


As Told By Oshun II: New Season, Same Mistakes.

by MoonbirbxDottie



Series: The Oshun Files [2]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, Swearing, mc pov, sex happens eventually, singing because reasons, will add more tags as story progresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 99,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonbirbxDottie/pseuds/MoonbirbxDottie
Summary: AU Villa fic. Oshun is back with another tell all about being on Love Island for the second time.
Relationships: Tai/Main Character (Love Island)
Series: The Oshun Files [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789033
Comments: 43
Kudos: 32





	1. Round Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hairstyle for the rest of the story (unless I decided to change it.)- https://therighthairstyles.com/lemonade-braids/ (photo 13)  
> Day Outfit- https://glamantibeauty.com/products/dana-bandage-lace-tie-up-cut-out-bikini-monokini-one-piece-swimsuit (pink)

My heels click on the driveway as I stride up the all too familiar place. I peer over my sunglasses to get a good look at the massive structure.

_I never thought I would ever come back to this hellhole again._

I took a deep breath and exhale slowly as I walked inside the Villa. I entered the bedroom and take a look around. The room was empty. 

_Am I the first one here?_

I walked further into the bedroom and stopped at one of the beds and sat down. I notice there was a box of condoms sitting on the nightstand. I instantly take a fistful and stuff them down my top. I mean, I'm not shy about having sex on camera. Though if my family is watching again, they will probably shake their heads. A few minutes have passed, and I was starting to get restless.

_Hmm...I wonder where everybody at? I hope they aren't problematic._

A few more minutes went by, and I stretch across the bed, looking at the ceiling. 

_Might as well take a nap while I wait._

I lay my head on the pillow and close my eyes. My phone beeps, waking me up from my slumber. I reach over to grab it and read the text.

**Oshun, come down to the lawn and couple up. The Islanders are waiting for you.**

_Showtime!_

No, you heard right, folks. It is I, Oshun, the alluring beauty with a mouth of a sailor from last season. I bet you all have questions. Let me get you up to speed. If you get bored with this, I won't blame you for it. I'll try to keep it short, sweet, and to the point because there is a lot to be said.

After coming second to Nope, Lucas broke up with me before the afterparty started. He revealed he was only using me to get to the final. All our moments were only for the cameras. I never would have thought he would do something so terrible, especially since my feelings were real. I looked like a fool and didn't want to show my face at the party. Not before I broke Lucas's nose. And since then, I've been in Paris, killing it on the stage. I've been there for the majority of last year, and I must say, this was a much needed break from home. No press harassing me about the breakup. I hardly ever check my social media because I know the fandom would flood my DMs over it and other shit. I'm just not ready to talk about it. Or rather I don't want to talk about it. I've also have been doing some voice acting gigs for a couple of shows, including the animated series that's releasing on Netflix this month, Violet Man. It's been pretty fun. 

As soon as I've returned home, I've received an invite to the reunion and a call from one of the producers and asked would I be interested in coming back for season 3. At first, I said no. Like why would I want to do that after everything I've been through. But after much persistence, I eventually said yes, thinking I'd get some kind of closure. My only condition was that they keep my return a secret. No one knows I'm coming back. Not my friends, castmates, even my family doesn't know. Until now, that is. I'd be lying if being here didn't trigger flashbacks, anxiety, and fear of going through the same shit as last year. I cannot allow that to hold me back now that I'm here with a clean slate, a clear mind, and a another damn story to tell. 

Before I really begin the story, I must warn you, the first four days are BORING AS FUCK. Sure some things happened, but nothing to really rave about. I'll tell it to the best of my ability but if I somehow fall asleep, just give me a nudge.

I stepped outside with the sun rays radiating my hair and body. I see everyone on the lawn already settled in their couples. I cleared my throat to grab their attention and shouted.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and hateful hoes. The queen is back in the motherfucking Villa!"

The Islanders were shaken by my presence as they should be. I slow strut towards the group, who hasn't taken their eyes off me. 

"What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"A sexy one!" A raven haired guy blurted out.

"I'll take it." I approach the only guy not in a couple and look him up and down. He gives me a cheeky smile.

"Alright, Oshun? I'm Bill. I'm gonna come right out and say it. You are a bit of me."

"Ooh, I like a direct guy. You're with me, hotshot." I shoot him a wink, and his face lights up.

If you look up bland in the dictionary, Bill would be the definition. He's another fit blonde-haired blue-eyed lad who's pretty handy. And boy, does he have an opinion of everything. Never get into an argument with this guy. It's time consuming. Other than that, I like how direct he is, and I live for his silly moments. 

The Islanders crowd around me excitedly. Each took turns to give me a hug.

"Well, you guys sure know how to make a girl feel welcome," I said.

An honest opinion on the other boys? Harry is cute, and there's no denying that. He confident and ambitious traits I'm usually attracted to. He may come across as shy, but he has depths to him. Trust me. Camilo is so hot you can bake cupcakes on those abs. Not only is he super fit, but he is also so charming. I love how family oriented he is. Don't let his sweetness fool you; he does know Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu. I wonder if his teacher is a Gracie. I never asked him. Nicky is like the oldest baby brother I could ask for. Don't get me wrong, I love my brother back home, but I don't mind having another brother who's chill. Seb, believe it or not, is my favourite person here. People think he's such a downer but not always. I don't know if it's because we have the same view on some things or because we're the same age, but we got on instantly.

As for the girls? Elladine is a sweet Welsh girl with a sense of humour. AJ is a hockey player with the energy of a hyperactive puppy. Genevive is absolutely the nicest girl I've met. Iona is alright, but when I first met her, not gonna lie, I thought she was going to be a problem, but she is a cool person... when she isn't jealous.

"Welcome back to the competition, babes!" Elladine greeted me.

"It feels good to be back."

_For now._

"I can't believe you're here. This is so awesome!" Nicky cheered.

"Damn, you are much fitter in person." AJ blushed.

"I have questions," Iona stated.

"Hold that thought. I got a text!" Genevieve announced

**Islanders, it's time to get to know each other a little better. Please make your way to the challenge platform and unpack some secrets about your fellow Islanders!**

**#excessbaggage #gettingtoknowyou**

Seb scoffs. "We've only just got here, and we're already being challenged? I was hoping to get a nap first."

"Luckily, I had one before I came out," I said. Seb chuckles, "Oh mate, I wish I'd thought of that. Such a good move." He rubs his stomach. "I'm a little peckish, too."

"Me too. I forgot to stop in the kitchen and grab me a snack."

"Maybe I'm the snack you're after." Bill shoots me a wink.

"Cheeky."

"What are we waiting for? Let's head over to the platform." Genevieve says. The Islanders head over, chattering and laughing. Before I begin to follow, Bill calls out to me.

"Hey, Oshun. You got a minute? I just wanted to have a quick chat with you in private before the challenge, if that's okay?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well..." 

_Bill seems a bit timid._

"You could probably see it on my face, but you absolutely made my day. You were blatantly the best looking girl last season. You're still the best looking girl this season."

_You damn right!_

"Aww, what a sweet thing to say. Mind if I return the favour?" I bat my eyelashes and tilt my face towards his. His eyes go wide. His gaze flickers down to my lips, then back up to my eyes.

"Are you sure?" His voice is low and breathy.

"No time like the present." I gave him a wink. He smiles as our lips meet with his rough, calloused hands rest firmly on my hips. The kiss was amazing. Not like fireworks amazing, more like sparklers. Finally, we both break away at the same time.

"Cor. I didn't see that coming." Bill now seems confused about the kiss.

"Did you like it?"

"Did I like it? Did I like it?"

_Mate, I'm asking you, aren't I?_

"Oshun, I loved it. Do you think we could do it again? Like, right now?"

_Already wanting more? Nah, I'm gonna make you work for it._

I laugh at him. "All in good time, babe."

"Obviously, you've only really got a first impression to go on at the moment. But you're exactly my type on paper. You say whatever is on your mind, and I admire that."

_Honesty is the best policy._

"I'm not a subtle person either. If I like someone or not, I come right out and say so."

"Well, you and I are gonna get on just fine."

"Also, I won't try anything on if you're not interested. I didn't want today to go any further without saying I'm excited to start getting to know you more."

"Oh yeah? Check this out." I pull my bikini top out a little bit and nod."

"Uh, alright...?" Tentatively, he peers down inside. He lets out a sharp laugh when he sees the stash of condoms there. "That's certainly not what I expected to see. Trying to send me a message?"

"I'm not trying to say anything. Just letting you know that to dive into Oshun's ocean, protection is required. Seeing as we're so honest with each other."

"I'll keep that in mind. Let's head over to the challenge before the others wonder where we are."

"Last one there has to clean the pool!"

"Wait, wha-."

I'm already off and running. Seconds later, you hear him laugh, then hear his bare feet on the grass as he gives chase. 

\-----------

The challenge is already underway. The area is decorated like the baggage claim from an airport. Complete with the carousel and blue and pink luggage. In each suitcase, there's a secret clue about one of us, and we kiss the person we think the clue is about. The person who matches the clue steps forward. Kiss the right guy great, kiss the wrong one well that's great too. The challenge is entertaining, but at the same time, I've been burned before. At least it's the very first challenge.

We girls went first to guess which secret belongs to which guy. So far, we find out that Nicky woke up, cuddling a badger. Bill got caught having sex in his mum's wardrobe during a party at his house. Seb saved a cat from a burning tree, which I could totally see him doing. He obviously loves cats if he's willing to risk his life for them. Camilo flew a date to Rome, which I do recommend as a vacation spot. Harry out here, serenading girl playing a ukelele naked. I told you don't let that shy guy routine fool you.

"Right, now it's the boys' turn to find out some secrets about the girls!" Iona says.

"I'll be we can guess all of Oshun's," Bill says.

"Yeah, right." I rolled my eyes. The girls all line up on the other side of the challenge area. 

"Next boy, grab a case!" Iona commanded. Camilo runs over to pick a case.

"This girl took a job as a waitress to escape a blind date."

_Oop. How they know?_

"I reckon this is Elladine." He goes over to kiss her. Not only I stepped forward, so does Genevive. We looked at each other and laugh.

"Aw! Babe, what a coincidence!"

"I guess it could happen to anyone. I have my theater background to thank."

"Damn, I so got that wrong." Camilo frowned. Harry goes and picks up a suitcase next.

"This girl..." Harry pauses for a moment. His eyes widen and blush as he finishes reading the case. "Is sexually attracted to the rumble of thunder!"

_That's me too. No one is going to guess this._

He strides over and kisses Genevive, accidentally bumping against her nose.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry. I didn't need my nose..."

"Did I get it right?"

"Nope."

I leap forward with my hand on my hip. "Me. The thunder lover."

"Oshun?" Harry's mouth is agape, as is everyone else's. "Woah, I was well off."

"That sounds really weird." Nicky says.

"Don't judge me. The way those clouds rumble when the storms are rolling..." I bit my lip, and my voice gets all breathy. "Mm, It is so tantalizing." I run my hands from my thighs to up my body. " That it just makes my body tingle..." I do a playful shiver. I happen to notice Bill, Camilo, and Harry all blush.

"I...need details," Bill says.

"Later, hun." I wink at him.

Elladine coughs pointedly. "What's the next case?"

"Right, my turn!" Bill goes up and grabs another case. "This girl accidentally ordered sex toys to her work address."

_Iona._

"Hmm, I reckon this is...Oshun?" He walks over to me. "Mind if I kiss you?"

"Go for it."

He kisses me softly, his hand rests on my back, drawing me in closer. Iona steps forward and winks, sticking her tongue out. Great another one...

"Sorry, Bill. That was me."

"Dammit."

"Can't believe you thought that was me. I respect the theater, babes."

"Or...I just wanted an excuse to kiss you."

"Aren't we cheeky."

"Wasn't that like embarrassing?" Nicky asked Iona.

"Not at all. It was just a faff to get all the boxes home on the train."

"Boxes? Plural?" Harry gasp.

_How many did you order? Something tells me she may have a sex dungeon in her home._

"Bulk order discount, babe."

"You go, sister!" Genevive and Iona high five each other.

"Can I go again?" Bill asked. 

"Sure!"

Bill smiles at me as he walks over, hoisting a case over his toned shoulders.

_Show off._

"Okay, this girl..." He looks up and smiles at me. "Has already kissed a boy since we got into the Villa..."

_We'll all have by the end of this challenge._

"Before the challenge has started!" 

_Producers had time today, I see._

"Okay, I have no idea who that was," Genevive says.

"I think I do..." Bill strides up to me and gently places his palm on my cheek. "Fancy a round two?"

"Come on, then."

He leans in and kisses me softly on the lips. Genevive smiles and claps. "Look at Oshun, getting all the action today!"

"Must be my lucky day."

"The answer, of course..." Iona says as I step forward. "Oshun."

"Knew it." Bill and I kept smouldering at each other.

"Oh, you guys." Iona rolls her eyes.

"Can I go again?" Bill asked. Like damn, did no one else want a turn? He grabs a case and looks at the clue. "This girl has only ever had sex while on the water."

_Wait, what._

The boys go into a huddle while us girls just gave each other puzzled looks.

"Oh my gosh, which one of you is this about?" Elladine asked. Nobody says anything.

"It has to be one of us," AJ says. It finally becomes clear that the clue isn't about any of you.

"I feel a disturbance..." I blurted.

"What do you mean?" Genevive quirks a brow at me in confusion. A clatter and rattle of wheels grab our attention as large suitcase wheels out onto the platform.

"I got a text!" 

**Islanders, there is an unexpected item in your bagging area. Bill, please unzip the case.**

The more I stare at that suitcase, the more knots I have in my stomach. Nothing good could come out of that case. Bill tentatively unzips the suitcase, and a petite brunette steps out.

"Hey, you lot. I'm Miki."

The denizen of the sea and YouTuber, Miki. We totally had some on and off tension for the first few days, but we ended up coexisting. You're going to see how this all plays out.

Miki nods at Bill. "Bill, thanks for getting me out of there."

"Wait... what? But..." Genevive splutters in shock.

"New girl!" Iona says. Elladine and Iona run over to hug Miki.

"I hope you weren't in there for long, babe," Nicky says worriedly.

"Nah, just a few minutes."

_I guess I'll be the welcoming committee._

I hung back and waved to Miki. "Welcome to the Villa, hun."

"Aw, thanks-- wait a minute? Oshun? You're here?"

"Yep. I'm back."

"Great." Her face falls for a second but then smiles. "It's so nice to be so welcomed."

_What was that 'great.' for? That sounded unenthusiastic as fuck. I mean, I don't expect her or anyone to like me. You can't please everyone. Just don't shade me before actually knowing me._

"Wait, we just had a clue, right? Miki, was it about you?" Aj asked.

"I guess we'll have to wait for the boys to guess before we find out, won't we?" Miki smiles.

"Well, I think I can guess who to kiss now..." Bill quickly goes over to Miki and kisses her on the lips. What? You thought I was going to be all jealous and possessive on the first day? It's the first damn day. I'm not Hope.

"How was it, mate?" Seb asked.

"I'd say that was the third best kiss I've had today."

"Wow. You're really cracking on, huh."

"So about the sex on water thing, was he right?" Elladine inquired Miki.

"Yeah, it's true."

"Did you, like, live on a boat or something?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, I do, actually."

"Woah, that makes more sense now."

"I thought it was a great clue," Nicky says.

"Shows you've got good life experience and all that," Seb adds.

_So she lives on the water, it's not that impressive._

"You made one hell of an entrance," Iona says.

"Yeah, I thought it was a bit out there at first, but it was actually really fun."

_I mean it was cute, but mines was better._

"So, everyone's dirties are out, and both Oshun and Miki are here, what happens next?" Iona says. Just then, Miki's phone beeps.

"Oh, that's mine."

**Miki, it's time for you to decide who to couple up with. All Islanders, please gather at the firepit for the recoupling.**

**#chooseyourmatch #dontlookback**

Miki looks around with a cheeky glint in her eye. I don't like it. Not one bit.


	2. Here I Go Again on my Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miki chooses the boy she wants to couple up with. Oshun has a feeling who.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Night Outfit - https://www.lovelywholesale.com/wholesale-lovely+euramerican+dew+shoulder+skinny+black+one-piece+jumpsuit-g178375.html  
> Song: Here I Go Again by Whitesnake

The dressing room is bustling as we get ready for one of our men getting taken. Honestly, I don't know why we are getting dolled up for this. No one is looking good after getting their man swiped. I should know.

"It's so weird knowing that Miki's just stood by the firepit waiting for us," Iona states.

"Waiting for the guys more likely." Genevive looking at herself in the mirror.

"Yeah. It didn't take long for the drama to start." Elladine says.

"Drama waits for no one, babe," I said.

"How did you feel when Priya took Gary from you?" Genevive asked.

"It sucked, but it was out of my control. And lowkey, it was a strategy."

"Strategy?" Elladine inquired.

"Take out the strongest competitor, which was me."

"Makes sense. Do you think Miki would try to take Bill?" 

"I wouldn't put it past her. Me being back on Love Island automatically makes me a huge target. If she does take him, it tells me she's prepared to turn his head, or she's blindly walking into a lion's den."

"Miki's super fit, you think?" AJ asks.

"She's definitely some fierce competition," Elladine says.

"Meh." I absent-mindedly undo my bikini top then hear the sound of plastic wrappers hitting the floor. "The condoms!" I dropped to the floor and picked them up quickly. "Bawo ni mo ṣe gbagbe...." (How did I forget)

"Woah, Oshun!" AJ gasped then smirks. "Someone's looking to get busy."

"Better to be safe than sorry," I said with the condoms in my hand, heading over to the other side of the room to get changed. I come back into the room and all the girls stare at me. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"No. Your outfit..." Elladine pointed.

"What about it?" I glared daggers at her. I swear another fucking year of outfit shaming...

"It looks hot on you!" AJ says. All the girls murmured in agreement.

"Thanks!" I breath a sigh of relief. "You know for a minute there, I though you all were going to try to roast my outfit. And here I was preparing to drag you all by your hair folicles one by one."

The girls looked at each other with worried expressions and I looked over myself in the mirror, smiling. "Alright, let's get this shit show started."

\---------

Miki stands in front of the Islanders sat around the firepit. I look around to see how the others were handling this. If those girls were nervous, they are doing a banging job of hiding it. Though my eyes landed on Elladine, who keeps glancing at her hands. I looked to the boys and caught Seb chewing his cheek, and Harry's so focused on Miki. I really need to thank Shannon again for teaching me how to tell tells.

Miki clears her throat then speaks.

"I didn't know how to feel on the way here. I was excited, obviously, but I knew I'd be taking a guy away from another girl. I thought I'd be okay with that as you've only been together since this morning."

_Hmm, smart move on the producers part._

"But at first glance, this boy seems like my type on paper. He's smart, funny, and just dreamy. Although I don't want to break a promising couple up so early, I'm here to make a choice so..."

_So...?_

"The boy I'd like to couple up is...Bill."

_Ugh, again? Somehow I knew this was going to happen._

I hear a sigh of relief and murmurs coming from the others. I just roll my eyes.

"Oh no! Poor Oshun..." Elladine looks sadly at me.

"That's brutal," Seb remarked.

"It's whatever. Because I know he'll be back." I shrugged.

"We'll see about that," Miki smirks. 

"I can't believe this," Bill whispered to me. "I was blown away when you picked me. It's like I won the jackpot."

_Oop, got him whipped already._

"And now we're not a couple, less than a day after that..." He stands to walk over to Miki. He turns to me and does a small, reassuring wink before turning his attention on Miki. "Alright, girl?"

"I'm good, you?" Both share a hug.

"I got a text...fuck."

_I swear, if this is me getting dumped already, I'm throwing hands._

"Read it out, hun," Elladine says.

**Oshun, Miki has taken your partner, leaving you single...**

_Yeah, yeah._

**...so get ready to mingle.**

**#getthatgrafton #thesinglelife**

"What does that all mean?" AJ asked. 

"I'll tell you what it means." I cleared my throat. "I'm still here and you hoes are the ones in danger now."

"Oooh, okay." Genevive clapped. "Guess we'll need to keep a close eye on you."

"Slept with one eye open." I winked at her. Nicky gets up and stretches.

"I don't know about you lot, but my bum's gone numb." 

Everyone goes their separate ways. I stayed at the fire pit alone for a few minutes, thinking how funny that I'm back in this position once again. I wonder if Priya is watching this or everyone from the previous ywer. After all I ditched the reunion to come here. I guess on the plus side, I don't have to see his face. Ever.

_Hmm, why chill here when I have my favourite spot._

As I get up to leave, I hear Miki call out to me..

"Oshun?"

I turn to see her approach me with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah?"

"Um, I'd like to clear the air with you."

"Why? I'm not upset. I know the game."

"Yeah, but still, I want to say that what I did wasn't personal. I mean, obviously, I've only just met you. I wanted to tell you earlier, but we didn't get a chance to chat. I didn't want it to come as a shock."

_I don't buy that at all._

"The first time was a shock. This? Not so much. Look, It's early days. You had to pick someone. I hate that it had to be me, but it just means that you get to watch a baddie at work."

"Oh? Well, game on then." She pauses for a moment. "Hey, you want to come over to the kitchen for a drink?"

"You go ahead, I'll save my turn up for the next day."

"Alright." She heads back over to the others.

\-----------

Ahh, the rooftop terrace. If it's one thing I miss about this place, it's here. It was the one spot I come to be alone until someone always has to interfere with that. Hopefully, it won't happen this time.

Anyway, I'm reclining on the bench, with my earbuds in. You all already know. Just singing away.

_"No, I don't know where I'm goin'_

_But I sure know where I've been_

_Hanging on the promises in songs of yesterday_

_And I've made up my mind_

_I ain't wasting no more time._ _"_

Also just reflecting on the whole day. Although everything seems new, I still getting that atmosphere from last year.

_"Though I keep searchin' for an answer_

_I never seem to find what I'm lookin' for_

_Oh Lord, I pray you give me strength to carry on_

_'Cause I know what it means_

_To walk along the lonely street of dreams_ _."_

Kissing a guy on the first day, exposing some secrets, the man stealing. I don't know what the future holds for me this time. All I know, I'm still going to do it my way.

_"And here I go again on my own_

_Goin' down the only road I've ever known_

_Like a drifter, I was born to walk alone_

_And I've made up my mind_

_I ain't wasting no more time_ _."_

"Knock knock."

I sit up from my seat to see Seb in the doorway. I smiled as he approaches. "Who's there?"

"I wasn't telling a joke."

"Aw, but you said knock knock." I pouted as Seb came over and sat across from me.

"Anyway, I just came up here because I heard you singing. Your voice is lovely."

"Thanks. Where's AJ?"

Just then, I heard a splash. Seb and I look over to see AJ popping out of the pool. She runs around to the other side, then cannonballs again. The energy this girl has.

"I bet that girl's never been tired in her life." Seb comments.

"I get tired just watching her."

"Right? I just don't get how some people can be so active. I'm useless without two coffees in the morning."

"You and me both."

We sat in silence for a moment, watching the other Islanders roam around the Villa. Seb starts speaking again.

"So, how are you doing?"

"Doing great. I'm single and ready to mingle...again. As everyone keeps repeating." I rolled my eyes as Seb laughs.

"Good to see it hasn't dampened your spirit."

"Please. The way I see it, I'm in the best situation right now."

"Totally. You can graft on whoever you want, and no one will really have a problem with you for it. All before the next recoupling."

"Until then, I'm grafting my ass off."

"That makes me so happy to hear." Seb looks out thoughtfully at the view. "Your family's probably sat at home watching all this unfold, right?"

"They don't know I'm here."

"Really?"

" Yeah, I haven't told a soul. Not even my friends and coworkers know. Well, until now. Twitter is probably going apeshit right now."

"It's the same with me, minus the Twitter thing. I mean, I mentioned it to them on the phone, but I don't think they were paying attention. Even if they were, they probably didn't really get what I was talking about. They don't watch TV."

"I always thought my parents didn't watch TV. Only because both are doctors and get called in a lot. Shocked the hell out of me when my brother told me they were watching me and all of my foolery, fuckery, and absolute clownery last year. But I know they aren't surprised by any of it, except all of the bits I was doing."

"I see you're close to your family. I'm not close to mine. Never have been. Honestly, we all prefer it that way."

_Not even his parents? Damn..._

"Want one of mine?"

"What?"

"I've got more than I need. Honestly, you'd be doing me a favour."

Seb laughs at this. "That's very generous of you. Plus, then we'd be brother and sister. I've always kinda wondered what that would be like."

"Rewarding and a pain."

"How many brothers and sisters you have?"

"Just one brother. Most people mistake us for twins. Yes we look identical face-wise and share a birthday, but we were born a year apart."

"How does that even work?"

"No idea. I'm afraid to ask my parents about it."

"Don't blame you."

"So you're an only child?"

"Yep. It was a bit lonely growing up, but it made me an independent spirit. I've always done my best work alone. That's why I opened my shop in the first place, you know. Running a small business is tough, but it suits me. I'm not good at being part of someone else's team. I like to do things my way."

"Have you ever thought of hiring some employees?"

"Yeah, There's my second-in-command, Doom."

"Doom?"

"Remember that story about how I rescued a cat from a burning tree? I adopted the cat and named her Doom, and she helps out around the shop. Well, she mostly sleeps on the counter and meows at the customers. But she's good at it."

"Cute! If I went to a shop and saw a cat sleeping on the counter, I would shop there."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I love animals. I have a cat and a dog at home."

Seb grins. I like it when he does that-- it's pleasant. "I guess that is pretty cute."

"Wait. Who's watching the shop and Doom while you're here? You didn't leave her alone, did you?"

"No, don't worry. An actual human employee is looking after her and the shop. I hope she's okay; she's actually..." He looks around and lowers his voice excitedly. "She's actually expecting kittens soon."

"Oh! Congrats!"

"Thanks. It's bad timing cause I might not get to be there when they're born, but I'm well excited. Hey, who's watching your pets?"

"My neighbor. She loves having them around."

"What are their names?"

"My cat's name is Noir and my dog's name is Tutu."

Both of us chat a while longer until we hear the Islanders coming inside the Villa. 

"Sounds like everyone's going to bed."

"I guess we should crash too." Both of us stand to head in. I started speaking again. "Hey, Seb?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's be Villa siblings."

"What?"

"I know it sounds corny, but it's perfect. You always wanted to know what it's like to have a sibling. And I wondered what it's like to have a brother that doesn't borrow my things and is less competitive."

Seb rubs his chin thoughtfully. "You know, I like that. I'm glad it's you, though. You get me."

"Yay!" I give him a small hug. I can tell he feels awkward about

"I'm glad we had a chat. If you ever need to talk, just come and see me. Okay, sis?"

"You got it, bro."

We go inside and prepare what's to come tomorrow.


	3. Eh, Just a Regular Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title says all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Outfit - https://us.shein.com/Rib-Contrast-Binding-High-Waisted-Bikini-Swimsuit-p-945939-cat-1866.html?scici=WomenHomePage~~ON_Banner,CN_sale0810,HZ_swimwear,HI_hotZonexfxf07n48vq~~7_3~~itemPicking_02528169~~SPcAod_default_8474,SPcCccWomenHomepage_default_8366~~~~50001
> 
> Song: Old Town Road by Lil Nas X

The next morning, the producers have me out here in the beach hut to do a whole confessional thing again. At least this time I can be alone. I can't help but wonder why there weren't many beach hut confessionals last season? Oh, right, I forgot the previous season was Nope Island, the couple no one was checking for to begin with. Hell, they aren't even together anymore. Anyway, I take my seat and wait for questions to appear on the screen **.**

**How does it feel to be back in the Villa?**

"Besides these newbies, it feels like I never left. Like I just came home from the longest holiday ever."

**You just had your partner taken for the second time. How do you feel right now?**

"It sucks that it happened to me again, but I'm not worried. I'm free to flirt with whoever I want with no consequence."

 **Priya and Chelsea were your best friends last season. Are there any** **Islanders you are adding in your circle?**

"Correction: Priya and Chelsea are still my best friends. Shannon, Rahim, and Bobby as well. As far as who I would consider being best friends with, Seb by far. Genevieve is a fun time girl. Yeah, it would be those two."

 **What are you looking to get out of on Love Island**?

"I want to have fun and be surrounded by people who don't keep my blood pressure at a hundred and tries to make me the peacemaker."

**Do you believe you'll find love?**

"I can't say, really. I mean, I thought I've found it before, but..." I hesitated for a moment before speaking again. "I've called Noah a puppet so much and I was so in love that I didn't realize that I was one too, no more like the circus's biggest clown." I shook my head and took a deep breath. "We'll just see what happens."

**Thank you, Oshun. You are free to go.**

I get up and leave the hut.

\---------

I wander over to the pool where Harry, Camilo, and AJ are ready to dive into the water. They smile when they see me approach.

"Hey, Oshun!" Camilo called out.

"Watch this!" Harry said as all three jumps in the pool, making a huge splash. It leaves me drenched. Usually, shit like this would make me mad, but I decided to play up the dramatics.

"Water? No! I'm melting." I slowly crumble to the floor. "Melting! What a world." I reach up to the sky in desperation. Harry, AJ, and Camilo all laugh at me and start to splash me more. I rolled a distance away and rose up to my feet, I did two front flips and a 450 dive into the pool.

"Nice form." Camilo clapped.

"Yeah, if I had a scoreboard, I'd give you a ten," AJ said.

"Were you ever a gymnast?" Harry asked.

"Cheerleader, actually." I grinned.

"Fucking hell, I can't believe Bill has had two girls pick him already." Camilo sighed in disappointment.

"Yeah, two gorgeous girls..." Harry added. "So, were you OK sleeping on your own, Oshun?"

"Well yeah. I'm pretty used to it."

"So, your bed wasn't too cold?" Camilo asked.

"Nah. I was comfy. It's good to not wake up with your pets either sleeping on your stomach or your head."

"I slept well too. I've probably been up since about five." AJ and Camilo give Harry a shocked look. "That's when I usually wake up. It's the secret to success, you know?"

"What?" AJ tilts her head.

"Getting up at five."

"That's when I wake up most mornings." I chimed.

"Oh, yeah? Good to hear. It's essential to start your morning on a good note. Especially somewhere new like the Villa."

_No. Anywhere but the Villa._

"What do you do at five in the morning?" Camilo asked.

"For me, it's rehearsals and flights," I said.

"I do my affirmations. Then I might have a bit of a wander. It's the key to success, y'know."

"So you're saying that's the secret to success? That's all I need to do?" AJ's clearly not convinced.

"That's the wrong attitude to have, AJ. It's not about what you do."

"It's about what you believe you can do for yourself." I chimed. Harry smiles at me. "Oshun gets it. Now, if you'll excuse me..." Harry swims over to the edge and pulls himself out of the pool. "I've got to work on my mojo. See you lot around." He walks off towards the Villa, leaving wet footprints behind him. Camilo shakes his head and looks over at me and AJ.

"Any of you want a piggyback around the pool?"

"I'll ride you, Camilo." I volunteered. 

"Hop on then." 

I climb onto Camilo's back, wrapping my legs tightly around his hips. He gallops around the pool with me on his back, happily singing.

_"I got the horses in the back_

_Horse tack is attached_

_Hat is matte black_

_Got the boots that's black to match_

_Ridin' on a horse, ha_

_You can whip your Porsche_

_I been in the valley_

_You ain't been up off that porch, now."_

I tighten my grip as he speeds up. Then I sang even louder than ever before.

_"Can't nobody tell me nothin'_

_You can't tell me nothin'_

_Can't nobody tell me nothin'_

_You can't tell me nothin'."_

"Here comes the jump." Before I said anything, he leaps into the pool. There's a massive splash as we both hit the water. AJ's sitting at the edge of the pool laughing.

"You guys are hilarious."

We spent a few moments more in the pool until my stomach starts rumbling. I leave the pool and stride over to the kitchen.

 _Better get me some breakfast_.

\-------------

I wander into the kitchen. I see Seb in the fridge, Nicky in the cabinets, and Bill cooking on the stove.

Ooh, something smells good in here.

"Hey, sister." Seb gives me an awkward but friendly pat on the back.

"Morning, brother."

Nicky looks at the both of us, confused. "Sister? Brother?"

"Yeah. We're siblings. Can't you tell?" I swing my arm around Seb, who smiles. Nicky just laugh and shakes his head. "Whatever you say."

"Morning, Oshun." Bill smiles at me. "Want a fry up?"

"Hell yeah."

"Coming right up." Bill turns his attention back to the stove. "Seb, can you check the fridge for some mayo? You've got to have one mayo sachet per sausage. That's the perfect ratio."

_Um, we aren't in a pub._

"Mayo in sachets? Mate, this isn't a pub lunch." Seb chucks him a bottle of mayonnaise. "Here, fill your boots."

"Mayo or not, I'd eat Bill's sausage any day." I said proudly.

"Just when I thought I'd heard it all..." Seb shakes his head as he closes the fridge.

"Hey, I'm not against it." Bill serves me and Seb's dishes. "A full English breakfast with baked beans, ten mushrooms, two tomatoes, three sausages, two fried eggs, and three hash browns. Bon happy eat!"

"What did you just say?" Seb raises an eyebrow.

"Bon happy eat. Like I hope this meal makes you happy. At least that's what my mum used to always say to me!"

_Awww, cute!_

"It's bon appetit, mate. Not bon happy eat."

Bill thinks for a moment and shrugs. "Bon happy eat."

Seb glares at Bill, as if he was going to say something.

_I swear if steam could come from a man bun right now._

I put my hand on Seb's shoulder and looked at him. "Let it slide this time. I find it kinda sweet."

"Ugh, you are so lucky you are my favourite person in here." Seb rolls his eyes and walks out of the kitchen.

"Love you too, brother!"

Nicky comes over to check out the dish.

"Looks good, mate. I've never heard anyone be so specific. Where's the bacon?"

"There isn't any."

_Blasphemy! And I suppose the next thing he says is there's no croissants._

"And besides, if you're gonna do a fry up, that's how it's done."

_Not entirely, but okay._

"If you have any leftovers, I'll have some of that." 

Nicky heads off the kitchen carrying a bowl of oats and yoghurt, leaving Bill and me alone.

"We should have our first breakfast up on the roof terrace," Bill says.

"Who? You and Miki?"

"No. I was thinking about you and me. I mean, if you like..."

"Sure, I'll have breakfast with you." I'm sorry, but Bill blushing was super cute, I couldn't say no. 

"Great! Let's head up." He grabs some cutlery and napkins for us, and we head up to the roof terrace together.

\---------

Bill and I settle down on the roof terrace with our fry ups on our laps.

"Bon happy eat." I chirped.

"Yes! You get me." Bill grinned. "Food is always about making people feel happy."

There's quiet for a second as we both begin to eat. Bill grins as I take a bite of sausage.

_Dirty bird._

"Oops! You've got a little bit of mayo on your cheek." Bill pointed to my face, still sporting that suggestive grin.

"Aw, no...you mind licking it off?" I smirked. "Please?"

"Like, with my tongue?"

"No, I meant your ear."

"Um..."

"Yes, with your tongue. Waste not want not. And you said you love mayo, so I don't see a problem here."

Bill shrugs and leans over to me. I can feel his breath against your cheek as he licks the mayo off me. I giggled as his tongue tickles on my skin.

"Got it." He leans back, grinning. "There's nothing better than having a fry up for breakfast. It's my favourite kind of date."

"Oh, so it's a date?" I quirked a brow.

"Yeah. We didn't get to spend the night together last night, but this is sort of like a breakfast date, isn't it?"

"That's fair, I guess."

"And I know it's early days, but I really feel like we've got a spark." Bill dips his last sausage in my ketchup. "Did you know two hundred years ago they thought that ketchup was going to be medicine?"

_Great, nothing like trivia on a date..._

"Funny, one of my castmates told me about that."

"It's weird, isn't it? If people back then were looking at my plate right now, they'd think I was ill." Bill then kept talking for the remainder of our 'date' about shit I really don't care about. Like I if I wanted to hear information from a so called know it all, I'll call up Marisol or watch BBC all day. All I could do really was nod and say 'uh-huh'. He finishes his food and puts his plate to the side as I finish up the last of my breakfast. "Thanks for joining me on this date. I never had a girl ask me to lick her face on the first date before."

"What can I say? I'm one of a kind."

"Yep. You set the bar for all future girls."

"And it's far too high for them to catch up."

"You're proper hilarious, Oshun." 

"Yeah. Though I'm serious about that."

Bill runs a hand through his hair and grins at me. "You know I've been dying to have a moment alone with you."

"Oh, really?" I leaned forward, winking at him. "What are you planning to do with it?"

"I've got a couple of things in mind."

"Show me one of them."

Bill leans in and kisses me sweetly. His stubble is rough against my skin, but I don't mind. His hands on my waist are firm but gentle as he pulls my body against his. I can say this kiss was a cracker-- better than yesterday. Weird right? 

We pull apart, and he smiles at me. "This is way better than dating on the outside."

"You think?"

"I'd been coming up empty, relationship-wise. The faff was getting on my nerves, you know."

"What about it that was faff?"

"Just all of it. It's a right pain. So much effort spent chasing after people, not knowing what they're really like until it's too late. But by then you're already in too deep..."

_It is a pain. It's an even bigger pain going through heartbreak._

"I get where you're coming. However, I wouldn't say dating is all bad. It's like my grandmama used to say: sometimes you have to go through the bad to get to the good."

"Seems like you know more than I do."

I mocked a shocked expression. "What? Bill, admitting he might not know everything? Hell must be freezing."

"Oh, shut it." He playfully swats at me. "But yeah, it's why I'm here. All that hassle sorted for us? Yes, please. Plus, everyone here's guaranteed to be hot and interesting."

"Like me?"

"Obviously." He flashes you a grin and winks. He gets up, gathering our plates. "I'll take these to the kitchen. Chat later?"

"You know it."

We both make our way downstairs.


	4. Ace of Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oshun gets chosen for a date.

Some time in the afternoon, I'm lounging on the beanbags, chatting with Ella and Viv. We were talking about the boys and Ella was talking about how Nicky is such a great guy, how cute he is, this that and the other. I'm sure he is, hun.

"I mean he's cute, don't get me wrong." Viv was talking about Harry. "And proper funny. I don't know, maybe it's because he's younger, but I'm not sure about him."

"I think he's cool. I say give him a chance." I said.

"Yeah, we'll see. I suppose I shouldn't be worried about anyway. It's only been a night. Not really long enough to tell if you like someone, is it?

"Isn't it? I've fallen in love overnight before, for sure." Ella says.

"No. No you definately need more time than that." I said.

"You really think so?" Viv raise her eyebrow.

"Abso-fucking-lutely. You can't get good sense of someone's personality in just one day. I mean you can but, sometimes people can hide their motives."

Viv is looking at Nicky and Seb, who are nearby playing catch with a rolled-up wet sock. Why? I don't know. She sighs as she turns her attention back to me and Ella.

"I guess, you're right."

"It's odd right? We're all here searching for love." Ella ponders. "You wouldn't search for any other emotion the way you search for love..."

"Honestly, I'm here for the sunshine and the good times."

"Top girl!" Me and Viv high five each other.

"I'm worried I've thought too much about what it's going to be like in here. Like I hope I haven't set my expectations too high."

"Hun, imagination and desire are very close. What you dream about reveals what you want in life and you should always be trying to fulfill that."

"Going by from experience, coming in here with some high expectations, two things are bound to happen: One, you're not going to find that special someone. Or two, you are going to fall for someone thats not your usual type." I reclined further into the beanbag. " But that's just my thoughts. For your sake, you shouldn't worry about the future. Just be present in the now."

"Oshun's right. No point in worrying about what might happen. Unless you're talking about climate change." Viv says.

"That's some good deep stuff, girls." Ella says. Out of nowhere, the wet sock Seb and Nicky were playing with, lands on my lap.

_This sock better be clean._

"Sorry!" Seb calls out. I launch the sock towards Seb, and it lands on his head.

"Got 'im!" I cheered.

"Ok, I deserved that."

"Nice shot, Oshun," Nicky says. Just then, Iona comes running across the lawn, shouting.

"I got a text!"

Everyone gathers around as she reads the text.

**Islanders, get ready for some one-on-one time! This afternoon, each of the boys will be choosing someone to take out on a date.**

**#comedatewithme #datesormates**

Everyone just looked at each other and ran inside the Villa.

\--------

"I really hope I get picked to go on a date!" Genevive says. All of us girls are in the dressing room, touching up our hair and makeup. 

"Me too!" Miki chimed. "I'd love to get some proper alone time with Bill."

_If he chooses you, that is._

It's so annoying that the boys get to choose, and we're stuck waiting around to see who gets picked." Iona says from behind the makeup mirror.

"I'm sure we'll get our chance to do the choosing again soon," Genevieve says. AJ nods. "Yeah, don't worry! I doubt we'll be waiting for long."

"It's easy for you two to be chill about it. You're not coupled up with the only two boys who don't have their eyes on Oshun." After Iona said that, everyone looks at me with an awkward pause. I continued to apply my lippie.

"It's true, babes. With you being single, I guess it's hard for us not to see you as a threat." Miki adds.

"Not only that, but you've been on the show before. That gives you a huge advantage."

I put my lipstick down and cuffed my hands.

"Wee woo! Wee woo! Wee woo! Attention! This is the Oshun alert siren. In reminder that I'm here, I'm dangerous, and can't be stopped. If you see me in the area, move the hell out the way!"

Elladine and Aj snort with laughter while Iona and Miki roll their eyes.

"And let's not forget, Oshun was coupled up with Bill first until Miki came along. Nobody is the villain." Genevieve reasoned.

"Yet," I said, shifting my eyes at everyone.

_We cool, but I'm keeping you hoes at a certain distance._

"Right now, we're just playing the cards we're dealt with. Any of us could end up single at the next recoupling, so let's all try to show a little understanding." Just as she finished talking, her phone beeps. "Hey, I've got a text!"

"What does it say?" AJ says excitedly.

**Girls, the boys have now made their decisions. Each of them chose one of you to date, and their choices are as follows...**

**Nicky has chosen Elladine.**

"Yay!" Elladine clapped.

**Seb has invited AJ.**

"Wait, really?" AJ frowns. "Cool, I guess."

"I'm sure you'll have a great time, AJ" Elladine reassured

"Read out the rest of the text!" Miki says impatiently.

"Yeah! Who did Camilo choose?" Iona asked.

**Camilo has chosen Oshun.**

"Oh..." She rolled her eyes.

_Why you mad, sis?_

**Bill has invited Oshun.**

"What?!" Miki slammed her eyeliner on the table.

_No surprise there. Bill's a simp for me._

**And Harry has invited Oshun.**

Genevieve's face falls slightly. I'm cackling quietly to myself.

_Yes... Yes! Let me feast on your frowns and add your salt to my margarita._

"Woah! Three dates, Oshun?!" Elladine gasped.

_And didn't even have to try._

"Leave some boys for the rest of us!" Iona says, crossing her arms.

"Hmm...Nope!" I said as I skipped out of the dressing room, with AJ and Elladine following behind.

\---------

I walk along the shore trying to find this date location. A date on the beach is romantic, not gonna lie. Good thing I switch to tennis shoes because heels and sand don't mix. A table and chairs have been set out on the sand for my date. There's a bottle of champagne and two glasses. I see Bill is already there, waiting for me. His face lights up as I stride across the beach, and he stands up to greet me.

"Hey, Oshun! You look amazing. That outfit is really something else." He looks me over, biting his lip. "I mean, obviously. You don't need me to tell you that. I just..." He clears his throat. "Sorry, I'm rambling."

"No, No. It's cool. Makes you even cuter."

A shade of pink appears on Bill's cheeks. He pulls my chair out for me, and we both take our seats. "I'm glad you wanted to see me first." 

"Why wouldn't I? Our first date was such a success."

_Minus you spouting questionable theories._

"Yeah, but this is our first proper date. Like, officially."

"What's the difference between this morning and now?"

"I dunno. I guess we talk about more date-type things?"

"Like?"

He clears his throat and puts on a serious face. "How are you finding life in the Villa so far?"

_Huh, I was asked this question this morning._

"It's a mix of good and bad. Really fun in some ways..."

"Kinda weird and overwhelming in others? I get it. You're here with entirely different people, and almost everywhere you look, it takes you back to where you were before."

"That part. I'm just taking things one step at a time. I am not the type of person who lives in the past. Unless, of course, it's the 90s."

"The 90s were awesome."

"Right? Let's just hope I don't get dumped before I could experience the rest of this summer."

"You and me both. I'll be gutted if you left now. Especially since I'm getting to know you for real."

"Hey, that's what happens if you're single and don't get coupled up. Who knows how the next recoupling is going to go. Though..." I met Bill's gaze and put my hands on the table where he was. "I know that it won't be a problem for me."

Bill blushes and sighs. "I'm really sorry about what happened last night. I know Miki wasn't trying to hurt anyone, but I wish she hadn't broken us up. You were the one I wanted. You still are."

_Wow, he is climbing up that simp ladder. But at least he's into me._

"Does she know you feel this way?"

"yeah, of course. We had a chat last night about it. She's a great girl, and I'm not necessarily opposed to getting to know her..."

_Does seem like you are._

"It's just that I never expected to be in this position, and now I don't know what to do. You were my first choice at the end of the day."

_First choice..._

Bill's eyes rest longingly on mine for a moment, before he quickly looks down at his empty champagne glass. "Looks like we're at the end of it. Sorry, we didn't get into any of the classic first date chat. Though I guess once you've licked mayo off someone's face, all that stuff seems lowkey."

"We've got to save something for our next date."

"Yeah?"

"If you're lucky." I winked at him. "And we'll see if your opinions really stand up to scrutiny."

"I'm looking forward to it." He chuckles and stands up. "See you back at the Villa then?"

"You know it."

He blows me a kiss as he leaves. I'm left sitting alone for a minute, baking in the damn sun until my phone beeps.

_Text?_

**Oshun, you need to date at least one more boy before returning to the Villa. Please decide who you would like to join you next.**

I take a moment to think about it before sending my choice. I get a text back saying my second date will start shortly. I sit alone for a while, sipping my champagne glass, and admiring the view.

_Bill says I'm his first choice..._

I couldn't help but remember the night Hannah went home. Everyone takes turns hugging Hannah and walking her out of the Villa. I stayed at the firepit for some alone time to gather my thoughts until Gary came back to talk to me. 

_"Just so you know that I would have chosen you if Rocco hadn't got there first. It's only fair. I get to know Marisol, so let's keep our options open, but if things don't work out with you and Rocco...you know." He gives me a gentle squeeze and joins the others._

But we all know how that turned out.

_"Lottie, I thought you were all about girl code?" Chelsea asked._

_"I am!" Lottie hissed._

_"Then how did you end up snogging Gary when you knew Oshun had something going on with him?"_

I downed my glass and poured more champagne. No way Bill is as flaky as Gary was. I can tell he wears his heart on his sleeve. After a while, I see Camilo approaching across the beach.

"Hey, Camilo!"

He smiles as he reaches the table. "Oshun! Hi! Mind if I sit down here?"

"Be my guest. Otherwise, I'll be lonely out here all by myself."

"Well, we can't have that." He takes a seat opposite me and pours himself some champagne. "This is proper swanky, isn't it? I've been to beach picnics before, but nothing like this."

"Yeah, as far as date locations go."

"I'm more of a meal and cinema guy. But it's nice to get out of your comfort zone for once. And to get a bit of quiet time out here with you."

"Aw, don't want to invite the others on the date?" I said. Jokingly, of course.

"Don't get me wrong, they are a sound lot, but I think this table might get a bit crowded with nine more chairs."

"Heh, they seem so nice. Makes me wonder how long will that last. It's the second day, and I don't feel the need to whoop somebody's ass."

"Hopefully it won't come to that. I just want us all to be friends, you know? I'm used to having lots of people around me that I care about - my family, my mates, and my regulars."

_Looks like I found the peacemaker. Better him than me._

"What's the saying? No one is the Isle of Man?"

"I think you mean no man is an island."

"That's the one. What about you? A girl like you must have a lot of friends?"

"I've actually got a small circle of friends and I like to keep it that way."

"What about you're castmates?"

"They're more like my family then friends."

"Is it hard balancing a social life with your career?"

"It is. Rehearsing for hours almost every day can make it a bit hard to go out sometimes. It's even harder when I'm not in town."

"Well, you never know. Maybe you'll make some new friends while you're here. I did see you and Seb chatting on the roof terrace last night. To be honest, that was a real relief to me. He definitely needs a friend in here."

"Do you think you and I could be close? I think we got potential." I wink at him.

"I was kind of hoping you'd say that." He takes a sip of champagne and smiles. "Yesterday, on the lawn when you walked out of the Villa... I dunno, it felt kinda special."

"In what way?"

"Like the rest of the world stopped mattering for a second."

_Good answer!_

He sighs and looks down at the table. "But that's not the world we live in. We've got a whole Villa full of people to take into account."

_No, we don't._

"Speaking of which, I think our time's just about up." He drains his glass, then reluctantly gets to his feet. "This has been really nice, Oshun. I'll see you later?"

"Sure thing."

He shoots me a wink before he turns to leave. I find myself sitting alone again. The champagne bottle is almost empty. My phone beeps once again.

**Oshun, you've been on a date with Bill and Camilo. Your third date will be with Harry.**

_Alright, last date._

A few minutes later, Harry joins me at the table.

"Hi, Oshun. Thanks for sticking around." He sits down and pours himself a drink. "So... you're an actress, right?"

"Yep. Stage and voice."

"That's pretty sick."

"It's my dream job. I'm fortunate that I get paid to do something I love."

"I'm happy for you. I used to want to act in movies, especially a spy movie. But acting classes were pretty expensive, so I didn't bother pursuing that." He sighs. "There's been loads of things like that in my life. Picking up new ideas just so I could put them down when they don't work out. Eventually, something will stick. I'm destined for great things, I know it."

"You're ambitious, which I find attractive, but ambition alone won't get you anywhere. You've got to actually know what it is you want and stay with it. If you focus all that energy, you'll be able to do something amazing."

"Ah, you're right. I know you're right. I'm working on it, I swear."

I take a sip of champagne before speaking again.

"How did you end up on Love Island?"

"I want a romance that's as big as my dream goals. So it makes sense to come here and meet people."

"And not just to try and the game?" I glanced at him suspiciously.

"Well, I want to win. Of course I want to win. I love winning."

_Charlie Sheen said the same shit._

"But I'm not here to play the game. You could couple up with someone you don't really like and win the fifty grand... but where's that got you?"

_Hope and Noah can answer that._

"Just a bunch of money with no one to really celebrate with. I want to leave here with a girl who leaves an impression on the world, you know?"

"Oh, so me?"

He glances shyly up at me, then back down at his champagne glass. "Can I ask you a weird question?"

"Go ahead. No question is weird to me."

"Do you think you've already met that person since you got here? Or are you still waiting for them to show up?"

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. Or...I'm just looking right at him." I smiled sweetly at him while he chokes on his champagne.

"I... Well, you just made my day."

"You're welcome."

He looks down at his empty glass. "Well, this has been great. But I think it's time to head back." He holds out his hand to me and he helps me up, looking into my eyes. I shoot him a smile and we both head back to the Villa together.


	5. Where's Gordon Ramsey when you need him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys cook dinner. Food fight breaks out. Camilo asks Oshun more questions about her home life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Night Outfit - https://www.lovelywholesale.com/wholesale-lovely+casual+letter+print+black+mini+dress-g232976.html

After spending most of the day going on dates, the girls and I are getting ready for dinner. The boys volunteer to cook us all a meal. I'm excited about it, but at the same time, I am concerned. They were boasting about their cooking skills earlier. I just don't know.

I'm in the corner picking mt outfit. AJ comes over to chat with me. "So, did you have a good time on your dates?" 

"I had a great time. Turns out, these boys do have good chat."

"Yes! Babes, I'm so glad." For some reason, I detect a bit of salt in her voice. I only have known her for a day, and I can tell that's very unlike her.

"What's tea, AJ?"

"It's... I know you're technically single, but you're doing so much better than me right now."

You're not wrong.

"What do you mean?"

"It's early to say, but I really don't think anything's going to happen between Seb and me. I thought he looked all cool and interesting when I coupled up with him, but our energies just don't match."

"So I take it the date didn't go well?"

"Babe, it was a disaster. I asked him if there were any girls in the Villa he fancied, and he changed the subject. He started telling me a story about some gig he saw back in the day when the band all started brawling on stage."

_Damn, I want to hear that story._

"It was a great story, but it was pretty obvious he doesn't see me that way."

"Welp, it's time to crack on with someone else then."

"You think so."

"I know so. Things move fast here. Don't waste your time on a relationship that's not going anywhere. Get your ass up and graft, girl!"

AJ smiles. "Ugh, you're so wise. I'm glad I talked to you about this. I don't see how people would say you were mean last season."

"I was labeled mean because I wasn't a doormat or a psychiatrist."

AJ laughs. "I can tell. Those girls were ruthless. Especially when it came to their couples. Hey, Oshun, have you thought about which guy want to couple with?"

"I did. But that's my little secret."

"Aw, really? C'mon!"

"Nope, not saying."

"Hmph, you're no fun."

"Sorry, not sorry!" I said as I went to go change. I still hear the conversation go on amongst the girls.

"I wonder what they're cooking up for us?" Ella says.

"I'm hoping for something simple like bangers and mash. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't mind something posher..." Iona says.

_I mind._

"But I'm not sure that I trust those boys in the kitchen, y'know?"

"True..."

"Bill told me that only three seasonings you ever need to use are salt, pepper, and curry powder..." Miki says.

"LIES!" I shouted. Now I'm apprehensive about dinner. He made a fantastic breakfast. How could he possibly fuck up dinner?

"Seb thinks you can cook everything in a saucepan. Even when he wants to fry something." AJ states.

Hey, I fried a lot of things with my saucepan. And it was still delicious.

"Great, now I'm scared..." Ella sighed. "How do you lot think the boys' cooking is going to be?"

"Half-baked." I walked back into the room. I see the girls roll their eyes, except for Miki and Iona, who burst into laughter.

"I love puns," Miki says. "People say they're not funny, but like, why am I laughing?"

"Because you both have a terrible sense of humour" Ella grinned.

"To be fair, I bet not all of you can cook," Viv says.

"Speak for yourself," I said, taking my contacts out. "I throw down in the kitchen, babes."

"Not gonna lie, that prawns and cream sauce you made last year look tasty," Iona says.

"I know I can't cook. I once burned a poached egg." AJ says.

"That's pretty normal, babe." 

"No. I mean, burned it. Like, charred to a crisp."

_...bruh._

"...How'd you manage that?"

"I have no idea!"

"I'd have to see it to believe it," I said.

"Nooo. It was so embarrassing. Besides, I don't know how I did it."

"Ooh, my stomach's growling too, That smells incredible," Miki says.

The smell of the food wafts up to the dressing room, and I feel my stomach rumble.

"I'm super hungry. Let's go see what they've made." Ella says.

Maybe dinner won't be so bad.

\----------

This dinner was trash. There was a big bowl of thick sludge, which is the same colour as shit, some mushy ass pasta, or whatever with so much grated cheese covering it. I couldn't tell you where the cheese ends, and the pasta begins. And then there's a bowl filled with watermelon slices cut in different shapes and sizes. I know what you are thinking, how was that bad? Bill put tomatoes in there and called it a fruit salad. Bitch what?!

"Well, this is... interesting." Iona studies the mess the boys served.

"This looks amazing!" AJ says.

_No, it doesn't._

"I love cheesy pasta." I see Aj go to take a spoonful of the spaghetti, but it gets lodged in the starchy mass. "Oh..."

"Hey, Seb, where's your cuisine?" Viv asked. Seb points to the chopping board with a single onion lying on it.

"Oh, at least you tried," AJ says.

"Nah, I didn't." And this is why he's my favourite person.

"Come on, girls! Dig in." Nicky says. All of us girls go silent. The only noise any of us could make is Aj's stomach as it rumbles. I couldn't eat any of it. Just pissed me off so much I could have flipped this table. I should have.

"I don't get it. What smelled so good?" Miki asked. Just then, we all turn to see Camilo holding a tray.

"Sorry for the wait! Perfection takes time, you know?"

He sets the tray down. You see, everyone's eyes go wide at the sight of what looks like pastries.

"You made Cornish pasties?" Harry asked.

"They're empanadas actually. It's like a pasty, but filled with a very different spice mix."

"They look amazing!" Ella says.

"Thanks! It's a family recipe. I've made meat, veggie with cheese, and vegan."

"Hand one over, quick." AJ rushes to grab one. Camilo chuckles. "Help yourselves."

I manage to swipe up a meat one and took a bite. The meat was so tender and packed with flavour.

"They're incredible!" I moaned out.

"This is better than sex." AJ states.

"Hell, this is sex. Like, in my mouth." Iona says.

"Sex in the mouth? I think you meant face fucking." I blurted as Viv started coughing. "You realize how that sounds?"

"I know exactly how that sounds." Iona sticks that tongue out. Please put it away.

"Oh come off it. No way are they that good." Bill puts a spoonful of his pasta into his mouth. He chews it slowly, then puts the spoon back.

"What's this? A speechless Bill?" 

"I think the pasta's glued his mouth shut." Nicky joked. Bill swallows hard, wincing slightly, then grabs an empanada and tastes it. His eyes go wide, and he hungrily takes another few quick bites.

"They're alright, I'spose."

"It's settled. Except for Camilo, the boys are banned from cooking." I declared. "I don't want you to so much as to boil water. Unless it's for tea."

"Yes!" Iona jumped. She turns to him with a pleading look on her face. "Pleeease!"

"Pretty please! I love a man that can cook." I batted my eyes, and Camilo flashes me a smile.

"Oh yeah? You know, this just a tasty snack right."

"You're a tasty snack."

"Touche." Our eyes were locked on each other. Of course, I forgot the others were around. Both Iona and Bill coughed coldly at us. Suck on a cough drop why don'tcha.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Camilo quickly heads back into the kitchen. I hear him rummage around for a moment before emerging, carrying a tray filled with cake and brightly coloured ice cream.

"Woah! Where'd you make that?" Harry whistled.

"I didn't. They were in the freezer. I guess they were put there as a treat for us."

"The freezer... of course." Seb facepalmed. "Dammit, I should have looked in there from the start."

"What kind of cake is it?" Iona asked as Camilo slice into the cake, producing a neat, multi-coloured slice.

"Cool, it's a rainbow cake!" I said.

"What does a rainbow even taste like?" Bill inquired.

"Happiness!" AJ chirped. The way she said that was the cutest thing I ever heard.

"Alright, Alright. I'm just going to set this down over here. Everyone has to eat their food first."

"Aww..." Harry groaned. We continue to tuck in on the food. Well, Camilo's food anyway and told our awkward date stories, having a laugh. Eventually, Harry gets up and clears the table. He picks up the plate of pasta and goes to move past me. He does so, the chunk of it slides off, landing on my head.

"Irira!" I shouted angrily. There's a well of sauce in the middle of the spaghetti. The red liquid seeps down onto me.

"The sauce surprise..." Bill pouts. Harry just throws him a dirty look. "Hey, don't look at me like that. You'd have all found it earlier if you'd actually eaten it!"

_Oh, so we are just going to ignore the fact that I'm covered in cold sauce and spaghetti? Okay..._

I grabbed a handful of the pasta out of my hair and glared at Harry. 

"Um, mate, why are you staring at me like this?"

"Oh, you don't know? Maybe this can refresh your memory." I launch the food from my hand. It makes a satisfying plopping sound as it lands on Harry's head.

"Agh!"

"Did that help?"

Everyone goes quiet. Harry pulls a string of spaghetti from his head, then turns to face me.

"Oh, it's on, Oshun..." He picks up a handful of watermelon and hurls it at me. I manage to duck in time for the mess to splatter across Nicky's face. "So it's like that, Harry?" Nicky throws some back at Harry.

"Ouch! Bill, your pasta is as thick as a brick."

_And now..._

"FOOD FIGHT!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Before we know it, food is flying all over the place. Iona chucks a chunk of watermelon at Harry, who deflects it with his plate. He then grabs a bottle of mustard and squeezes it hard, letting loose a torrent of the hot, yellow liquid on almost everyone. Through the chaos, Harry walks up to me.

"You got me good."

"What can I say? It's one of the things I'm good at."

"Hmm, maybe later, you can show me what else you're good at..." He winks at me.

"Big talk coming from you."

"But there's something you're not very good at..."

"Oh?"

"Paying attention!" He points behind me. I turn just in time to see the pasta leave Seb's hand before it hits me in the chest."Hah-hah!"

I swiftly grabbed some of the pasta and hurl it at Seb. It sticks pleasingly to his face. "Ugh! The sauce surprise is everywhere!"

The food fight went on ten more minutes until it eventually died down. We made a complete mess everywhere. While everyone complains about the mess, Camilo comes up to me.

"Wow, Oshun, you're covered in gunk..."

"Tell me something I don't know. I need to clean up."

"Want me to come with you?"

_Hmm... I could have some for real one on one time with Camilo..._

"Yeah, sure."

"Let's go, then."

\-----------

Camilo and I step into the bathroom. Bits of sauce and pasta drip onto the floor.

"Damn, this is so cold and slimy." I examine my arms.

"Don't worry, we'll get off."

"What?"

"I mean, get it off... The sauce." Camilo looks away, blushing.

_That wasn't what he said._

I start to wipe away some of the sauce on my leg. Camilo pulls strands of spaghetti off my back. The tips of his fingers brush against my neck and shoulders.

"That food fight got messy. You were smart to get to the shower first. That wait is going to be long for everyone else."

_Sure will._

"Enjoying the view back there?"

"...I'd be lying if I said no."

I turn to face him. He's as red as a tomato.

"Hey, Oshun. tell me about your family."

"Well, my dad's a surgeon and my mum's an OBGYN. My grandmama is a retired nurse who acts her dress size, not her age. And I have a brother, Shango, who's a drag queen."

"Quite the family. Are they all originally from the UK?"

"Well, of course, Shango and I are born and raised in Brighton. My dad's from Ghana, and my mom and grandmama are from Nigeria." 

"So, are they reserve or outgoing like you are?"

"My dad is the only one who's chill. Everyone else is over the top. Tell me about your family."

Camilo grins. "Well, there's my mum and dad. Then my two sisters, Gabriela and Alejandra, and my brother. And literally about fifty cousins, no bants."

"What's your brother's name?"

"Tom."

"Tom?" I began to giggle. Camilo shrugs and laughs.

"I know. I think my parents wanted to mix it up a bit by the time they had

him."

"Are you the oldest?"

"Yeah. My sisters are 22 and 21. Tom is 19. We're family, but we're mates too. You feel me?"

"Yeah, I get it."

He smiles with such genuine warmth then looks down for a moment. "Lot of people round my end aren't so lucky. Divorce and that."

"Hey..." I shuffle over to him and put my arm around his broad shoulders. He immediately brightens up and hugs me back with his warm, strong arms wrapped around him. He whispers in my ear. "You are well fit."

"So are you." I press my lips against his. I sink into the warmth of his arms, and he kisses me back like it's all he's ever wanted. I pull away, looking at him, grinning.

"I bet Iona doesn't get kissed like that."

"It was all for you, mamacita."

"Cheesy, but I'll allow it."

"I'll up my game for next time."

"I'll hold you to that." I winked at him. "Alright, let get showered."

"I'd offer to join you, but there wouldn't be much cleaning happening..."

"You're right.

"I'll leave you to it." He leaves the bathroom. I run the water until it steams, then jump in. 

_This feels so amazing._

As I'm getting the last bit of pasta off of me, I started to reflect on the entire day.

_It's nice to know I've got options and we're only at the beginning. I wonder what else is in store._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Irira!" - "Disgusting!"


	6. Child's Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oshun and Harry have one on one time. The Islanders gets a series of dares. Plus the recoupling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Outfit- https://www.fashionnova.com/products/summer-instinct-strappy-one-piece-swimsuit-rust  
> Night Outfit- https://www.lovelywholesale.com/wholesale-lovely+sexy+deep+v+neck+skinny+orange+mini+dress-g252600.html

The air sizzles with the sound and scent of frying onions. I find Viv in the kitchen, tipping a bowl of ground spices into the pan. She smiles when I approach her.

"Morning, Oshun. I thought I'd make some breakfast for everyone. This is my famous Indian Frittata. I make a big one almost every week and take it cold to work." While the onions brown, She starts beating eggs.

"Babe, that looks amazing."

"Thanks! It's usually pretty popular when I make it for parties."

"What smells so good?" Harry walks in, sniffing the air.

"Hey, babe! I'm just whipping up a frittata for everyone."

"Awesome. I'm starving!"

"Could you pass me the coriander?"

"Um, sure. Here you go." Harry looks doubtful for a second.

"Right, it's just about done. I'm gonna let it rest a bit while I go freshen up. Make sure it doesn't run off, OK?"

"Run off?"

"Or someone might eat it, I don't know. Either way, keep an eye on it, yeah?"

"Sure thing."

Genevieve heads upstairs. Harry turns to me with a glum look on his face.

"What's that look for?" I asked.

"I didn't want to say it to Viv, but I really, really hate coriander. It tastes like soap. I don't think I can eat this."

"You still should have said something to her. And besides, You probably won't be able to taste it."

"Not taking any chances. I guess I'll just have bread again."

"You've been eating bread for breakfast for three days?"

"Yeah..." He starts slicing the end of yesterday's bread.

"Mate, you look pathetic."

"Wow, Oshun. Tell me how you really feel."

"I just did. And on top of that, you're a shit cook."

"I know. No need to remind me." Harry just sits there and takes a bite out of the bread, pouting. Even though I just find this childish, somewhere deep down, I do feel for Harry. I sighed and slapped the bread out of Harry's hand.

"What you do that for?"

"Cooking class is in session."

"Seriously? I thought I was banned."

"It's different if I'm showing mercy. Do you want to learn or not?"

"Yeah, that would be mint."

"Alright. Let's turn this ordinary bread into French toast."

"I love French toast, but I never knew how to make it."

"I can tell. Just follow my instructions, and you'll do fine."

I take my time working through all the steps, making sure Harry's following along. Even joke around, just to lighten the mood a bit.

"Hey, this is pretty easy when you know how to do it."

"You're a quick learner. I'm impressed."

Harry beams at me, blushing. Once we finished making breakfast, the two of us grab a plate and eat together. 

"This is so good. I can't believe I half-made it."

"You'll be able to make it yourself next time."

"I dunno. I might need an amazingly hot girl helping me every time."

"Maybe not every time, but hey, I'll be near." 

I notice Harry looking at me, and I put down my fork.

"Like what you see?"

"More than you know. Uh, I know I'm coupled up with Genevieve, but you and me...there's a spark there. Right?"

"Maybe..."

"Still keeping up with the suspense, huh."

"Always."

"I've been looking forward to getting some time alone with you."

_You and a couple others._

"Is that why you're blushing around me?"

"I can't help it! you're just so..." He blushes even more.

"I'm just so what?"

"Fit."

"It's nice to know I have an effect on you." I slight smile playing over my lips.

"You do. You deffo do." Harry wastes no time moving in to kiss me. He kisses me with such passion and control. Never thought he had it in him. He pulls away, smiling.

I hope we can do this again." He grins at me and smooths down his hair with one hand. "Away from the others."

"Oh yeah?" I run my finger along his collarbone and lightly brush it down his chest. "Play your cards right, and maybe next time we can..."

I begin to clear away the plates. Eventually, Viv comes back into the kitchen and shouts out, 'who wants breakfast?' across the lawn. Everyone apart from Harry takes a slice of the frittata and sits or stands around, munching down on it.

"Not hungry, Harry?" Viv asked.

"Nah, I'm not hungry."

"More for everyone, then."

Harry gave me a sly wink, and I just grin. As soon as everyone had finished, Viv's phone beeps. "Guys, I've got a text!"

**Islanders, it's time to take sn old favourite and make it better. Gather in the garden and get ready for a game of Truth and Dare!**

**#allin #nohalfmeasures**

\-----------

We're all standing around on the lawn waiting under this hot ass sun. Nicky is sipping from his water bottle.`"So, what's the sitch?"

"I guess we have to wait for another..." My phone beeps, interrupting Bill.

"Text!"

"What does it say?"

**Islanders, you will each be competing to complete three secret dares. The first Islander to complete all their dares will be the winner.**

**#daretowin #dontyoudare**

"Ooh, spicy." Camilo grinned, rubbing his palms together.

"Healthy competition. I love it." Harry says.

"I've got a text!" AJ shouted.

"Same!" Ella says. All of the Islanders look at their phones. Everyone seems to have a different dare. My phone goes off again in my hand.

**Oshun, your first dare is to get another Islander to give you a massage and make sex noises while doing it.**

_This is my dare? I could do that in my sleep._

"What's that over there, Nicky?" Iona point over his shoulder. 

"Huh?" Nicky turns around, and Iona snatches his water bottle.

"One dare down. Two to go!" She receives another text. She reads it while backing away, laughing.

"OK, what just happened?" Nicky asked.

"She just did her dare. I suggest we all get to work." I said.

"Oshun's right. Iona is ahead of us already!" Ella says. The other Islanders start to disperse around the Villa, laughing as they go. I did my first dare with Camilo. It was so funny that it made Nicky uncomfortable, and Iona got so jealous that she dragged Camilo away from me. I even told Camilo I was ready for round two when he gets back just to be messy. Iona's face was priceless! 

For the second dare, I had to lick the face of another Islander. I figured Bill would appreciate this, so I went to search for him. I found him sitting in the lounge area with a bucket on his head. I died laughing after I heard that he was stuck in the bucket. I really thought about doing my dare on him still, but I had other plans. I run up to the dressing room, grabbed my eyeliner, and ran back downstairs. Once I return to Bill, I began to draw a face on his bucket, which made me laugh even harder. Upset, Bill walks off with his hands outstretched, trying not to bump into anything. 

I head over to the kitchen to see Viv bending over in front of Harry, grinding against him. Like, okay, girl, do you. 

Harry sees me, and he quickly moves to one side, making Viv nearly fall over. Apparently, they are doing a 'grind-a-thon.' Really? Is this what the kids are calling it today? Back that ass up sounds so much better, in my opinion. Anyway, I'm aware that this grind-a-thon nonsense is Viv's dare.

I decided to take advantage and lick Harry's face with no warning. Harry enjoyed it while Viv looked pressed. Uh, didn't you say the other day you weren't feeling him? Can we not have hypocrisy this season, thanks.

For my final dare...I have to suck the toe of another Islander. Bobby stans... you better build a barricade or some kind of shield around Bobby because once I leave here, I'm flying to Glasgow, and kick his ass. I would go after the producers but no. I'm going straight to the source. He started this toe sucking shit, and we will not have any of that this year. Please, come get your mans. And before you ask, fuck no I didn't do that dare. I spent my time talking with AJ and Seb until everyone gathered on the lawn to find out who the winner is. Bill is the last to arrive, and he still has that bucket on his head. 

"Aw, someone drew a face on you, hun!" Miki says.

"That would be that cheeky one over there." He points randomly towards no one.

"I'm over here, Bill!" I called out.

"Where?" He starts to walk around. He also has a lot of pink kiss marks all over the bucket. 

"Where did all those kisses come from?"

I hear Nicky chuckle. He has lipstick smudge on his lips

"Nicky? You coming back for round two?"

"Don't want to smudge my lippy anymore, mate."

"That colour really looks good on you, Nicky." Miki comments.

"I've got a text!" Iona says.

**Iona, congratulation! You are the winner of the dares challenge. You now get to ask one other Islander a truth.**

_Hmm, Iona won. Good for her, I guess._

"Who are you going to ask, Iona?" Nicky asked. She smiles at all of us mischievously, then struts over to Camilo.

_Saw that coming._

"Camilo, I want to know precisely what you look for in a woman."

"Um..." He looks over to me for a brief moment. I give a small wave and a flirtatious smile.

"Come on." Iona taps her foot "We haven't got all day."

"I guess I like girls who are chill..." He has a nervous look on his face. Iona scoffs and taps her foot quicker.

"And...not controlling or people who think that they're better than everyone else." 

The guys cheer. Iona looks a little cross. I mean, when doesn't she.

"Good answer, mate," Bill says.

"Yeah, no one likes a superiority complex." Seb cheered. 

"Yeah, Oshun." Iona glares at me.

"Wait one good goddamn minute. What are you talking about?" I said.

"Since the moment you arrived, you are just walking around here like you own the place."

"It's called confidence, sweetheart. Get some."

"Babe, I have all the confidence in the world."

"If that's the case, why are you so pressed when Camilo's around me? Scared I may swipe him?" 

"Ladies, ladies. Let's not do this." Camilo says.

"Hey, she started this. I'm about to end it." 

Iona steps to me. "Is that a threat?"

I stepped closer to Iona. "I don't make threats. I make promises."

Camilo steps in, separating us. We were still glaring at each other. I knew it was only a matter of time before some shit pop off. Iona doesn't want this. I know she doesn't. Just then, Nicky phone dings.

"I've got a text."

**Islanders, tonight is a recoupling. The boys will be picking who they want to couple up with. Please get ready and gather round the firepit.**

**#gentlemenschoice**

"Uh oh," Aj says. Everyone is silent for the moment. Then, all at once, the boys cheer.

_Boys choice recoupling... I wonder who's going to pick me?_

Everyone looks at me as my phone beeps. "What's this, then?"

**Oshun, as the only single Islander you also will be choosing in tonight's recoupling. You will be picking first.**

**#firstcomefirstserve #ladiesfirst**

"Nice! I get first pick!" I said smugly. Iona crosses her arms, Viv nervously bites her nails, and Miki just looks at the ground.

\---------

There's the same nervous energy in the air at the firepit, where the boys are already waiting. They all look impressed by my outfit. Bill even does a double-take.

"Wow, Oshun. Looking good." 

"Always, babes."

"Alright, lads! Excited for this?" AJ asked.

"Of course!" Harry grins, but I can tell he worried.

"Excited, but a bit nervous as well, y'know?" Camilo says.

"I'll bet..." Iona salty ass mumbled.

"Yeah, I'm the same myself, to be honest," Bill adds.

"No stress, boys, you'll be fine. There's nothing to be scared of. You guys are the ones choosing." I reassured. "Once I've had my go, obviously."

Everyone gets into position for the recoupling. The boys and I sit around the firepit, and the girls stand opposite them in a row—a phone beeps.

"A text!" Ella pointed. 

"That's mine," I said. A hush falls on the group. I stepped up to the fire and glanced at the girls before looking at the boys lined up opposite me. 

It's pretty clear Bill, Camilo, and Harry all fancy me. Each of them has a quality I like, and each of them is amazing kissers. As far as feeling a spark between any of them? Nothing yet, but I had to go and make* a decision. I clear my throat and start my speech.

"I have been involved in recouplings before, but none where I can get to go first. I'm not saying I should go every time like someone I know, but hopefully, the order in this recouplings is fair this time around. But enough of that. I would like to couple up with this boy because they have a good chat. When we talk, I'm laughing or learning something new about them, and I want to get to know him a little better to see if a spark develops. So the boy I want to couple up with is..." I took a deep breath and exhale slowly. "Bill."

Bill's face breaks into a big smile and comes over to take my hand. "Get in."

I wrap my arms around his waist and squeeze. He grins and squeezes me back. I look over his shoulder to see the disappointment on Camilo and Harry's faces. As much as it pains me, somebody's feelings are going to get hurt at these recouplings.

The other Islanders are cheering and clapping for me, except Seb, who gives a whoop of celebration. As we take our seats, I see Miki biting her lip, looking down at the ground. 

A few minutes go by, and we have five couples sitting around the firepit. Miki disappeared off somewhere, confusing because usually the person is left single supposed to be dumped yet, she's still here. And what's worst, Bill and Ella out here wanting me to talk to her. Why? You all can talk to her. Do not volunteer me for shit that I don't want to do. I had enough of that last year. Besides, Miki's grown, she'll be okay. All she'll do is get sour and turn right around like everything's cool. Just like Iona right now. She was about get ready to kiss the ground earlier. Now since I didn't choose Camilo, she alright. Another thing about this Villa I hate is that some girls just have bipolar moments. 

Anyway, that was day three for me. Still, nothing to gag about. Day four will be exciting, right? Right?


	7. Camp Wannaleave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day four in a nutshell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Outfit- https://www.asos.com/us/asos-design/asos-design-mix-and-match-bikini-range-in-pink-tie-dye-print/grp/29935?colourwayid=60097766&SearchQuery=&cid=2238
> 
> Song: I'm a Happy Camper from Sleepaway Camp 2

Day four...was a waste of a day. Bill and I didn't really spend that much time together. I mean yeah, we had some time but not in the way that you're thinking. Perverts. We just talked. Sure we had some moments this morning that wasn't remotely enough. We're always with everyone and speaking of, look, I like sex jokes as much as the next person. It was cute for two minutes, not the whole goddamn morning. As far as the rest of the day goes, I'll let you judge that.

So we're all in the lounge area cooling off because it's forever hot and humid outside. I lie sprawled across the sofa with my head resting on Bill's lap.

"It's nice to get out of the heat for a while," Miki says.

"Yeah, bruv. It's an oven out there..." Camilo comments.

"It's an oven in here!" Iona fans herself with a palm leaf.

"Nah, that's just Oshun. I mean, have you seen her."

"Mmm, I love being fed compliments," I said, trailing my finger along Bill's jawline. And here comes Iona hating ass...

"Pack it in, you two. I don't think I can take any more."

"Leave the room then." 

"This is nothing," Harry says. "One time, my flat's boiler went on the blink and set itself to forty degrees! My ice lolly melted all over my hand..."

"You think that's hot? I once in a lift with Jason Mamoa in a hotel in London."

Iona's breath catches her throat. "Shut up! No way!"

I crossed my heart, kissed two of my fingers, and raised it in the air. "I'm serious. Seeing him in person flooded my basement."

"Whoa, Oshun!" Viv gasped.

"It's true."

"Ugh, lucky. I let him blast me with his trident any day." Iona says.

"Oh my gosh, Iona!" Viv gasped again. The others laugh.

"Tell you what, this one time during a heatwave, an ex's cat hid this box of prawns we'd just bought," Nicky says, frowning. "The next day, we were tearing the place apart, looking for what was causing the smell! Turns out, the cat hidden the prawns under the sofa cushions. It took two boil washes to stop the fabric smelling like Billingsgate fish market..."

"That's cats for you, man." Seb chimed.

"Oh! I got a text." Miki says.

**Islanders, please make your way to the lawn for today's challenge.**

**#someassemblyrequired #mightyerections**

"I wonder what it is?" Viv asked.

"From the sound of the text, we're probably building sexbots," I said.

"Why would anyone build those?" Bill inquired.

"Dunno. Is anyone here a robosexual?" Everyone just stares at me. "What? It's a valid question. No judgement."

"What are all those bundles on the lawn." Camilo looks out of the window. We all run outside to see.

\------

All across the lawn are bundles of nylon, tent pegs, and collapsed metal poles. 

_This can't be our challenge. Please say this isn't._

My phone beeps, and I take it out and read it out loud. 

**Islanders, it's time to find out how good you are with your hands in today's pitch a tent challenge. The couple with the best tent, as voted by the others, get to decide what everyone eats tonight.**

**#tentlife #grabapole #canvastheneighbourhood**

"Se tooto ni o so?" I facepalmed. Of all the show's challenges, pitching a tent is the best they could come up with? Why? 

"Aw, man. I've never put up a proper tent. Even when I go to Glasto, I just use a pop-up..." Harry says.

"Pop-ups all the way. Tents are a faff." Seb states.

"We always get medical crew tents at festivals. I've never put one up before..." Viv examining the supplies.

"Pfft. I rig pylons for a living, which are basically just big tents." Iona boasted.

"They are?" Ella raised an eyebrow.

"Well, no, but they're mostly wires and poles and stuff. This'll be a cinch."

"This is going to be a huge pain." Camilo shakes his head.

"Just follow the instructions, mate. It's simple." Bill reassures.

"Yeah! I used to put tents up in the Brownies all the time. It's really not that hard."

"We're doomed..." I mumbled.

"Alright, let's quit the nattering and get on with it then!" Ella command. Bill and I look down at our unassembled tent.

"Right then, first things first." Bill scans through the instructions. "Seems simple enough. We need to thread these rods through the, um, tenty bits."

He looks up from the instructions to see me wedge one of the poles into the ground and start to twirl around it and posing on the ground. "This isn't distracting or anything...Wait, did you just do Jade's win pose from Mortal Kombat 9?

"Glad you caught on. You play?"

"Yeah. We should play together sometime."

I grinned as I pull myself back up. Because I leaned too heavily on the pole, it snaps in half. "Fuck."

Bill begins to laugh at my expense. "Nice one, babe. Alright, step aside."

Bill picks up another pole but struggles to put it together. "

"My rod's so stiff."

"Should I break out the lotion?" Look, I know bitched about sex jokes earlier, but it hits different when I say them.

"Why would I need lotion to..." He thinks about it. "Really, Oshun?"

"It was too good to pass up."

Eventually, the pole loosens, and he threads it into place. I look around at the others. All have their tents up and in pretty good shape except Iona and Camilo's. Ella and Nicky's tent starts to fly away as a gust of wind passed through.

"Oshun, can you hammer in the pegs?"

"Uh, sure." I picked up a hammer and started to hammer one of the pegs. It didn't budge. So I hit it again a bit harder this time and still didn't move. I was beginning to get frustrated. I raised the mallet high in the air before bringing it crashing down onto one of the pegs. It goes straight into the ground without any resistance.

"Woah..." Bill looks as he's impressed.

I continue d my rampage, but I start to hit the ground, or sometimes the tent, and a few pegs are bent under the force.

 _I...Fucking...Hate...This_!

"Um, how about I do the rest?" Bill says worriedly.

"I've got this."

Yeah, I don't have this. One of the pegs gives way, and the tent sags sideways. While the others are still finishing up around us, we stand back and look at our tent.

"It's...all good, babe. It's kind of like, art now, or something." Bill says with uncertainty.

"Don't lie. It's shit."

"No, no...OK, our tent is totally shit. I'm worried that this tent will fall through the night."

"Why does that matter? It not like we're going to camp out here."

A loud, metallic snap followed by a crash makes the two of us turn around. 

"Dammit! How did that pole snap?!" Iona hissed.

"Do you need help, hun?" Viv asked.

"No! I can rig a pylon! I don't need help with this!"

"Um, I think we do..." I see the other walk over to help with their tent—even Bill. Seb comes over and sits with me in the grass.

"This challenge has been a thing, eh?"

"Tell me about it." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, we can't really help Iona. Too many chefs and all that."

_I wasn't going to help her in the first place._

"Guess the best thing to do is stay out off the way."

"That's music to my ears. Hey, Bro, how do you think Doom's doing?"

He sighs. "I'm trying not to think about her too much. I know she's in safe hands, but I can't help worrying about her when I do. It's weird to think she might've had her kittens already, and I wouldn't even know."

"Are you sure you're ready to be a dad?" 

He groans as I nudge him on the ribs. "I don't know! It's scary. I really want to do right by them."

"And you will. Just remember the most important thing."

"What?"

"Get them into a good school."

"I will do my best." Seb laughs. "Obviously I'll have to give most of them away, once they're old enough. But I'd like to keep one or two around the shop, y'know? To take over Doom's duties someday."

"Have you decided on names yet?"

Seb's eyes widen. "Oh man, I haven't even thought about it. I'm literally drawing a blank."

"Ooh, I got it. Name the kittens after music genres. You've already got Doom! You could call the kittens Grunge, Sludge, Thrash. It's perfect!"

"That's adorable. I'm glad we can talk about music. I tried to make a joke about shoegaze to AJ the other day, and she thought I was talking about gay people who are into shoes."

I burst out laughing. Honestly, that puts me in mind of Chelsea. She would totally say something like this. I miss my bra.

"Viv thought it was funny too. Then again, she's just nice. Like it comes naturally to her. I wish I knew how she does it." 

"Yeah, she's a real sweetheart." I notice Seb's face is a little red. I quirked an eyebrow at him. "You fancy her, don't you?"

"Uh.." He stares off into space for a while, chewing his lip.

"You do!"

"OK. I do feel something towards her. It's kinda hard to tell. She's the kind of girl I wish I could fall for, y'know? But that wouldn't be very me, but that wouldn't be very...me."

"So you go for the bad girls, basically."

"I guess I do."

"No worries. Seems like I end up going for the bad boys."

_Ugh, that posh motherfucker..._

"Well, hey. If we were good at choosing girlfriends and boyfriends, we wouldn't be here in the first place."

"True."

Iona and Camilo's tent is finally up. Ella excitedly says something to the group. Nicky gets a text saying that we have to vote for the best tent. Nicky and Ella won. I didn't care, I just wanted to be done with this challenge. So my and Bill's tent can do the gangster lean to the left all it wants. We don't have to sleep in it...until we got a text saying we have to. Fucking hell...

\-------

I'm in the dressing room trying to find something to wear for tonight's camp out. I have too much cute and sexy shit, there's no way I'm wasting that for a campout. Someone knocks at the door.

"Oshun, are you in there?" It was Bill's voice.

"No, this is Patrick," I said in my best Patrick Star voice. I hear Bill cracking up behind the door. "Seriously, may I come in?"

"Yeah."

Bill shuffles in, closing the door behind him. He's holding a top in his hand.

"I brought for you to sleep in tonight as an extra layer."

"How sweet of you."

"I mean it's like a cute coupley thing that girls like, right? Borrowing their boyfriend's clothes."

"What makes you think you have what it takes to be my boyfriend?"

"Touch this shirt." I touch the shirt. "Feel that? It's made of boyfriend material."

"Oh, my days! That was the corniest thing I've heard." I laughed.

"It made you smile. That's also what a boyfriend does."

"Touche."

Bill smiles and hands it to me. "I'll let you get changed."

He looks away as I slip on the top and some shorts. The top read 'I wish common sense was more common.' OK, mood. I stepped out and let him see.

"Perfect. Well, it's a bit baggy. But I find oversized shirts so sexy on a girl."

"Lucky for you, I like to wear them from time to time."

He grins. "Let's go down with the others."

\---------

We all gathered around the firepit. Stuff brought from the kitchen is by the fire. Some are eating biscuits, bird food- oops, I mean salt 'n vinegar crisps, and classic marshmallows. Ella hands out the sticks and marshmallows to everyone. Miki goes on about how she did a marshmallow tower in her youtube series. Camilo attempts to do his own tower, which became lopsided. Viv is looking around the Villa, nervously.

"Uh, Viv, what's up?" I asked.

"I could have sworn I saw movement over there." she points to the other side of the lawn.

"Could have been the Villa's Ghost," Seb said in a hushed tone.

"Er, what?"

"Yay! Ghost story time!" Ella gets out her phone, turns on the torch, and shines it under her chin. Viv looks a little concerned while the others start to make spooky noises.

_Yawn..._

"It was a cold and lonely night..." Ella began.

"Pretty sure it's dark and stormy." Seb interrupted.

"I love that cocktail..." Viv says.

"That's the name of your sex tape, Viv." Camilo grinned, which made me groan.

"Fine! It was a hot and steamy night..." Ella restarted.

"That's more like it," Bill says.

"The Islanders were just settling down to a nice cup of..."

"Fear of my enemies," I added.

"A cup of fear?"

"Specifically, the fear of my enemies."

Seb and Iona snort with laughter. I'm still looking all serious. "This is a ghost story. Is it not?"

"You can't cup fear," Iona says.

"I don't know," Seb says. "If I leave my cups out for too long, they start wearing fuzzy green jackets. And that can be a little haunting."

"Ugh, Grim, but fine." Ella continues the story. "The Islanders were just settling down to a nice cup of fear."

"Of my enemies," I stated.

"When all of a sudden..."

"There was a shiny demon!" Seb jumps up and points to the grass. "In the middle of the lawn." 

"Ah!" Viv squeals.

"That's not very ghostly, though." Iona pointed.

"Demons are scary."

"Yeah, and it's a hot and steamy night. Perfect climate for a wild demon to appear." Seb explained.

"OK." Ella clears her throat. "All of a sudden, a shiny demon popped up. And it said..."

"Welcome to Clown Island, bitches!" I said. Bill looks a little worried.

"Clowns?"

"Yep. Here on Clown Island, we feed on souls and clownery. But mostly souls."

"Wha..?" Viv says.

"And it's soul eating time already. Said the shiny demon."

"Save me, Oshun!" Bill clings on to me.

"And I say Sorry, shiny demon. You can't just have Bill..." He smiles at me. "But nothing is free these days. You've got to pay. I want to make a profit." Bill's face drops into a frown. "Oh lighten up, Bill, it's a story."

"Looks like your soul's about to be sold, Bill," Seb says, " However, the demon has forgotten his pin, and Bill costs more than the limit on contactless. So the demon skulks away back to the underworld, sparing Bill's soul for another day."

Bill sighed as Viv cheers and claps. "Begone, shiny demon!"

"Unfortunately, the shiny demon left behind a ghostly presence...which will haunt the Villa for years and years to come."

"Yeah, that story wasn't scary at all. I want to feel like I'm at Camp Crystal Lake, not Camp Cubic Zirconia Lake." I said.

"I have to agree. There is nothing scary about a villain that just pops up without any kind of build-up. It is the anticipation of it that makes it frightening."

"We were drinking a cup of fear! That was the setup." Ella said.

"Terrifying." Iona rolls her eyes. Nicky dozed off on Ella's lap.

"See? Nicky thought the story was boring. He's asleep already." I pointed.

"You know, I'm knackered too."

"It's bedtime." Ella yawned.

"But it's dark..." Viv says. Harry put a hand on her shoulder. "Genevieve, the demon isn't actually real. It'll be fine, hun, I'm right with you."

"You want to hear something terrifying? Waking up one morning and getting a text saying Casa Amor." I said, and all the girls looked at each other, horrified. "Something for you to think about. Good night, everyone!" I head over to me and Bill's tent. I started to sing a tune on the way there.

_"Oh, I'm a happy camper_

_I love the summer sun._

_I love the trees and forest,_

_I'm always having fun!_

_Oh, I'm a happy camper,_

_I love the clear blue sky,_

_and with the grace of God,_

_I'll camp until I die!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Se tooto ni o so?"- Are you serious?


	8. One-Eighty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Oshun talk. Oshun makes a discovery

Alright, before I get back into the story, you guys still with me so far? Yes? Cool. Oh, wait, that person over there was just waiting for me to get to day five. Well, you there have the patience of a saint. I see that one over there has fallen asleep. Surprisingly, I didn't fall asleep along with them. Anyway, I just wanted to check in, but it looks like I didn't need to. OK, let's proceed...

Bill and I are huddled up in the chilly tent. We wrapped ourselves in the duvet and lay beside each other, listening to the chirping of crickets.

"I can't get over how like close we've gotten in such a short time." Bill snuggles closer to me. "Like we've known each other for ages."

"Being in the Villa will do that. Sometimes I think this Villa has some sort of time compression going on."

"Maybe." He smiles at me, blushing a little. "It's funny that is the first time we've actually slept alone."

"I know. It's nice to have space from the others." He strokes the sleeves of my top. "You look so cute in my top."

"Thanks for lending it to me."

"Any day. You wear it better than me. Are you sleepy? Or do you want to stay up?"

"I don't mind staying up for a little while."

"Cool. We can have a proper good chat. It's hard chatting at night with loads of people in the same room, isn't it?"

"It's not that hard. At least to me." My mind begins to wander.

_"Do you believe in aliens?"_

_"Oh, abso-fricking-lutely. One time, one of my castmates said that she got abducted by them."_

_Lucas seems excited by that. "Really? That's so cool!"_

_"Yeah, but then she said they were the ones that gave her the botched lip fillers."_

_"That's a bit odd..."_

_"I think it's pretty plausible that aliens would be bad at cosmetic surgery. If anything, she looked like an alien herself. I think-"_

_"Are you two done yet?" There go hating ass Hope. "Some of us are trying to sleep."_

_I turn to look at Hope. "Sorry, hun." I looked back at Lucas and smiled. "SO AS I WAS SAYING BEFORE I WAS SO RUDELY INTERRUPTED, I THINK THE ALIEN DISGUISED ITSELF TO LOOK LIKE HER BUT COULDN'T EXACTLY GET HER LIPS RIGHT."_

_Lucas follows my lead. "I AGREE WITH THAT THEORY."_

_I hear groans from all around the room. Lucas and I are just grinning like little children and soon fall asleep in each other's arms._

I shake off my thoughts and turn my attention to Bill, and I brush my lips against his. He leans into it me but pulls back a little. I began to control the pace, and he follows my lead until we're kissing fully and deeply. His hands run down my body.

"I like your hands."

"I grew them myself."

"Good job. They're very reliable."

"They have to be. I'm a roofer, after all. And I like to make stuff. You see, my grandad's a cabinet maker, and we sometimes make furniture together. We'd just finished a piano stool before I came here."

"That's really sweet."

"Yeah, I enjoy spending time with the old fella. It's not just that he's got good stories or bants, or whatever, he's a solid person. His head's bursting with common sense."

"I'm totally picturing it. I can see you being like that when you're old. Dispensing wisdom to the young'uns."

He chuckles at me. "More likely. I take it you will be like your grandmum when you get old?"

"To be honest, I'm already like my grandmama. My mum says I get my personality and foul mouth from her." 

"She must light up the room."

"She does. I mean, she's the matriarch. " I really do love my grandmama. Even all the wild shit she sometimes does. I will say she is an example of living your best life.

"So, what's your favourite thing you've made?"

"Let me see..." Bill thinks about it for a moment. "It has to be the spice rack we made."

"Really?"

After hearing what Miki said about you and spices, this is hard to believe.

"It was the first thing my grandad showed me how to make. We didn't use to speak much before that. He really warmed up, showing me all the proper tools and stuff. The spice rack is useless, obviously, but it was all about spending time together. We're proper mates now."

"Um, how is a spice rack useless?"

"Because most spices are unnecessary. All you need is salt, pepper, curry powder, oregano, and cinnamon. Everything else is just showing off."

_Things to never say to a black person or anyone WITH TASTE._

"Babe that excludes 90% of the world's cuisine."

"Yeah, but it works for me."

_It doesn't work for me._

"You are really missing out, though. There are some cracking spices out there." He thinks for a moment. I can almost see the wrestling match going on inside his head.

"Sure, why not? Doesn't hurt to try."

"Good."

"I wouldn't do this for anyone else, you know." He puts his arm around me. I can hear giggling from the other tents. Someone moans a little too loud.

_Was... was that... Camilo?! Oh, I see. Iona is trying to mark her territory._

"Sounds like the others are getting it on in their tents!" Bill grins, trying to hint at me. Nope not giving up the draws just yet. It's too much fun seeing him making him wait.

"Watch this!" I cleared my throat and shouted in a deep voice. "FINISH HIM!!!"

I hear the other cracking up laughing before they go back to whatever. 

"Never a dull moment with you."

"Got that right."

"Plus, you're the best person to spoon with."

"Think so?"

"Yeah. Oshun: The Best Spooner is what should be on your CV."

I smile and snuggle further into Bill. He kisses me on the forehead. "Night, Oshun."

\-------------

I almost jumped when I opened my eyes. I forgot where I was for a moment. I thought I was gonna wake up, snuggled in a soft, comfortable bed with lightly scented sheets. Instead, I wake up to an ugly beige colour fabric.

_Who thought camping out here was a good idea? I should have slept inside like Miki did._

Even with the sleeping bags and a duvet, sleeping on the ground is never comfortable. I shut my eyes and begin to think about how four days are going by so fast. It feels like only yesterday I return to the Villa and expect some shit to go down, but so far, it's just been a bore. I really hoped something exciting happens.

I turn over, resting my head on a warm, muscular chest. I opened my eyes once more to see a handsome face staring up at the tent's roof.

"Morning." I greeted. He turns his head to me, smiling.

"Morning, Oshun." He turns his head to me, smiling. "Sorry. I woke up early for some reason, and then I couldn't get back to sleep, so I've just been lying here. It's just this tent isn't exactly comfortable, and I didn't want to wake you. So I've been trying not to fidget too much." _._

"I wouldn't mind you waking me up. Hell, Viv already me up in the middle of the night."

"Really? What did she want?"

"She said she heard a noise, but I told her it was just the wind since it was a bit chilly last night. Not to mention she's afraid of the dark."

"Weird." He stares up at the tent once more. "Mostly, I've just been letting my mind wander. It's actually kind of nice to have some time to think."

"Oh, yeah? What have you been thinking about?"

He rolls to face me, squishing his face into the pillow.

"I was just thinking about what the best colour of a tent would be."

_Great more tent talk._

"Really? I expect you to have that nailed down already."

"I do now. But I had to think about it a bit to figure out what it was."

"And the colour is?"

"Green."

"Green?"

"Yeah. If wild animals want to get in and eat your supplies, the tent will be harder to spot against the grass."

"But what if you aren't camping on grass, though?"

"What else would you camp out on?"

"Dirt, Sand, or grass that's gone yellow from not getting enough water."

He pauses for a moment before speaking again. "I might need to think about this a bit more."

_Don't think too hard._

"Plus, I've been thinking about you and everything that happened yesterday."

"Yeah?" I smiled.

"We really messed up this tent challenge, didn't we?"

_Oh my days, would you stop?_

"... it makes you think."

"A tent makes you think?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. I mean, no. Err..." He pauses for a moment. "I'm just wondering what's going to happen now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's Love Island. You just don't get together, and that's it."

"Yeah. Relationships get tested, people split up, and new people come along, and this change. That's just the way it is."

_I know that more than anything._

"So if you met someone else who was exactly your type on paper, what would you do? Do you think there's any chance your head could be turned?"

I couldn't help but have a flashback to last year. I was paired with Rocco, much to my dismay, and remember on the fifth day, Lucas came in. He was a bit of me from then on. Thinking about that spiky-haired bastard makes me sick now. Being with Bill has been bliss so far, but I don't know. It's been almost a week, and I'm still not feeling a spark. Hmm...

"Worried that another guy is going to come in a sweep me off my feet?"

"Maybe..." He looked away, blushing. "You're beautiful, funny, feisty, bold, beautiful..."

"You said beautiful already."

"For you, I don't mind saying twice."

"Your sweet." I giggled.

"I had a great time with you yesterday, messing around, trying to put up the tent."

_Of course, you did._

"But..."

_But what?_

"Then I had to sleep in it, and I realized that sometimes what you need in life is actually a good tent."

_SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT THE TENT!_

"I know it's silly, and I don't know if it really is a good test of your compatibility or whatever, but it's got me thinking that maybe we don't make such a great team."

_You got to be shitting me right now!_

"So if there's a chance there's someone else out there who'd be a better fit for you, it'd make me well sad to lose you, but..."

"You wait one goddamn minute." Interrupted him, glaring into his eyes. "Everything's been cool between us, and the only thing that screws it up is building a tent? A fucking tent? Do you even hear yourself right now? Who even thinks like that?"

"It was just a thought."

"Oh, it's just a thought, huh? You just admitted we shouldn't even be together but will be sad if I couple with someone else?"

"Oshun, I..."

"I heard enough." I grabbed my glasses from underneath my pillow and put them on. "Come find me when you get it together."

I stepped out on the lawn. The grass is cold and damp beneath my feet. Nobody is around to hear me raging in English and Yoruba. I heard tons of reasons why couples should break up, but that right there has to be the dumbest. We messed up the tent, so what! It didn't fall over, did it?

_He better pray and pray hard that new Islanders don't show up._

I look around the garden at all the tents scattered around.

_Hold up...Where did that tent come from?_

A new tent has appeared on the lawn overnight. It's larger than the others and made of more expensive-looking material. I can hear voices coming from inside—none I can recognize, though.

_Yep, new people._

Without warning, I step up to the mystery tent's entrance and push aside the fabric, letting myself in. Inside was spacious and comfortable looking. It was decked out with cushions, blankets, and fairy lights, and it faintly smells of flowers. Two boys and a girl are sprawled out on the floor. They all sit up straight as I strut towards them.

"Alright, who the hell are you hoes, and why do you have the nicer tent?" I folded my arms.

"Oh, look! It's Oshun!" I look where the voice was coming from. My eyes landed on a big, gorgeous guy with chocolate coloured eyes and brown curly hair in a low bun, smiling at me. My heart started beating to a different tune. 

_Who... who is he? Ugh, his smile is beautiful._

"And she's looking fine as hell."

Flustered, I bit my lip. Wait, me? Flustered? Lip biting? That fluttery feeling in my heart? Shit, it's happening again. I've fallen for a guy on day 5.


	9. Strangers in My Villa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Islanders crashed the Villa last night and Oshun is getting to know them.

I'm standing in this lavish tent that appeared out of nowhere, housing three new Islanders-- a cute redhead, a girl that looks like one of the Bratz dolls, and this big, sexy brick house with the gorgeous smile that is melting me right now. I think I might be pregnant.

"Well done. You're the first person to find us." The redhead said with a heavy Irish accent.

"It must be fate." the doll says.

"I don't know about fate, but it wasn't hard to figure out people were hiding in a random tent."

They all laugh collectively. "We were waiting for the right moment to show our faces." The tall one stood up and walked toward me. "I'm Tai. It's nice to finally meet you!"

_Baby, the pleasure is all mine- No. Stop. This is kinda like what happened last time._

Tai grins and hugs me. His arms are massive and robust but gentle, making all my tension and possible stress disappearing. Hugging him is like hugging a teddy bear. My knees started to buckle, and I feel myself slipping. I feel Tai's arms tighten just a bit, keeping me from falling.

"You okay there?" He asked. I just nod frantically.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Make yourself at home!" The other boy offers me a cushion to sit on. "I'm Ciaran, by the way. No fada on the A."

I giggled at him. I can tell he's cornball, which I adore. "It's really nice to meet you, Ciaran."

_I'm sure the others are going to love him._

I notice the new girl has been watching quietly while I talk to the boys. When I turn to face her, she smiles.

_I don't know about her..._

"Oshun. I've been looking forward to meeting you." All her movements are slow and graceful. "I'm Yasmin."

_Oh my goodness, she's life-sized._

Yasmin gestures to a table where there's a pitcher of fruit juice and some glasses with ice. "Can I get you some juice? We've got loads."

"Yeah, sure."

She picks up the pitcher, pours out a glass, and hands it to me. 

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"So, Oshun!" Tai flops down on a pile of cushions. "I would ask you to tell us about yourself. But we already know all about you, 'cause we've been watching everything you do on telly."

"Everything? Even shower?" I blurted.

"Uh..." Both Tai and Ciaran blushed. 

"Kidding, ya pervs." 

"You caused quite the uproar on the first episode." Yasmin chuckles. "Everyone was well surprised to see you back."

"Yeah there has been #Oshunsback, #ReturnoftheQueen, and #ClownJewel going around Twitter." Tai says.

"Wow... Hopefully I'm not getting the bad edit again." 

"The only thing that's edited is your swearing."

_Thank fuck!_

"Yeah that sounds about right. But enough of me, I want to know about you all. Mind if I ask you questions?"

"Oh yeah, ask away." Ciaran nodded.

"Great idea! Also, don't be offended if you can't get a straight answer out of Yasmin. That's just the way she is." Tai pointed.

"I like to cultivate an air of mystery when I can." Yasmin shrugs.

"But this one and me, we're a couple of open books, aren't we?" Tai ruffles Ciaran's hair playfully, making him laugh and bat Tai's hand away.

_I smell a bromance._

"Alright. The first question is for Yasmin. What made you want to be on Love Island?"

"I think that's a perfect first question. I want to meet someone who changes my life, even in a small way. You know? Every person we meet has a chance of opening us up to some new idea or experience, some new part of ourselves."

_A new part of ourselves...?_

"It might sound pretentious, but it's my favourite thing in the world. That excitement of meeting someone and just knowing you'll never be the same again. And I want to do it on Love Island. This way, even if I don't find someone, I'm still out here expanding my horizons."

I look at her thoughtfully. "I get you."

_Pretty much why we're all here._

"Next question is for Ciaran."

"Ask away." 

"What's your type on paper?"

"Hmm..." He strokes his chin. "Well, I don't really have a physical type. In terms of personality, I love girls who are affectionate and soft. 'Cause I'm kind of a big softie myself."

"Aww."

"So I need someone who likes long walks on the beach, and texting each other all heart emojis, and generally being a couple of total melts."

"Well, aren't you just the absolute cutest?" I reach over and in pinch Ciaran's cheek. I giggle as he blushes at my touch. Seriously, he is such a marshmallow, and I like it.

"Plus, if you're good with dogs, that never hurts."

"Lucky for you, I love them. Alright, Tai, this question is for you."

"Go on, then. Make it a difficult one this time."

I quirked an eyebrow at him. "Alright then, tell me the truth. What do you think of us Islanders based on what you've seen on TV?"

"Oh now we're talking. I've honestly been so excited to come and meet you all. I don't know when I've ever seen such a beautiful bunch of people."

_Only because I'm in the mix_

"So you don't have your eye on someone? Someone in particular?" I bat my eyelashes.

_Reel it in, ho._

"Well..." He bites his lip. "Right off the bat, you and AJ are probably the two girls who caught my eye the most."

I am trying my very best not to smile and giggle like a schoolgirl. My self-control and my birth control are walking away from me. Why did he appear today?

"But hey, now I'm actually here, anything could happen. I guess we'll see where sparks start flying." He gives me a cheeky smile. Okay, I've tried. I started smiling and giggling like a schoolgirl. Damn, I must be on repeat.

"Ooh looks a bit like they're flying already." Yasmin grinned. "But it's so hard to know how things will be just based on watching the show. You can get one impression of somebody from a distance... Then when you get in a room with them, your energies react in a way you never saw coming."

Ciaran turns to face her. "Energies?"

"The way you vibe with someone, one on one. It's so important, but it's difficult to predict."

"I totally get it," Tai said. "Like, we've only just met Oshun for real. We're still getting to know her. Yet we've already got ideas about her based on everything we've seen her do on the telly."

"Really? Like what?" I asked.

"Where to start?"

_Oof... This may take a while._

"How about all that happen this season."

"Well, there was that thing with the condoms on day one," Ciaran says as Tai burst out laughing.

"Oh my word, that was the funniest thing I've ever seen. I was definitely cheering for you after that."

_I still have them—every last one._

"And the way you dealt with Miki stealing Bill from you..." Yasmin says.

"And then you won him back at the next recoupling!" Tai adds

"Classic," Ciaran says.

"Though I have to add that the breakfastgate, mean tweets, Mr. Love Island, the cake eating, the heart rate challenge, and the baby challenge from last season were my favourite moments from you," Tai says.

"Speaking of Bill and recouplings..." Yasmin throws me a mischievous look. "Are you gonna stay with him or keep your options open?"

Oops, I forgot all about Bill. Wish I did because I'm still mad at him. Then again, why should I be mad right now? He doesn't think we're compatible all because of a tent. Damn shame because I was gonna let him hit. Not happening now. I refuse to be with a guy who doesn't want me. It's bad enough my dating history is trash.

"I may be looking elsewhere. As to who, well, I'll leave that up to you." I winked.

"Interesting," Ciaran says.

"Very interesting." Tai grinned.

"So you're not getting too comfortable just yet. That's cool. Sometimes the universe throws unexpected things at us, and the only thing we can do is be open to it." Yasmin chirped.

Suddenly, I hear the others starting to wake up, and Genevive crying out in surprise.

"I think they spotted our tent." Ciaran looks towards the lawn.

"Great! Let's go out there and introduce ourselves!" Tai jumps to his feet.

"Yeah, and maybe get some proper breakfast. I'm starving!"

The three of them go to head outside. Before they leave the tent, they pause to look back at me.

"Thanks for the chat, Oshun. It's been great fun." Tai smiled.

_Good thing I'm sitting down because that damn smile would make my knees buckle again. And drenched my pants._

"Yeah, I'm glad we got a chance to talk to you alone." Ciaran continues. "And if you want to get to know us even better while we're gone, feel free to peek at my luggage." He gestures to the three suitcases in the corner of the tent.

"Yeah, mine too! I've got nothing to hide." Tai says.

"Me neither. Go for it, Oshun. Just remember, curiosity killed the cat."

_As long as it isn't Seb's. Or mine for that matter._

The three of them wave to me before heading out onto the lawn, leaving me alone in the tent.

_My tent now bitches._

I reclined on the pile of cushions and closed my eyes. I can hear the other Islanders shouting and laughing as they welcome the new arrivals. Tai's voice carries over everything. Just hearing his voice is still making my insides flutter. 

Before long, the tent flap is pushed aside again, and Seb's face appears in the opening. 

"Wow! Check this out!"

"Brother! Join me in my fancy tent. As you can see, I've got plenty of room."

"That's very generous of you, your majesty." Grinning, he comes inside and flops down beside me on a pile of blankets. "Love the jammies, by the way. It's so you."

_Damn, I forgot I still have this shirt on._

"This is so weird. I can't believe we got three new Islanders in one go. You got to talk to them alone before any of us! What d'you make of them? Tai deems like a cool guy, but I can't help feeling a bit...intimidated by him."

"Don't worry, he's sweet. Between you and me, he's a bit of me. I wouldn't mind getting to know him better. Or a lot better."

"Oshun!"

_I can't be subtle for a damn second._

"You two would make such a power couple."

_Ugh, I hate that title._

"What about Ciaran? He seems like a proper sweet lad. Y'know, take-home-to-mum-material."

"He's a marshmallow. I like him."

"I see. Then there's Yasmin. I couldn't get a good read on her. She seemed a bit less outgoing than the other two. Did you know she's a musician?"

"No, I didn't."

"Ugh, the number of times I've promised myself I'll never date another musician." Seb's lips curl into a smile. "But I might make an exception for her."

_What about Viv?_

"How do you feel about having a new girl in the Villa?"

"It triggers my fight or flight responses."

"Oh..." He takes a scooches away a bit.

"But she seems OK. For now."

"Hopefully, it'll all be chill. You're a great judge of people. I know, 'cause you're friends with me."

I giggled. Seb's awesome, and I know I've probably said that already. But it's true. 

"Is that their luggage?" He points to the suitcase in the corner.

"Yep. They told me it'd be OK to have a little snoop through it. Wanna look with me?"

"Oh hell yeah. What better way of getting to know them better. Plus, we might find out some fun secrets about them ahead of the others."

Seb picks up the first suitcase and unzips it. Inside are bikinis and dresses, all very neatly folded.

"Yep, this is Yasmin's." He holds up a little purple swimsuit.

"You sure, I mean you'll never know."

"I'm not denying Ciaran and Tai could both pull this off, but I don't think it'd fit either of them."

"Is it wrong that I kind of want to see that." We laughed as Seb moves aside the top layer of clothes. He picks up a button badge.

"It looks homemade. That's sweet."

"Let's see." He passes me the badge. I look closely at the logo on the front. "Enchanted Husband? Is that a band?"

"I think so. I'm pretty sure a kid came into the shop once to ask if we carried their stuff. We didn't, for the record. I've never heard them, so I dunno if they're any good."

"Hmm. Maybe Yasmin was a part of it."

"Either that, or she's come here to enchant herself a husband."

I take the next bag and open it up. "Oof. Looks like we got ourselves a messy boy."

"Is it Ciaran's or Tai's?"

I held up a shirt that was giant size. "Judging by the size of this shirt, I'd say it's got to be Tai's."

"Woah. It's the size of this tent."

_Dude is big all over. Hmm...I wonder if he really is--Ugh stop thirsting!_

"Anything interesting in there?"

"I'm looking." I fish around in the bag until my hand closes over something small and hard. I pull it out and look at it. It's a small piece of pottery that fits nicely in my palm.

"It's so lumpy. It looks kind of like the shape of...a person?"

"Or a cow. Depending on which way you hold it."

_I love how it's in Iona's likeness._

"I wonder what it is? Why did he bring it here?"

"Protection against curses?"

"So, he doesn't end up as someone's enchanted husband?"

_He could be my enchanted husband... I'm really fucking up here._

"That or a snack in case he gets hungry."

"You think he' going to eat that?

"Who knows. He just simply reminds me of a titan. But a good one unlike Eren Yeager..." _  
_

"Huh?"

"I'll have to show you Attack on Titan when we go home. Let's peek in Ciaran's bag now." I grabbed his bag. We unzip it and open it together. The smell of fresh laundry wafts from inside.

"Ooh, I love that smell."

"Same." Tucked in a side pocket of Ciaran's bag, I find a small, flat piece of metal. "It's a tag for a dog collar. It says Kerry."

"I guess that's his dog?"

"That's adorable. He must miss her loads."

"I understand. I still miss Doom." Seb starts zipping the suitcases closed again.

"Thanks for doing this with me, Seb. It was pretty fun."

"Though it raised a lot more questions than answers." 

A phone beeps, and me and Seb check our cells. "Hey, I got a text!"

"Same here." Seb reads it, and he beams. "I'm going on a date!"

"Me too!"

"Nice. It's a good thing we had a look at their bags. That should give us something to talk about."

"That's all fine and dandy, but it doesn't say who I'm going on a date with."

"It might not be just one. You could be in for another long day of dates. I don't see how you do it. I'd be knackered after one."

"So who do you think picked you?"

"Well, don't get me wrong, Tai and Ciaran are great, but they're not my type. I'm pretty sure Yasmin picked me."

"In that case, what are we standing around for? Let's go get ready." Seb and I race towards the Villa.

\-----------

I head outside, heading over to the date location. I hear someone call out my name. I turn around to see Bill approaching me.

"Oshun! There you are!"

"You were looking for me?"

"Well yeah. I see you're one of the lucky people going on a date."

"I am."

_I hope he didn't think I forget what he said in our tent._

"Can't blame them. You're the most gorgeous girl in the Villa."

"I know. Do you need something?"

"Well, I..." Bill kicks a piece of gravel from the driveway awkwardly. He looks at me nervously.

"Yes?" I said with my hand on my hip.

"Before you go off on your date, I just wanted to check in on how you felt. I don't want to be worrying about you if I don't have anything to worry about."

"I'm still pissed off from earlier. Ask me after I cool down."

"Right, I will."

"Now, if you'll excuse me..." I turn to walk away until...

"Your eyes are gorgeous." I stopped dead in my tracks and turn around to face him.

_You sod, you know I love compliments. Cheesy as that was, I'll take it._

"Tell you what. Extra points if you can come up with a compliment I've never heard before."

"Hmm, right. I think you're very... no, you heard that one." Bill rubs his chin. "You have a great...no..."

"Tick tock." I tap my index finger on my wrists.

"Wait, I've got it! You're like a mole."

_Bitch what???_

"A...mole?" Did I hear that right?

"Hear me out. One, they're adorable. Find me someone who doesn't like moles. Don't bother, you can't."

_Yeah, I can. Me._

"Two, they are literally down to earth. Three, they have glossy beautiful hair. Er, fur."

_My braids are glossy from my oil sheen. Wait, did he just compare my hair to mole fur?!_

I looked at him with a stone face expression, doing a slow clap. "Bravo. Not to mention four, they live underground and eat worms, just like me."

"See? Perfect animal to compare you to." He smiles at him. It took everything within me not to smack him upside his head. But I'm going to be a lady and bow out gracefully. I just turn and strut away.

"Wait! Did I get those extra points?"

"What the fuck do you think?" I shouted over my shoulder without looking back.


	10. I Shouldn't Chase Waterfalls But..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oshun goes on her dates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date Outfit -https://www.ivrose.com/product/floral_print_plunge_spaghetti_strap_maxi_dress/be75e582-3d24-4a60-9d89-3bde59d65974.html
> 
> Song: Dat Sexy Body by Sasha.

I arrive at a small wooded clearing. A beautiful waterfall flows in the distance running into a crystal clear pool. A little picnic has been laid out on the floor. 

_Wow, this is beautiful! Looks like this season has a budget increase._

I settle down on the picnic blanket and wait for my first date. Ciaran walks over to me, waving frantically. 

_He's so adorkable. I love it!_

"Hi! It's me. Ciaran. Without a fada!"

"Hey, Ciaran." I stand and give him a hug giggling. He smiles excitedly and hugs me tight. "It's good to see you."

_Oooh, excellent grip._

"It's good to see you too." We both sit down on the picnic blanket. "Um, so..."

"So I had a rummage in your bag earlier."

"I hope you would. Find anything good you want to ask me about?"

"That tag with 'Kerry' engraved on it. That your dog?"

"She is."

"Aww, cute!"

"I see you like dogs."

"I do. I have one. And a cat. What kind of dog is Kerry?"

He smiles and seems to be relaxed now. "She's an Irish Setter! All big, red, and shaggy. We got her from County Kerry in a place called Dingle. I wanted to name her Dingle, but mam was having none of it. So we settled on Kerry."

"She sounds lovely."

"Yeah, I love her. She's great. I hope you get to meet her one day." He suddenly frowns, "Wait. Oops. Was that a bit too soon?"

"It's fine, love. I would love to meet Kerry!" 

"Aw, grand. That's grand. She'd love you, I'm sure."

"Hopefully, my Tutu won't be jealous."

"What kind of dog is she? Does she actually wear a tutu?"

"She a daschund. And yes, she does. She likes them."

Ciaran smiles and shuffles a little closer to me. "Right...uh, what else is good chat on a date? Sorry, I'm getting flustered. Well nervous around you."

"Aww, no need to be nervous around me. I won't bite."

_Unless you want me to._

"It's not that. You're just so gorgeous, and I'm not the best at this stuff."

_We have a shy, awkward guy here. Bless him._

"You're sweet. If you were a fruit, you'd be a _fine_ apple."

_Wow, is that the best I can come up with? My cornball tendencies have returned._

He grins, "Cheesy chat up lines! Now that's something I can work with. If you were a vegetable, you'd be a _cute_ cumber."

_Yay! Cornball powers engage!_

"Nice!"

"Do you like raisins?"

"How about a date?" We both bust out laughing, falling over each other. I like this. I like this vibe we have going.

"Was that an earthquake or did you just rock my world?"

_I would totally rock his world._

"So, do you still do acting?"

"Yeah."

"That's so cool. I'd be rubbish on stage. I would forget my lines."

"Nah. That's why we have understudies. Or you could possibly be better with voice acting. You'd have your lines in front of you."

"Yeah, but my delivery is rubbish too. I don't know. I'm a bouncer for this club in Waterford, which is near where I live. Just dealing with people on the lash."

"That must be hard work."

"Yeah, it can be super tough. I'm also the security guard for these bingo nights. They would always be effin' and blindin' about what number got called when. It can proper kick-off sometimes."

"Bingo is a dangerous game. My grandmama loves it. "

A phone beeps. "Aw, was that a phone?" Ciaran checks his phone. "Damn. It's time to go to my next date. We didn't even get a chance to start on the food." 

"It's OK. Who do you have a date with?"

"Elladine. Thought I might as well give it a try. Before I go..." He looks me in the eyes. "I just wanted to ask, like... I know I'm not the smoothest talker, but could you ever see yourself with a fella like me?"

"I feel like we could be a thing."

"Aw, that's proper grand." He looks like he wants to lean into a hug but stops himself. "I'll see you later, Oshun."

As Ciaran walks off, he turns back briefly, catching one last glimpse of me before he goes. I give him a small wave as he disappears. I look over to the waterfall. A text alert goes off, telling me about my next date. I am excited about this upcoming date. Though I feel like the longer I'm around Tai, the more my inside will do cartwheels. And the wetter I get. TMI? I don't care; it's my story.

_"I would like, to get, to know you, baby_

_Like to get, a piece of that sexy body..."_

I stood up, slowly whining my hips. Then began to move my feet. Before I know it I'm just dancing to my own rhythm, without a care in the world.

_"...And should I never look so sweet_

_The ways my boys they make me see_

_Knock me boy, you knock me off my feet..."_

While I'm in my own world, Tai comes over through the clearing in the woods.It wasn't until I finally turn around I see him leaning on a nearby tree, quietly watching me. 

"How long have you been there?"

"Not long." He strides over and bounds down to the picnic rug. Here comes the fluttering. "Hey, Oshun."

"Hey, Tai."

"Fancy a hug?" He opens his arm. I instantly get up and hug him. He envelops me in his arms and squeezes me tight, almost lifting off the ground. "They say that you should always save the best till last, you know?"

"So you think you're the best?"

"I mean look at me." He does a hair toss.

_Trust me, I'm looking..._

"Plus you're singing a song about me."

I mocked surprise. "What makes you think I'm singing about you?"

"I have a feeling." There he go with that smile. I'm really need him to stop that. "But yeah, everyone thinks they are the best person, or, like the hero in their own story."

"Could you be the bad guy?"

"No, honestly. I don't have a bad bone in my body..."

_A goody goody, huh? Well, I'm an anti-hero at best._

"I do, though.."

"Really?"

"Yeah, right there." I point to the end of my pinky. Tai burst into laughter as I wiggle my pinky at him.

"You've got a naughty pinky?"

"Sure do." I started humming Bad to the Bone.

"I think you've definitely got more funny bones than bad ones."

"Glad you find that _humerus_."

Tai bursts into laughter once more. He sits back for a few moments. we just sat and listen to the cascading roar of the thunderous waterfall.

"I used to think waterfalls were communal showers for giants. I thought about them a lot as a kid. Everyone used to call me 'big-boned' or 'the Big Friendly Giant.' It got me kinda down, actually."

"It shouldn't. If anything, that just means you give good hugs."

"I do. You want another?"

"Yes!" I jumped up. I had to catch myself to maintain my cool. "I mean, give me your best hug."

_Any excuse for him to touch you, huh?_

He wraps his arms around me. His warm embrace instantly makes me feel safe. Mmm, is this what heaven feels like?

"Ten out of ten, IGN."

"Thanks. I try." He chuckles. I've grown to love my size. I know I'm a big guy. And I'm happy with the space I have in the world. And people do say I give really good hugs, which is never a bad skill to have. That's how I got into playing rugby and making pottery."

"Pottery and rugby?"

"Weird mix, I know. I wanted to prove to people that being bigger didn't mean I was like a bull in a china shop. On the field I am, but in the workshop, I'm careful. It also means I'm good with my hands."

_Oh damn..._

"You can put that to practice with me any day." And I just said that out loud...

"I'm sure we will." He grins cheekily. 

_Oh he's with it. I-_

"Speaking of pottery, I found some pieces in your bag."

"It's from the first ever pot I made. The pot broke, and my dad kept all the little bits because he wanted to put it back together. Then a bit fell in my bag one day when I was going to a new school."

"Right..."

"It became this whole thing that whenever I was doing something new, I was new, and I was a little nervous he'd slip one of the pieces into my bag."

"Sort of as a little confidence boost?"

"Yeah, and also as a reminder that it's okay to fail at first."

"Your dad sounds lovely."

"Yeah, he's great. He's a bit of a prankster, but this was proper cute. I carried a bit in my bag when I first moved to London. My first big rugby game I had a piece stuck in my pants the whole time, and I didn't even realize."

"Oof."

"That's why it was in there. I'm glad you found it. We wouldn't have this chance to open up otherwise."

He gestures at the waterfall. "This spot is totally lush, isn't it?"

"It is. Makes me wonder why this wasn't in my season. I would have loved coming here instead of going to the countryside hills."

"At least you're experiencing it now. This reminds me of something that happened when I was still back home in New Zealand. I set up a picnic behind a waterfall to impress some guy."

_So he's bi?_

"But it turned out he couldn't swim. He got so funny about it, Kept saying how I should have known. Like I'm some kind of mind reader."

"Ooh, he sounds like drama." I said in a sing-songy voice. Tai looks at me thoughtfully."He was. The water wasn't even deep. It was such a good waste of a good idea."

"So I gotta ask. Your this sweet rugby player with a sense of humour and great date ideas. Not to mention you're good with your hands, so you say. What the hell brought you to Love Island?"

"Wow, you don't hold back, do you? I'm just done with the whole 'lads on tour' thing. That's the real reason. I don't want to be running around seeing someone different every weekend. It used to be fun, but it's not who I am anymore. I'm ready to find someone I can settle down with. You know, long term."

"What is your type? Do you even have one?"

"Ooh, tricky. I tend to go for the sporty types, but that's not a hard rule. Maybe it's just because those are kinds of people I ususally hang out with, 'cause I'm sporty myself? I'm not sure. And I know everyone says this, but a sense of humour is so important! Anyone with good banter and a big laugh is my type on paper. That's the quickest way to my heart."

_That's just AJ..._

"That pretty much describes AJ."

"I guess it does. But I think it describes you too. You do have a background in sports and you definitely make me laugh."

"It's nice to have someone acknowledging that cheerleading is a sport."

"Tell me how did you get into theater?".

"Well, it started in Year 11 and I was going to school in France for a year. The school was doing a production of the Hunchback of Notre Dame and my friend Noelle want to audition for the role of Esmeralda. She didn't want to audition alone so she involuntarily sign me up to tryout too. I didn't read any lines because of the language barrier and I was just starting to learn so the drama teacher, Madame Toussaint, told me to sing one of the scores that were in English. After that, Madame cast me as Esmeralda."

"That's great, isn't it?"

"I didn't think so at the time. I didn't realize there was so much to memorize. Lines, stage positions, a complete novice.But Madame was really patient and worked with me throughout the whole ordeal. After the opening night, Madame requested I join her drama club. She said I had a hidden star quality and with her teachings, I could bring that to the forefront. Plus if I completed her course, I could transfer back home."

"So you took the class so you could come back home?"

"That was my intentions but I didn't expect to actually love the class. Soon as I return back to my school, I join the drama club there. It was a shock to a lot of people, but they got used to it."

"That's really cool. I like a person who is up for trying new things, you know?"

"That's me all over."

"Oh, yeah?"

"I mean, I almost got it on in a supermarket and had sex in the middle of the ocean so..." I shrug.

"In that case... " He winks at me. "You want to go explore behind the waterfall? "

_Why do I feel like we're about to explore something other than the waterfall? Then again, I have never been behind a waterfall before. It may also be a dead area. Cameras and sound mics wouldn't be able to get back there. Hmm, is this a ploy to snatch my draws? Jokes on him because I'm not wearing any. Not that I was expecting to fuck him or anything...oh, who am I trying to convince._

He holds out his hands, and I started to wade over.

"Close your eyes. I'll lead us in." We approach the thunderous waterfall. The spray hits my face as we pass through the strong current into the cave. I opened my eyes to see the cascading wall of water.

"Watch your step." Tai leads us over to a spot to sit down and watch the water as it tumbles down. "Kinda magical here, yeah?" 

"Yeah, and a bit romantic," I said. Not gonna lie, these are the type of moments you would see in films. But experiencing it in real life, shit, it's amazing.

"It's a great place to escape for a while. Waterfalls are cool because they are sort of always travelling backwards."

"That's because the falling water erodes the rocks that the waterfall slowly recedes upstream."

"NERD!"

"And?" I nudge him in the ribs, chuckling. "I'm proud of that."

"So, yeah. In a few years time, this little cave will get bigger or be completely open because the waterfall would have moved backwards. I used to feel like I was never really moving forward, a bit like a waterfall. But I've got to say, being here with you right now has totally changed that." He shifts closer to me. Even though we're not touching, I can feel the warmth of his arm along mine. And it's giving me goosebumps.

"I love the way you sound, Oshun." He says so softly and low. 

_Oh, honey, please don't do that. I won't hesitate to take you here and now._

"You mean when I sing or...?"

"In general. Would you say something for me?"

_I'm not sure if this is a compliment or a fetish..._

"Like?"

"Anything you like."

"Où se trouvent les toilettes?"

"Ooh, you're giving me chills!" Tai does a dramatic shiver.

"Glad you found that riveting. I simply said, where's the bathroom?"

"Funny. The first time I heard your voice, I was in the kitchen. The telly wasn't even loud." His dark eyes crinkle deeply as he smiles. "I had to stop washing up and turn up the volume."

_This ha_ _s_ _got to be a fetish_

"What was I even doing?"

"It was that whole Judge Bobby thing. When you were doing different voices."

Wow. I had long forgotten about that moment. But anyway,

"You have a sexy voice too."

"When I talk to my friends back home, they tell me I've turned Brit. So I tell them they sound like sheep farmers." He laughs and brushes a stray lock of hair back from his face. "Course, as soon as I talk to them, I start sounding like that too!" He sighs. "I bet you could say anything, and it'd be hot."

"What if I said something unsexy like...mulch."

"Even that. Still hot."

_Yep. It's a fetish._

"Sound like a challenge..." I lean in towards Tai, my lips almost touching his ear. He shivers.

"That's hot by itself."

I sigh against Tai's ear, and his breath catches. "Dental floss."

"Huh?"

"Clammy." I give a breathy gasp.

"Oh, no."

"Moist."

"Aaah!" He pulls away, rubbing his ear and laughing along with me. "Well played, Oshun. I knew we'd make a good pair." Tai smiles and looks at me with mischievous eyes. He gets even closer to me. His breath lightly tickles my cheek. "I want to ask you something."

_Yes, I'll bear your children._

"What's up?"

"I know we've just met and all, but I think you're awesome, and I really like you. I would totally be down for cracking it on with you if you want me-."

I leaned in and kissed him. I had to. He was ridiculously close, like all in my face. His soft lips curve into a smile as he kisses me back. He groans and draws my body closer to him as the kiss deepens. When he pulls back, he bites his lip, and his gaze lingers on my mouth. 

"That answer good enough?"

"Damn." he grins and fans himself. "You're pure flames, Oshun." 

"You sure you want to continue to play with fire?"

"Burn baby, burn."

"Oh my days..." We both went into a giggle fit. He turns to me, smiling. "So beautiful..."

"The waterfall?"

"No, silly. I meant you." Usually, I would say 'I know.' But this time, I didn't. I just sat there and blush. Ugh, there goes that fluttering again. Yep, there's no longer denying it. I fell for a guy on day five, yet again. Damn. I was about to finally say something until Tai's mouth engulfed mine. I moaned against his lips as he gave tender kisses all over my neck down to the collarbone. I felt his hand stroke my breast while lifting me and place me on his lap with his other hand.

"I want you." He whispered. 

"I want you too..." I said. "But if you really are a good boy, you'll wait."

"You're definitely worth the wait."

_Heard that one before. Let's see how that plays out._

I know what you guys are thinking. Oshun, why didn't fuck Tai behind that waterfall? I thought about it. I really did, but I'm not about to cave that easily. I, at least, have to have some restraint even though it's working against me.

A beeping phone echoes the cave. Tai checks his phone. "Oh, it's not my phone..."

"No, mine." 

**Girls, you are invited on a girlie sleepover in the hideaway.**

"Yeah, no. I'd rather be cracking on right now."

"I like where your head's at." Tai winks at me. "Come on, let's head back before people wonder where we are..." We both make our way out of the roaring waterfall. Tai holds my hand as we head back to the Villa.


	11. The Slumber Party Without the Massacre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepover in the hideaway. Yay...🙄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Night Outfit - https://www.lovelywholesale.com/wholesale-lovely+leisure+lip+print+skyblue+loungewear-g253408.html

All the girls are gathered in the kitchen making hot chocolate for the impromptu sleepover. Not me, though I'm making something alcoholic with the chocolate in the blender. Hell, I need something alcoholic to keep me going through this sleepover. And do we need to have a sleepover anyway? Every night has been one big ass sleepover.

"This is great. I love that we don't have to dress up for the boys tonight." Miki says.

_Hell, I wish we were with the boys. I wish I could spend more time with Tai._

"I'm so hyped for this. It's so nice of them to give us some time in the hideaway, just us girls."

"I don't understand why we have to go to the hideaway. It's literally the fuck room." I said putting ice cream in the blender.

"Lighten up, Oshun. It's gonna be great." Ella reassures.

_No, it's going to be boring._

"I've been missing my girlies from back home. It'll be lovely to have a proper natter."

_"Everybody's lookin' forward to the girl talk, girl talk!"_

Miki starts singing a song while stirring the milk in the pan. "It's nice just to hang out with your gal pals sometimes."

_I miss my girls, as well. I need to call them once I leave here. I still feel bad not saying anything to them before coming here._

Viv's been hunting in the cupboards, and straightens triumphantly "We still got marshmallows! I thought we used them all when we camped out."

"Marshmallows and hot chocolate? Always the perfect combo." I said, pouring Chocolate Vodka and Irish Cream in the blender.

"I knew I liked you." Viv points to me. 

"Chocolate's nearly done," Miki announced. 

"Great!" Yasmin enters in with a stuffed toy that's faded purple and a bit shapeless. It doesn't look like any animal I recognize.

"Is that a shaved bear?" I asked

"A shaved bear would look so wrong..." 

"Babe, there's nothing right about whatever that is." Iona's tone seems pointed right now.

"I think she was meant to be a lamb. My mum made her for me."

"Has your mum ever seen a sheep?" 

_Let it be, Iona._

"I haven't seen her do any craft since."

"Does she have a name?" Ella asked.

"...Yasmin."

"How original." Iona rolls her eyes.

"I didn't know many names when I was three, alright?"

"It's adorable, Yasmin." I stated. She beams at me. "It's not weird, then?"

"Not at all. I have my otterfly back home."

"Otterfly?" Iona quirks a brow.

"Yes. My stuffed otter toy with butterfly wings."

"Why is that even a combination?"

"Because I liked her and adore her."

"Does she have a name?" Yasmin inquire.

"Yes. Her name is Yemaya. Or Mah-Mah for short."

"Cute." 

Miki serves the hot chocolate to everyone. Meanwhile, I'm topping the blender with whipped cream and chocolate chips. AJ drops her jaws when she sees my creation. "What is that?"

"Oh, this? It's a cocktail I like to call Death by Chocolate."

"That actually looks delicious," Iona says.

"You're not actually gonna drink that from the blender, are you?" Ella asked. I grabbed a tall bendy straw from one of the cupboards, stuck it in the bender, and took a sip. After that, I popped my tongue and tilt my head, staring Ella down.

"Looks like she is." Aj states. We filed out the kitchen and make our way to the hideaway.

\---------------------

"Wow, look at this!" Viv said as we stepped into the hideaway. The room has been transformed into a snug den, with mattresses covering the floor and fairy lights on the walls. 

"Woo!" Miki runs into the room and flops onto the mattresses. Ella and AJ join her. The rest of us just sits down.

"Right, ladies, what's the plan? I say we... Oof!" A pillow hits her on the side of the head. Miki is standing there looking guilty. "Oh my gosh, did I hurt you?" 

Iona grabs a pillow and swings for Miki. She ducks and Viv takes the hit.

"I'll get you for that!"

The girls scrambles to get a pillow. Feathers begin to fly. As for me, I remained where I am, sipping my cocktail. I wasn't going to participate... that is until a pillow hits me dead in the face. I sat my drink down and grabbed a pillow.

_You girls just messed with the wrong one._

I started thwacking anyone in range with my pillow. And expertly dodge some of the blows. Miki and Iona form a brief alliance that's shattered when Iona launches a surprise tickle attack on Miki. Iona tries to bust out some of Camilo's jiu-jitsu moves on me, but I manage to wriggle free. "You need practice."

"Then come back here and let me!" Soon as she went for another move, I twirled out the way, grabbed her leg, and got in an ankle lock.

"Hey!" She tries to turn over, but I wouldn't let her. Knowing she couldn't free herself, she taps the mattress, and I let her go. Don't worry, I didn't apply too much pressure on her ankle. Eventually, the pillow fight dissolves into giggles as everyone flops down onto the mattresses. Everyone settles in. People arrange pillows and pull blankets over themselves.

"Now that the mandatory pillow fight is out of the way," Iona says. "We should play Snog, Marry, Pie."

_Are we teenagers?_

"Isn't that kind of what we do all day anyway?" Viv says.

"I don't think so. It's a classic sleepover activity. We've done the pillow fight. Now we should talk about who we're crushing on. Everyone knows how the game works?" 

"I need a refresher." Miki raises her hand. 

_I'm beginning to miss that girls' trip to the beach._

"...and who we'd smush a big cream pie into the face of right now..." Iona was explaining the game. Miki interrupts her.

"Seb!"

"Seb? The hell he do to deserve that?" I asked.

"I guess we'll start with Miki, then," Iona says.

_Oh, so you don't me hear now?_

"I'd snog Harry. He's so handsome. And...like I already said, I'd pie Seb."

"Nah. You skipped over marry." I pointed.

"Yeah. I just have to say Seb is just so...you know..."

"What?" I crossed my arms.

"...Miserable. He's always complaining."

"He's not exactly a ray of sunshine. But he can be thoughtful sometimes." AJ adds.

"He's a grumpy Gus. But that probably means he's got a good heart." Viv says.

"He does, and I would appreciate you hoes not to refer my brother as grumpy or anything of that nature. He's a lovely lad, and that's all that matters." I said. "And you, Miki. You didn't say who you were marrying, so cough up a name."

"Fine...it's Bill."

"Good for you, then."

"My pie would go to Camilo." Viv says, "That boy is too handsome for his own good!"

"Babes, Camilo would get more than a pie from me."

"Oh, he would, would he?" Iona sneered at me. 

"If he was alone with me."

"We'll see about that. Why don't you go next, Oshun." The girls turn to look at me expectantly.

"Fine." I take a few more sips of my cocktail. "I'm snogging Ciaran because he is one fit marshmallow." There is silence, and the girls exchange looks. "Oh, so when you choose other people, it's fine. But when I do it, it's a problem."

"No, I agree. He's a babe." Miki says.

"I'm marrying Tai..." I recalled our date earlier, which makes my heart want to hammer out of my chest. "He's got great chat, and he's really sweet." 

_Not to mention he is sexy as fuck!_

"Tai's awesome." AJ chimed.

"Yeah, plus he's beautiful. Even if his farts smell like death." Yasmin added.

"And for my pie, it's going to be Bill. Like honesty, how does building a tent defines if we should be together or not?"

"He said that?" Miki asked. 

"Yeah, right after complaining how bad it looked after every other sentence. And if that wasn't bad enough, the animal he compared me to was a mole!"

"What?" Viv and Ella said together. I heard someone snicker, and I was looking around to find the source. 

"That shit isn't funny. I almost gave him a swift kick on the throat."

We went a few more rounds and talked about sending nudes or whatever kind of afterschool special they talked about. I'm in my spot chilling and drinking. Eventually, we start snuggling down to go to bed, wrapping their arms around pillows and nearby women. I see Yasmin make her way outside. I lie awake, listening to the sound of crickets.

_It's nice to just hear my own thoughts. I wonder what the boys are up to? I wonder is Tai thinking about me? Of course, he is—such a stupid question. He likes me. And I like him too. Lowkey wished we banged behind that waterfall. I can't help but think, should I pursue him, or not. I don't risk setting myself up for failure. Is this how Noah felt?_

I turn over and doze off. All this thinking is making my head hurt. Or was it the drink?

"Psst, Oshun."

_Who the fuck whispering so loud?_

"Hey, Oshun."

I open my eyes to see Yasmin over me. "What's up?"

"Did you know there's a hot tub outside?"

"Wait, what?" I shot up. "You mean we could have been in the hot tub this whole time?"

"I know, right?"

"I wonder if these hoes knew..." I glared at the sleeping girls.

"I say let's jump at the chance while everyone is crashed out."

"Shit lets go!"

\----------

"Ah... My goodness, this feels nice." I slip into the hot tub. Yasmin gets in and sits opposite me. "Aw, no little Yasmin?"

"No, she's tucked up in bed. I don't think she'd enjoy getting wet." She leans back and looks at the sky. "That was quite the game. So you snogged Ciaran, and you chose to marry Tai. Are you just not feeling it with Bill?"

I gave her a severe glance. Is she fishing? I don't know her like that.

"I can tell you still have your defenses up. I come in peace, Oshun. I'm not here to stir the pot. I know you're a sweet soul. After that moment in the kitchen with Iona grilling me about my stuffed toy, you have my gratitude."

_I mean I just want Iona to stop bitching._

I still kept my gaze on her, looking for tells. Nothing. She has a serious poker face going. I hope she doesn't play poker because i think Shannon may have met her match.

"Like I said, he doesn't think we were compatible because of our tent. On top of that, there's no spark between us. So I'm keeping my options open." I put my hands behind my head. "So, you chose to marry my brother?"

"Seb's your actual brother?"

"Not really. We decided to become Villa siblings for shits and giggles. But we actually do have that bond."

"That's sweet. It's early days, but I think we've got a lot in common. I always seem to go for boys with an air of sadness around them..."

"Enough to maybe couple up?"

"I'm definitely considering it." She blushes.

_Hmm... I guess she doesn't know about his crush on Viv. Or does he still believe Viv's too good for him?_

"And you pied off Tai?"

"Babe, when I say that fart was rank, I mean I was contemplating holding my breath and letting oblivion take me rather than breathe in."

I burst out laughing. "That's funny."

"It wasn't at the time. He's a great guy, though."

"He is..." I whispered. I looked up at the sky. I can feel my face going through an assortment of emotions. And I can feel Yasmin's gaze studying over me. My eyes met hers. "What?"

"This may not be any of my business, but open your heart, Oshun. I can see the fear and doubt in your eyes. And I also can see you have an infatuation with Tai. I know you're trying to prevent all that happened, but it's inevitable. Mistakes are going to be made, It's up to you where you go from there."

I sat in silence for a moment. Not she just read me with one look. Am I that easy to read? I'm seriously slipping.

"You're right. It isn't your business. But it's what I need to hear."

"Glad I could help."

"Yeah yeah." I rolled my eyes and smiled back.

"You know, I could put in a good word for you if you want. "

"You would do that for me?"

"Like I said, you have my gratitude. I'll talk to him and nudge him in your direction."

"Alright, then. I trust you."

_For now. I'm still watching you, new girl._

You both sit for a while, letting the warm water bubble around us. We get out to dry ourselves off. Yasmin smiles at me as we head back into the hideaway.


	12. Names and Tai Chi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Outfit - https://www.fashionnova.com/products/kona-2-piece-swimsuit-burgundy
> 
> Song: Call me by Blondie

The next morning, I woke up all cramped up, surrounded by the girls. AJ lies curled in front of me while Yasmin is behind me with her knee pressing against my back. I turn slightly and rock her shoulder.

"Yasmin. Yasmin!"

"Huh?" She bearly opens her eyes. 

"Could you move your knee?"

She looks down. "Oh! sorry, hun."

"Wow, I slept so well." Viv stretches and yawns. "One of those sleeps you have maybe once a year where you actually feel completely refreshed and awake."

"My cocktail knocked me out," I said.

_And that hot tub._

"I can't believe that managed to drink the whole thing," Miki says. 

"Yeah, I figured you'd be out after our pillow fight," Viv says. AJ springs out of the pile.

"Why are we talking so much about sleep after we just woke up?"

_Cause we can._

"Come on! Let's get out there. I want to find out what the boys got up to while we were in here."

I hope they didn't do anything fun. Oh, who am I kidding? They probably did, Why they get to do all the fun shit?

"Ugh, you morning people make me feel ill." Iona pulls a sheet back over herself and curls into a small bundle.

"I don't know about y'all, but I'm about to get breakfast," I said, standing up, cracking my neck. "Ah! there we go."

Iona sits up. "Hmm...that's not a bad shout. If there's one thing that'll get me out of bed, it's food. Or shower sex."

"Did not need to know that." 

"I'm starving!" Miki says.

"Do you think the guys will have made us breakfast?" Viv asked.

"Nope. I was not playing when I said they were banned from cooking in the kitchen. Except for Camilo, of course." I said.

"Or they could have nommed a whole lot." Ella frowns.

"More reason to get out of here, then!" AJ heads for the door. "Quick. let's get ready."

\--------------

I'm in the dressing room, finding the hottest swimsuit for today. It's a new day, and I've decided to crack on with Tai. Yasmin said she'd talk to him, so I'm putting some trust in her. I know Bill and I are still coupled, but that's not stopping me. Plus, he still pissed me off yesterday.

After finding what I needed, I quickly changed and sat at the makeup mirror.

_"Colour me your colour, baby_

_Colour me your car_

_Colour me your colour, darling_

_I know who you are_

_Come up off your colour chart_

_I know where you're comin' from."_

After I did my makeup and touched up my hair, I looked myself over and DAMN, I'm fine. Who could resist this?

_"Call me on the line_

_Call me, call me any, anytime._

_Call me my love_

_You can call me any day or night_

_Call me."_

"That's such a cute number on you, Oshun," Miki says.

"That's I picked it."

"Alright, girls. Let's get out there and find some grub!" Ella says. I strut out of the room first.

_"Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo, he speaks the languages of love..."_

_\-------------_

Me and the other girls emerge onto the lawn. The boys are sitting around with plates of food on their laps. 

"Alright, ladies." Camilo greets us. "We've got some banging food for you all in the kitchen."

"As long as you made it, I'm happy," I said as Camilo blushed.

"Camilo talking about banging and food? OK..." Camilo gives Iona a cheeky wink.

_I just lost my appetite_

I look towards Tai's direction. Soon as I sat down next to him, he smiles. "Morning, Tai."

"Hey there." His eyes traced my every curve. "Damn you look good."

"This old thing? Please..." I pointed to my swimsuit, striking a not so subtle pose. "But thank you, though."

"Hopefully you didn't miss me too much."

"Funny. I was going to say the same thing."

"Must be another sign."

"A sign of what?"

"A sign of how great we are together."

"Oh you think so?"

"You kissed me. The answer isn't that hard to figure out."

"You wanna know what's hard?" I lean over to his ear. I could see goosebumps appearing on his skin. "Me not fucking you where you stand."

"Who's stopping you?"

_I'm about to lose it._

"Hey, Oshun." I turn to see Bill sat down next to me.

"Hey..." Cue the awkward silence. 

_Damn. Cock blocked. Wait, does that even work when women say it?_

"It was weird not having you in bed last night. Also...I made you some food." I frowned and raised an eyebrow. "Ok, Camilo made it."

"So well-timed, I'm starved."

"Eat up then." He winks at me. We all tuck in the delicious food. When we were nearly finished, Ciaran asks the girls a question. "So, what did you girls get up to at the sleepover?"

"We poisoned our water supply, burned our crops, and delivered a plague unto our houses," I said.

"Really?!" His eyes widen.

"No. We just had a pillow fight and played Snog, Marry, Pie." I rolled my eyes.

"Oshun crushed all of us in the pillow fight," AJ said.

"I didn't want to be in it but, if I get hit in the face, everyone has to pay."

"Why is there a bean bag floating in the pool?" Miki points. "And all over the place?"

"We jousted with them," Nicky answered.

"Huh?" Viv tilts her head.

"One boy, the knight, sits on the back of another boy. The horse." Tai explained. "They face another knight and horse team. The knights use bean bags to knock the other knight off their horse."

"Harry got destroyed." Camilo snickers. Harry frowns, "I was against Ciaran and Tai. And Bill was a rubbish horse."

"Oh, I was an amazing horse. I did the neighs and whinnies and everything." Bill retorts.

"You got the horse impression spot on, sure! Shame you didn't, like, move or anything."

"Hey, to be fair, it wasn't all Bill's fault. Me and Ciaran are just a solid team is all." Tai throws a muscled arm around Ciaran's shoulders. A broad smile spreads across Ciaran's face.

_And the bromance is in full bloom._

"Sounds like I could take you all at jousting," I said.

"Ooh, tough talk from Oshun." Tai shoots me a cheeky grin. "We'll see if she can back it up."

"More ways than one." 

"Not now, though. I'm full of breakfast..."

As others continue to chat and move around, Seb comes over and sits beside me.

"Hey, sis."

"Hey!"

"I'm glad we're all back together as one big Villa. It was weird having everyone apart. You know I missed having you around last night."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I just kept thinking how good you'd have been at jousting. We would definitely be the more dominant team."

"You know it. I wish you would have come by the hideaway and got me. You would be doing me a huge favour. So what's new?" 

"I had another idea for how to name the kittens."

"You do?"

"Not that your suggestion last time wasn't hilarious. But in case I need a backup."

"What we're thinking?"

"What if I gave them numbers?"

"Numbers?"

"Yeah. Don't you think that's kind of elegant?"

"Hmm...I think so if you named them Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei..."

"What are you going on about?"

"They're numbers in other languages and characters from one of my favourite anime, Mobile Suit Gundam Wing."

Seb chuckles. "You are coming up with all the ideas."

"I try. Could you imagine people are given numbers at birth instead of names?"

"Like you'd call your parents Human One and Human Two, cause they're the first people you ever met? And give a new number to every person you meet for the rest of your life?"

"Or every person on Earth gets their own unique number."

"Tell you what, Human Twenty Billion and Twelve, that's not a bad idea."

"Glad you agree, Human Ten Billion, Three Thousand and One."

"I guess I can't really make a decision until I get home and actually see the kittens for myself. A bit like naming a baby. Apparently. Not that I ever named a baby. My parents didn't name me until I was born, and they looked and me like, " Oh, that's a Sebastian."

"I see your parents call you by your full name."

"Which is one of the reasons I don't go round to visit them much."

"Funny, I only see you as Seb. You're a one-syllable kind of guy."

"Yes! Thank you. I don't have anything against the name itself. But it's not me. Just don't call me Sebastian unless you want me to think you've suddenly turned into my mum."

"We can't condemn your parents too, harshly. You're having a hard time coming up with names for kittens."

"Oof. True. Tell me how your parent decides to call you Oshun, then?"

"My grandmama actually named me and my brother. Both our names have special significance."

"Oh, cool, in what way?"

"Our names come from powerful spirits of the Yoruba religion."

"That's awesome. I don't think anyone put that much thought into my name. It must be nice to have that connection to something outside yourself. So you're never really alone."

"That's really deep, man." Seb burps loudly and I fan the air. "Oof, that was _really_ deep."

"Oops, sorry. That was just the big breakfast."

"Don't apologize! It's only natural." Iona gives a thunderous belch. 

"Wait, you mean we don't have to, like, hold stuff in?" Harry asked as he musters a small burp. "Ugh, that'd been trapped for ages."

"Let's do some post-breakfast exercise to help digest all this food," Tai suggested.

"Like yoga?" Miki asked.

"Kinda. I call it... Tai Chi."

"Tai chi? That's already a thing." AJ pointed out.

"No, no, Tai Chi. As in, me. It's just regular tai chi, except you also have to repeat what I say. It'll be inspirational stuff."

"Such a Tai thing to suggest," I facepalm so hard at that. Ella rolls her eyes.

"What can I say? It's in the name! Alright, everyone gives each other enough space and follow my lead."

The Islanders play along and spread out. Tai stands in front of us, mainly me, with a cheeky grin on his face. "But be warned, this isn't like regular tai chi... Just copy me. We're going to start with a simple turn and repeat what I say!" He moves fluidly, and the others try to follow. "Tai's the best!"

Seb almost loses his balance. "What?"

"You got to say it, friend." I hear a few of the Islanders repeat it.

"Tai's the...Hottest!" I said.

"In need of a cool down, Oshun?" He flashes a wink at me. I see Bill's smile drop, eyeing me. Tai stands on one leg, and the others follow shakily.

"Agh!" Miki wobbles before falling over. "How is balancing so hard?"

"I'm rubbish at it..." Ciaran's body sways.

"I'd be pretty rubbish at climbing if I couldn't balance." Iona is perfectly poised. "Don't get why you're all struggling so much."

"Speak for yourself," I said, also perfectly poised.

_I owe it all to cheerleading._

"Alright, next phrase... Tai's got the cutest bum here."

"Aren't these supposed to be inspirational?" Ella asked.

"They are! To me, anyway."

_And yet people say that I'm so into myself..._

"Tai's got the cutest bum here!" We all turn to look at Seb. "What? He does. I can appreciate that."

"I mean, it's cute. But compared to mine, well..." I said as I slowly turn myself around. All eyes were on me. Iona must have caught Camilo staring because I can hear him behind me saying, 'What? I was looking at her feet.' Tai shakes off his trance and lunge forward. Bill and Nicky exchange a look before following suit. As Bill gets low to the ground, he sits down.

"Sod this. I don't go in for all this malarkey. Just let me relax on the ground."

"Bill's a big grouch!" The others repeat Tai's phrase. Bill smiles. "That wasn't the phrase, I just wanted to say it. This is the phrase...Tai's an incredible and passionate lover!"

"I'll believe it when I see it," I said.

"It's not just something you see, Oshun. It's a whole experience."

"I hear what you're saying, but I'm still not convinced."

"Just wait..."

_He bold as hell._

I bite my lip at him as we're both giving each other the eye. I didn't even notice Bill glaring daggers at Tai. "That's it, everyone! The session's over." After everyone goes back to meandering around the lawn, Bill comes up to me.

"Oshun, can we talk?"

"Sure." Then suddenly my phone goes off. I read the screen then look back at Bill. "Can it wait? I have to go do...something."

"Um, alright. Later then." 

I rushed inside to the Villa. 


	13. Difficulty: Very Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls complete their secret tasks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: My Band by D12

When I arrived in the bedroom, all the girls are waiting there. I looked at all of them with surprise. "Wait...we all got the same text?" 

"To meet here and not tell anyone?" Viv says.

"Yep," Yasmin says.

Damn, I can't do anything by myself, can't I?

"I wonder what it all means?" Miki ponders.

"You don't think it's a new fella coming in?" Ella asked.

"This soon? Doubt it." I said

"It's got to be a challenge. Like we're spies or something." Iona says.

"Oh, sweet! I'd make a cool spy." AJ chirped.

"AJ, spies are quiet and sneaky."

"Yeah, but they also get to jump onto moving trains, and walk away from explosions and stuff."

"Sounds like you're a pretty bad spy if stuff's exploding around you." Miki points out.

"I never said I'd be a good spy. But I'd be a cool one!"

My phone beeps. "I've got a text." The girls were still chatting away, not listening to a word I said. "Girls! Text."

They still didn't hear on a count of AJ is making explosion noises. I get on the bed, clapping my hands. "Excuse me, fives! The ten is speaking!"

The girls stopped and looked at me.

"Did you just call me a five?" Iona says.

"That was uncalled for." Miki adds.

"But it got your attention. I've been saying I've got a text a minute now. Listen to this..."

**Girls, today you will be taking part in a top secret challenge. Between you, you must complete seven tasks, all without the boys realizing that you're up to something.**

**#pieanotherday #skyfallingforyou**

"I knew it. We are like secret agents!" Ella cheered.

"What are the challenges?" AJ inquired.

  * **Convince all the boys to jump in the pool at the same time.**
  * **Get Harry to rub sun cream on your back.**
  * **Sit on Camilo's lap and stay there for at least thirty seconds.**
  * **Get Bill to motorboat you.**
  * **Get Nicky to say Enchanted Husband out loud, without simply asking to say it.**
  * **Convince Ciaran and Tai to wrestle with each other.**
  * **Convince Seb to wear your eyeliner**



"Is that really a challenge? There's no way Seb hasn't already had an eyeliner phase." Iona comments.

"Ooh, I want to do that one!" Viv waves her hand. "I'll bet he would look really nice." Everyone speaks out on what challenge they want to do. Once we're done with that, we split off into two groups: Ella, AJ, and Miki in one. Viv, Yasmin, Iona, and myself in the other. We head outside to start the challenges.

\-------------

My group head over to the daybeds where Harry, Nicky, and Seb are chilling at. We are going to knock these out easy, peasy.

"Hey, girls." Harry waves. "Hey, Oshun. I've just had a great idea for a business. I'm gonna run my own fashion brand, and you can be my star model! We'd be rich."

"That's sweet, Harry. More details on that later."

"What are you up to?" Nicky asked.

"We just came by and wanted to chill with you guys."

"Aw," Harry says. I looked to Yasmin and gave her a knowing look. She nods as if she got what I was saying.

"Hey, Nicky."

"Yeah?"

"Remind me. What was the name of that band I was in?"

"You don't remember the name of your own band?"

"Well..." She looks at me.

_"This chick don't even know the name of her band_

_But they're all on her like they wanna hold hands..."_

"Oshun..." Yasmin whispers. "A little help, please."

"Oh! Um, we can't all be as clever as you, Nicky."

Nicky narrows his eyes at me but doesn't press me further. "Flatterer. The name you're looking for is Enchanted Husband."

"Brill. I was testing you, babes. You passed."

_One down..._

I see Iona stretched out on the daybed, getting sun cream rubbed on her back by Harry.

_Two down..._

"Hey, Seb..."

"Yeah, Viv?" He smiles.

"Has anyone ever told you you've got really nice eyes?"

"I... really?" Seb cheeks flush red.

"Oshun and I were talking before, and we both agreed. You've got the nicest eyes."

"It's one of our most prominent family traits," I said, flipping my hair.

"Wow. Er, cool. Thanks, Viv."

"In fact, we think you should draw more attention to them."

"Huh?"

"Makeup babes. You'd look hot with a bit of eyeliner."

"Really? Woah. I've never worn it."

"It would totally work with your look. You should let me apply some for you. I promise I'll be gentle."

"I dunno..." Seb looks to me.

"Give it a try, bro. You won't be sorry."

He takes a second to think and shrugs. "Alright. You've convinced me."

"Both of you come up to the dressing room, and I'll show you," Viv says.

"Wait, why I have to come?" I asked.

"Because you know style."

_Got that right._

Together, Viv and I lead Seb up to the dressing room.

\----------

"Mate, it smells like a greengrocer's in here," Seb says.

"That's Iona's perfume and Yasmin's melon spray," I said.

_It isn't the same as Priya's sprays._

"Just sit here, Seb, under the light." Viv guides him to a stool. She goes to retrieves her eyeliner from her makeup bag. "I'm surprised you haven't tried this before, Seb. You've already got a little bit of an alternative look going on."

"Yeah... I almost did try it when I was a teenager. I went through a bit of an emo phase, with the side fringe, the purple stripes, and all that."

"No way!"

"Yeah! I guess most teenagers have their own way of rebelling, and that was mine. I had to stop short of the eyeliner, just 'cause my parents would've hated it so much. It wasn't worth the argument. Otherwise, I would've tried it."

"I was a fashion rebel as a teen as well. Hell, I'm still that way and don't give a damn what people think."

"No, kidding! That's probably your greatest strength, Oshun." Viv says.

"Yeah, life's too short to dress for other people." Seb agreed.

_I'm glad these guys get it. Them hoes from last season thought they could roast me without consequence._

"For me, back then, it was kind of a way to distance myself from my parents. I never really felt like I belonged with them." Seb's voice trails off. Viv and I give him a sympathetic look. Can't imagine what he has been though. 

"Well. Whatever else, your parents seriously don't understand fashion." Viv seemed upset for a moment but catches herself. "No offense."

"Ha, none taken. Don't worry, I don't think they're even watching the show." Seb says.

"Well, if they are, they're about to see how wrong they were. Now hold still..." Viv carefully starts to draw along the length of Seb's eye.

"Wow, this feels weird."

"Just a little longer...And...done!"

_Woah, OK. Seb wearing eyeliner is the one thing I never knew I needed to see._

"It's definitely different. I have no idea if it's good." Seb stares at himself in the mirror. "What do you think, Oshun?"

"You're working it, babes" I give him three snaps.

"Aw, you're not going to tell me to slay, queen?"

"I mean, I can..."

"No, thanks. I'm just glad you like it. With the Oshun seal of approval, it can't be bad."

"It never is."

"Why don't you keep it on for a few hours? Just to see how it goes." Viv suggested. 

"Yeah, sure. Worst case scenario, everyone gets a good laugh at my raccoon eyes."

"Nobody's going to laugh at you, Seb. We're your friends. We love you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know."

OK, folks. I have to say something here. Not that I didn't find this a sweet moment and not that I don't like the 'positive' vibes here but, these last few days have been a bit too friendly. I don't like it. Anyone is this friendly must be full of hell, so I have been waiting to see something eventually pop off. Nothing yet.

The three of us leave the dressing room and head down to the lawn.

\--------

The rest of the Islanders are hanging out by the pool, lounging on the grass, or dangling their legs in the water. We joined them, and everyone was complimenting Seb's guyliner. Yasmin whispers to me that Ella and Miki have done their tasks. AJ and I are the only ones who have to complete ours.

"Hey, Tai!" AJ shouts. "Wanna wrestle?"

"Sure!" The Islanders turns to look at them take position on the lawn.

"Wait!" I said, getting into the middle of them. "If you guys are gonna do this, let's do this right." I cleared my throat and held my phone as if I was holding a mic. "The following contest is scheduled for one-fall. To my left, we have a girl who has more energy than a six pack of Redbull and a sugar cookie, AJ! To my right, 193-centimeter of sexy with a killer bearhug, Tai!"

The Islanders laughed and started to play along with me. "Alright, ring the bell!" I said. Everyone went silent. "Someone just say ding ding."

"Ding ding!" Ella says.

I move out of the way as AJ stands up and flings herself at Tai. I joined with the others calling the action. "We want to thank you guys for tuning into the Love Island Wrestling Federation pay per view, Bash at the Beach. This is Oshun 'the queen' Flawless calling the action of this mega main event!"

Tai laughs as they go rolling on the ground. Lucky. "Hey no fair, I wasn't ready!"

"But you're bigger than me! I need some kind of advantage. Can I have someone on my team?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, that seems fair."

"What's this? The match just started, and AJ is calling for a tag partner!" I pretend to have an earpiece in my ear. "Wait, this just in! By order from the general manager, this is now a two on one handicap match!" I said.

"Great!" AJ says. "Ciaran! You're with me!"

"Sounds fun!" He says, standing up.

"Oh... I thought you meant one of the girls..." Tai glances over me with that damn smile. Damn, I should have taken this challenge.

"AJ has called for Ciaran to be her tag team partner," I said, trying to stay focus. AJ and Ciaran have already started trying to grapple Tai onto his back. He gives up struggling and starts fighting back, grinning as sweat starts to shine on his forehead.

"AJ and Ciaran are using the numbers game to their advantage. Tai no-sold everything they threw at him."

A few minutes of noisy and good-natured wrestling, AJ wriggles out of the scrum, leaving Ciaran and Tai rolling around on the grass. She sits down next to me, out of breath, and gives me a thumbs up.

"And AJ just left the ring and has joined me on commentary, leaving her partner to fend for himself. AJ, do you think Ciaran can handle it on his own?"

"Well, Queen, tell you the truth, I don't know. But I can tell you this, I have a feeling this one's going to be a slobber knocker!"

Ciaran and Tai are pretty evenly matched. Tai has sheer size and strength on his side, the premise of a powerhouse. Ciaran is quick and never seems to run out of energy, like a high flyer or a technical style wrestler. The Islanders started a 'Let's go Ciaran, Let's go Tai' chants.

"Go, Tai! Get 'im!" AJ cheered.

"Um, AJ commentators are neutral...ish."

"Ugh, that sounds like a cop-out. There aren't any neutral chants out there."

"Babe, in all my years of watching wrestling, there is are two chants I know of are neutral friendly." I look back at Ciaran and Tai and begin chant 'This is awesome!' and 'Fight forever!' with five claps in between. Ultimately, this catches on to the others. Both guys seemed to be spurred on by our encouragement. For a second, he gets the upper hand before the match continues even more vigorously.

"Both are running the ropes. Ciaran leaps over Tai! Tai ducks under Ciaran. Ciaran got catch into Tai's arms, setting up for a powerbomb! No, Ciaran goes for a sunset flip pin combo! Ref Count!"

AJ races over to the and counts. "One, two..." Tai kicks out and rolls Ciaran into a pin. "One, two..."

"Tai has stop the pinfall! Wait...Is he?" Tai picks up Ciaran and is holding him in his arms. "And he does! The bearhug is locked in! Ciaran is struggling. What's he about to do?!"

Ciaran holds on for a little while longer before he taps out. He falls to the ground as Tai let him go.

"Here is your winner by submission, Tai!" The Islanders cheer and applaud both guys for the fantastic match. But I can't be distracted by that, I still have my task: get all the boys in the pool. Basic, I know but, I feel like it's somewhat a difficult challenge. "Hey, boys. I propose a contest..."

"But I was just in a match with Tai," Ciaran says.

"And I give 6 stars, match of the year candidate. But this is for all the boys and not just two."

"What did you have in mind?" Harry asked.

"Which one of you could make the biggest splash in the pool?"

Without even answering, Bill gets up and hurls himself straight into the water. He bobs back up to the surface, shaking the water out of his eyes. "Does that answer your question?"

"Hmm. Pretty good, but I want to see if the others can top that?"

"Come on then. I reckon I can do better than that." Tai gets up and jumps in the pool, closely followed by Harry, Camilo, and Ciaran.

"Who's winning so far, Oshun?" Camilo asks

"Hard to say since Nicky and Seb didn't have a go yet."

"Won't it ruin the eyeliner?" Seb points to his eyes.

"You're good, bro. It's waterproof."

"Oh well in that case..." Seb jumps in, leaving Nicky, the only boy still out of the water.

"What's the matter, babes? Why aren't you joining in?" Ella pouts.

"I don't have anything to prove." He shrugs.

Nicky, you fucking up the mission here.

"Don't you want to impress me?" 

"Well, when you put it like that..." Nicky walks over to the edge of the pool, his eyes fixed on Ella the whole time, and simple steps into the water. She laughs as he floats back to the surface. "How was that?"

"My grandmama could do better than that. No bullshit," I said, rolling my eyes. We did it. All the secret tasks are done.

"Text!" Nicky swims over to the edge of the pool and reaches for his phone, which is lying in the grass. He looks at the screen and gasps. "I knew it!"

"What?" Camilo asked.

"The girls were doing secret missions that involved us."

"Is that why you've all been acting so weird today?" Harry inquired.

"Yes!" Ella chirped, "I didn't really want Bill to motorboat me!"

"And yet you chose that one," I said, looking dead at her face, which was red as a tomato.

"That...makes sense." Bill looks over at me, nervously. "Wait, so what was your challenge."

"This! I had to get all the boys to jump in the pool."

"So what you said just now..." Ciaran says.

"Yeah, it was a trick. Sorry bout it." I playfully shrug.

"So the wrestling commentary..."

"AJ's challenge was to get you and Tai to wrestle. The wrestling commentary was just me being silly."

"Which was awesome by the way." Tai adds.

"Thanks."

"I totally knew it! I knew you were up to something!" Nicky states.

"Nicky, you clearly didn't. Otherwise, you would have been called us out."

"I didn't want to spoil your fun."

"Sure, babe." Ella swats at him.

"And we owe it all to you, boys, for being clueless!" I grin. Nicky gets another text. "Guys, there's more."

**Islanders, before you find out what your reward is, it's time for another recoupling. Our newest Islanders are up first. Please get dressed and gather at the firepit.**

**#newrules #mixitup**

"Already?" I raised my brow.

"Woah, we get to choose first in the recoupling?" Tai said, smiling. I can feel his eyes looking at my direction. At the same time, Bill is looking at me too.

"Get in," Ciaran says.

"It's about time." Yasmin grins.

"I guess that's fair..." I said, crossing my arms.

"C'mon, Oshun, don't stress. It'll be worth your while." He winks at me. I can see Bill side eyeing him.

"Once you three have had your go, do the rest of us get to couple up too?" Seb asks.

"Yeah. I believe the girls are choosing since us boys went last time." Bill says.

"So, should we go get ready?" Miki says.

"Might as well. It's getting dark already." I said. 


	14. Pick Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recoupling time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Night Outfit - https://www.ivrose.com/product/glitter_off_shoulder_drawstring_twisted_crop_top_&_skirt_sets/f9d608ba-e3bf-4c83-8c2d-28b50d6f4d39.html
> 
> PJs-https://www.fashionnova.com/products/always-on-your-mind-baby-doll-black
> 
> Song: Juice by Lizzo

There's a nervous atmosphere in the dressing room. Only Yasmin and I are relaxed as we putting on our evening gear. I know Yasmin has decided on who she's picking, which is probably why she's so calm. Me? I'm just going with the flow. I have a feeling Tai will pick me. He would have to be dumb not to. Why else would we have kissed behind the waterfall?

_"Mirror, mirror on the wall_

_Don't say it, 'cause I know I'm cute_

_Louis down to my draws_

_LV all on my shoes..."_

Yasmin taps me on the shoulder. "Sorry, Oshun...I need a favour. This has a zip at the back, and it's a bit stubborn. Would you mind?" 

Without a second thought, I helped her tug the zip into place. "Thanks, hun. You're a star." And she saunters over to the makeup table.

_"...It ain't my fault that I'm out here makin' news_

_I'm the pudding in the proof_

_Gotta blame it on my juice_

_Ya-ya-ee..."_

There's a knock on the door, and Seb peeks into the room. "Are you girls decent?"

"Yeah, come on in," AJ says. Seb walks in and comes over by Viv and me. "Wow, Oshun! You look amazing!"

"Thanks!"

"I just came to ask about this eyeliner. It's been fun, but I kinda wanna take it off for the recoupling."

_Aww, why?_

"Only I'm not sure how. Wiping it just makes it smudged."

"Oh yeah, sorry. That stuff lasts a really long time. It only comes off with remover. Let me help." Viv takes some wipes and carefully cleans the liner from around Seb's eyes. When she's finished, they just look at each other for a moment, then quickly look away. 

"Ooooh..." I smirked at the two. Both started blushing. 

"So, uh... how are you girls feeling about the recoupling?" Seb asked.

"I've just been talking to Tai about it, and he wouldn't tell me who he was planning to choose."

_Of course, he wouldn't tell you. He knows that you're close to me._

I catch eyes with Yasmin, and she gives me a smile.

_I assume she'd talked to him._

"How about you, Yasmin? Or would it go against your whole 'air of mystery' thing to tell us?" Iona asked from behind the makeup mirror.

"I've got some ideas." She glances at Seb, a tiny smile on her lips. "But we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?"

_Babes, I've seen enough._

"Classic Yas." Seb comments.

"Shall we head down to the firepit, then?" Ella suggested.

"I think we're ready," Viv says, heading towards to door.

"Let's go, girls!... And Seb." 

\-----

Outside, me and the other girls line up opposite the firepit. Beside me, Ella twirls her hair between her fingers. "How are you feeling, babes? Nervous?"

"Not really. I'm just taking things as they come."

"Very wise. I'm just trying not to think about it too much."

Yasmin stands up and looks around at all the Islanders. "Well, I came to Love Island looking for that special feeling. When you meet someone for the first time, and you just know, somehow, you'll never be the same again. I don't know if I've found that with this boy, but I know I want to get to know him better. I think there's more to him than meets the eye, and I hope I can be the girl to finally get past his defenses."

Sorry to disappoint you, but you're not.

"So the boy I want to couple up with is...Seb."

Seb does a silent fist pump before going over to hug Yasmin. AJ nudges me and whispers. "Looks like his mopey days might be over at last!"

"Uh, AJ, remember what I've said back at the hideaway?"

"Oh... sorry."

Yasmin and Seb sit down together, clasping one another's hands. The sound of another text cuts through the quiet. Tai stands up and looks down the line of girls.

"Well, this girl has got great banter, which is the number one thing I look for. And she's proper fit, too, which doesn't hurt. I already had an idea about her coming in but once I've gotten to know her, I realize there's more to her than just what she does or says on telly. When Yasmin came to me this morning and told me I should couple up with her, my response was, I couldn't agree more."

I see Yasmin shoot me a thumbs up. I wink at her in return.

"I find it very cute that she thought I needed persuading. I was, in fact, already falling for her." His gaze lingers on me for a while before speaking. "I like everything about her, and I want to spend more time with her. I can't put it any simpler than that. So the girl I want to couple up with is... Oshun."

I had a huge Cheshire grin on my face. I walked up and threw my arms around his neck, and he hugs me back, laughing. He whispers in my ear. "I see someone's happy."

"I'm over the motherfucking moon."

He takes my hand and leads me to the bench, where we sit down together. I see Bill staring into the firepit, frowning.

_At least Miki can take him back now._

Which she did after Ciaran chose AJ. Bill kept making glances at Tai and me. We were too busy just having a laugh at each other. Anyway, the whole recoupling was what you expected. It wasn't a big shakeup but whatever. I got who I wanted. It's strange, there are still so many people here. When is the damn dumping? It's time to downsize some hoes.

\------

I'm up in the dressing room, getting ready for bed. I can't believe I'm coupled with Tai! I'm prepared to spend my night with him. Though, I haven't had a proper chance to talk with Bill. What with the secret challenges I had to do with the girls. I guess I'll handle it sometime tomorrow.

I'm wiping off the last of my makeup when I hear muffled voices through the wall. It sounded like two people arguing.

_Finally, some action!_

I tipped my messy ass to the wall and put my ear against it to listen in. I recognized the two voices.

_That's Tai and Bill!_

"Look, I'm not trying to start anything. I'm just telling you straight how I feel." Bill says.

"Well, it feels like you're making me out to be the villain in this situation." Tai retorts. "And why are you so possessive? It's not my fault I had to make a decision."

"But why did it have to be her? It's bad enough I feel like I'm losing Oshun. I don't think she likes me as much as she did before."

_I did like you, Bill, but what you said yesterday pissed me off. Like seriously who wakes up one morning and says some shit like that?_

"I just wanted one more chance to make things work!"

_Well, you can work it out with Miki then._

"I do get it. But mate..." Tai sighs. "I had to follow my heart. And all my heart keeps telling me is Oshun."

_Why am I blushing so hard right now?_

"We have a real spark. If you'd been paying more attention, you might have noticed."

"The only thing I've notice is that you're lusting after her. I've seen the way you were looking at her. And making not so subtle comments."

"I was just playing around. There's no harm in that. Also how does me looking at her any different than how the other guys have been looking at her?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means what it means. I don't like Oshun for her body. I like her because she's funny, confident, genuine. Yeah she's rough around the edges, but that's what makes her...her. And I know she likes me too. Besides, you and Miki are a better match anyway."

"Don't get me wrong, I like her. She's just not Oshun."

_True, she's not me. But at least give her a chance._

"I can't speak for Oshun. It's up to her who she wants in the end. Though the answer is very obvious."

"I guess so."

"Fine."

"Fine."

I hear them both fall silent, then the sound of someone crawling into bed. Damn, I can't believe I just listened to that. As much as I don't like it when guys fight over me, this was pretty exciting. I guess this is as much drama we're going to get. Eventually, I'm going to have a chat with them both.

_I'd better finish getting ready for bed._

I sat back down at the makeup mirror, putting my hair in a side braid. As soon as I finished, I leave the dressing room.

\------

I step into the bedroom and look around. Bill is already in bed with the pillow pulled over his head. Tai gives me a wave, and I sauntered over.

"Hey." I waved back.

"Hey. You look incredible, by the way."

"Thanks." I snuggle down under the covers and pat the space next to me. "Join me."

He smiles and climbs in next to me, wrapping one arm around my waist. I rest my head on his chest. The bedroom starts to quiet down as the other Islanders go to sleep.

"So..." I spoke. "How about that argument with you and Bill?"

"Oh. You heard that, did you? I'm sorry."

"It's OK. Recouplings tends to get people's emotions on ten. "

"All the emotion just kind of reached a boiling point. For both of us."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking. For what it's worth..." He looks me in the eyes. "I stand by everything I said."

"Every word?"

"Every word."

I haven't felt this happy since that time I went to the amusement park while I was in France. I literally have zero doubts in my mind about Tai. He won me over on our date at the waterfall. But tonight, he ultimately won me over.

"Listen, Tai. I'm glad you chose me. I really want to see how things go between us. I really like you."

"I really like you too, Oshun. And about Bill...?"

"What about him? I'm much happier with you. I know Miki still likes Bill so I think they will make a connection." 

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Besides, he legit compared me to a mole."

"What?" 

"I'm not even kidding."

"That's... how does...? Babe, you are not a mole. I get panther vibes from you."

"How so?" I raised a brow at him.

"They are beautiful to look at, their eyes stand out and see things in a clear perspective, and are fierce. You tick all those boxes."

"Aww, I like your answer the best."

"What do you think is my animal?"

"Hmm. I'd say a dolphin. They're cute, friendly, playful, and if they had arms, they would be huggers. You definitely tick those boxes."

"I take it. I love dolphins. I would like to swim with them one day."

"I can see it now. You jumping out of the water and making happy chattering noises. And then there's some random guy singing 'Born Free' somewhere in the corner."

"That would be the best." We bursts out laughing, but not too loud to wake up the others. I feel him fidgeting, trying to get comfortable. "So...tell me to get lost right now, but... Can I kiss you?"

"I don't know, can you?"

Tai dips his head and presses a kiss to my shoulder. Slowly, he moves upwards. His lips grazing the length of my throat and up to my jaw. I shiver as I feel his breath behind my ear. 

"OK, first, that's not what I meant when I said can you, but I'll let it slide. Two, my lips are over here."

"So they are." he gives me a cheeky grin before his mouth moves eagerly to mine. I can feel him smiling as he kisses me, softly at first, then harder and deeper. I moaned softly, arching into his hands while they roam over my body. When we pull away, he's panting and his eyes full of desire. As is mine.

"Wanna keep going?"

"Yes..." 

Without another word, Tai pulls my body against his. I felt chills by his touch as his impatient hands trailed from my waist to my hips before skimming around to my ass, only to give it a squeeze, making me moan against his mouth. He tore his mouth from mine as he began to tug my sheer nightie upwards.

He began kissing my neck again and grasped my right breast while nipping at my left, gently making me squirm under him. 

I felt Tai's weight shift a little on the bed and glanced down to see he had moved between my legs. He pulled down my panties with his teeth and spread my legs looking down at my crotch. He glances up at me and gives me an innocent smile before his tongue darted out and took a long dragging lick along my slit, causing me to cry out. I put a hand over mouth, and my other hand tangled in his hair as he continued to lap at my entry, spurred on by my muffled moans that seemed like music to his ears. He sensed that I was nearing my climax and began alternating between licking to suckling gently on me, tipping me over the edge. I drew in a sharp breath and held it for a second as my muscles began to twitch, and an intense wave of ecstasy washed over me.

"Tai...I want you. Right now."

He reaches over to grab a condom and slips it on. He positions himself, nudging his head against the soft opening, then slowly sliding it inside, allowing me to become accustomed to its size. I winced slightly, which made Tai worry. 

"Am I hurting you?"

"No, I'm fine. Really."

"Good. I just wanted to be sure you're comfortable." He smiled softly and kissed me, thrusting slowly, watching my face to find any discomfort. I wasn't in pain but in pure bliss, much to his delight. I squeal in pleasure when he went deeper, caressing my thigh, and licked around my breasts. I moved my hips towards him, crying out for more to pick up the pace. His thrust became harder as I wrapped my legs around his waist. It wasn't long before both of us had reached our peak. We're lying in the dark with our chest heaving, coming down from our high. 

"Wow. I believe you now," I said.

"About what?"

"Tai's an incredible and passionate lover."

"Told you. I wouldn't say if it wasn't true. That, just now... was legendary. I won't be forgetting it in a hurry." Tai wraps both arms around me and holds me close. Cradled between his strong arms and broad chest, I feel perfectly safe.

"Your hugs are the best."

"They're all yours. Whenever you need them." My eyes start to grow heavy as sleep takes over my brain. Tai kisses my forehead and murmurs, "Goodnight, Oshun." 


	15. Another Filler Type Morning But with Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat, chat, and more chat.

Nothing much I can say about today other than it's another filler episode. I mean the morning was actually cool because me and Tai spent time with each other. Speaking of Tai, my goodness I am so thrilled to be coupled of with him. I have a good feeling this is the start of something new. 

I wake slowly. And feel a breeze on my skin.

_Where's the duvet?_

I peek over the edge of the bed, the duvet is folded neatly on the floor. 

_Who the hell pull our duvet off? Good thing Tai is so warm._

As I stretch, I remembered last night with Tai. Even though I had sex while everyone is sleeping in the same room before, it's still a surreal moment, especially with a guy as big as Tai.

_Mmm, hopefully, we can do this again somewhere private._

Tai stirs and murmurs. He blinks himself awake and gives me a sleepy smile. "Hey, you. Seeing your face first thing in the morning is always a good sign for the day."

"Aww." I giggled. "With the duvet on the floor, it's so cold." I mime shivering. "I think I need warming up."

He raises his eyebrows and wraps his arms around me. His skin is warm against mine. After a few minutes, he shifts restlessly. 

"Let me get you a cup of tea." Tai bounces up and wanders towards the kitchen. I laid back with my hands behind my head. "Now, I can get used to this."

I hear a yelp coming from the bathroom.

_Seb?_

"Where's are my pyjamas?"

_Yep, it's Seb._

The shower is still running when I investigate. Seb opens the bathroom door a crack. His hair is dripping wet.

"Uh, Bro. What's up?"

"I could've sworn I brought my pyjamas in. And towels are over by the beds."

"How'd you forget to bring them?"

"I had a song in my head and got distracted." 

"Ugh, don't just hate it when that happens?"

"I know." Seb sighs and shakes his head. "Typical. Mind helping out your brother?"

I look over to the stack of fresh towels. I nip across the bedroom and pick up a towel. 

"That's the one, can you...?"

"Not so fast! Tell me a secret, and I'll get you the towel."

"Seriously?" Seb sighs. "You're a sneaky soul, Oshun."

"What kind of sister would I be if I didn't tease her brother."

"I respect that." He chuckles. "Alright, I saw Nicky giving Elladine a foot message yesterday, and you know what that means."

"Toe- sucking?" My face was twisted in disgust. Bobby stans, I'm meant what I said.

"Probably. But they're basically married. You don't just get a foot rub unless you really like them."

"I haven't really been seeing them as a couple. They are just together in the same area. Hell, Ella isn't into morning sex. Are you sure?"

"Trust me. I know." Seb holds out his hand. "I kept my end of the deal. Now you."

"That was the weakest secret I've ever heard. I shouldn't even give you this towel, but I suppose it's something." I bring the towel over to Seb, who takes it with a suspicious expression. He turns towards the bathroom.

"Hey, Seb! Don't forget these." Tai chucks Seb's trunks to him.

"You had these the whole time?"

"Maybe..."

Seb grunts, grab the trunks, then duck into the bathroom. Soon I heard the hairdryer running. AJ comes jogging in, carrying a bundle of clothes.

"AJ, what's all this?" I asked

"I was doing some stretches outside, and I found these on the lawn."

"Those are Seb's PJs!"

_How did they get outside? Hmm. Someone is pulling stunts._

The rest of the Islanders are starting to move. Tai brings me a hot cup of tea, just the way I like it. "Enjoy."

"Thanks, babe." I sip the tea, enjoying the warmth spreading through my body.

"What's going on?" Iona sticks her head out from under the duvet.

"I found these folded up by the daybeds!" AJ waves the PJs, and everyone looks at the shower door.

"That's well weird." Bill comments.

"Maybe it's aliens?" Miki says.

"They're not real," I said.

"Oshun's right. There's no evidence of life existing outside Earth. Even on those moons with ice on."

"These are Seb's, right?" She points to the clothes. "What if he was abducted, and they only left his clothes? What if he was...replaced by someone else?"

_Has she been sipping on that wheatgrass smoothie? Or Rocco's poison frog juice? And when did he get in here?_

"Seb is in the bathroom as his usual self. There is no aliens period." I said.

"It didn't seem like you didn't believe while you were with Lucas."

_Why did you have to bring him up?_

"That was then, this is now. Just like the aliens, that relationship is nonexistent."

The bathroom door creaks open. Everyone looks on as Seb comes out of the bathroom. "Why is everyone staring at me?"

"It's the shiny demon!" Ella blurted. "I dreamt about it last night."

"You what? I just had a shower..."

"No, no. The demon is messing with us."

"Oh, my days..." I groan and dramatically fell on the bed.

"Or maybe I overate cheese yesterday. Dairy does give me weird dreams, after all."

"What's this about cheese?" Nicky emerges from the bed, yawning. "I'm starved. Camilo, mate, you know how you're a cooking legend..." 

"I see where this is going." Camilo grins.

"You couldn't make us a bit of breakfast, could you?" He puts on puppy eyes.

"Your food looked great on the telly. I'd love to try it for myself." Tai adds.

"Go on..." Camilo is clearly enjoying the praise.

"Yeah, those empanadas looked incredible." Yasmin chimed.

"Go on, babe. Show them what you're made of. You'll knock it right out of the park." Iona says.

"Since you all asked so nicely..." Camilo heads for the door. He stops and turns around to face me. "Oshun, want to help?"

"Huh? Why me?"

"Yeah, why her?" Iona frowns.

"I just need an extra hand is all. Plus, Harry raves about the French toast you helped him cook the other day."

"Hmm?" Viv looks over at Harry who smiles sheepishly.

_I bet he did_

"What do you say? Help me in the kitchen? Please?"

"Alright, alright. I gotta take my mug down there anyway."

\------

"We've got pancakes on the menu today." 

I followed Camilo into the kitchen, where he confidently pours flour, sugar, and other ingredients into a bowl then start heating up a pan. I slowly add milk to the bowl, then get whisking.

"Keep up speed!"

"Hey, I know how to whisk. I wonder who invented that word, and why is it kinda fun to say whisk?"

Camilo looks thoughtful as I stir the batter. "The geezer who invented the pancake?"

"Of course, Lord Whisk. That makes sense."

"Was he really named Lord Whisk?"

"I don't know. I'm just bullshitting." After another minute of whisking, the batter was ready. He pours a little bit into the pan.

"These are great, but they're not my tia's pancakes?"

"Your tia?"

"My auntie. She makes them plain with honey. They're the best."

While Camilo flips the pancakes. I grabbed some strawberries and chop them into bite-sized chunks. Camilo hums a cheery tune as he tosses another pancake and slides it on to a plate.

"So, how's it going with Tai?"

"If you're asking if we did bits, you're in luck..."

"You don't waste time cracking on, do you?" Camilo whistled.

"Nope. I see you don't waste time either."

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard you and Iona the other night while we were camping out. Though you were the louder one."

"Oh, that..." Camilo blushed. "But what scared me was that voice that yelled 'finish him' super loud."

"That was me." 

"Somehow, I figure it was going to be either you or Harry." We both cackled. "Not gonna lie, you're amazing."

"Don't I know it, babes."

"I'm still into you."

_Say what?_

"I guess what I'm asking... Are you still into me?"

_Camilo simping for me too? Makes sense. I mean, yeah, he's been flirting with me since day one, and he is a fantastic guy. But he also has fucked Iona. I don't feel right about having her sloppy seconds._

"You should stick to Iona."

"Yeah..." He looks away for a moment, then meets my eye. "I mean, she's great. You're greater..."

_Now I feel bad. But that's just the way it is._

"Oh well. Just know, if you're ever bored of Tai. Come find me."

_You cheeky sum bitch._

"I'll keep a note of that for later."

"Right now, let's enjoy these legendary pancakes." As he finishes building a tall stack of pancakes, I spot icing sugar on his cheek. Camilo doesn't seem to notice. What? I'm not gonna tell him. I want to see how long it would take for him to notice. Together, we bring out the pancakes.

\------------

Everyone cheers as we bring out the glorious pancakes.

"Thank you, thank you." Camilo says."I couldn't have done it without my beautiful assistant." Camilo winks at me. Tai raises his eyebrow at him but doesn't say a word.

_Getting pretty ballsy, are we?_

"These look stunning." Seb comment. The Islanders come over and grab a plate.

"Wanna sit here, Oshun?" Tai gestured the space next to him on the daybeds. 

"Yeah." As I walked over to the daybeds, I see Bill's gaze on me. Looks like it's going to be one of those days.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. And it feels great spending it with you." Tai kisses my forehead.

_Goodness, this man is sweet._

"I love these strawberries, they're amazing."

"Glad I picked them."

Tai picks up one of the strawberries and offers it to me. As I nibble the fruit, my tongue brushes against his fingers. His breath hitches and he bites his lip. 

"Tasty. Your turn." I pick up a strawberry and hold it to his mouth. He nibbles lightly, his eyes never leaving mine. For a moment, his lips brush my skin.

"You're right, they are." I smile as I begin to tuck in. These pancakes are divine! Camilo might as well be the Villa cook. "It's so chill this morning. Hey, Oshun, what would you do on a day like this?"

"If I wasn't doing rehearsals or shows, I would probably be either hanging at the pier or at the beach with my mates."

"Cool. You go the beach often?"

"Yeah, there's always something going on. Especially at night, then the fun really starts. Or when I just enter a room."

"You make any room better." I blush at him. "What about you? What would you do on a chill day like this?"

"Oh definately hang with my mates. I remember one time back in New Zealand, a group of us were at the beach and we were all going to play volleyball. We had the net set up but we forgot to bring a ball."

"How did that happen?"

"I had no idea. One of my friends thought it was a great idea to roll up a bunch of socks and turn it into a ball."

"I hope those socks were clean."

"They were. We mange to get the game going, though."

"So who won?"

"There wasn't a winner."

"Wait, what? So you guys didn't finish the game?"

"No. I was so into the game that I spiked the sock ball pretty far..."

"Woah. Had you guys had a rematch?"

"You know, we have forgot all about that. Maybe we will when I return."

"Do you miss home?"

"Yeah, I do. I miss my dad mostly."

"He was all you had?"

"Yep. My mom's not in my life."

"Why not?" He slowly puts down his fork. He doesn't say anything. "Oops, I overstep a boundary, did I?"

"It's OK. I just never bother mentioning her. All I know is she left us before I was even old enough to walk."

"Oh, Sorry to hear."

"It's cool. My dad always made sure I was taken care of until I'm able to care for myself. He supported my decision to take my rugby career overseas."

"I know I've said it before but you're dad's lovely."

"He is." He grinned.

"And so are you."

"Aren't you just adorable?" He swings a arm around me and plants a kiss on the top of my head, making me giggle.

Around the daybeds, everything falls silent as the Islanders continue to eat. Everyone's rarely this quiet.Then again, that is a sign that you are eating good food. As Ciaran and Camilo collect the dishes. I remained on the daybeds, earbuds in my ear like usual, as Tai went to the gym. While relaxing, Seb comes over and reclines next to me.

"Alright, Oshun? Another day, Another breakfast."

"You're in a chipper mood."

"Not the only one." He nudges me. "Things going great with Tai?"

"Yeah, being coupled up with him is amazing."

"You two get up to anything?"

"Everything. And more..."

"More?" I bit my lip while having a massive smile plastered on my face. Seb's face went red as he realizes what I was hinting at. "In the same room as everyone? Come to think of it, I did hear creaking, but I thought it was the window!"

"Nope!" I stretch out on the daybed watching the sky.

"It's good you're getting along. Wonder what Bill thinks about it. He has been quiet since last night."

"I think he's taking me being 'stolen' by Tai pretty hard."

"Had you talk to him at all about it?"

"Not yet. But I will soon."

"Looks like you're in a love triangle. It's like a situation from one of Miki's telenovelas. Or one of those books, you know, the series where she has to decide between the werewolf and the vampire."

"Oh, please. 365 Days was a better love story than Twilight. And that movie was terrible."

"You've seen it too? It seems like everyone I know has seen that movie. I never really glanced at it."

"Good. Don't." That goes the same for you folks if you haven't seen it. "The soundtrack isn't that bad."

"Hey, Oshun. Random question, but you were single when you came on Love Island, right?"

"Well, duh. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here. Wait, are talking the first time or now?"

"Right now."

"My answer is the same."

"D'you mind I ask why?"

"Well... I just never been serious with any guy after Lucas. I really thought he was the one but, I was wrong and a fool." I looked down at my feet.

"I'm sorry. What happened after the final? Was it you who did the dumping or..."

"I was dumped. He used me to get to the final. Everything was a lie. Including when he said he loved me."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, he broke my heart, and I broke his nose. But the worst part of it was the cameras were still rolling and caught the whole moment. I couldn't stay after all that."

"So, you've been laying low ever since?"

"Yeah, with the press and fans harassing me, I couldn't stay in my own home. Luckily I had an audition in Paris for Les Misérables. I hopped on the earliest flight and just remained there for almost a year."

"You were just focusing on your job mostly."

"Yeah, I wanted to just forget it all." I look over at Seb and I could see there's something weighing on his mind. "Something on your mind?"

"It's just...I guess I'm still kind of wondering if I even belong here."

"What?"

"Yeah, sorry to say. Cause my whole dating life has been such a disaster up to this point. It's left me with this mindset of why even try, you know? It's proving kind of hard to break out of. It feels like the rest of you are all so glamorous and confident and everything, and I'm just... not.

"Not everyone's cut out for Love Island. You're not doomed to be alone forever or whatever. That's a crock of shit."

"True"

"Besides, you're not alone. I, too, feel the same way sometimes."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean I'm here with whole new people. It's not that it is a bad thing, but sometimes I do stop and think, how did I even get here? Did I make the right choice? Am I really setting myself up for another possible heartbreak?"

"You get it. Do you regret coming back on the show?"

"No. I have no regrets at all. If I wasn't here, I would have missed out. I wouldn't have met Tai. Or even have you as a brother."

"I can't even imagine the Villa without you. Sometimes I forget you weren't literally born here."

"Or put on a down payment." I manage to get a laugh out of Seb. "Anyway, All of us feel out of place sometimes. It doesn't mean there's anything wrong with you. I like you just the way you are."

"Well, thanks. Who knew I have a melt for a sister."

"Hey!" I thump him lightly on the nose. He smiles to himself and stares into the distance for a while, then nods slowly.

"Thanks, Oshun."

"You already thanked me."

"I know, but I just want you to know I appreciate it. It's nice to have someone to talk about stuff."

"What are sisters for." I wrapped my arm around Seb's shoulders and gave it a squeeze. We watch the sunlight filtering down to daybeds.

"You should go get changed. Can't be in PJs all day."

"Aw..." I pouted. "I guess your right."

"C'mon." Seb rolls me off the bed.

"Alright, I'm going."


	16. And The Special Prize is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the reward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Outfit- https://www.lovelywholesale.com/wholesale-lovely+print+rose+red+two-piece+swimsuit%28three-piece%29-g235256.html
> 
> Songs: Groove is in the Heart by Dee-Lite  
> Summertime by Rotimi  
> Words to Me by Sugar Ray

So we all just had breakfast, and now we're having a BBQ lunch. Apparently, this is the reward for completing the tasks from yesterday. Honey, I could have done this at home. I feel like we have been having more filler episodes than Naruto and Bleach put together. Don't at me.

We all rushed outside to see picnic tables, condiments, the uncooked food, coolers, all the works. Bill and Tai race straight over to the grill as Ciaran and I just walk.

"I'll sort this," Tai says, grabbing the spatula.

"No, I've got this." Bill takes the spatula out of his hands. Nicky comes over. "Well, that's good because it's barbecuing time! And there is literally nothing more fun than a barbecue."

"Nicky's right." Miki chimes. "It's just like camping but with a touch of sophistication."

"Hopefully, the shiny demon won't turn up again," Iona says. I just rolled my eyes. "This again? There is no shiny demon."

"Did someone say... shiny demon?" Viv, Yasmin, and Harry wander over to the group.

"Shiny demon?" Tai thinks for a moment. "Oh! That's the weird ghost story you guys came up with, right?"

"It wasn't even a ghost story to begin with." I retort.

"OK, OK, OK. Let's not start that again." Bill says.

"Thank you!"

"Though it was pretty fucked up that you tried to sell my soul, Oshun."

"What? We were telling a ghost story. And some stories have to have a plot twist in them."

"Yeah, while you all continue bringing up the shiny demon, I'm going to get started on the jollof rice," Viv says.

"Viv, you are my hero! I love jollof rice!" I said.

"I knew you would babes."

"Show me how to make it, Viv. It sounds lush." Harry says.

"Sure. I can do that."

"You should join us as well, Oshun," Harry says, giving me a seductive look. Viv raises her eyebrows at him.

"You know I could. I can whip up some chichinga. What better to eat with jollof rice."

"My girl! We'll see you in a moment." They head off to the kitchen. Seb clears his throat. "What's the food saying, Bill?"

Before Bill responds, Tai jumps in. "It's saying why aren't you letting a pro like Tai cook me?"

_He cooks? What a man._

Bill taps Tai's ass with the spatula. Ciaran and I laugh.

"Oi oi, steady on now, mate."

"Ooh, hit it again!" I cheered.

"Is it me or is it getting hotter out here?" Ciaran comments.

"That goes for both of you too."

"Seriously, Bill. How long?" Seb asked. "I'm hungry."

"It'll be a while till it's ready. So feel free to, like, mill about until it is done."

"He doesn't want you to see the take out being delivered."

_Oop-_

Bill angrily waves the spatula again. Tai laughs and pretends to dodge him. 

_Might as well get started on the chichinga._

\-------------

Viv, Harry, and I are busy cooking in the kitchen. Well, Viv is anyway. Harry is making sandwiches, and I'm just seasoning the beef and letting it marinate. We also have tunes playing from my phone, so we're all just dancing along.

_"...Your groove I do deeply dig_

_No walls, only the bridge_

_My supper dish, my succotash wish..."_

I breathe in the spiced air that hangs around the kitchen. It just reminds me of being at home cooking with my family. Though I wished we would have know about this BBQ, I would have prepared accordingly. My dad, if he's watching, would not let me hear the end of it. He takes his barbecuing seriously. 

_"Groove is in the heart..."_

"It smells amazing in here." Harry comments.

"That would be the jollof rice, babe," Viv says.

"Or my suya mix." I held up my bowl.

"Actually, I think you'll find it's my sandwiches that smell amazing."

"What's in those sandwiches?" Viv inquired.

"Jam?"

"And?"

"More jam..."

_No peanut butter? Oh? Turkey sandwiches with cheese and jam? Hard pass._

"Uh, huh."

"Ok fine." Harry looks at me. "Four sandwiches for you, Oshun. And none for Genevieve."

"How will I survive?" Viv sticks out her tongue at him while getting some spices out of the cupboard. "Oshun, can you stir that other pan for me?"

"Yeah." 

"Cheers, doll."

I go ahead and stir the rice. Harry grabs a couple of tomatoes. "Add in the tomatoes, right?"

"Yeah, and onions, curry powder, and a bit of salt," Viv says as she pinches a tiny amount from the small snowy pile. Harry dices and adds in the tomatoes.

"Oshun, you mind chopping those eyes for me?"

"Eyes?"

Harry gasps and covers my eyes. "Stay away from Oshun's pretty eyes, Genevieve."

"I can't see." I'm trying to shake off Harry.

"Sorry. I meant onions. We used to call them eyes at home because they make your eyes water."

As I'm still stirring, I started having another flashback. After the girls' trip from hell, viewers had voted _him_ and me to cook for the Islanders.

_Lucas stops cutting and rubs his eyes with his arm. "These onions are making my eyes well up!"_

_"Oops, my bad, love." I went to get a paper towel and wet it a little with warm water. Then went over where Lucas was standing and dabbed his eyes."I forgot to mention to soak them in water for about 15 minutes."_

_Lucas manages to open one eye. "Does it really work?"_

_"Oh yeah. But you got to remember to cut the ends off before you do that."_

_"I'm impressed. That's a good tip."_

_"You have my grandmama to thank." I smiled at him._

"Did you ever try cutting off the ends and soak them in water for about 15 minutes?"

"No, I have not. Does it work?"

"Yes. Yes, it does." I spent the hour in the kitchen before taking my chichinga outside to the grill since it's well marinated.

\----------

_"Baby, you are made for the summertime_

_I can't wait for your body to be mine_

_I can't wait for the summertime..."_

I sang along and whine my hips as I'm bringing my chichinga over to the grill, where Bill, Iona, and Tai are standing. Looks like Bill is handling it. And by the looks on Tai and Iona's faces, this can't be good. Tai turns his attention on me and grins. His eyes followed my every movement. As I approach the three, Tai leans over and nudges my shoulder. "That looks tasty. And your food's not bad looking either."

"Thanks Tai. Um, you guys just started grilling?"

"No. Bill did. About an hour ago."

"What?" If my hands weren't full I would facepalm right now.

"Watch out, folks." Bill is trying to flip burgers, but they keep sticking. "The Grill King is at work."

Looks like I have to ban him from grilling too.

"But your highness, your patties keep sticking. Did you dab some oil on the grill before putting them on?" Tai asked.

"Oil? You joking? The burgers have fat in them, yeah?"

"Including the veggie ones?"

"I..." He awkwardly shifts from one foot to the other. "Hmph." Bill takes care not to use the same spatula for the veggie burgers, but nothing looks like it's cooking.

_Good Lord..._

"Bill, pass the damn spatula already." I said.

"Oi!" Bill says.

"See, even Oshun gets it. It just needs a touch of the Tai magic."

"Well, you do seem like your an amazing cook..." I said. 

"Well, so am I," Bill says with a hint of jealousy. "Remember that fry up I made for you?"

"I do. I also remember that trash ass pasta you made."

"She got you there, mate." Tai laughs.

"Besides..." I turn to Tai and wink. "You can use that magic touch on me anyway."

"Oh, yeah?" He swings an arm around my waist. "I'd do a spell for you any day, Oshun."

Bill glances at us, frowning. "Oh, don't mind me..."

"I don't think you've got a thick enough flames." Iona points at the still uncooked burgers on the grill.

"She's right. You've got to have a good girthy flame; otherwise, it won't cook." Tai says.

"Girthy flames are not a thing," Bill says.

"You wouldn't know..." 

_Was...was that shade? Oof._

"You need more charcoal." Tai picks up some more charcoal from the pile to the side of the grill.

"Nah, that's where you're wrong. I don't want it smokey, like, you've got to have it on low heat, so it doesn't get smokey."

"But that twang of smokiness is half the flavour of a good barbecue," Iona says.

"I actually have to agree with Iona. And if you didn't want smokey burgers, just cook them on the stove then."

"Uh, babes. you banned them from cooking in the kitchen, remember."

"Well, he gets a free pass, only for today. Anyway, back on topic. Smokey burgers are everything!"

"Yeah, when it'd get sweltering hot back in New Zealand, my mates and I would..." Tai is interrupted by Bill slamming down the spatula. "Alright, mate. We're not all from barbecue central."

Tai puts his hands up. "That's fair. Alright, I'll let up on you."

"Thank you."

"You need sunshine for a decent barbecue, which you don't get much of."

"I've had barbecues in the rain before!"

_So much for that._

Iona and rolled our eyes. Clearly, there's still tension there, more so on Bill's side. I can tell he's still sore about losing me, but I honestly don't know why.

"Excuse me, babes" Iona tops up the charcoal while the two continue to bicker. "Why is barbecuing such a thing for some men. You wouldn't see them fighting over how to cook something on the hob. But stick some flames outside, and suddenly they're king of the grills. You guys are ridiculous." Iona snatches the spatula off Bill and nudges him out of the way with her hip. "Leave it to the Grill Queen."

_There can only be one queen._

"Grill Queen? I'll let my taste buds be the judge of that." Tai says.

"While you be the judge, make room for my chichinga. I've been holding the tray for a while now."

"Oh, sorry, babe." Tai takes the tray from me. The burgers finally start to sizzle.

_Music to my ears._

While Tai and Iona run the grill, Bill comes over and whispers in my ear. "Seeing as they've taken over, I'd kind of like to go for a chat with you."

_Oh, here we go..._

"What are we doing right now?"

"I meant in private. I'll make up some decoy, so they don't get suspicious."

"Bruh, that's not even nes-"

Bill puts his hands on his hips and takes an indulgent sniff of the air. "What's that smell?"

"That's what a cooking burger actually smells like, mate," Tai says.

"No. I think I can smell something weird coming from the Villa.

"Hey, jollof rice doesn't smell weird." I glare at Bill. He turns to me and winks. "I was talking about the other thing."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Come, check with me and find out?"

"Ugh! fine."

\----------

"Why the hell are we all the way out here?" I follow Bill out to the Villa's front door. 

"With everyone out back, I thought we could hide out front."

"We could have just gone up to the roof terrace or the bedroom."

"Yeah, but we'll just get walked in on." We both sit down on the steps.

"So, what was that macho bullshit back there with Tai?"

"Oh that, Most of that was just bants."

"Is it because I'm in a couple with him?"

"...yeah. He just puts me on edge a little, you know. Maybe it's the middle kid in me.

"You're the middle child? You strike me more like the youngest."

"I was until my sister came along. Being the middle child wasn't easy. You're never sure where you stand in the family because you're not the youngest anymore, but you're not the older one either. I think I struggle with people like Tai because of that."

"Tai just has a big personality. You should just talk to him about it. I'm sure he'll understand."

"You're right. I'll have a word with him later. "

"And I mean actually talking and not arguing like last night."

"You heard?"

"Yep. from all the way in the dressing room. So let's talk about the real reason you brought out here."

"Fine. Oshun, I like you. And I thought you and I are perfect together. I really want to know if you still see us as a couple?"

I take a deep breath. "I'm sorry Bill, I don't."

"I..." I see Bill face drop. He looks away and bites his lip. "I should have saw that one coming. Just tell me one thing. How could one date possibly turned your head?"

"The same way how building a tent is a test on how compatible we are, which according to you, we're not. So I decided to crack on with someone else. I want someone who's for real about being with me. You're a great guy Bill, but you just aren't my guy." I got up and walked away from Bill.

\-------

I'm over at the beanbags with Ciaran, Seb, and Nicky playing Uno and still blasting tunes from my phone. Who would have thought these cards were still here. Good thing, though. It has been one intense game. All of us have two wins under our belt, and this round will be the match point. Hey, don't give me that look, y'all know how it is.

_"....Get up!_

_Get up!_

_Get up! And I'm gonna_

_Pick you up and take you where I want to_

_La, la, la, la, la, la..."_

I was rubbing my stomach as it begins to growl "I'm so hungry..."

"You and me both, Oshun." Seb throws down a card. "I'm starving."

"Food shouldn't be too much longer," Nicky says. Seb groans. "Hey, quit moaning."

"Yeah, I didn't win yet," I said. Seb gives me a playful push.

"And besides, It's not like we're over there helping."

"I've got to admit," Ciaran throws down a reverse. "I'm just not one of those people who, like, like to deal with a barbecue. It's just too hot for me."

"That's because you're so barbe _cute_ ," I said. Ciaran laughs, blushing a little.

"Barbe what?" Nicky raised his brow.

"Barbecute. Get it?"

"Oshun, if you were a keyboard, it would just have two letters. Q and T." Ciaran says. Nicky just pretends to throw up as we laughed, and Seb looks lost. 

"I don't get it. Those letters aren't in that word, like, at all.."

"The letters sound like cutie when reading together." I explained.

"No, it just sounds like cringe," Nicky muttered.

"Okay, how about this. Hey Oshun, have you got any sunglasses?"

"Yeah, five pairs."

"Mind if I borrow one of them?"

"Why?"

"Because I need them to look at you. You're hotter than the sun in my eyes." Nicky and Seb high five Ciaran, cheering.

"Very smooth." Seb comments.

"It's getting hot out here, eh Oshun?" Nicky tease. I couldn't help but blush. "Leave it out, Nicky."

"Seriously, though, barbecuing isn't all that. I don't see why people want to have a fire when it's this hot already. Uno!"

"Yeah, it's so weird to stick yourself in front of a burning fire when the sun is roasting you enough," Ciaran says. "And besides, I'm seriously not used to any of this heat." He flashes a smile at me. Honestly, if I wasn't into Tai, I would just ride off into the sunset with Ciaran. Seb shades his eyes from the sun with his hand.

"I actually miss the rain a little bit."

"Nah, mate. That's just what the rain wants you to think. It's like when it rains a lot. Then you'll miss the sun."

"Yeah, I think it's easy to always end up wishing for the thing you don't have." Ciaran sighs and smiles sadly at me. "I know that feeling all too well..."

_Aw, why you gotta pull on the heartstrings like that? Now I feel bad._

"Nah, we just get, like, way too bored with things way too quickly. We think we want something else, and then as soon as we get it, we're ready for whatever comes after that." Nicky says.

"Well, you know what I think?" I said as I threw down my final two cards. "I think I just won the game. Uno and out!" The guys groaned and threw their cards down. "Don't sweat it, boys! You guys put up a better fight than Jo and Rahim."

"Hey, everybody! Food's ready!" I hear Tai call from the lawn.

"Saved by the bell!" Seb says, wiggling around on the beanbag. "Help me up, Nicky." Nicky extends a hand to Seb and pulls him up. We all get up and walk over to the lawn.


	17. There's Never A Right Time To Say Goodbye...Except it is.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a dumping tonight. Who's going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Night Outfit- https://www.lovelywholesale.com/wholesale-lovely+sexy+basic+skinny+black+one-piece+jumpsuit-g252667.html

Everyone makes their way over to the picnic tables, grabbing plates, utensils, napkins, or whatever. Bill's over at the table chanting food, food, food like a maniac. Seb looks suspiciously at the burgers and sausages.

"Did you make the food, Bill?"

"No. Not really."

"Good."

"Did you ever find out what that weird smell was?" Iona asked.

"What? Oh, that. Nah, must have been something in the air." He glances at me, but I avert my eyes.

"Food, food, food." Viv chanted as she and Harry come over. She is carrying the jollof rice while Harry has his plate of sandwiches.

"I think that combination perfectly embodies your relationship," Miki says.

"What do you mean?"

"You guys are a funny combo! Your personalities seem like complete opposites."

_Hell, Stevie Wonder could see that._

Viv and Harry laugh, placing their food on the table.

"Ahh, yes. Swing some of that rice my way, Viv." I said.

"Trade you for a chichinga."

"Maybe we're like those weird food combos that actually taste amazing," Harry says.

"Like jam and cheese."

"That sounds criminal." Harry's face screws up in disgust.

"And yet both of those things are literally in your sandwiches." I pointed out. Everyone starts tucking into the food.

"This is delish, thank you lot," Ella says, biting into a burger.

"Yeah, proper well done," Miki says.

"I could have done a better job." Bill mumbles.

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that._

"Put a sausage in it, Bill" Iona rolls her eyes.

"Nah, I'm joking. It is pretty good."

_Didn't sound you were joking._

Tai comes over, carrying his plate. I see Bill's glance over at us.

"Hey, babe. Mind if I sit next to you?"

"Yeah, I saved it just for you."

"Thanks." 

"Someone pass me the ketchup?" Bill asked. Viv hands him the ketchup bottle to Bill. He squirts a big dollop on his sausage and takes a big bite. His face goes bright red. He starts to fan his mouth. "Ouch! Why is this ketchup so spicy?!"

Camilo dips his sausage un the remainder of the red sauce on Bill's plate. "It's not ketchup... It's hot sauce."

"The shiny demon strikes again." Iona shakes her head.

_Can we not?_

Bill's phone dings. "Ah, I've got a text! I can't read it. Too. Spicy."

Camilo laughs at Bill and takes his phone off him. Bill grabs his water bottle in an attempt to cool his burning mouth.

"Uh, I wouldn't drink water if I was you..."I pointed out, grabbing the hot sauce. But of course, Bill had to learn the hard way.

"Um, guys..." Camilo's face drops.

**Islanders, the public have been voting to save the couples they deem most compatible. The couples with the least votes will be in danger of leaving the Island tonight.**

Everyone stops eating and looks at each other, shocked. Not me, though, I'm still eating. That doesn't phase me any. I was waiting on this day to come, I was mad it didn't come soon enough.

"O. M. G," Iona whispered.

"It'ssh a dumthing..." Bill frowns, tongue still hanging. 

"One of the couples could be going home..." Tai says.

"Bill, I don't know why you were flipping out, it isn't even that hot," I said. The Islanders just turn to stare at me. "What?"

\-----------

The girls are putting makeup on, zipping up dresses, and sorting out their hair all around me. It's hella quiet in here you could hear a pin drop. Somewhere in the room, I hear a tiny ping. 

"Damn, dropped my hairpin," Ella says. I was metaphorically speaking, but OK.

"Why's everyone so quiet?" I asked while going through my clothes.

"I guess everyone's just worried about the dumping." Miki brushes her hair then stops. "What if it's me? I haven't found love yet..."

"That's not going to happen, hun," Viv reassures.

"But it could!"

"Don't feel like that, babes." Iona clutches her hand." You're so strong and smart, you'll smash it on the outside if I get booted. Trust me, I'm going to be like Look out, Aberdeen! Here I come."

"Just Aberdeen?' AJ raises her brows.

"You've got to start with realistic goals, babes. The world will follow."

"Starting with realistic goals in life... a woman after my own heart." Ella sigh.

"What would you do if you got voted off, Oshun?" Viv asked.

"Run the motherfucking world, of course. Get on the cover of Vogue France, do a Christmas album, star in a cabaret show, win me a Tony, the sky's the limit."

"Yas, queen! That's the energy we need in here!" Iona says.

"But I know I'm not going any damn where."

"And the energy's gone..."

"Don't worry, babe. Whatever happens, we'll be there for you." Miki says. I don't know why but I recalled the night of the recoupling and dumping last year. Hannah was a nervous wreck about a boy not choosing her.

_"I'm just nervous about the recoupling."_

_"You don't have to be. You're gorgeous, so you are bound to be picked."_

_"Listen to Oshun," Priya cuts in, "You're the whole package, Hannah. You're smart, you're pretty, you've got a great way with words. If the boys don't see that, then they don't deserve you."_

_Hannah sighs and shrugs. "Que sera sera!"_

_Lottie looks at Hannah through the mirror. "What does that even mean?"_

_"It's from a musical. There's a whole song about it. You know this one, right Oshun?"_

_"Are you referring to 'The Man That Knew Too Much?' Yep, did that show in France for seven nights."_

_Hannah clears her throat and starts singing. Her voice is slightly shrill and wobbly._

_"Que sera sera..."_

_I see her glance in my direction for support._

_"Que sera sera...?"_

_She's giving me puppy dog eyes. I sighed and helped her out._

_"Whatever will be, will be_

_The future's not ours to see..."_

_"Que sera sera..."_ I softly sang.

"What was that, Oshun?" Ella asked.

"It's nothing." I put the cap of my lipstick.

"Alright, let's get ready and get out there to face whatever comes our way." The girls slowly file out the room.

\------

We gather around the firepit. I look around and see the others are nervous. Even Iona seems to be losing her cool as she gently cracks her knuckles. Tai takes hold of my hand and gives it a small squeeze. "For luck."

My phone goes off, and I take it out to read the screen.

_Here we go_

**Islanders the public have been voting for their favourite couples with the least votes are in danger of being dumped from the Island. The two couples who received the fewest votes are Camilo and Iona. Miki and Bill.**

There's a brief moment of silence before another phone pings. 

"That's mine..." Nicky says.

**For one of these couples, their time in the Villa has come to an end. The rest of you must now vote for which couple should be going home tonight.**

**#whatthepublicwants #theshowmustgoon**

"Mate..." Bill looks at the ground.

"Mate..." I said, amused.

"Mate..." Camilo repeats.

"Mate..." So does Iona

"Mate..." Miki too.

"Mate!" Viv cries out dramatically.

"We're all mates now. That's what makes this so hard." Nicky says.

_Not all of us are._

"I don't want to make this decision." Ella has tears in her eyes.

"You don't have a choice, babe." Iona stifles a half laugh, half sob. "Look, I know I had all this big V energy in the dressing room, but now I'm actually facing this dumping...it hurts, guys." Camilo gives her a reassuring hug.

"You know this is the problem I have with public votes. They always choose the wrong option." Bill expresses angrily. Silence follows for a moment until Camilo breaks it.

"Alright, you lot, there's no point standing around. You need to go and decide who you're voting for."

"Do better than the public!" Bill still salty. Miki pulls a dramatic, sad face. "Remember me like this when you're voting."

"Noted. Just remember me like this when you go home." I said, getting up, still holding on to Tai's hand. "Let's go get this over with."

We made our way over to the pool.

"This seems like a much better place to try and decide who to send home," Tai says somberly.

"I can't believe that no one has done it in the pool yet." Tai raises his eyebrow at me. "What? I'm just trying to lighten up the mood."

"Are you trying to hint at something?"

"Maybe..." We laugh for a moment. "But seriously, I wouldn't try it. It's hazardous."

We both look down at our choices on my phone.

"You've known those four longer than me. You can still bounce your thoughts off me, but I think it should be your call."

_Of course, always leave the tough decisions to me._

"For what it's worth, you and Bill were coupled up before I, um stole you away..."

"You didn't steal me. I gave myself up willingly."

"Right. But if you want to save him, I'd understand. I guess the first thing to ask, really, is who do you think has a more solid relationship?"

"Neither one, to be honest. Bill isn't even trying with Miki, and I think Iona and Camilo are strictly in a sexual relationship. I believe Camilo's head is elsewhere."

"Who do you think he has his eye on?"

_Me._

"Can't say." I shrug.

"This is a tough one." 

"It would be easier just to send them all home."

"Oshun."

"I'm just saying."

"Alright, let's look at it a different way. Is there one person in particular you want to save?"

"Not really."

"OK, let me rephrase that." He facepalmed. "Who do you get on with the most?"

"Hmm, I mean out of the four, Camilo's cool."

"He's a sweetheart, I can see why. That means you would also be saving Iona."

"A shame, but I do enjoy getting a rise out of her."

"I won't tell them you said that."

"I wouldn't care if you did."

"Sounds like you've made up your mind. Do you want me to send the text, or do you want to send it?"

"Let's both send it."

"Um, it could be tricky, but OK." The two of us try and type on the keypad. We misspell a bunch of words. I assume autocorrect was off the clock, but eventually, we finish. "I guess that's it then."

"Yeah. It's done."

"You seem chill about this."

"These things happen. People are going to lose friends in here..."

_"Pri Pri!"_

_Priya turns to see me. "Oshun."_

_I sit down on the floor and wrap myself around her leg. "_ _Jọwọ maṣe lọ kuro!_ _Don't go!"_

_"I won't be able to with you on my leg, babe."_

_"That's the damn point!"_

_"You know, before I came in here, I found out sunflowers face the sun. But if they can't find the sun, they face each other. That's why we got so close. Because we're both warm and destined for stardom."_

_"Oh, Priya..." I give her the tightest hug I could provide._

"It's just one of those cases of damn if you do, damn if you don't."

Without a word, Tai puts his arms around me and pulls me into a warm embrace. I see Ella and Nicky heading back to the firepit.

"Guess the others have made up their minds, too. Let's head back..." 

We head back over to the rest of the Islanders. Bill, Miki, Camilo, and Iona are still in the same spots as before. Seb stands next to me and smiles weakly at me before leaning over to me, whispering in my ear.

"So, who did you vote for?"

"I voted Bill and Miki out."

"Yeah, same. I think Camilo and Iona have more going for them."

"There's more coming than it is going with those two." 

Seb stifles a laugh. The Islanders stand around the firepit, nervous and sad glances are thrown around. Suddenly Bill's phone goes off. "Oh, here we go..."

**Bill and Miki, your fellow Islanders, have voted you the least compatible couple. As a result, you will now be dumped from the Island. Please go and pack your bags and make your way to the Villa entrance.**

**#sorrytoseeyougo #dontforgettowrite**

"There it is then..." Bill says.

"I wasn't ready to leave..." Miki starts to cry. Bill pulls me into a comforting embrace. The other Islanders gather around the couple and hug them. Camilo and Iona both let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, I guess we should go and pack our things," Miki says to Bill. He wipes his face with his arm and sniffs. "Yeah, those suitcases aren't going to do it themselves..."

As Bill and Miki head upstairs to pack, you and the others head outside to wait for them at the entrance.

\------

I stand outside the Villa's main doors next to Tai, waiting for Bill and Miki to come out. I wrap my arms around Tai's waist and squeeze it gently. He does the same back to me and rests his head against mine.

Bill and Miki emerge with their suitcases in tow, and everyone cheers. They walk past everyone, waving. Miki pauses, glances over at Iona, and speaks to me quietly.

"Hey, Oshun. Can you please do one last thing for me?"

"Depends on what it is."

"I know you and Iona aren't exactly the best of friends, but can you make sure she's alright. Like, I don't want her to slip into the background. Not that I think she will! I mean, she's not the kind of girl you miss."

_Au contraire, babes_

"But we were close, and I don't want her to go all quiet because I'm no longer here..."

"I'll think about it."

"Thanks, babes. That makes me feel better."

"I didn't say yes."

"But you didn't say no either." She smiles over at Bill and goes back to join him.

_Smartass._

As they pass, I see a paper sign stuck to Bill's back, which reads 'Just Married.' The others started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Bill asked.

"Oh, no...babe, they got you." Miki points behind him. Bill reaches behind himself and pulls the off. He laughs at it.

"I think the shiny demon has struck again..." Ella says.

"Enough of the Shiny Demon already." I rolled my eyes. "Who has had the time to pull all these stunts?"

"Mwahahaha!" A mischievous grin spreads across Viv's face. She tents her fingers together.

"It was you, Genevieve?" Ella gasp.

"It was! I got the idea during the campout, and today seemed like the kind of day that needed the mood boost."

_Did it, though? The mood hadn't change much._

"What? I'd have never guessed!" Bill shakes his head.

"I honestly thought it was Tai this entire time!" Miki says.

"OK, I get why you'd think that." Tai scoffs. "And now I'm sad that it wasn't me." 

After the laughter and shock die down, Bill and Miki look at each other and then turn back to us.

"I'll be honest when I walked through those doors at the start..." Miki says.

"Uh, no, you didn't. You were in a suitcase." I pointed out.

"Well, yeah. I didn't think I'd be walking out as the first couple dumped."

_I did._

"But I'm okay with this." She turns to Bill. "And now I get to know this silly lug better and all his interesting opinions."

"Why does that sound sarcastic?" Bill quirks a brow. 

"Oh, does it? Oh, woah, how unintentional." She winks at him in the ribs.

"Cheeky. And yeah, I can't say I was exactly expecting to leave like this either. But I'm just glad that I got to meet such great people. And get close to someone really special." He does a quick glance over to me before looking at Miki with a smile. "And I can't wait to see where we go from this point on..."

"I guess you'll have to get used to sleeping on a boat..."

"Mate, we weren't meant to sleep on a boat. That's why we left the sea!"

_Oh my days, would you two just leave already_

"Well, this is goodbye."The Islanders tear up as Bill and Miki make their way to the end of the driveway and out of sight. There's silence for a while, then Tai's phone pings.

"Oh, what now?" Ella hissed.

"Please don't be another dumping." Iona sighed.

_Please let there be another dumping._

"Hun, whats tea?" I asked. Tai glances at me then looks down at his phone.

**Islanders, tomorrow night, there will be a recoupling and the GIRLS will choose who they want to couple up with.**

**#ididnotseethatcoming #getyourgrafton #girlpower**

We girls look around at one another. There's a moment of silence.

"Look, everyone, I know this dumping was a bit tough on all of you. But um, I didn't come here to be in a sad ass mood. So I suggest we get out of our feelings and let's celebrate what we have tonight. Now... EVERYBODY CONGA!" I start a conga line, and though they're quiet at first, the other Islanders soon join in enthusiastically. I'm glad everyone decided to liven up, but I'm just happy I didn't get dumped. Producers need me too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Jọwọ maṣe lọ kuro! - Please don't leave!


	18. Morning After Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Outfit- https://www.zaful.com/zaful-textured-tie-string-bikini-swimwear-p_901866.html?currency=USD&cachecurrency=USD&lkid=616059&gclid=Cj0KCQjwv7L6BRDxARIsAGj-34r7yHmgCGrtRh8-nwnNhsMoBTXtT8HKT37a-wqbltcH2TWT_fww0IwaAux4EALw_wcB

So I'm in the beach hut once again. I wonder do we have to do these so early in the morning. I didn't eat or have my cuppa yet. My scarf still on my head, and I didn't even kiss my man good morning. I'm cranky as hell right now.

**Three days ago, three new Islanders dropped in. How do you feel about them?**

I'm good with all of them. Ciaran will forever be adorable. Yasmin can chill with me anytime. And Tai... Besides him being sexy and cocky, he's amazingly sweet, funny, snuggly, and...oh, I must sound like a proper melt. "

**Did you expect Tai to pick you at the recoupling?**

"Yep, I did. He wanted to crack on with me. I wanted to crack on with him. Why not make it official?"

**Out of all the couples, who do you think has the least chemistry?**

Well, Bill and Miki just left... so right now I say, Camilo and Iona. And I kinda have to give Ella and Nicky the side-eye as well. Everyone else saying they see this lovey-dovey shit they do, and I have yet to see it. But then again, I just mind my business."

**Who do you think has the most?**

"Duh, me and Tai. Did you really have to ask?"

**Do you see a future with Tai?**

"Hmm, deep question... I do. I know it's still kind of early, but I've fallen, and I don't plan on getting up."

**Thanks, Oshun, you may leave now.**

I get up and leave the hut.

\-----------

After being in the hut, I decided to go back to sleep for a while. Don't know how much time had passed, but I felt someone nudge my leg.

"Five more minutes, mum!" I muttered.

"Huh? Oshun, wake up!"

I open my eyes to see Tai standing at the foot of the bed, holding a mug. The others are getting ready in the next room.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead. I got you a tea."

"I'll rise, but I won't shine till later." I sit up. I grabbed the mug and take a sip, it's absolutely perfect. He sure knows how to make a good cuppa. "I appreciate this. I should get you a cup next time."

"Aw, that would be amazing. You looked so peaceful there, snoozing away. What were you dreaming about?"

"You..."

"Yeah? What were we doing? Anything fun?"

"You see, we were in the Villa eating breakfast. Then Godzilla suddenly appeared and ate you, and I made it my mission to avenge you by becoming a kaiju by some evil looking witch who told me the longer I stay a monster, the more I begin to lose memories or some shit. Then I started fighting other monster and then I woke up."

"Woah. That's intense! They say dreams have meanings. I wonder what Godzilla means in a dream?"

"I don't know. All my dreams are weird. Plus he owes me a rematch."

He sits down on the bed, squishing my toes under his butt. "So, I wanted to chat with you privately before everything kicks off today."

"What's kicking off?"

"The recoupling! Everyone's talking about it all morning.I wanted to talk to you about it. I know we've got some days left now. I picked you because I like you. And I know you fancy me too."

_I do._

"But don't feel pressured to recouple with me because of that."

"What are you trying to say? I shouldn't recouple with you if I like you back? Um..."

"I'm really trying to say is that I nicked you from Bill. You didn't choose to be with me."

"But I did though. I have put subliminal messages through your mind."

"Wait, how?"

"That's for me to know."

"That's because you don't know."

"You don't know what I know."

"I do know what you know. You just don't know it yourself."

"I know myself to know what you think you know that you may know not."

Tai has a confused look on his face. "What are we even talking about again?"

"I don't know." I shrug. "So, what if I _want_ to pick you?"

Tai looks me full in the face, his eyes meeting mine. "I'd be over the motherfucking moon." 

I giggled. "That's the spirit!"

"Having said that, it would be nice to know what you're thinking. Just so I'm not surprised tonight."

"You're joking, right? Of course, I'm going to pick you. I like having you around, and you make me smile."

"Aww, you sweetie." He pulls me in a tight hug. "Sorry to ambush you with all this. You're not even dressed."

"Uh, technically I do have clothes on. But I don't mind taking them off..." I slowly slipped both straps of my PJs down my shoulders. Tai groaned in the back of his throat. 

"Why do you have to be such a tease?"

"You know you like it." I stick my tongue out. Tai stands up and smiles. "I'll give you time to enjoy your cuppa and get ready."

"Alright. See you out there."

\-------

I walk into the dressing room and find Iona plucking her eyebrows.

"Boo."

Iona jumps. "Goddammit, Oshun! You made me pull out, like five! It's gonna take ages to pencil over that..."

"Oh, you'll be fine."

Iona puts down the tweezers, and walks towards me and wrap her arms around me in a warm embrace. She pats me on the back, a little awkwardly.

"Uh, why are you hugging me?"

"I just wanted to say...thanks for saving Camilo and me last night. You probably did it more for Camilo, but I'm still grateful that I got to stay."

"It's nothing. Who else's nerves am I going to get on?"

"Great, now I wish I did go home."

"So do I."

Iona grins as she turns back to the mirror and begins straightening her hair. I grab my makeup bag and sit down beside her

"You know, I always had the hots for Camilo..."

_You don't say._

"At first, I wasn't sure if our personalities were a good match. But I'm totally loving being coupled up with him."

_Oh, I bet you do..._

"At the rate we're going, I'd definitely want to give it a go on the outside. My family always wanted me to get with a lad who could cook. All I usually eat is spaghetti on toast."

_I'm surprised she doesn't know Bobby_

"With Camilo, I might even end up getting my five-a-day..." She shivers.

_Five what? So not only you work out like The Rock, but you eat like him too?!_

"Feels weird to even think about that. I'm definitely picking him in the recoupling. I'm well nervous about tonight."

"Why are you nervous?"

"I suppose it's just the vibe in here. It's quiet, you know. Do you know who you're picking? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Ain't it obvious?"

"Hmm. You and Tai do make a hot couple. You reckon you two would make it on the outside?"

"I think so. I really like him."

"Good for you." She checks herself over. "Anyway enough serious talk! I think I'll go for a swim. You never know, I could be going home tonight!"

"If you do, don't forget to send a postcard."

Iona rolls her eyes and smiles, "Whatever helps you sleep at night, babe." She leaves the dressing room, and I get myself dressed.

\--------

I walk into the kitchen to see Camilo is making breakfast. AJ is messaging Harry's shoulders. AJ spots me first.

"I love this look on you, Oshun."

"Thanks."

Camilo grins when he sees me. "There she is! My hero! He wraps me in a big hug. He smells good.

_Is the Georgio Armani?_

"Come sit. I made you breakfast as a thank you for saving Iona and me last night."

I swear, the boys here all love to feed me. Shit, I'm not complaining. I'm eating well this summer.

"We both thought you would save Bill and Miki."

"Nah, you two are far more interesting."

"Anyway. Your breakfast is ready." 

I sit down at the breakfast bar, eyeing up what Camilo has in his hands. My eyes widen when I saw when he turned around.

"Hold the hell up! Are those...?"

"Croissants. Your favourite right?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! This day just got better! Thanks, Camilo."

"No problemo! It's the least I can do for you." He winks at me. I down my croissants eagerly. Camilo watches with satisfaction.

"Shtop shtaring at muh."

"What?

I take a moment to swallow my food. "I said, stop staring at me."

"Sorry. Nothing more satisfying than a satisfied customer!"

And if that wasn't distracting enough, Harry over there moaning all loud and shit.

"Oh, AJ, don't stop!"

"Ahem." I clear my throat loudly, glaring at him.

"I know you're there, Oshun. I don't care."

_You mother..._

"Some things are worth moaning for."

"Does moaning in pain count? Because I'll be happy to oblige."

Harry shuts up, and AJ giggles.

"Not the first time I've been told that, babes. I give these to the girls on the team all the time. They call me magic hands. Well. one girl does, but that's for different reasons." She wiggles her eyebrows.

_Couldn't wait until after breakfast for this?_

"You're a miracle worker," Harry says.

"You're lucky I'm here! You've got terrible form. You're going to end up with rounded shoulders unless you stand straight." She finishes up her massage and pats Harry on the back. "You're all done, mate."

"Aw just a minute longer?"

"Nope. My magic hands are too powerful. The human body can only take so much."

"Feels weird cooking without Bill..." Camilo says, washing up the pans, "He was always such a laugh in the kitchen."

"At least his fry ups were good," I commented. 

"I think the right choice was made." AJ smiles. "I'm glad you're here, Camilo."

"Ah, chica..." Camilo pretends to wipe a tear.

"I don't think that's fair to say, AJ. It was a hard decision." Harry says.

"It wasn't exactly rocket science. Camilo and I guess Iona deserves to stay. The right people went home." I said. Harry frowns at me for some reason. The hell is your problem, little boy? "I don't know what you're mad about, Harry. You wouldn't have any thought about voting him off if it means a chance to get with me."

Camilo pats me on the shoulder. "Thanks, Oshun."

"It must have been hard for you to see him go, Oshun, with your history and all." AJ points.

"Look, Bill's a lovely lad, but sir, don't compare me to a mole."

"He said that?" Harry says.

"Bill actually told me about that. I just facepalmed and wonder how have you not killed him."

"Trust me, I was planning on sending his ass to the shadow realm."

"It's so quiet without him." Harry takes a sip of his cappuccino, and some foam got on his nose. I nudge AJ and point to Harry. She lets out a small laugh.

"Harry, babes, you've got something on your..."

Harry wipes his cheeks. "Did I get it?"

"Uh, yeah, hun. You got it." I just cackle quietly. The conversation freezes as Iona comes charging into the kitchen from outside, phone in hand. "I've got a text!"

"We can hear you! You don't need to shout!" Camilo says.

"It's a challenge!"

"I'm out." I instantly said.

"But I didn't tell you what it is yet." Iona pouted.

"It's probably not worth my time."

"Read it out!" AJ says.

**Howdy, Islanders! It's time to pull on your boots and separate the wheat from the chaff in today's Cowboy Challenge!**

**#rideemcowboy #giddyup**

It doesn't sound like it's worth my while, but let's see what going on at the kiddie corral.


	19. Rough Riders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Islanders go bull riding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge outfit- https://www.amiclubwear.com/costume-western-jj1-4584wildwesterntemptressbrown.html

As I approach the challenge area, I see an inflatable pen set up in the platform's centre. Inside it is a...mechanical bull?! Okay, I'm going to partake in the festivities. On the other side of the ring is the makeshift facade of an old west saloon. Shooting targets of various sizes are hung upon it.

"Woah, nelly. We've got ourselves a challenge, cow-folk." Looks like Viv getting into the spirit.

"Um. Was that a cowgirl voice?" Harry asked.

"You betcha, partner."

"Please tell me that's not part of the challenge." Harry rolls his eyes.

"Looks like we're in for some Bucking Bronco," Camilo says.

"Oh, bring it on." AJ cheered. "Our team hired one of these for an end of season party once. Obviously, I won. My thighs have never been sorer."

"Is that a challenge?" Ciaran raised a brow.

_Ciaran?! I thought he was a shy guy._

"Easy tiger."

Nicky's phone beeps. "Guys, it's mine."

**Islanders, it's time to mosey on over and pick an outfit from the boxes. You'll need to look the part, as we find out who among you is the best at holding on to a rough ride...**

**#thistownaintbigenough. #messwiththebull**

"Well..." I crack my knuckles. "Looks like it's my time to shine again. Not to one-up AJ, but I've ridden on these before. One time, my grandmama took me to a bar she hangs out at they were hosting a mechnical bull riding contest. My grandmama beat me by two seconds."

"Woah. She sounds lively."

"She is. Matter of fact, we were at the bar celebrating her successful hip and knee replacement surgery."

"Let's get on with it, shall we?" Nicky is already dressed. Damn, he looks hot in his get up.

"Looking good, babe," Ella says.

"Smoking, you might say." Viv pointed out.

"Or ssssssmokin!" I said. A few of the Islanders stare at me. "Uh, ever heard of 'The Mask', people?"

"Thanks, guys." Nicky chuckles. "Well, don't just stand there. Come pick an outfit."

We all rush towards the chest of clothes. I charge through the stampede, stepping on more than a few toes as I go.

"Cor, I don't look half bad, do I?" Harry says, modeling.

"Hey, cow-folk. Get a load of this." AJ models her outfit as well.

"How do I look, Oshun?" Tai asked.

Like a hen party dancer.

"Like a smoking gun. Can you keep the outfit?"

"You like it that much?" He grins. "Don't wait around, get yourself something nice."

I find several different cowboy accessories and toys to wear over my bikini. I can see Tai watching put them on. He still has that grin on his face. 

_"Oh here we go, please let me know_

_Off we go, don't leave me in the cold."_

I sang as I don my outfit, I feel a splash of cold water on my back. I turn around to see Seb with a water pistol pointed at me.

"Gotcha!"

"Hey! That was cold." I pick up a water pistol and start firing back.

"Don't waste all the water, or you'll not have any left for the challenge!" Iona says but thinks for a moment. "Oh, what do I care! We have a whole pool."

Her phone dings. "Oh, it's me."

**Cowgirl, it's time to ride. First, you'll need to mount the mechanical bull, Then use the rope to lasso your beau onto the saddle with you.**

**#lassoyourbeau #lotsofknots**

"Looks like Camilo, and I will be up first. We've got to try and hold and hit as many targets as possible."

"Go ahead, I'll be waiting." Camilo takes his position. Iona climbs onto the bull. Doesn't look like she's done this before, which I find hard to believe. Iona grabs the handle in a panic as the bull starts to jerk to life.

"Whoa, nelly!"

The Islanders whoop and holler about like we're at a rodeo. Iona struggles for a while, but it's not long before she finds her balance. She starts to spin the lasso above her head, staring at Camilo as she does. She throws the lasso at him, but it misses. The bull seems to pick up speed, throwing Iona around like a ragdoll. She steadies herself long enough to reel the lasso back in and goes for another shot. It misses again. This is too comical. So Camilo just throws himself into the pen and put the rope around himself.

Finally, they're on the bull, and they start spraying their guns wildly at the targets. And when I mean targets, I meant us. I use this opportunity to ham it up. I clutch my heart and fell backward with Tai catches me.

"Oshun!"

"Tai..." I said weakly, gasping and coughing dramatically. "It's too late...for me. Please... tell my ma and pa...tell them... I love them..." I go limp. 

"Nooo! She was so young!"

Suddenly the bull rears up exceptionally high, and Camilo and Iona come tumbling off the back. They lie together for a few moments, giggling. I stop playing dead as soon as I feel my phone vibrate.

_Tai and I are up._

"My turn!" I spring up.

"You got this, Sis," Seb says.

"Hell yeah, I do. Everyone knows who's the real cowgirl in this town is..." I make my way to the inflatable bullpen, where Iona and Camilo are and strike a dramatic pose. "And it's Wild Rose Oshun. I came to this town to ride bulls and tame boys." I paused and furrow my brows. "Or is it the other way around? Either way, you need to get out of my pen. Gon' now, git!"

"We're going, we're going," Iona said, smiling.

"Yeah. Hold your horses." Camilo chuckled.

"The horses are in the back, babe," I said. Once they moved out of the way, I holster my water gun, grab the lasso and clamber onto the bull. Soon as I place my ass on the saddle, I feel the mechanical bull begin to rock. "Someone's ready to play!"

"Go, Oshun!" Seb cheered.

"Hold on, babe!" Tai says.

"Yippie-ki-yay!" I kissed my index and my middle finger and slap the bull behind. The bull begins to jerk around. I hold on to dear life as the machine continues to buck and throw me around. With the lasso in one hand, I get ready to throw. I spin up the lasso and toss it with all my strength in the direction of Tai. He's prepared for me and, in a flash, jumps towards it, catching himself in my knot. A cheer goes up in the crowd of Islanders.

"Nice shot!" Nicky applauded.

"Proper well done," Harry says.

"Got me on your first try, eh? I reckon that's a sign." Tai smirks. I winked at him. "Come 'ere, suga."

I tug on the rope while still holding on to the bull. This is a lot to be doing on a damn bull. Tai finally climbs into the pen, and then onto the back of the bull. I feel his breath on my neck, making my spine tingle.

"Hey, hot stuff."

His hands run up my waist. The bull bucks and spins and I find myself thrown into his chest more than once. So I just melt into his arms. "Comfy?"

"Very."

"Choice."

"Huh?"

"Sorry. Kiwi slang. Means 'awesome'."

"Choice." I repeated. Tai beams at me. "Don't forget about the targets."

"Aw shoot! I forgot about those." I raise my water pistol to the targets and take a few shots. I manage to hit a few marks, but this bull is kind of making it hard to get much done. "Hold me still, hun."

"I've got you!" 

The bull keeps knocking me into his hard chest and abs, but I could still aim with both hands and hit a lot more of the targets. The bull is going much faster than I anticipated. I notice Tai is having trouble. He's holding on to me but barely keeping a grasp on his pistol.

_Only one thing to do._

"Sorry about this babe, but right now you're as useful as a ten-gallon hat with holes in."

"Huh?" I swiped Tai's gun as he was send flying from the saddle.

"Long live the queen!" I shouted as the bull goes full throttle. My thighs are hurting like hell, but I'm still holding on. I start firing at the targets with both pistols in each hand. I hit several targets. I missed a few too, but it's all for show. My guns have soon run out of water and let out one whooping shout before the bull finally sent me flying. I landed right into Tai's arms to raucous applause. "Nice catch."

"Woah," Iona says, clearly impressed.

"Atta girl!" Seb cheers.

"Have you done this before?!" Tai says with surprise. 

"Imagine a tiny me playing Time Crisis and The House of the Dead many moons at an arcade. And immensely raging at Duck Hunt at home. By rage, I mean by almost breaking the gun controller, the TV, and my brother's kneecaps."

"That's gonna be a tough act to follow." Nicky states.

"No, kidding..." Harry comments. "Now, that's what I call fresh mozzarella."

"And when you took Tai's pistol and just started riding with no hands... Wow." Iona says.

"You can say that again." Tai and I are still sitting in the pen. He has a wide grin on his face.

"How's about a kiss, cowboy." I cup my hand on his face. Tai's grin widens. "What's that thing the cowboys say? I'm really starting to cotton to you."

"You don't have to say starting to cotton—just cotton to you. And what do you mean you starting? You liked me this whole time."

"Just kiss me, Oshun."

"OK." I draw his lips to mine. They're so soft and supple. Instinctively I straddle him as he sits back against the edge of the inflatable pen. I feel him smiling on my lips. For a moment, I forgot where I was and who was around us. A cold squirt of water jerks us back to reality.

"Tani o ṣe?!" I yelled as I turn around. 

"Sorry, babe, it's my turn," Viv says.

_Cock blocked again._

Viv and Harry went next, followed by Yasmin and Seb, AJ and Ciaran, and Ella and Nicky. Nicky is actually quite skilled. He claims it's his first time, but I don't know. After Ella and Nicky had their turn, Nicky's phone dings.

**Nice ridin', Islanders. Now it's time to vote! Whoever I decide was the rootinest tootinest rider will be crowned Sheriff and receive their own official badge!**

**#hailtothesheriff**

"Ooh, a badge! Does that mean Nicky should get it? He was on there for the longest, right?" AJ states.

"I'd say it's between Nicky and Oshun, for sure," Camilo says. 

"It's gotta be Oshun. I mean, did you see that display with the pistols?" Seb says.

"Well, I can't decide. I think you were both amazing." AJ says.

"I say, Nicky. He did do pretty well. And he is sorta like our own Villa sheriff already, right?" Harry says. 

"What do you mean?" Nicky asked.

"You're like everyone's best mate here. Always sorting out trouble and being there for people."

And what trouble has been sorted out? There has been little to no drama.

"I still think it should be Oshun. What did the text say again?" Seb says.

"The rootinest tootinest rider or whatever," Nicky says.

"It settles that, Nicky is the sheriff. Unless Oshun wants to have, another go?" Camilo says.

"I would go again if my lower half didn't burn like hell." I'm sitting on the ground, rubbing my thighs. "No wonder I haven't done this in a while. Plus, this takes the phrase, 'beat that pussy up' to a whole new level. Nicky, you take it."

"You sure, Oshun? You can have another go." Nicky says.

"I'm spent. You be sheriff."

"Alright, then. I guess I can't argue about it."

AJ presents a large, five-pointed star with the word "SHERIFF' printed across it in big capital letters. He takes the badge and pins it to his hat.

"Hey. What if we make Oshun your deputy? As a compromise?" Ella suggested.

"Not a bad idea. I do declare, that as the sheriff of this here Villa, I will take Wild Rose Oshun, the master sharpshooter, to be my lawful deputy."

"Aww, you flatter me," I said.

"Tell you what, partners. Now, all we need is a proper showdown. Every good western end in a showdown." Viv says. "And everyone knows the showdown always happens at high noon. What's the time?"

Seb pulls out his phone and looks at it. "A quarter past one."

"That's close enough."

"We already have a sheriff. Who wants to be an outlaw?" Ella asked.

"No, that's too obvious. We need something with some real stakes." Seb proposed. "Shame Bill isn't here. Reckon it would have been fun to see him fight Tai for Oshun's love."

"Lucky for me, he's not," Tai said.

_Yeah, but the other boys are still wanting my affections. They're too scared to speak up._

"As the sheriff around here, I think it's my responsibility to defend you all. And I've heard word of a no gooder lurking around these parts. Anyone happened to know anything about that?"

"Ooh! I want to be the baddy!" AJ says.

"Sounds good to me."

"Alright, face away from each other, take three paces and then draw," I ordered.

"That's not how they did it." Viv pouted.

"Babe, I have to go ice my thighs. Three paces, and that's final." AJ and Nicky stands back to back. I counted as they take each step. "One... Two..."

"Draw!" AJ swings around suddenly and squirts Nicky in the back of the head.

"Hey, no fair! You've supposed to draw after three!" Nicky frowned.

"What can I say? I told you I wanted to be a bad guy."

"You're so dead!" Nicky aims for AJ and returns fire. He misses and hits Seb instead.

"Hey! Don't drag me into this!" Seb shoots back. Nicky dives for cover. It's not long before another water fight has broken out. My ass gets caught in the crossfire.

"Ack! Again?"

"Sorry, babe! Didn't mean to hit you." Tai says.

"I did!" Seb says.

Soon the water pistols run dry and AJ get's a text.

**Sheriff Nicky! Time to round up your posse and head back to the Villa for a real showdown. It's the recoupling!**

**#stickemup #pickyourpartner**

"Looks like the fun's over," AJ says.

"I'd almost forgotten we had this coming up tonight," Seb says.

"Don't worry, guys. I have a feeling it'll all work out." Nicky reassures. "So sayeth the sheriff of the Villa." 

As we head back to the Villa, Viv starts to sing.

_"I shot the sheriff..."_

"With a water pistol." Seb bluntly points out.

_"...but I did not shoot the deputy..."_

"Yes, you did!" I blurted out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tani o ṣe? - Who did that?


	20. My Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girl's choice recoupling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: I Wanna Sex You Up by Color Me Badd

I'm sitting on the beanbags with an ice pack between my thighs, having cocktails with the girls. There is a nervous tension in the air which don't understand why. Maybe it's because the guys are over by the daybeds are glancing in my direction.

Ella downs her drink in one gulp and addresses the group.

"Right, girls. We need to coordinate."

"Huh?" AJ raises her brows.

"Everyone says who they're picking, then we'll know what to expect. That way, there are no surprises."

"Surprises are the whole reason I'm here. " Viv states. "If we know who everyone is picking, there's no drama."

_Drama has yet to arrive in this Villa._

"Chill out, Elladine. It'll be fun! What's life in the Villa without a few surprises?" Iona says.

"I disagree, but...maybe you're right. Unless someone chooses Nicky."

"I might do that. Just to shake things up." Viv grins.

_I'll believe it when I see it._

"Genevieve! This might be the last recoupling!"

"Sis, it's from the last recoupling, like calm the hell down for real," I said.

"Oshun, that could have been said a lot nicer," AJ says.

"Honey, I don't sugar coat shit. She needs to hear this. Ella. I'm going to say this one time and one time only." I look her in the eyes. "Don't nobody want Nicky. We're not picking him, so stop all that overthinking." I hate it when people do that. Hope did that shit last year, and it got on my nerves. We all jump at the text tone. Yasmin looks at her phone.

**Islanders, please gather by the firepit for the recoupling.**

"Boys! Firepit!" Yasmin yells across the lawn. They don't hear her. Whatever they talking about must be deep. "Ugh. Oshun, can you get their attention?"

"Duh, I'm a pro." I stand, facing the boys, and bellow at the top of my lungs. "Avengers! Assemble!"

The boys' heads turn toward us. Tai is the first to run over. 

"Tai smash!" He hits the ground and bounds over to the firepit. Harry sprints behind him. "Hey! Brute strength is nothing when you're a genius billionaire...like I will be once I pay off my student loan!"

The rest of the boys follow, making Marvel references. When the boys are all in place, the girls look at me.

"You really have a way with guys," Yasmin commented.

"Told you so. Break a leg, ladies."

\-------

Everyone's gathered around the firepit. The text tone echoes the air. "I got the first pick again." I stand, facing the boys. Harry shoots me a smile, Ciaran gives me a wave and a shy smile, Camilo throws me a wink and a smile, and Tai catches my eye, flashing a smile and blows me a kiss.

"I'm choosing this guy because he makes my insides get all wibbly whenever I look at him, especially when he smiles. And I usually don't get that feeling unless I genuinely like someone. He's a good guy, a type I hardly go for. I see us having a future together, and I want to know if I'm right, so I'm trusting my heart. That said, the guy I want to couple with is Tai."

Tai and I embrace amid applause with Seb, whooping and clapping harder than anyone else. Tai whispers in my ear.

"I knew I made the right choice by picking you. You won't regret this, I promise."

I take his hand as Tai sits down next to me, squeezing it reassuringly. Ella went next and, of course, chose Nicky. Shocker! Iona is with Camilo. Whatever. Yasmin couples up with Ciaran. Her speech was short, sweet, and to the point, and I respect that. Viv still talking about shaking things up. Like girl, I knew you were going to chose Seb. Shit, Jakub should have returned with me. If you want some shit to shake up, he's your man. And AJ's left with Harry, I guess.

"So how we're all feeling?" Nicky asked.

"I'm feeling great." Seb smiles. Viv beams at him. He whispers something in her ear, and she nods. "I think we're going to go somewhere more private."

"We all know what that means," I said, grinning at them.

"Oshun!" Viv blushed.

I started to belt out a tune.

_"Oooo-ooh-ooh-ooh_

_I wanna sex you up_

_All night, you make me feel good."_

She blushes harder as Seb pulls her away towards wherever they're going. Soon the rest of the couples disperse, leaving Tai and me alone at the firepit. He turns to me, smiling. "Hey."

"Hey."

"I'm so thrilled that you picked me."

I scoffed. "You any doubts?"

"No! It was such a risk, splitting you from Bill..."

"Allegedly."

"But it turns out it was the right thing to do, and that makes me so happy."

"I'm happy too!"

"I've got something I want to say to you. Away from everyone else."

"But, we're alone already."

"I mean 'alone' alone."

"Oh... yeah, let's go somewhere more private."

\------

Tai leads me to the gym. Umm, ok.

"Everywhere else is occupied." Tai says apologetically, "Are you OK hanging out here?"

"It's cool. Nothing says romance, like being next to AJ's sweaty towel."

Tai chuckles. "Hey, all good relationships are about compromise."

We lie down with him on the yoga mats, facing each other under the stars. The breeze is cool, but I don't feel it.

"You are so beautiful, Oshun. But you already know that."

"I do. You're not so bad you're self there, Tex."

"So, there's some stuff I've wanted to say for a while."

"I'm listening."

"When we were coupled up last time, I didn't know how long it would last. Things are always uncertain here, you know?"

_Yeah..._

"But it seems like the only thing I can be certain of here...is you." 

As I shift nearer, he sighs happily. "This all turned out exactly like I hoped. It's such a boost to the ego, a gorgeous girl choosing you over five other lads."

"Heh, don't let your head get too big."

"I won't. I'll get a helmet. Although, if we end up in the final, it'll crack."

"Not if you had Lord Dark Helmet's helmet from Spaceballs." Tai stares at me for a moment. "What?"

"Who made that man a gunner?"

I raised an eyebrow. " I did, sir! He's my cousin."

"Who is he?"

"He's an Asshole, sir."

"I know that! What's his name?"

"That is his name, sir. Asshole. Major Asshole."

"And his cousin?"

"He's an Asshole, too, sir. Gunner's made first class Phillip Asshole."

"How many Assholes we got on this ship, anyhow?" Tai pretends to lower his helmet and looks around. "I knew it, I'm surrounded by Assholes. Keep firing, Assholes!"

We go into a laughing fit. He sighs. "I can't wait to get out of this place with you. Take you on some real dates." 

"I can't wait either."

He takes a moment to stretch until his shoulder click. "There it is. Hey, are your thighs, OK?"

"Yeah, the soreness is gone, finally."

"Cool. Any other parts of your body need TLC?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"A little massage." Tai draws closer to me, cocking his head, cheekily, "A Tai massage if you will."

"Oh my days, you mega cornball." I roll my eyes giggling.

"Well, we don't want your muscles getting sore."

"Well, I am getting a twinge in my bum." I turn on my stomach, poking my butt out in the process. "If you're up for it."

"Say no more." He winks then puts on a serious face. "The gluteus maximus is very important for supporting my lower back. And in your case, it's also pure flames."

"What can I say? I got cakes for days."

Tai starts rubbing my lower back, gentle at first, his fingers seeking out any tension spots. His hands slowly drift towards my bum.

"Feeling good?"

"Mmm, yeah. A bit more pressure. I like a little force. Well, more force."

"You're saying you like it hard?"

"Maybe...Oooh, that feels nice."

"Ever want a massage another time, all you need to do is ask. Or tell me I don't mind. I'm good with whatever. It's the person who matters." He stretches again then winces.

"You good?"

"I've got a bit of a crick in my shoulder. If you could give it a rub, that'd be amazing."

"My hands are at the ready!" I sit up and lay a hand on Tai's shoulder, feeling his muscles' strength beneath his skin. As I rub with my thumbs in small circles, I seek out any spots of tension. Tai makes a deep, satisfying noise in the back of his throat. It almost sounds like a purr. "I hope you're not falling asleep."

"No way. I couldn't miss this. This is amazing."

"Would you like my hands anywhere else?" I whispered in his ear.

"You know I do."

My hands drift down Tai's back, from his shoulder blades to his hips. His breath shudders as I stroke his skin and leans back against me, eager for my touch.

"You...Oshun... That's..."

"Cat got your tongue?"

"Mmm...I did say you're like a panther."

"Well, this panther is ready to pounce." I jumped on top of Tai, lean in, and kiss him. He wraps his arms around me, kissing me back, and it grew more passionate. My tongue invaded his mouth, tasting him while stripping each other of our clothes and discarded them off to the side. Tai pulls out a condom, slips it on, and pulls me on top of him.

While holding onto my hips, I slid slowly down his thick, stiff shaft. I was gasping and moaning above him as my hips grinded back and forth slowly, taking him deeper. I can feel his supple body moved both beneath and within me. My back arched when he hit that particular spot deep within me. Tai's eyes flutter closed as he calls out my name. 

"Oshun..."

I then started bouncing up and down but not too fast. Tai rises up to kiss me from my lips to my neck. He pulls my hair slightly, a delicious feeling that forces a moan out of me, causing him to palmed my ass, pumping deeper and harder. He felt so good inside me, I wanted more. I went faster and bounced harder. He laid back down, massaging my breasts, and watched me as I rode him.

"Tai...!" My back arched one last time before I cried out in ecstasy. Tai grunted and steady himself as he soon followed. We lie next to one another, entangled in each other's arm, staring up at the sky. We're a little damp and breathless.

"Well, that was a workout."

"A high-intensity one."

"A cardio blast."

"Glute-concentrated."

"My inner thighs are burning."

"Now, you know how I felt."

"It's getting late. We should head to bed." He offers me a hand. I lace my fingers between Tai's. We smile at each other before heading towards the Villa.

\----

Tai and I entered the bedroom; everyone else is already here. Viv and Seb are sitting up in bed, chatting. A spark is clearly visible between them. I hope it all works out for them. 

"Hey, how are you two feeling?" Viv asked. 

"That's not fair, Viv. Oshun isn't coupled up with me, so clearly, she's distraught." Seb says. Ok Seb, I see you.

I dramatically place my hand on my forehead, feigning pain. "Oh, yes. I'm in utter shambles that I have to watch my bro run off into the sunset with Viv. Now, if you excuse me, I need to go sit in a dark corner with a tub of ice cream and Unbreak My Heart playing on repeat."

"You're making him big-headed, Viv. Soon he'll be too powerful." Tai says.

"Oh, please. This isn't even my final form." Seb smirked. Oh, I am a proud sister right now.

"Oshun, I asked how you're feeling?"

"I'm feeling great. I got who I wanted. I couldn't be happier."

"I feel the same."

Tai and I get into bed together. "Feels so good to be getting into bed with you again, babe. What do you say to a kiss goodnight?"

"After what we just did earlier? No."

"Aww..." Tai pouts.

"How about a snog?"

"Oh, hell yeah!" He lifts the duvet over us, before leaning in and kissing me with force. His tongue glides against my bottom lip as his hands caress my body, and I let out a moan.

"Hey! We can hear you!" Seb yells over.

"Sorry, Seb!" Tai says.

"I'm not!" I said. We giggle as Seb groans.

"We should sleep. It's been a long day."

"Yeah. Who knows, tomorrow might be in for a surprise."

"I don't want to think about that. I just want to think about how happy I am being here with you."

I give him a small peck on the lips and pull Tai's arm around me, so he's spooning me.

"I love being the big spoon. Makes me feel like I can protect you from anything." 

I drift slowly off to sleep. With Tai's arms around me, I feel like I'm finally safe. As for tomorrow... all I can say is yikes!


	21. Looks Like I'm Doing Shower Bits Again

You guys... these past eight days have been nothing but calm and drama free. You would think that I would actually like this vibe after the previous year. I mean, it's been ok for the first couple of days, but let's be real, this is Love Island. It's supposed to be dramatic and exciting. But it really hasn't been that... until today. 

It all started...well actually it doesn't start here but trust me it kicks off later on. Anyway the morning started off like any other morning. I woke up and wipe away the sleep in my eyes. Tai is tickling my nose with a feather for whatever reason.

"Achoo!"

_That sneeze hurt my damn chest._

"Oops. Sorry!" Tai pouts. "I just really wanted to wake up with this feather."

"Why?"

"Well, it was stuck to you for ages and I just kept thinking of how angelic you look."

_Aww, you melt!_

"So, sticking it up my nose was a great idea?"

"Yeah..." He awkwardly rubs his neck. I move is hand and peer around his neck. "Um, what are you doing?"

"Looking for the 'made in heaven' tag." His lips spread in a wide grin. "Is that a ladder in your tights or a stairway to heaven?"

I roll my eyes and stick my tongue out at him. "I'm not even wearing any tights."

"It's still funny." He stretches his arms up, yawning loudly. As his arms come down, he wraps one around me. We lie in each other's arms for a while, watching Tai's chest rise and fall with each breath. "I really love waking up next to you in the morning. It's the best thing ever."

_You should, I am a treasure._

"Me too, this is perfect."

Tai smiles and strokes my cheek. "I really can't tell you how happy I am that you picked me."

"You had doubts?"

"No. I don't want to sound arrogant. But I knew you'd pick me. Tai's eyes crinkle with his smile. "I was just thinking about my dad. I hope he's having fun watching this."

"Watching what exactly...?"

"Oh! Not, er, all of it, though." He blushes. I giggle as I snuggle up to him. "Before I came to the Villa, I wondered if I'd get bored. I should've known better."

"You? Bored? I don't see it."

"I thought there might be loads of lying around doing nothing. Don't get me wrong, I love sunbathing as much as the next guy. But I didn't want to end up twiddling my thumbs, you know?"

"If there's one thing about this place, there's always something to do. Besides, anytime you feel yourself getting bored, just count on me."

"I take it you don't mean for a game of Snap? Though, I did play strip Snap once."

"And how'd that go for you?"

"I got very cold."

"Sounds about right."

Tai nudges me gently. "I'll definitely count on you if I'm at a loose end. It's funny, normally I never stop moving. I think that's why I thought I might be bored. But this is like a dream holiday."

_Or a nightmare._

"If I was in London right now, it'd probably be raining. What would you be up to if you weren't in the Villa?"

"Auditioning for another production likely. May take another lead role or support. Probably just do the dancing roles. Have my nose to the grindstone, you know."

"Your what to the what-stone?" Tai quirks a brow. "I've never heard that before. Say it again!"

"Nose to the grindstone? It's when you're working really hard."

"But where's the grindstone come in? Is it a stone you grind on, like a pole in a club."

_Oh, dear God..._

"Hey, Tai. Lean over." Tai returns his attention to me, and he leans toward me. I whisper to his ear, sexily, "Grindstone..."

Tai shivers. "Told you. Anything you say, boom! It's hot."

I smiled as I kissed him. Tai draws back and murmurs something I can't quite hear against my neck. He kisses very lightly down to the hollow of my throat, then along my collarbone. It's a ticklish spot, but the sensation gives me chills. When we break apart, I still feel warm from Tai's touch. "Wait a minute. Are we the only ones still in bed?"

I hear a rustle of sheets. Iona gets out of her bed and looks over briefly. "Nope, you're not alone."

"Oops. Sorry, babe." Tai says, then whispers in my ear. "I totally didn't notice that Iona was there."

"We can pretend she isn't."

"I heard that!" Iona says.

"Good." I hear Iona mutters something before going back to sleep.

"I'm going for a shower." Tai gets up from the bed and grabs a towel. "You can join me if you want." He bites his lip and goes to the bathroom, a towel over his shoulder.

_That isn't a want. That is a NEED._

I leap out of bed and rush over to the bathroom. I ran right back to the bedroom because I forgot a towel. Iona laughs at this as I raced out of the room.

\----------

I tipped in the bathroom. Tai is already in the shower. A pile of his clothes is on the side. I can make out his silhouette through the steam and glass.

"Is that you, Oshun?"

"No, this is Patrick," I said. Tai laughs. "Get your goofy self in here."

I slip out of my PJs and get into the shower. Tai turns around, stroking a large pile of white foamy soap in his arms. "I've been expecting you."

"Mm. I thought evil villains wore a grey smock..." I look Tai up and down. The warm water rolls off Tai's body. He looks hotter than ever. Especially with his hair not in his usual low bun. "Not absolutely nothing."

"I'm wearing an invisible cloak." He winks.

"I can see that."

He splashes me gently with the foam. "Thanks for joining me, babe."

"Wouldn't miss this for the world."

He starts to wash his body with soap. I put some soap on my hands and give Tai a back massage. "Oooh, that feels nice. You're good with your hands."

"You know it."

"Here, let me do you." I turn my back to him as his hands rub all over my back. I let out a small moan, and I can feel him smiling mischievously behind me. His hands move lower and grab a handful of my ass. I look back at him. "Cheeky."

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"Six." I flick some water at him. Tai quickly splashes me back. "You returned fire... you know what that means." We start a splash fight. The battle was pretty even until Tai cups the shower's head with his hands and then pours water all over me. "OK, I give!"

"Victory is mine!" He turns around and let the water spray his face. The water trickles down the nape of his neck. I feel like I'm watching this all in slow motion. "You know what the best thing about having showers together is?"

"We get can sexy alone time?"

"Wow. I was going to say that it was good for the environment, but I like your answer too." We both rinse the soap off our bodies, taking it in turns to get the best angle under the shower.

"Sure is steamy in here."

"Yeah..." He blushes a little. "We don't get any alone moments in that bedroom, do we?"

"Nope, not really." I grin at him cheekily. "Shall we make the most of this private time?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

I lean into Tai and kiss his lips. He pulls me in closer, so our wet bodies are touching. In a flurry of passion, I gently but firmly press Tai against the tiled wall. I kiss his neck while my fingertips travel down his body. Tai breathes heavily as I took his shaft in my hand, gently stroked it up and down, savoring the groans escaping his lips. Upon doing so, he muttered my name, something that delighted me every time he did it.

"Mmm, Oshun..."

I trailed down his body until I reached my destination. My tongue ran over every bit his length in agonizingly gentle motions. I look up at him, and his face showing was showing desire and a bit of frustration with the teasing. 

"Oshun, fuck..."

I began kissing and licking at the head of his erection, making tantalizing slow circles with my tongue. Tai arched slightly and let out a low growl. Decided that I've teased him enough, I engulfed him in my mouth. While my head and hand both moved up and down, his groans turned into moans and started getting louder. After a bit of suckling, I took my mouth off and stood up, facing him with a grin. "Has anyone ever told you that you're like a work of art?"

"No, they haven't."

"Well, I want to pin you up against the wall. Like the masterpiece you are."

"Not if I pin you up first."

Before I can react, Tai has me against the tiles. He hoists me up to where my legs are resting on his shoulders, and I'm high above the shower. His quick and clever tongue pressed against me, and I cried out in pleasure. He was so good, I closed my eyes and threw my head back. My hands were full of his wet, brown curly hair.

"Tai! Oooh..." I let out a sharp gasp as I start to buck my hips into his face. "Mo fẹ ọ."

"What did you say?"

"I said I want you."

"That's what I thought you said." While still in between my legs, he slips on the condom he had in the shower this whole time. Oh, so he just assumed we were going to fuck in the shower, huh? Well, he wasn't wrong, obviously. He takes my legs off of his shoulders and lowers me at waist level. I wrapped my legs around him. He kissed me as he slowly entered and started thrusting steadily into me. He wanted to take as much time as he can.

He kissed my neck as he started going fast, causing me to moan uncontrollably. I was already about to hit my peak, so I tighten up my grip. Quick breaths became small cries as I reached my climax. The tensing of my muscles and the sound of my voice pushed Tai over the edge. He buried his face in my neck as he came. Tai holds me in his arms for a while.

"Hot damn. That was amazing."

"I'll say," I said weakly. 

_Definitely better than the last time I did bits in the shower._

Suddenly there is a knock on the door.

"Hello? Are you guys, like, OK in there?" It was Iona.

"Um, sorry Iona! Just a second!" Tai shouts. He and I stifled a laugh. "Busted."

"Come on, I really need the loo."

"We'd better get out." Tai lets me down and steps out, wrapping a towel around himself. As I get out, he wraps one around me. "There. Nice and clean now."

"Sort of." 

Tai winks at me, and we left the bathroom.


	22. From Good to Bad to Surprised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oshun gets some bad news, more kiddie games, and a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Outfit- https://thatankhlife.com/product/african-print-bikinis/
> 
> Song: Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) by Eurythmics {Though she singing the Marilyn Manson cover.)

I walked down into the kitchen. Seb is making breakfast. Wait a good goddamn minute...

"Brother... what are you making?"

"An omelette. Want one?" I looked at him with an ultra serious look. "I can actually make one, Oshun."

I take a second to think and sighed. "Alright, I'll take a ham and cheese one."

"OK."

Ciaran comes over, clutching a mug. "Can I get some of that water once it's boiled, please? Also morning Oshun."

"Hey, Ciaran."

"What are you after?" Seb asked.

"Cuppa tea, please."

"I'll bring it over to you."

"Grand." Ciaran smiles and he walks outside. Seb puts the kettle on to boil. Then whips up my omelette and presents it to me on a plate. 

"There you are."

"Thanks." I take a bite out of it, and it's actually good.

"Hey, Oshun. Have you ever made a mixtape for someone you fancied?"

"No, but I have received one before. It's a cute idea."

"Oh, good. I wasn't sure if any girls actually liked it."

"Only the ones who do appreciate music. Have you tried it before?"

"Only a lot." Seb blushed.

"Has it worked out for you?"

"...sometimes. It's like a reflex. When I really like a girl, I just have to start making a playlist for her. With all the songs we've talked about together, or songs I think she'll like, or songs that remind me of her."

_Awww, he's such a romantic._

"I'm thinking about making one for Viv. Obvs I have to do it in my head until I get home. And I know it's too soon! But I can't help it. I can't stop thinking of things I could do to try and make her smile." Seb smiles thoughtfully. "Her smile is just... mate, it goes right through me."

"Have you told her this?"

"Told her what."

"How you feel. It's clear you're in love with her."

"What? No, I'm not!"

"Right, and I'm Walter Mercado. Just a few days ago, you told me you 'never fall for girls like her.' And now you're talking about her like you've had fallen head over heels. Take a chance, Bro."

"You're right. I said I've always wished to be with a girl like her. And now I think I've finally done it. I've fallen for someone nice who actually really likes me back."

_You and me both._

"I'm really happy for you. I think you're right for each other."

"Thanks, mate. I'm finally starting to feel like I do belong here after all. Our chat the other day really helped."

"I'm glad."

"It turns out nice things sometimes happen when you are not always in the next disaster."

"Who knew, right?"

"So, how do you feel about last night?"

"I couldn't be happier. Like, I just can't stop smiling. "

"You too look great together. I'm so happy for you both. Your speech was amazing, by the way."

"Thanks, it came from the heart."

"Can you smell that?" Seb starts to sniff the air. "Smells like cheese."

"Oh, haha."

"I'm kidding. You're both class." Seb goes to check on the kettle as it stops boiling. He pours out the water into some mugs. "So..."

"So?"

"So, it seems like things are all good for you two. And it certainly sounded like you two were having fun in the shower."

"You heard us?"

"Russia can hear you two."

"Oop-" I blush. 

"But like, between you and me. Do you think you'll be loyal to Tai for the rest of the time in the Villa?"

"What the fuck kind of question is that? Of course, I'll be loyal to him."

"Have you had a chat with him about loyalty and stuff?"

"No, not exactly."

"Do you think he's a loyal person?"

"He's totally loyal. Where is this coming from?"

"I don't want you to worry or anything." Seb grabs a spoon from the drawer and starts to stir the tea. "But it's good to keep an eye on things."

"Um, Seb... What's tea?"

"The reason I asked that because me and Viv were talking and...what if new Islanders showed up?"

"If they show up, I'm going to show them the way out. We already have many people as is and it's a bit late for that."

"That's the thing! And that means they are going to graft hard and break up a couple. What if someone were to graft on Tai?"

"They are going to end up like Deontay Wilder when he fought Tyson Fury. Tyson served up more combos than a fast food joint."

"Oshun, I'm serious."

"So am I. Look, I'm not going to attack them right away. I'm just saying if they cross a certain line, hands will be thrown. Periodt."

Just then, Ciaran comes back into the kitchen. "Ah, phew, it's Ciaran!" Seb glances at me, looking a little concerned. Then averts his eyes to Ciaran. "Teas's ready."

"Ta, Seb." He blows on it and then takes an indulgent sip. "That's cracking, cheers."

Some of the other Islanders saunter into the kitchen. 

"I am such in a snacking mood today." Tai winks over at me before heading over to the fridge.

"Did you hear a mouse earlier, Tai? I could hear like weird noises coming from the bathroom earlier." Seb quirks a brow.

"From the bathroom." Tai cheeks turn red, and laugh awkwardly. "We were just cleaning the tiles, like, really hard."

"That's well nice of you."

"What's going on here?" Iona asked.

That's what I want to know.

"It's snack time." Yasmin chirped. "And Oshun, as usual, is looking like a snack."

"Cheers, Yasmin." I wink. "Some people even put me on their grocery lists. Right next to the whip cream and box of chocolates."

I'm trying to save face here. What Seb said does have me a bit on edge. Like what if we get new people? They are going to seriously going to fuck up the natural order in here. I'm not worried about Tai's head being turned. A ho can try but he's loyal.

A text tone rings out. Seb takes out his phone. "I got a text!"

**Islanders, put your best foot forward because two new Islanders will be arriving sometime today.**

**#twosaparty #thirteenisacrowd**

_AW, FUCK..._

\--------

We're all outside hanging out at the loungers. We're all stunned after this morning's text.

"This stinks. We had five seconds of peace, and now we've got new Islanders changing it up?" Ella groaned.

"I feel your pain Ella," I said 

"Hey, the course of true love never did run smooth." Nicky says, "And Love Island is like sandpaper."

"Come on, guys! You don't think it's exciting?" AJ says.

"Hell no." I blurted.

"Aw, don't be such a sourpuss. This is the whole point of being here to meet new people!"

"AJ's right." Tai chimes in. "What's the use of worrying about something you can't control?"

Ciaran starts to list things off on his fingers. "You're more prepared, you've explored the possible options, maybe made a plan..."

"You're more likely to have anticipated outcomes," Ella says.

"Agh! Stop!" Tai clamps his hand over Ciaran's mouth. "You're starting to make me nervous! Oshun, back me up here."

"It all depends on the situation. If it's some like this, worrying won't help. But if it's like a test, worrying will motivate you to study, which will help."

_Especially that time with Elisa and Jo._

"I think we should distract ourselves. We are thinking about this too much."

"Oh, did you want me to hook up a games console?" Nicky suggested.

"Wait, we have one of those?" Iona asked.

"Which ones? I hope we have Mortal Kombat 11. I want to play the Aftermath story mode." I said.

"You haven't played it yet?" Harry asked. "You have to as soon as possible. I won't spoil it, but let's say the ending is a bit like Injustice 2."

"Guys, I was sarcastic," Nicky says.

"Aww..." Harry and I said.

"I was thinking of something more physical," Tai says.

"Oh, uhh..." I blush. 

"Mind out the gutter you."

"Let's wrestle! Oshun, do your commentary." AJ says.

"Wrestling is purely for conflict, and when you have too much mud."

"And also entertainment," I add.

"I think we should play hide and seek."

_Are you serious?_

"Are we children?" Harry asked.

_Yes, yes, you are._

"It'll be fun! Don't pretend you're not excited." 

"I'm not pretending." I stretch out on the lounger.

"It'd be better than sitting here all day," Camilo says. AJ springs to her feet. "I think it's a great idea! Everyone has to play. It's my birthday, and I order it." AJ tries to pull me to my feet.

_Today's her birthday? The first I'm hearing about it._

"AJ, if you want to see another birthday, don't touch me."

"What's with you today? You're usually in a cheerful mood. Are you on your period?"

"No! And if I was, I wouldn't tell the entire Villa."

"Who else is playing?" Tai asked. Everyone else reluctantly raises their hands. "Right! We're playing classic rules here, no mods. Whoever's it counts to 100. Everyone else hides. If you get caught, you head back to the lawn."

"So, who's it?" Seb asked.

"Me and Oshun can do it!"

"Do what?" I turn to face Tai. "I wasn't going to play."

"Aw, babe."

"No."

"Please?" He does a puppy dog face. "We could cover more ground with both of us."

"No."

"Pretty please."

"No."

"With cream and cherry on top?"

"NO."

"On me?"

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Fine! Ẹgbẹ awọn ọmọde..."

"That settles it. Tai and Oshun are it, and the rest of us hide." Ella recapped.

"Are we all ready?" Tai asked.

_No._

"Tai, Oshun cover your eyes," Seb said. We both cover our eyes. "3..2...1...Go!"

I hear feet hitting the grass, and everyone runs off to find a hiding place. Tai starts counting down from 100. I uncovered my eyes and saw where people were heading. While Tai's counting, I went to the kitchen and grabbed me a bowl of chili and lime crisps and sat back down on the lounger.

"3...2...1!" Tai takes his hands from his eyes and looks at me. "Where'd you get that bowl of crisps?"

"Uh...It's always been here."

"OK...I'm going to check the roof terrace. You check around the lawn."

"Aye aye, captain." Tai runs off towards the Villa. I continued to eat my crisps until the bowl was empty. 

\-----

I'm up in the dressing room, changing out of my contacts to my glasses. I found AJ and Ciaran, Ella and Nicky, and Seb and Viv along the way. Too easy. Ugh, I can't believe I'm playing this damn game. I have too much on my mind right now. New hoes come in and all.

_"Sweet dreams are made of this_

_Who am I to disagree?_

_I traveled the world_

_And the seven seas_

_Everybody's looking for something_

_Some of them want to use you_

_Some of them want to get used by you_

_Some of them want to abuse you_

_Some of them want to be abused."_

I heard rustling noises, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Who's there?"

I listen for a few moments, and then the noise repeats, coming from one of the wardrobes. I grabbed one of the flat irons from the makeup tables and tiptoed over to the wardrobe. I rip the door open as fast as I could with the iron at the ready. Speaking of ready, I wasn't prepared to see the most handsome man I've ever seen. He had black hair, bronze color skin, and these gorgeous green eyes. And those abs...look like he got a fucking eight pack. 

"Hi, Oshun. Nice to meet you." The handsome stranger said.

Well, you guys, I just got pregnant again. I'm pretty sure it's twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ẹgbẹ awọn ọmọde - A bunch of children/kids


	23. Hook A Secret or Swing A (Right) Hook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oshun's day has gotten a bit worse.

"Hi, Oshun. Nice to meet you." Said the handsome stranger that just appeared from the wardrobe. I was prepared to defend myself, but against my better judgement, I find myself blushing. "I'm Rafi."

As Rafi approaches me, my knees buckle, and I was going to fall. I was expecting to hit the ground, but I find myself in Rafi's arms.

 _Oh, shit. There go the knee-buckling and the blushing. At least there isn't- wait...Oh no_. 

My insides have started to flutter.

_No, no, no! This can't be happening..._

"Are you alright?

"Yeah, My knee popped is all."

"Can I just say, I couldn't have asked for a better-looking girl to find me. Let alone have one fall into my arms."

"Thanks. Um... I can stand."

"Oh, sorry." Rafi releases me. He eyes the flat iron. "Were you going to burn me?"

"It's not even plugged in. Plus, you startled me and I thought you were an intruder. I mean you kinda are, but... How long have you been in there?"

"Not long. Thought I'd join the game. Give you a fun surprise to find." He winks at me. I blush harder, and the fluttery feeling is going out of control.

_This really can't be happening. This isn't real._

"I've wanted to meet you for ages, Oshun. Watching you on the telly, I knew we'd get along."

"Oh yeah? What is it about me?"

"There's plenty of things. But the only thing that made you really stick out to me was your secret in the first challenge. I'm also attracted to thunder."

"You are?"

"Yeah. The way those clouds rumble when the storms are rolling..."

"Oh, don't get me started."

"Hell, I'm getting my own self started." He fans himself as we laugh. "Well, you caught me. I should head over to the lawn, right? Unless..." He gives me a smouldering look. To think I was over the smouldering thing. I was wrong. "You want to hang out for a little while? Before we go, see others? We could get to know each other."

_I mean, it couldn't hurt. Long as there's no funny business._

"Step into my office." I lead Rafi out onto the roof terrace. He sits down next to me and the sunlight hits him just right.

_Help me_

"So. What do you want to know?"

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm an actor."

"You serious?"

"Yeah."

"Nice! Do you do stage, TV, Film...?"

"Film, actually."

"Wow! Anything I might have seen?"

"I doubt it. I'm only just getting started in my career, really. I've mostly been modeling so far."

"You're a model too?!"

_Makes fucking sense._

"I can sing and dance too."

"A triple threat. I respect that."

"I knew you would. You're a triple threat yourself."

"But I'm not a model."

"You should. You definitely have what it takes."

"I'll consider it."

"Anything else you want to know? I'm an open book."

"Where are you from?"

"Born and raised in Bromley. But my parents are from Egypt."

"Oh, cool."

"Yeah. Growing up in London, though. It's always so loud there. It's so quiet here! It's weird." He pauses for a moment. We listen to how silent the Villa is. He looks up at the sky and folds his arms behind his head. Forgive me for looking at his abs, but DAMN. "Wow, this place is beautiful. I don't think I'll get used to this view. What about you?" He turns to look at me, and I instantly snap out of my trance.

"I've been here before, so it doesn't faze me. But it's still my favourite spot in the Villa. I just can't believe I'm back in this place."

"Out of thousands, we got chosen. We must be something special."

"I knew I was special the moment I strut out of the womb. So that isn't new to me, babes."

"The confidence! I like it." And here comes the smouldering. "Very sexy."

_Easy tiger_

"You don't even know me."

"But I like to. If you'd like that."

"I- uh, I-OK."

_Why am I babbling? Do I not English?_

"What's this? Oshun's tongue-tied?" He raised a brow at me. I look away blushing harder than ever before. I quickly stood up and head to the door. "Let's just head out to the lawn."

"Great, can't wait to meet the others."

\--------

Rafi and I make our way to the lawn, where the rest of the Islanders are gathered, except Tai. When the others spot me with Rafi, they flood over.

"Oh my gosh! Hi!" Ella chirped.

"Nice to meet you!" Viv greeted.

"Welcome to the Villa, mate," Nicky says.

"Thanks, everyone. Pleased to be here!" Rafi waved.

"Hang on. I recognize your face." Camilo says, "Did you get blown up in a movie?"

"Er, yeah, actually. A Night to Kill."

"Yeah, that one! That was a great film!"

"Are you a movie star?!" Ella gasped.

"No, not remotely. I had two lines in that film, and then the hero blew me up."

"So, you were a bad guy?" Seb asked.

"Yeah. Then again, I've always been a bad boy." He winks at me. Seb directs his attention over to me with a raised eyebrow. I shoot him a small shrug.

_A bad boy?! Every time I try to leave, something keeps pullin' me back... No, I can't. I refuse to go back down that road again. I like Tai, and he likes me too._

AJ and Ciaran come jogging up to the rest of the group.

"So, I take it that your second chance failed?" I asked.

"Yeah, Tai found us in two seconds," AJ said. "I don't know why we thought we could get in the dishwasher..."

_Girl, I- How does one...?_

"Don't feel bad. Oshun had no problem finding Seb and me." Viv says.

"Yeah. We were in the best hiding place ever. Had a decoy too."

"That was the oldest trick in the book." I look around. "Where is Tai anyway?"

"I don't know I haven't seen him. Have you guys?" Nicky says. Everyone shakes their heads. 

_Strange..._

I frown until I see Tai walking towards me, laughing with some blonde bimbo. Tai cracks a joke, and this random gives him a playful shove, leaving a hand on his arm a little too long. Yep, I don't like her.

"Hey, everyone! This is Lily, who I found hiding in the shower." Tai introduced.

"Nice to meet you all." This ho says. Tai notices me standing here and looks back to Lily with guilt in his eyes. Is he fucking serious right now? Why is it when girls come into the Villa, boys wanna start acting brand new? This Elisa and Jo all over again. And that ho gives me Jo vibes.

"Uh, Lily, this is..." Tai fumbles over his words. "This is...oh wow..."

_He's not serious. Tell me he's not serious right now._

"What do you mean 'oh wow'? Oh wow isn't a name, and it damn sure isn't mine. How the hell did you forget my name after saying it over and over this morning?"

"I didn't forget..." I crossed my arms. "Maybe a lil bit."

_Lord, give me the strength to not break another nose._

"Oshun! Your name is Oshun."

I gave him a death glare and applauded mockingly. "Wow, You nailed it."

"Sorry."

"Oh, I know exactly who you are, Oshun." Rafi puts a reassuring hand on my arm and gives me a smile. "Even if Tai doesn't." Not gonna lie, it calmed me down. And it was cool of him to stand up for me.

"And who are you?" Tai glares at Rafi.

"I'm Rafi."

"I found him in the wardrobe." 

"And she was about to burn me with a hair straightener."

"I thought you were some psycho burglar, my bad. And it wasn't even plugged in."

"Well, nice to meet you, Rafi," Tai says.

"There's loads of us now." Harry chirped.

_And I'm getting claustrophobic_

"Man, there's no keeping track."

"I think some people are memorable than others..." The Jo ho looks at Tai, who blushes.

"Maybe you're right, um... Daisy was it?" I said mockingly.

"It's Lily." She frowns.

"If you say so." Just then, a text comes in. Rafi pulls out his phone excitedly. "My first text!"

**Islanders, it's time to check out what your nearest and dearest think of you in the Hook A Secret Challenge!**

**#fishingforcompliments #hooklineandsinker #koibye**

"What's with all the fish talk? I don't get it." Ella questions.

"We're obviously fishing," Seb says.

_Our nearest and dearest people? Oh shit._

\--------

We are at the challenge area: Rafi and whatever kind of flower she claims to be are hosting the game. Ella looks nervous, but Nicky puts an arm around her shoulder, and she snuggles close. Tai links arms with me as we approach, the tramp winks at Tai, who smiles back, and I tear my arm from him, looking actively pissed. Rafi caught my eye and flashes a smile at me. 

"Welcome, welcome! You're here to play..." Rafi says.

"Hook A Secret!" This ho says. Rafi strikes a dashing pose with his fishing rod. "A fishing rod isn't my usual style, but I can make it work."

"You look like an Aquariums Monthly centrefold."

"I'll have you know that issue sold out in every shop. While you've been in the Villa, your nearest and dearest have been watching closely. And we've gathered a selection of secrets from them here in this very pool. Take it in turns to hook out a secret and read it out..."

"And everyone hears the juicy details. When you're up, you'll choose who think the secret's about..."

"By dumping water on them!"

I see Genevieve puts her hand over her hair protectively. I feel your pain, babes. That's why I have braids in my hair.

"If you're right, you get a point." The blonde says.

"And if you're wrong, you've just thrown water on someone. The winning Islander gets to soak the person they think is the hottest."

Hmm, I wonder if Priya, Chelsea, and Shannon are watching. Or my family...

Tai shifts a bit closer to me, looking nervous. "This feels weird... Will there be something secret that comes out?"

"I'm not worried because I have nothing to hide." I give him the side-eye. "Do you?"

"No! No, it's just that I'm not into drama." He looks between Rafi and that ho, with a worried frown.

_And yet there's some brewing. Or more mind games._

Rafi looks over at me. Oshun, you're up first. Come and get a fishing rod!" 

I approach the paddling pool and pick up one of the rods. "Looking fine, Oshun!" Rafi calls out, making me blush. 

"And you know this..." I grin and strike a pose. Rafi is enchanted by me. "I never thought I say this, but you'll have our hosts...hooked."

"Such a cornball thing to say."

"Mm, but I think Tai will really make the fishing rod work." Why does this girl have to open her mouth? Tai grins, then bows. "Well, you know I-," Tai stops mid-sentence and notices my face right now. "I reckon Oshun steals the show."

"I always do. Besides, these are just like the games at the funfair at the pier." I draw back my arm, then cast smoothly. AJ claps as the bait hits the water. "Go, Oshun!"

I lift a laminated secret from the pool, then read it out. "Blank's mum thinks blank is the sexiest Islander. Oooh."

"So whose mum thinks someone is the sexiest Islander?"

"Well, it can't be my mum." Seb points out. I put a hand briefly on his shoulder, and he smiles at me.

_Hmm, let's see, it isn't Seb's. Tai's not in touch with his mum..._

"I'm going to take a shot in the dark." I pick up the bucket and dump the water over Harry's head. He gasps and shrieks.

"You're correct. It is Harry's mum." Rafi clapped. Harry grins sheepishly. "That's Mum for you. Am I really going to have to work out what my mum's type is?"

"No, Oshun does."

"That's not going to be hard at all." I get a bucket and dump it sexily on me. Tai, Rafi, Camilo, Harry, and Ciaran were all shook.

"Correct!" that blonde says.

"Thanks, Harry's mum." I blew a kiss.

Yasmin goes next. She just reached her hand in and take a secret out. Why didn't I think of that?

"Blank's sibling thinks blank won't resist them." She gives the group a quick once-over. She picks up the bucket and pours half of it over Viv and the other half on Seb. They are having a sweet little moment. Good for them, but right now, it's making me sick.

"I'm sorry to say that Yasmin's wrong. The answer is... Lily's sibling thinks Tai won't resist her."

Tai grins at her, and she smiles right back. My blood is boiling right now. Rafi looks over at me with concern. "Aw, that's not fair. Poor Oshun, you should get some love too."

My mouth spreads to a smile, and I laugh uncontrollably. Seb and Rafi have worried expressions on their faces while everyone else looks on. "Whoo! That's the funniest thing I've heard all day. Tai interested in some ho name Daffodil. A real knee-slapper." 

She shoots me a glare, and that smile stayed plastered on my face like the good clown that I am. But as soon as I turn my attention to Tai, my smile slowly descends into a frown. "I'm not playing with you, Tai. Something you want to tell me?"

"Babe, I'm not keeping anything from you. Honest." He glances over at Lily, who blows him a kiss. Rafi elbows Lily. Ciaran is next to hook out a secret. "Blank has had blank in the Villa." Ciaran purses his lips and looks around at the Islanders. "It looks like the names a short one, so..." He dumps the bucket all over Seb's head. Viv gives him a comforting pat on the shoulder. "Poor you."

"Ciaran is correct," Rafi says. "What's Seb had while in the Villa?"

"I think Seb's had...off milk in his tea while in the Villa." Ciaran states. Seb scoffs, "Now way, you'd have heard about it. I take my tea seriously."

"Sorry to say Ciaran, but that's incorrect." The nonfactor says.

"But anyone can guess for a special bonus point!" Rafi says. The Islanders murmur amongst themselves, trying to come up with ideas for the answer. I thought about it for a moment until the realization hits me. 

"Brother, it's kittens! Doom had the kittens!"

Seb gives Rafi and Lily a very, very focused look. "Is. This. True?"

Raif opens the envelop and smiles. "That is correct!"

Seb turns to me with a spark of excitement on his face. "Can you believe it? I can't wait to see her."

"I'm an auntie! Oh my days, you have to send pictures!"

"Nonsense, you're coming to visit."

"Yay!" I clapped. Rafi clears his throat. "As much as everyone loves cats, we've got a challenge to play! The lovely Oshun is next." I take the fishing rod from Ciaran, and I do a series of turns, leaps, and kicks while waving the rod back and forth until I cast my line. When I hook out a secret, Rafi claps. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone attempt 'the perfect cast' in real life."

"I'm the perfect person to do it. Blank's friends are upset that she ditch the reunion. But still watches her on the telly because they love her and miss her terribly." I grabbed a bucket and dump over myself. I do find it sweet that the girls miss me a ton. I feel the same. I hope they have been enjoying themselves watching me. I know they would want to hear stories once I return home. Especially Chelsea, my gossip queen.

"You are correct!"

I put my hand on my heart. "I love and miss you, girls, too, and I'm so so sorry!" 

"Oshun apologizing?" Iona remarked. "Never thought I see the day."

"Must be mood swings. It's normal for a period." AJ states.

"I told you, I'm not on my period." 

"Next up is Tai." The nonfactor says.

"Alright, let's do this." Tai fishes out a secret. His eyes widen. "I can't decide that!"

"Let's hear it!"

"Yeah, let's hear it..." I eyed him suspiciously.

"Tai's bestie thinks blank is the hottest person in the Villa." Tai looks at me straight away, swinging the bucket from side to side. Then he glances over at Lily. Silence descends over the lawn while everyone else stares at Tai. He's completely frozen with indecision.

"You really standing there thinking about it? What the fuck is there to think about?!" I said. 

"I find this amusing." She comments.

"Did anyone ask for your goddamn opinion, Chrysanthemum?"

"My name is Lily!"

"Tell it to someone who cares."

"I did, and he remembered my name." 

"You know what, you fake ass Tabatha Coffey I'm about to--" I was ready to give Lily the hands but Rafi steps in between. "Ladies, now it's not the time. Tai, we need an answer."

"I..." He keeps looking at both Her and me. "I can't choose!" He accidentally throws the bucket of water. It splashed all over me and that bitch. "That was an accident..."

My pissed off meter is hot right now. This whole afternoon has been the absolute worst. I just feel stabbed in the back and the front. "Accident. My. Ass. That was divided loyalty."

"I was looking at you when I threw the bucket!"

"Were you? Unless you have a lazy eye, I call bullshit!"

"I don't know, it seemed a lot like he was looking at me." I seriously can't with her. "Right, Tai?"

"Look over there if you want to, but, trust, you will fall like the season." I said. Seb puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Um, you guys..." Rafi cleared his throat. "No matter who he meant to choose, Tai is incorrect. The answer is Genevieve."

"Me?!" Viv gasped. 

"Checks out." Seb grins. She hooks an arm around Seb's waist and kisses his cheek.

"That's not the point." I remarked. Few rounds has passed and I was pretty over this game. Like so we are going to pretend we didn't see tension? I swear I feel like I'm playing a tell tale game and this is a pacifist route. Anyway, I was the last to go. I just went up a swiped a fish with my bare hands. "Rafi's friends are sure Rafi would love to see blank covered in chocolate."

"Goodness me!" Rafi gives a dramatic gasp. I looked at Tai, then back at Rafi with a smile. "So, you like chocolate huh? You must like it double dipped because the answer is me."

"You can't pick yourself..." the skank retorted.

I breathed in and out deeply and said in the calmest voice I could. "Carnation. Shut the fuck up."

Before she said anything, Rafi cuts in. "I actually do because that is correct!"

I see Tai's face is in a frown. I just shrug mockingly at him. Lily and Rafi adjourn to calculate the results. 

"The results are in and the winner is Oshun." Rafi announced.

"Wait what?" I said, confused. 

_Shit, I was too busy being pissed._

"Time for you to pick the hottest Islander for the total soaking!" I instantly grabbed a bucket and stare directly at Tai, shooting him a smile. He returns the smile but it went away when I heft the bucket then throw the water all over Rafi. He shrieks and hops from foot to foot, shaking water off his hair. 

"And I didn't even have to think about it." I stated, still maintaining eye contact with Tai.

"And that concludes Hook A Secret! You've been a wonderful contestants." Rafi chirped.

"And you've been a wonderful co-host." She says.

"Likewise, babe." They high five, and step down from the platform. I turn on my heels and leave.

"Hey, Oshun, where you going?" Nicky says.

"The challenge is over. I'm heading back." I said calmly, but there's still anger. 

"We're about to do a slip and slide along the lawn. Wanna join?"

"Thanks but no thanks."

"Are you sure? It won't be fun without you." Ella says. My eyes cut to Tai and whatever, talking and giggling. "I'm sure. I'm not feeling well right now."

"Oh, sorry to hear. Feel better, babes."

"Do you need a tamp?" AJ asked.

"For the last time, AJ. I'm NOT on my fucking period!" With that, I head back to the Villa.


	24. He say, She say, They say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafi talking, Tai talking, Lily talking, The girls talking, Tai and Lily talking. Does Oshun listen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Outfit - https://www.knowfashionstyle.com/Sexy-Round-Neck-Camouflage-Printed-Polyester-Two-piece-Swimwears-p287468.html

It's evening, and I'm in the bathroom getting ready for bed. Earlier, the Islanders came back from the challenge. They had a whole slip N slide thing going or whatever. I didn't join them for that, but I did for dinner. Only because Camilo told the others no one was going to eat until I came downstairs. Viv and AJ did a lot of convincing; I only did it to shut them up and actually eat something. Dinner was just awkward for me. Everyone just laughing and chatting away, like what happened at the challenge, didn't happen. Tai avoided me the whole time. Either he wasn't ready to talk or just trying to prevent conflict altogether, which the latter is a bad idea.

While I'm washing my face, I catch sight of Rafi yawning in the reflection. "Man, what a day. Is it always this full-on?"

"Depends on the day. One thing's for sure is you'll look back on this day and think how quiet it was."

"I see, despite all that happened, hasn't put a damper on your spirit if you can still crack a joke."

"Laughter is supposed to be the best medicine, right?" I shrug. I try to stay focus on my face but I keep looking towards Rafi. His emerald eyes are studying my face.

"Are you alright, Oshun?"

"What do you think?"

"Stupid question. Sorry. I just wanted to see if you were ok after...you know."

"Thanks for that. It's just... I feel like there's a vibe between Tai and Baby's Breath. I mean why else would he forget my name? Not to mention, avoiding me."

"Maybe he's just giving you space or Lily must have made an impression on him."

"I highly doubt that. She isn't all that."

"I mean, is Tai over here?"

"Do you want your gorgeous face rearranged?"

"So, you think I'm gorgeous?" He smiles at me, making me blush. "Don't change the subject."

"Alright, alright. I was lighting up the mood."

"For you or me?"

"Good point. Tell me, what would make you feel better?" Before I said anything, he adds. "That doesn't involve fistfighting."

I rolled my eyes. "Honestly, if I was in a lighter mood, we would play King's Cup."

"You play?"

"Yup. Well, I call it Queen's Cup with my mates. Sometimes Ring of Fire if we're all drinking Fireball or Jose Cuervo Gold Tequila."

"You're in luck. We have both."

"Now you tell me." 

Rafi laughs as he stand next to me, looking himself in the mirror. I hear him humming a tune that sounds familiar to me.

"Hey... I've recognized that score. That from Timecop?"

"It is. I know not everyone likes that movie but, it's a special gem."

"I know right? That and Universal Soldier."

"What's your favourite scene?"

"From which?"

"Either one."

"Honestly, any scene Bill Goldberg is in. Especially when he hit the spear on that one guy. Ooh, I did like that part when Dolph Lundgren just goes completely off in a supermarket." I put on a man's voice. "God damn it the whole fucking platoon's dropping like flies! What the hell are you staring it? Do you have any idea what it's like out there? Do you? Well, I'm fighting this thing, man." I kicked the air and blew a kiss. " It's like kick ass or kiss ass, and I'm busting heads! It's the only way to win this fucking war." I point to the outside where the others are. "And these shitheads, these yellow traitoring motherfuckers. They're everywhere. And I, Sergeant Andrew Scott of the US Army, I'm gonna teach 'em all."

Rafi clapped, and I take a bow. "Bravo! You nailed it."

"Always. What's yours from either movie?"

"I might need a little help with it."

"Sure."

"Turn away for a moment."

"OK..." It didn't help that he has gotten close enough to the point I can feel his breath on my neck.

"There's never enough time."

_Oh, why did you have to choose this scene?_

"Never enough for what?"

"To satisfy a woman."

_Oh my days..._

"Then you never want to miss an opportunity."

"Are you busy?"

"I'm meeting my husband."

My breath hitches when I feel Rafi close to my ear. "If I were him, I would not keep you waiting."

_I'm close to passing out. OK, breathe..._

"If he's not here when I turn around, I'll go home with you." I turned around and met Rafi's gaze. I can see the heat in his eyes, and it's lighting me on fire. "You'll do."

"Do what?" Both of us turn around to see Tai standing in the doorway. I turn my attention away from him and continue washing my face.

"We were just reciting movie quotes for the fun of it."

Tai grins around his toothbrush and nods amiably. He doesn't seem to have noticed anything off in Rafi's tone. He catches my eye in the mirror and smiles. My insides felt like jelly. It's not humanly possible for a man like him to be this gorgeous. I don't know how long I stared at him, but he notices me looking.

"Night," He mouths out and leaves. It's just Tai and me alone in the bathroom again, but it's just dead silence between us. I'm braiding my hair in a side braid, humming to myself. Tai spits out his toothpaste and speaks.

"So... You missed a fun late afternoon. We had a Slip N Slide thing going."

I didn't say a word.

"We had a race and everything. Yasmin won most of them." I remained silent, and Tai's face falls. "How long are you going to give me the silent treatment?"

I hummed louder, trying to drown him out. Tai sighs. "Oshun, would you just talk to me?"

"Oh, so now you want to talk?"

"Well, yeah, you haven't said anything for most of the day."

"I wonder fucking why..."

"Oshun, what's going on with you?"

"I believe the actual question is what's going on between you and Harlot Johansen out there."

"You mean Lily?"

"Isn't that what I said?"

"Babe, nothing is going on between us."

I shake my head. "I find that hard to believe."

"I'm just being friendly is all." 

"A little too damn friendly."

"You're blowing things out of proportion."

"The hell I am!" I turn to look at him. "Look, I'm not about to sit here and play duck, duck, goose with your ass. Do you want to crack on with her? Yes or no."

"No, Oshun, I don't! You know, it wouldn't hurt if you would just trust me!"

"How can I? You forget my name, flirt right in front of me! And act like the shit never happened!" Tai goes quiet for a moment. I storm out of the bathroom and went to bed. I know it's bad to go to bed angry but I just have a lot to reflect on.

\-------

The following, I wake up to bird song. The other half of my bed is empty. Must be avoiding me, again. I get up and walk over to the roof terrace to get some fresh air. As I sat down, I look out by the loungers I see Tai and her watch Rafi demonstrate a one-legged yoga pose. 

_He's pretty limber._

I see Tai trying to copy but is a bit wobbly. The bitch rests a hand on the small of his back to stabilize him as Tai breathes into the stretch. I really really really want to deck her throat. I find myself looking at Rafi. He made it known that he wants me, but I'm just not sure. Dating an actor can be tricky. Not that I'm considering dating the guy. I just don't know him that well. Visually, yeah, there's an attraction, but it's more than that to go on. Speaking of him, Rafi sees me watching and flashes a smile at me. She and Tai turn around, but I ducked before anyone noticed me. I decided to just lay back with my hands behind my head for a while before getting the day started.

I opened the door into the dressing room to see this heifer spraying perfume on her wrists.

_Great..._

She glances over her shoulder and gives me a slow smile. Oh, how I would love to smack it off her face.

"Hello, Oshun."

"Hello, Salvia," I said in the same tone as I go to find something to wear. Flower ho sprays her other wrist, then holds it out for me to smell. 

Move your arm before I break it.

"What do you think of my perfume?"

_It's ass._

I wrinkle my nose. "Smells animalistic."

"That's the idea. Animal magnetism."

"No, I mean like in an 'it smells like camel shit' kind of way."

"Oh. Wow." She frowns. She busies herself by sculpting her hair. As she leans in the mirror to do her mascara, she meets my eye in her reflection.

"You know it's good to finally meet you. You've become the most-watched Islander yet again. Everyone going on about how you and Tai are the cutest couple. Along with Nicky and Elladine, of course. You're lucky to be coupled up with him. He really caught my eye when I was watching TV..."

"Just remember I'm coupled up with him."

"Of course, doll. For now, anyway."

"What?"

"Tai's totally my type on paper. And I can see your relationship slowly ripping at the seams. Face it hun, he's about to move on, and you're bothered that you now see competition right in front of you."

"Look here, Tulip." I stepped to her face. "One, I don't like you. Two, you don't know a damn thing. Three, I've seen and heard girls in here say their competition. But in the end, they go home. You, sweetie, are no exception. Keep your bags packed."

Just then, the girls entered in the dressing room and pause to look at us.

"I hope we're not interrupting?" Viv says.

"Not at all." the blonde witch says.

"I'm just giving Peony here newbie orientation." I said.

The girls start getting changed, chatting amongst themselves. I look back at the witch who throws me a sly smile. "I should catch up with Tai. I owe him a cuppa." She saunters out of the room. Ella fans in front of her face. "Whew, that perfume's strong! I'd only just got used to everyone's scents. It's all change."

"Smell's pretty good, though," Iona says.

"Then, your nose must be broken," I comment.

"I don't just mean the perfume." Ella has a worried expression. "It's strange... Everything's changing again. I can't get used to it."

" What are you worried about?" 

Ella looks from me to the other girls and sighs. "It's just... I've seen how she's been acting with Tai, and I don't want anyone getting hurt. And Tai isn't exactly innocent either. I don't know, I don't want the mood to go down."

"Don't you think I know that already. I'm obviously not in the best mood about this. It's stressful when new hoes come in and changed everything. We got our nice setup here, and crabgrass comes in and sprays trash ass perfume all over it."

"It must be weird for her coming in so late," Viv says. "Not knowing what you're in for and everyone's made friends already. So I think we should keep things nice and friendly."

"Fuck that nice and friendly shit. It worked for eight days, and it's not going to work today. She's not to be trusted."

"That's not fair, Oshun. It's not her fault."

"Yeah, no one wants to be sent home..." Iona adds.

"It doesn't matter if anyone wants to be sent home! It's going to happen and she's the next one gone!"

"Don't you think you're being irrational?" Ella ask.

"Irrational? Really? How-" I facepalmed. "OK, let me ask you this. What if she was grafting on your partners? And then tells you to your face that she's taking him?"

"Really?" Ella gasped. "Well, I just hope it ends up all right."

I just banged my head on the table and groan in frustration. "Gbogbo yin ko ni ireti! You all give up too easily." Everyone looks at me as I stand up and head for the door. "You goody goody hoes can hold hands and sing Kumbaya all you want. Just don't expect me to join." I marched out of the dressing room.

\----

I head downstairs to get breakfast. I started to hear voices and rummaging. I trailed the source of the voices to the lounge area. Tai has a loud voice so tracking him wasn't hard. I tiptoed over to the door and bend down to listen.

"I knew you'd like it."

"I've always wanted to go there..."

I hear a creak from one of the sofas, and then a rustling sound.

_Seriously what the fuck is this?_

"Oops! Sorry..." Tai says

"No problem, babe." I hear more rustling, as though something's moving on the sofa. I could hulk out right now, but I know that no one would dare do anything in the lounge area. You get noticed quickly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to get in your way..."

_It's too much moving around. Are they searching for something?_

I carry on listening. From what they're saying, it sounds like they're hunting for something amongst the sofa cushions. Eventually...

"I found it! Success!" Tai says triumphantly.

"Oh, wow! My feet would have been so cold at night without those socks. You're my hero."

"Aww, it's fine. I wanted to help out."

_You just got here? Why are your funky socks in the sofa?_

"I mean it. You're so thoughtful and kind. You and Oshun make a really sweet couple. Oshun is the cake, and you're the icing and the raspberry on top."

_Ugh, such a liar._

"But why is someone as sweet as you couple up with someone who's jealous, insecure, and rude?"

_I'm about to go Spanish prison._

"Oshun is not bad. She just has a wall up right now. But she will eventually come around."

_Not for that hussy._

"Do you trust her?"

"Yeah, I do." 

"Even when Rafi has made it obvious that he wants her? Surely, you notice how much he talks about her. Hell. his personality is just like Oshun's."

"The guy is insanely attractive and I do see some things that are similar, but there's no way Oshun would go for him."

_And how is Rafi like me? I don't see it._

"So, you are certain that she hasn't flirted with him? For all you know, she and Rafi could be alone together right now."

"I... I don't know. I hope she hasn't..."

_I haven't!_

"Does she trust you?"

"I don't think so. She's too pissed at me. I admit, how I've acted was wrong. I wished I handled it better. I just hate seeing her like that."

_You can admit that to her but not me?_

"It's not your fault. The way you've acted was just you realizing your true feelings. I say let them out."

"Bitch I wish you would." I blurted out, then quickly covered my mouth.

"You hear something?" Tai asked.

"Nope. Must be the wind."

"Guys, we're having breakfast outside!" Iona shouts. She barges around the corner and gasps as she catches the sight of me. "Oshun? What are you doing hanging around here?"

_Shit! Think... think..._

I covered my right eye and pat the ground. "My contact fell around here."

Iona makes a sympathetic face. "Oh, hun, do you need any help?"

"No, I've got it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes...Found it!"

Just then, Tai and that ho appeared in front of me. 

"Oh! Hey, Oshun..." Tai says before turning his attention to Iona. "What's this I hear about breakfast?" Iona leads the two outside. I see that harlot looking back at me with a mischievous grin. She's going down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gbogbo yin ko ni ireti! - You have no hope/You're hopeless


	25. A date with myself?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oshun goes on a date with Rafi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date Outfit- https://www.ivrose.com/product/spaghetti_strap_scrunch_details_evening_dress/ce550576-4dd2-4bdb-8a25-0581bb801e4c.html

I step out onto the lawn, finally getting breakfast. Need to keep up my strength because I see I have a long day ahead of me. If Bellsprout thinks she can take my man and my crown, bitch got another thing coming. I'm laser-focused right now. Nothing can distract me! That is until I see Rafi stretching his arms above his head, his eyes half-closed right in front of me. He opened his eyes and flashes me a smile.

_Uh oh..._

"Hey." He rolls his neck slowly. His lightly muscled arms are loose and relaxed. He is purposely doing that and I'm lowkey swooning. "I was hoping I'd run into you, and here you are running into me."

"I was walking, actually." 

"Funny." Rafi laughs at me.

"I'll be here all week." I hear laughing and carrying on over by the beanbags. "What's going on over there?"

"Some sort of competition, I think. But I wanted to enjoy the sunshine. And I'm glad I did. It's a better view now you're here."

_Stop making me blush!_

His gaze drifts over my face, but he's holding back. Good because his smoulder is a weapon of mass destruction. Or maybe seduction? I can't dwell on that now, Rafi fucking up my mission.

"You're like the millionth guy that has said that to me."

"Has the other 999,999 made you blush?" 

_Dammit..._

"Oh, you're good..." I squat down, place my hands on the ground and lower my face a couple of inches from Rafi. I see him looking longingly at my lips as I whispered, "But you'll have to do better than that, love." 

"It was worth a try, I guess." He runs a hand through his nicely groomed hair as I stand up. "Tai is lucky enough to have you. Even if he doesn't realize it. Seems like he has his hands full with Lily, doesn't he?" I shoot Rafi a glare. "Uh, metaphorically speaking." He stands up and dusts himself off. "Shall we?"

We head over to the beanbags to join up with the group. My eyes immediately cut to that wretch and Tai. It appears that they are holding hands. Tai sees me appear and disentangles his hand from hers.

"Before you say anything, it's not what it looks like."

"How very presumptuous of you to think that. Don't trust me?" I pout mockingly.

"We're thumb wrestling," Seb says. "Lily's winning! Come and join us."

"How lame..." I rolled my eye. Rafi sits gracefully down on a beanbag, stretching his long legs out in front of him. I decided to join him on the beanbag and he shoots me a smile. I see Tai glancing between me and Rafi before turning his attention on Her.

"Anyway... we were chatting about strength," Seb says. "I open up the shop every morning, so my arms are well strong."

"Are you kidding me, hun? I bet you've never climbed a pylon in a blizzard." Iona retorts.

"...has anyone?"

"I reckon my triceps are my strongest muscles." Tai flexes his arm, and that ho over there laughs admiringly. Tai faces me with a grin. "How about you, Oshun? What's your strongest muscle?"

"My thighs are exceptional."

"Naturally," Rafi says, biting his lip. "Oh? Were you talking strength?"

_He's a bold one._

"You think it's all for show? I mean did you not see me on the bull? Though my riding skills does contribute to that."

"Oh, I know..." Tai comments. "Lily's thumbs are really strong."

_So?_

"I've never heard that one before." Oh, here she goes. "But I'm the reigning champion, so it must be true."

"Since when is everyone worried about thumb strength? Sounds pointless." Rafi says.

"Well, it says something about your... manual dexterity." This bitch gives Tai a smouldering look and lay a hand on him and squeeze. Tai's eyes go wide and yelps. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I idly put my hands out in front of me, then swiftly balled them into fists, cracking my knuckles in the process.

"How do you do that?" Tai asked.

"I just can." My phone beeps. "Please be good news."

**Oshun put on your most gorgeous outfit and strut your stuff. Rafi has asked you on a date so you can have some quality time together.**

"The most excitement I heard all day. Well I should get dressed." I skipped off to the Villa.

"Oh..." Tai looks down until his phone beeps and reads it. "Oh, I have a date as well..."

\---------

So I guess we can't afford to go off the Villa for this date. I approach the picnic area to see all sorts of food laid out for us. There's pastries, yoghurts, jams, and various fruit in various neat piles across the table. A bottle of wine cools in a bucket of ice. I feel a bit overdressed for this, but hey, I look good.

I see Rafi waiting for me with a wide grin on his face. He looks all the way good right now. He is a model, after all. He sees me approach, and his jaw drops. "Welcome, mi amor. You are looking beautiful, as always. And that outfit..."

"What?" I turn around, doing poses, showing off all my curves. "Too much?"

"Hell no. It's amazing! You're better dressed than me."

"Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself." As I go to sit down, he rushes over to move the chair out for me. "Let me get that for you."

"Such a gentleman."

Rafi pushes my chair in as I sit down. Then he moves around the table and pours a glass of wine for each of you before sitting down.

"I hope I'm not intruding on your relationship by picking you for the date. I had to pick someone at the end of the day. And you're the most interesting person in this Villa by far."

"Hey, it's all apart of Love Island. Though, I've been stuck on Friend Island for days now."

"Tragic, isn't it?"

"Very."

"And I just wanna make one thing clear. I'm a confident guy. I see what I want, and I go for it. Right now, that's you."

I'm aware.

"But by the end of this date you tell me you're not into me, I'll take that on the chin and move on, no questions asked. Fair?"

"Fair."

"Alright, great! Let's just enjoy ourselves for a bit, shall we? Talk about something other than the Villa."

"Let's."

"Well, I know a lot about you from the telly. I'm always happy to ask more, or maybe you want to ask me something? There's still plenty I don't know about me."

"OK...we can talk about work."

"Yours or mine?"

"Both. Either. We're kind of in the boat."

"Yeah. You're a theatre actress, yeah?"

"And voice actress."

"I absolutely love an artistic girl. There's nothing more attractive than someone who is in touch with their feeling and can express themselves through art."

"Yeah. After all, I had to scratch and claw my way to get to where I am today. I really love what I do."

"That's awesome. It's always good to meet someone who's really passionate about what they do. Too many people get stuck in the motions so easily, and never dare to go for what they really want."

"Too right. Now on to you, Mr. Actor..."

"Not just an actor, remember?"

"Ah, yes. Mr. Actor-singer-dancer-model."

"Though I try not to do them all at once."

"Someone's humble."

"Just being honest. Really, though. It's nothing special. I'm just getting started after all. But it's something I want to do. And that means a lot. Not to sound like a cheap fortune cookie or anything, but you gotta follow your dreams."

"I'll drink to that!" I take a sip of champagne. "So have any niche obsessions?"

"Ooh, OK. That's an interesting question..."

"Don't be shy. Everyone has one."

"Can I say baklava?"

"No. Come on, dig deep. There must be something."

"Ok. There is this band I love called..." He pauses for a moment. "Actually, their name is NFSD."

"Huh?"

"Not Safe For Dates! They have a bit of a rude name. It's a heavy metal band."

"Heavy metal, eh?"

"I used to be a bit of an angsty teen, actually. The band helped. Guess that's why they're so important to me. They're definitely a niche. Small following, hardly ever leave their home country, you know?"

"I bet I know the band."

"You're into metal?"

"Well yeah. I love music in general. That includes metal. Tell me the band's real name."

"You sure? It is obscure, you know."

"Try me."

"Alright, they're called...hang on..." Rafi leans over the table and whispers in my ear.

"Why are you whispering? It's just us."

"Um, I'd rather not say it out loud," Rafi whispers in my ear. It had a chain of profanities. 

"Yep. Totally heard of them. I've never met anyone who they were before."

"Wow! You just keep getting better and better, Oshun." I just smiled and toss my hair. "What did you think of their latest album?"

"Well, I-"

"Personally, I think it was their best yet, but many people seem to hate it."

"Agreed, I think that-"

"Which I don't get at all. Just because band experiments doesn't mean that they've suddenly betrayed the fans or something."

_Damn, can I get a word in?_

Rafi catches himself as he sees me with my eyebrow raised. "Sorry. I get a bit carried away when I talk about them. Don't get to do that often." A moment later, his excitement calms down, and Rafi's cool and collected demeanor returns. "My bad. You were saying?"

"I was saying, I loved it."

"So glad you said that. Nobody appreciates experimentation these days, I swear. It's nice to talk about it, though. Not like you meet many people in the modeling industry who know anything about it. Anyway... that's my weird obsession, I guess. What about you?"

"Well, mine's would be Ultraforce."

"What's that?"

"Like the X-Men, they are a team of superheroes. Their purpose is to protect the public and keep other Ultras, or people with unique superpowers, from getting out of line. The comics were published by Malibu comics, and later on by Marvel when Malibu went out of business."

"That sounds cool."

"On paper, yes, but when Marvel bought the entire rights, they left the good characters on the shelf, not infusing them into Marvel Universe mainstream. Especially when there was a whole Ultraforce and Avengers crossover. Then again, i think they didn't get legal rights to the main characters. I enjoyed the TV show. Too bad it only lasted one season. I still have VHS tapes of the episodes."

"Really? I didn't think those were still around."

"Right? Those are so rare. And I know there's people wanting to pay a high price for them. But they're my sacred treasures and I refuse to give those up."

"I see you were a geeky teen."

"Yeah, a geeky, athletic, theatre teen who gets into fights. Not purposely though."

"You are one interesting lady, Oshun."

"Is that a good thing?"

"It is. So, any more questions for me?"

"Just the big one. What brings you to Love Island?"

"That one's easy. I thought it would be something I can do for the hell of it. I might meet a beautiful girl and fall for her, I might not. Mostly it'll be a really fun and unique experience that I can tell my family and mates about. And if I win, I already know what I'm gonna spend the money on."

"Oh yeah?"

"My brother has always wanted to go on a long haul trip to Tokyo. He's mad about anime. Travel just isn't designed for people in wheelchairs, and it's so expensive to curate a trip that will be accessible and fun for him."

"You're a sweet brother. And Tokyo is a pretty cool city to visit."

"Really? Did you do a show over there?"

"No. Been to one. Me, my brother and My Grandmama went to Wrestle Kingdom 12. The show was fucking amazing. I still feel that Naito should have won the IWGP title. It was his time! Kenny Omega vs. Chris Jericho was insane! Even more, so that Jericho is still kicking in his late 40's. Seeing Will Ospreay, Marty Scurll, and Zack Sabre Jr..." I look at Rafi's face, and he raised an eyebrow at me. "Oops, sorry. I tend to get hype over wrestling." I clear my throat to compose myself. "As I was saying, you're such a sweet brother."

"Thank you. That's my priority, really. Mobility aids are ridiculously expensive. And we'll see about the rest of the money. Maybe I can put a deposit down for a flat? Who knows. And hey, if all else fails, it'll probably do wonders for my brand, right?"

"Good to see you've got your priorities straight."

"So what about you? Not sure I remember you ever talking about it."

"Well, in the beginning, I was all about just having a good time, flirt, party, get down and dirty. Hopefully, not to play psychologist to everyone or possibly hand out fades."

"Nice!"

"During my time here, it somehow has changed. Like now, I don't mind finding that special someone."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

_Of course, I may have found him._

"I can relate. Mostly as I'm not gonna be in here for all that long, whatever happens. Then again, that's not to say I'd pass up the opportunity to be with someone I seriously liked if they came my way." Rafi's words hang in the air for a moment. There's a short pause as he looks into my eyes.

"Uh...so, tell me who's your ideal partner?"

"You mean, besides you, right?" He shoots me a dazzling smile, and I feel myself getting flustered. "I'm serious! I want to know."

"Well, my ideal partner's proper fit, obviously. And full of confidence. But then everyone says that. She's got to be compassionate and selfless, like the kind who wouldn't hesitate to give to charity and always knows what to get you for a birthday. She's also not shy or sheepish. She still knows what's important to her and works to get it. Someone who can match my ambition and drive."

Wait a good goddamn minute...

"Hmm. That's very specific. Did you just describe me?"

" I did say I was good at knowing what I want, didn't I? There's a reason I picked you for this date, babe. I think you'd be perfect for me."

_OK, I'm starting to see how we're alike._

"Your turn. And don't say you don't have a type."

"Well, It's true."

"Do you like posh guys?"

"NO!"

"See?"

"Fine."

"Don't hold back."

"My ideal guy is someone who knows what they want. A guy who knows how to make me laugh and smile, isn't afraid to be himself, values my drive and determination, as well as the kindness and compassion that I do show. But most importantly, he has to be honest."

"Wow! Not to be too presumptuous or anything, but that sure sounds a lot like me. And I'm not just saying it. Those are all things I find important."

We sat around chatting for an hour or so. I was enjoying myself so much, I had soon forgotten all about Tai and what's her face...Well now that I said that, I'm wondering about his date. The sun is starting to hang lower in the sky. You realize that our wine bottle is empty. Looks like our date is over.

"I'm really enjoying your company, Oshun. You're even more fun to talk to in real life."

"See? I'm more than just a pretty face." I flutter my eyelashes. "But yeah, it's you're fun to talk too. Who knew we have so much in common."

"I'll be honest. I was pretty cynical about coming here. Never had that much luck in love."

"You and me both."

"But you're really something."

"I hope something good."

"Yeah, obviously. I do think I've got a lot to offer. I wouldn't be here otherwise. Apart from being smart, sexy, and confident, I mean."

"Next to me, of course."

"You got jokes." Rafi chuckles. "But seriously, I don't want you to get the wrong impression of me. They threw me in here to stir things up, obviously. But I'm more than that. And I do, like, actually like you. More than I usually like someone after a day, anyway. I really feel like there's a spark between us. I'd..." He blushes. "Well, I'd like to see it grow."

"Oh..." Now it's my turn to blush. Rafi catches himself for a moment and laughs nervously. "Look at me, getting all sentimental. I'm not usually like this. But that's the effect you have on me."

A silence hangs over both of us, but it doesn't feel awkward, though. Rafi looks at ease, stares at me intently. I can almost see the thoughts running through his head. He can probably see mine.

"Oshun." Rafi's voice snaps me out of my thoughts. 

"Hmm?"

"When the time comes for the recoupling, do you want me to choose you?"

Well, I'm sitting here caught between a rock and a hard place. Here it is, the guy who's actually a hundred percent my type on paper, who by chance just appears right in front of me. He's kind, has a sense of humour, selfless, super hot. So is Tai, though. We've been coupled up for a while and have already developed a strong bond, but recently he's been with hanging around with Hibiscus. After hearing their little conversation, I know one thing's for sure, one knows what he wants. Before I said anything, we both hear a shriek come from the Villa.

"What was that?" Rafi asked.

"It sounded like Viv. Damn, that scream was unholy."

"Should we check it out?"

"Might as well, it's getting dark." We run towards the Villa to see what's what.

\--------

"So anyway, he starts yelling at me. 'Miss! Miss! I've broken my leg!' Obviously, he hadn't, but..." Viv was talking until Rafi and I slid into the kitchen. "Oh, hey, you two!"

"What's wrong? I heard screaming!" I said frantically.

"Nothing's wrong. Viv was just telling a story." Seb said

"Aw hell. Got me running in heels for nothing."

"Woah Oshun. Did you go on a picnic or a fancy restaurant?" Ella gasp. "That dress shows off your...everything."

"I just wanted to look nice is all. Judging by the scream, Viv's story must be entertaining. Go on then, babe."

"Oh no, no way! You're telling me about your date first. My story can wait."

"How was it, guys?"

"It was lovely. I had a great time." 

"Oh, la la. Sounds promising." Seb says

"Well, I hope it goes well for you both, obviously. I'm sure we all do." Nicky says.

"So, what about Tai?" Viv inquired.

"Now, now. No need to jump to conclusions, Viv. I'm sure Oshun knows what she's doing."

"Speaking of, where is Tai?" I asked.

"He and Lily haven't got back yet, actually. They should be soon, though. It's getting dark." Seb says, warily glancing at me. Just then, I hear laughter echoing down the hallway.

_Looks like they're back_

"Oh, hey, everyone!" says the thot.

"Had a good time, you two?" Rafi says.

"A great time, I think. We got really into chatting about rugby and Tai's career. He couldn't believe my ex played for the England women's team!"

"I could! It's just such a wild coincidence. The rugby world is tiny."

"It is a small world, I guess."

"It's about to get smaller..." I retorted quietly. Rafi shoots me a knowing look. Tai's gaze lands on me, or rather the dress I'm wearing. 

_Hmm... what's he thinking?_

"Oh, yeah! We wanted to ask you guys something, too. Earlier, we were talking about..." Viv's phone beeps. Thank goodness!

"Hold on, guys! Text!"

**Islanders, tonight, the villa will play host to a nineties-themed club night, with a very special mystery guest!**

**#dresstoimpress #naughtynineties #blastfromthepast**

"N-n-n-n-nineties party?!" I gasp. "HOLY FUCK! I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS DAY!" I start dancing around. "So glad I brought some nineties gear!"

"Alright, Oshun! In the party mood." Viv cheered.

"I wonder who's the mystery host?" Ella ponder.

"There's no time for that, hun. We've got to get ready! Oshun, stop dancing, and come on!"

"I'm coming, but I'm not going to stop dancing." I danced through Tai and Irrelevance, without a care if I hit one of them and headed upstairs.


	26. Do You Remember The Time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 90s Club night.

Dresses and jackets are flung out of wardrobes, hairspray fills the air, and a fine sheen of glitter twirls in the light. The dressing room is buzzing with excitement as the girls flit about looking for bits of clothing to suit the theme. In all actuality, they just help themselves to the body paint. I'm pretty much dressed accordingly. I have on Left Eye's outfit from TLC's Aint 2 Proud 2 Beg video. And yes, I have a condom over my eye. 

"What did people even wear back then?" AJ asked.

"Denim! Lots of denim." Ella says. Such babies. I enter in the room, and Viv clapped. "Exactly what Oshun's wearing. Babe, you are nineties down."

"That outfit is dead sick." 

"Thanks. Trying to channel some nineties lingo, I see. But yeah, it wasn't just all denim. You had plaid, oversize shirts and pants, caps, bandanas, snakeskin leather."

"Snakeskin leather?" Yasmin asked.

"Yeah, if you are going out on the night at the Roxbury."

"I love that movie!" Viv stands up and sings.

_"What is love_

_Baby, don't hurt me_

_Don't hurt me_

_No more."_

We start to move our heads from side to side. I overhear Iona murmuring. "I don't think I have any colours that are bright enough..."

"Anyone have any ideas of who the special guest might be?" Ella asked.

"I think it's Will Smith," I said.

"Ooh! Dressed like he was in Fresh Prince! That would be cool beans! I can't believe people used to talk like this."

"I can't believe you trying to bring it back the waste of space says.

"For tonight only! I want to be in the theme."

"I bet you get stuck talking like that," Iona says.

At that moment, Nicky enters the room. "Woah, all you girls look amazing. Especially you, Oshun. You went all out!"

"If I'm going to a nineties theme party, one must dress the part."

"Let's do this! We gotta bounce."

"Time to party! And if Will Smith is the special guest, I hope he kept Jada Pinkett and all her 'entanglements' at their house."

The other girls and I hurriedly make your way towards the door.

\------

Me and the rest of the Islanders saunter into the 'club' like a group of A-list celebs. Well, a few of us are A-List.

_"Yo mic check 1-2, 1-2_

_We in the house_

_Yeah come on."_

"Where are we?" Ella asked.

"I think it's the lounge," Seb said.

"It looks so different!" blank space says/

"VIP treatment, baby!" Rafi cheered. I'm the first one on the dancefloor. Viv and Yasmin joined me on the floor.

_"Yo, if I need it in the morning or the middle of the night."_

"I ain't 2 proud 2 beg, no!" Viv and Yasmin said together.

_"If the lovin' is strong then he got it goin' on and..."_

Soon everyone gets on the floor and starts dancing and chatting. Everybody Dance Now by C+C Factory plays.

"This place has been done up proper lush!" Ella says.

"It's alright, I guess. Hasn't got anything on the one back home..." Ciaran comments.

"Come on, Ciaran, the Villa looks pretty good all dressed up!" What's her face says.

"It's alright, I guess."

"What? I can't hear you over these tunes!" Yasmin says. I could barely hear them, which is cool. I don't need anyone killing my vibe.

"This club is off the hook!" I said.

"Talk about throwback much." Camilo remarks.

"Well, that's how old I am."

"Huh? What hooks? I don't see any..." AJ says.

"AJ, just stay in the 2000s." I facepalm and frowned. We're all just getting our dance on when suddenly the music stops and the lights go low.

"Woah, what's going on?" Harry asked.

"And turn the music back on!" I shouted. The lights facing the DJ stand flash on. Standing there is a short, well-built figure. 

_No! No way!_

"It can't be!" Seb gasp.

"It is!" Viv chirped.

We let out a massive cheer as Big T, aka Tim from season one of Love Island, was standing right in front of us. "Waaasssuuup, Islanders!"

"It's Big T himself!" Harry says.

"I had such a crush on him..." Ella swoon.

"Same babe," I said.

_And on Mason, Levi and Jake. Oh, that cinnamon roll Jake..._

"Do you think he'd sign my cleavage?"

"I want him to sign my pecs if he does," Nicky says.

"Islanders!" Tim says. "What time is it?"

"Showtime!" Iona shouts.

"What time?"

"Showtime!" Camilo yells.

"What?"

"Showtime!" I jumped.

"That's what I like to hear! But, like, for real, does anyone have the time?"

"It's half nine," Seb says, looking at his phone.

"Oh... Looks like I got too excited and came out early... I'll just whack on an absolute beast of a classic that's still played at weddings to this day!" He cranks up the volume on the Macarena, and I immediately burst into the dance.

"Ay Macerena!" I sway my hips.

"Oh! This my jam!" Nicky joins in. Everyone else falls in line with us. The song reaches its climax, and everyone brings the dance to a close. 

"Nice moves, Tai!" The air says.

"Thanks. You too..."

_Looks like those two still have those flirty vibes going. And I don't know how his date really went... I should probably talk to him again. Maybe after the party, though. I just want to have fun._

"Phew! I've not done that in years!" Rafi chuckled. I look at Rafi, who breathing heavy. "Hmm, and here it is I actually thought that you would able to keep up with me."

"Is that a challenge?" Poison by Bell Biv Devoe plays.

"You up for it?" Without a word, he takes my hand and spins me around. I'm moonwalking and signaling Rafi to come to the middle of the dancefloor. Every move Rafi does, I had an answer for. I didn't notice everyone circled around us. Though it feels like we're in a dance battle, we're actually dancing in sync with each other. We finish the song with Rafi tipping me backward, a hand on my lower back, and his face dangerously close to mine.

The Islanders erupt into massive applause as Rafi let me up and I blew kisses to everyone. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Damn, that was a show!" Nicky cheered.

"You two should compete in the ballroom scene," Ella suggested.

"Thanks but no thanks. I do this for fun." I said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Rafi says. During the club night, we were 'Getting Jiggy With It'....

_"Na na na na na na na nana_

_Na na na na nana_

_Gettin jiggy wit it..."_

Me, Nicky, and Ella sang, complete with the dance.

...Compete in an old fashioned walk off that was 'Too Sexy'...

Me and Rafi strut down the 'runway' trying to out pose each other. It's ballsy to compete against an actual model but it was a challenge I couldn't turn down. Tim came out with the industrial fan, I guess for effect. 

"Alright, give us your best look. In 3...2...1!" Tim says.

It seem Rafi had the same idea I had. We both did the 'Magnum' look, which we just turn to the left and smoulder for the ones that don't know what that is. If me explaining doesn't help, then watch Zoolander. Anyway, we did the look and everyone is in awe. Tim takes out his phone and snaps a picture of us. "Dear God, it's beautiful!"

And shout out from the top of the 'Wonderwall'...

I'm at the DJ booth holding the mic. "This one goes out to my mate, Rocco, wherever he is! Please don't play with a girl's heart. Also I wouldn't recommend banging them inside the food truck. I wouldn't want something to be confused with mayo."

"Uh, Oshun. Couldn't you say all that privately?" Tim suggested.

"I know Rocco isn't carrying a cell phone. I doubt his food truck has a telephone. Wait..." I go back to the mic. "Hey, Rocco, do you have a phone in your truck? Send me a message in a bottle or put up a smoke signal. Any sign to let me know if you see this."

Everyone in the room facepalms. After all those shenanigans, I decided to go outside for a bit.

\-------

I'm relaxing by the pool, with my feet in the water. Laughter and It's A Beautiful Life by Ace of Base pulsate behind me. Sitting out here reminds me of talking to Bobby. I know if he was here, we would do anything to cheer me up, or anyone to be honest. But I remember a specific chat we had right here at this spot.

_"Hey, Oshun." I turn to see Bobby standing there. "Mind if I sit with you?"_

_"Sure." Bobby kicks off his shoes and sits down, dipping his feet in the water. He seems to be preoccupied. "Something on your mind?"_

_He sighs heavily. "I wasn't much back there. It's just I worry about you lot. Honestly, I feel responsible for everything. I always want to fix everything. And when I can't, it's like... My whole world falls apart a little bit..." He sighs and kicks the water. A little drop splashes up on my toes._

_"You can't fix everything, Bobby. It's not your responsibility."_

_"I know. It's just really hard with everything in the Villa being such close quarters not to try. " He looks up at the sky. "But your right. It's not my duty to fix everything. I don't have to be the glue in this." He looks up at the sky. "It's good to talk it out sometime. Takes the weight off."_

_Bobby stands up then offers me his hand. I accept it, and he pulls me up to my feet. "This chat actually meant so much to me, Oshun. And not only that, you really do like mean a lot to me too."_

_"Aww, bring it, pal." I bring him into a hug. Even though I can't see his face, I know he's grinning from ear to ear._

"Sis." I turn to face Seb, who sits down next to me with two cups in his hand. He hands me one of them. "I figured you might need this."

"Thanks." I accept the cup. The scent of cinnamon wafts over my nose. 

_Good ol' Fireball_

"Shouldn't you be with Viv right now?"

"She doesn't mind. Besides, isn't a brother suppose to check on his sister when she's feeling down?"

"True." I sigh. "I needed some headspace for a moment."

"Something you want to talk about."

"I don't know if it's worth talking about."

"That bad, huh?" He hesitates for a moment. "I've noticed Tai and Lily are hanging out with each other a lot. If someone was acting like that around Viv, I'd have something to say about it."

"Believe me, we had words earlier. The tramp won't quit! She was getting close and personal with Tai in the lounge. She's getting all in his head, putting my loyalty to question."

"Has Tai said anything?"

"He said he isn't sure if I flirted with Rafi but he trusts me."

"Have you flirted with Rafi?"

"No. I haven't. Though, I do feel like there is something between us."

Seb's eyes widen. "You serious?"

"Very. And not only that, after getting to know him, I find out he is like my total match. Visually, he's the type of guy I can't stay away from. After getting to know him, I see we have a lot in common."

"How do you feel about it?"

"I could pursue Rafi..."

Rafi, the guy who appeared outta nowhere. The guy took me by surprise, and I reacted to him like when Tai came to the Villa. Rafi is a hundred percent my type on paper, and the spark is there.

"But..."

Tai and I already have a strong connection. Despite all that's happened, I still don't think he would fall for someone else this late or intentionally hurt me.

"I don't like him over Tai."

"You have nothing to worry about. I do think you and Rafi need to talk. You need to talk to Tai as well. And soon before the next recoupling happens. It may be your last chance. This time don't let your stubbornness get in the way."

"I'm not stubborn." Seb shoots me an unconvinced look. "OK, maybe a bit. But I know you're right, I'll talk to them."

"That's the spirit. Whatever you choose to do, make sure it benefits your happiness." Seb pats me on the shoulder before standing and give me a hand up. I see Rafi approach us.

"There you are."

"I'll let you two talk." Seb gives me a reassuring smile before returning to the party.

"So, I'm glad we're actually alone."

"You are?"

"Yeah. I wanted to talk about our date earlier."

_Here we go_

"Before Viv screamed, I asked did you want me to pick you at the next recoupling."

"Yeah, I remember."

"What do you say?"

"Rafi, listen..." I gaze meets his. "I'm in love with Tai."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Woah...I guess that's fair seeing as you two been together a while. But I have to ask are you and Tai solid?"

"We are. We get on and he means a lot to me and I know he feels the same."

"So you trust him?"

_I didn't before, but now..._

"I do."

"That's good. Honestly I mean that. The reason I ask because I should give you a heads up."

"About what?"

"Lily. She's grafting hard and I know you've noticed it too."

"Well, It's not like she was subtle. But hey, even flowers can get thirsty."

"You had that one waiting, did you?"

"Maybe."

"Anyway, I've had words with her this morning. She seem pretty confident about her chances. Watch out for her, she's going to want to couple up at some point too."

"She better watch out for me. She is walking on a thin tightrope and I'm at the end with scissors at the ready."

"Looks like you're confident about your chances as well. Tai is lucky to have someone as incredible as you. Anyway, I thought I should let you know."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." 

Rafi glances toward the Villa. "I think we better be heading back to the party."

"Yeah. I got to go put in my song request."

"Thanks for being honest with me." We both head back inside.

\---------

We walk back into the lounge, and the lights are dimmed. I'll Never Break Your Heart by the Backstreet Boys is currently playing. I see almost all the couples slow dancing and whispering sweet nothings to each other. To think it could've have been Tai and me out there, but it isn't.

"I'm going to go get a drink." Rafi says before strolling over to the bar. I just hang out by a wall watching the couples embrace each other in a slow dance. Now I know how wallflowers feel. As I look around, I see Tai standing on the wall on the other side, alone looking awkwardly at the ground. My eyes trail over to the bar where I see Her and Rafi chatting at the bar.

_I guess now is a good time as ever._

I stride across the room towards Tai. Before I could reach Tai, The music cuts out again and everyone groans.

"Yo! Where'd the tunes go?" Nicky says.

"I don't know." Tim looks confused. A series of high-pitched beeps and whistles suddenly fills the room.

"What's that noise?" Harry asked.

"It's an old ringtone!" Seb says.

"Why does the phone sound like it's in pain?"

"Because that's how they used to sound. You should see how big they used to be." I said. 

"It's my phone, you guys," Ella says.

**Islanders, you're not just here for the good times and tunes. Two of you will need to make a huge decision. Tonight Lily and Rafi will choose who they're going to couple up with.**

The group gasped, and I had waited too late. I wanted to talk with Tai before this went down. Hell, it's not like we knew a recoupling would happen right now.

_I'm screwed._


	27. Make up and a Break up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choices have been

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd layer - https://www.fashionnova.com/products/one-chance-3-piece-mesh-garter-set-black

"That's big news. I thought I'd be here giving you all a good time." Tim says. That's what I thought too. Hell, tonight was suppose to be a good time, not having to worry about anything until the party is over. I guess even on Friend Island, no one is safe.

"Guess we should see who they choose." Tim pulls out a bag of popcorn from under his decks.

"It's already happening?" Viv looks at Seb and takes his hands in hers. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

"But you don't know that."

"Well, yeah, I just feel it."

"Yo, Lily, it's your turn to pick," Tim announced.

"Right, here goes then." She seemed nervous, maybe unsure. It's hard to tell. Another recoupling happening right damn now and I waited too late. Though I am putting on a brave face, I am absolutely bricking it. This bitch is gonna try me tonight, I just know it. "When I first entered the Villa, I was so convinced I knew who I would pick. And, getting to know that person only reinforced that decision."

 _Wait, what?_

We all looked at each other, and I see Tai is smiling apologetically as the ho kept talking.

"But he made it clear that he wasn't interested in me in that way." She threw me a dirty look. I threw one back at her.

_I won, bitch._

"So I looked at my other options, and though this person wasn't my first pick, I know they're the right one. So with that, I'm going to couple up with..." The lounge is absolutely silent as everyone waits for the answer.

"Nicky."

_Nicky?!_

We all gasped, mouths hanging open, their eyes wide. But no one seems more shocked than Nicky and Ella. I would go over and hug Ella, but I'm just bamboozled that this ho muffin didn't choose Tai. He stayed loyal...I should be happy, but I'm still pissed about the way he's been acting lately.

"Babe..." Nicky's face falls. 

"It's alright, babe. We knew this could happen..." Ella's eyes fill with tears. She doesn't try to stop them as they begin to roll down her cheeks. Nicky slowly walks over to Lily, and the two exchange a brief hug.

"Dang. This is a real buzzkill, yo." Tim says. "But... now I have to know who Rafi's gonna pick!"

"Mate! Read the room." Seb hissed.

"What? We need to know, yo! Go on then, Rafi."

"Like Lily, I came in here with my eye on one particular person..." Rafi looks straight at me. "But unlike Lily, though, I didn't have a second option in mind. I put all my eggs in one basket..." I could see Tai tensing up. Rafi sighs deeply. "But it seems like that gamble hasn't paid off. So, tonight, the person I'd like to couple with is...No one."

"Woah..." Seb says.

"Wait, you can do that?" Tim dropped his popcorn.

"I don't care. I am. Oshun was honestly the only person I was interested in. If I can't be with her, then I don't want to break up another couple for the sake of it. I'm choosing to walk."

"Wow," Tai says.

"That's..." I started to say. "A bit dramatic, and that's coming from me."

"Sorry if it seems that way, but I just want to leave here with my head held high." He smiles at me before looking at Tai. "Hey, Tai. Look after this one. She's special. Don't forget that." Rafi turns on his heels without another word and walks out the door. 

"So that happened..." Seb says.

"There's only one thing we can do in these hard times...Party!" Tim says. The music kicks back in, but this time, the rest of the Islanders stand around unsure what to do. We all still in shock about what just happen.

_Not that we're going to act like that just didn't go down._

I looked directly at Tai with a shocked expression. He catches my eye and smiles. "You think anyone could tempt me away from you? No chance." 

"So, what now?"

"I guess we party or go somewhere and talk."

"Sure." I look to the corner, and I see Ella staring sadly at Nicky. "First, let me check on Ella."

"Alright. I'll be here when you come back." I smiled at him and approached Ella.

"Hey..."

"Oh, hey, Oshun." She sniffles.

"Well...that just sucks, doesn't it?"

"That's one way of putting it bluntly, yes."

"I'm a very blunt person, sorry."

"It's cool. I know you mean well."

"How are you hun?"

"Terrible. I've just got so many questions running through my head right now. What happens to me? What is everyone thinking about me right now? And...why did Lily have to choose Nicky? What if they make a good couple?"

"Remember what I said about overthinking?"

"Yeah, but I also remember what you said about no one wanting Nicky."

"Hey, I didn't know she was going to pick him. I had my own problems to deal with." I put my hands up in defense. "So she swiped Nicky, doesn't mean the others will think less of you for it. In case you haven't noticed, he isn't too thrilled about it either," I point over where Nicky and Buttercup are talking. Well, she's doing the talking. He's just looking at her and nodding. "And it's also not the final recoupling, so I believe Nicky will wait for you."

"That's comforting to hear. I still can't help but feel embarrassed and hurt, though. Whether it happens in here or not, I want to stay with Nicky." Ella gives me a hug before turning and walking towards the door. "Thanks for coming over and checking in. But...I think I need to get some fresh air and clear my head." 

She heads for the exit. I turn to head back to Tai and bump straight into Tim. "Agh!"

"Yo! Careful. You nearly spilled my drink all over these sick threads."

"Big T, not gonna lie, but them threads make you look like a straight buster."

"I- OK, you got me there. Hey, while you're here, I wanted to see if you and Tai wanted to join me in the VIP booth."

"We have a VIP booth?"

"Hell yeah we do! Sure some may call it 'the hideaway'..."

"Or the fuck room."

"But tonight, it's the VIP booth. And I'm allowed to give one couple access to it. I figured you and Tai could use it."

"Really? Why us?"

"I've been watching two. You guys got that sweet love heart energy! You two are the best-suited couple if I'm honest. So what do you say?"

"I say hell yeah!"

"That's what I'm talking about! Let's go grab Tai, and I'll show you where it's at."

\------

Tim leads me and Tai past to the hideaway. He literally has stuck a piece of paper on the door that reads 'VIP Booth.' Tai and I exchange glances and stifle a giggle as he opens the door. The laughs fade as we look around. We barely recognize the room, now a luxurious chill out area.

_Dayum..._

"Behold! My VIP booth." Tim presented.

"This room is amazing..." Tai whistled. "You can barely tell that a king-sized bed was ever in here."

"OK, this VIP booth is da bomb!" I said.

"I know, right? The sofa cushions even have built-in bum massagers!" Tim flops down onto the sofa and takes a deep breath. "C'mon, get comfy. It's not every day you get to live this kind of luxury. You get me?"

Tai and I slip onto the sofa opposite of Tim. "I don't really get you, Tim, but my bum has never been so comfy!"

"Just wait until the massagers kick in."

"So, Tim, what have you been up to?" I asked.

"Just really getting my music career off the ground. Been playing all the big clubs! Oh, and some promotion stuff for this asparagus based drink..."

_Asparagus? Why?_

"How're things with Jen?" Tai inquired. Tim's gaze drops to the floor. "Things ended with Jen a while ago."

"I'm, um, sorry to hear that." Tai's face flushes red.

"Hey, no sweat! I'm currently with the love of my life, so that's great. It took me way too long to realize who she was..." He trails off, then shakes his head. "But tonight isn't about me! Well, it kinda is, but it's about you two! Things got intense out there. What with Rafi walking out..."

_Oof. I seriously did not see that coming._

"You two make a sick couple! Let's toast to this!" He takes the champagne from the bucket. The bottle's empty, and the ice has melted. "Oh, weird. No worries! I'll get us something else to drink. What do you two want? "

"A rum and coke for me," Tai says.

"I'll have a Tequila sunrise."

"I'll be right back. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Which isn't much..." He walks out, leaving Tai and me alone. Tai slides closer to me. His lips curve in that smile that feels familiar but still makes my insides flip. I see Tai's expression shifts from blissful to unsure. "So...how about that weather, eh?"

"Weather? why are you suddenly into the weather?"

"Well, you know, it's weather, right? There's air, and sky, and stuff. Everything's perfect. You're perfect, I'm perfect. The lawn's perfect too!"

_Something isn't right. He usually's chill._

"Alright, what's tea?" 

"What do you mean?"

"You're talking about the weather. Dead giveaway."

_Plus, you're talking an awful lot and giving me too much eye contact._

I cross my arms and give him a stern look, waiting for him to talk. He avoids my eye for a few minutes. Eventually, looks back at me. My expression hasn't changed. 

"OK, OK." He sighs. "Oshun, when I came here, I was hoping to meet a special someone and be romantic. I love getting people flowers or surprising them with a present. I should be an expert, but I haven't really had something like this before."

"You've been with people before, right? What's different now?"

"Other than getting together with someone on TV in front of millions? Not a lot. I suppose it feels weird."

"Being with me?"

"No way. Being with you is pure flames. I didn't know I'd meet someone like you or even expect you to come back to the show. I just don't know how to act now that things are getting serious. It feels weird. I feel weird. I don't usually feel weird! So it's weird." 

"I mean apart from being kind and have respect towards each other, there's no set way to act."

"There are so many ways to be nice when you like someone. It's hard to choose the best one. But maybe that's a good problem to have."

"It's not really a problem. Just don't think about it too much, and we'll be fine."

Tai grins and pretends to write on his hand. "Carry on being awesome? Got it." The two of us sit back on the sofa.

"So, is that why you kept flirting with Aster?"

"Lily."

"I said that."

"Yeah. I'm really sorry about that. I didn't want to admit it, but there was a spark when Lily first arrived. I felt guilty about it because you and I already have something. I tried avoiding the situation but just made things worst."

"And didn't just tell me before because?"

"I wanted to, but I just needed to figure it out for myself. If that wasn't bad enough, Rafi did seem like more of your type than me."

"Yeah. He is my type and we had a spark between us too, but he isn't the one I want to be with. You are."

"Aw, babe." He takes my hand. "Looks like you're stuck with me for a bit longer. That was way too close. I did not enjoy the thought of losing you."

"No?"

"Of course not. I'd have been devastated. You are special, Oshun. To me, especially."

"You're special to me too." I lean over to Tai. He meets me halfway, and I gave him a slap across the face.

"Ow!"

I then pulled his face to mine, and our lips connect. My lips tremble as small tears roll down my cheeks. Tai wipes them away with his thumbs.

"I don't feel so weird anymore. Well, no weirder than usual. Cheers for the tips, babe. I appreciate it but did you really have to slap me?"

"You had that one coming."

He lightly strokes my cheek with a fingertip. "Oshun, you look so good. I'd say good enough to eat, but that sounds wrong."

"And yet, it feels _so_ right." I lean closer to his ear. "But what if I got some honey..."

"Oooh, this sounds good already."

"...and dipped my finger in it..." 

"Mm-hmm..." Tai's eyes are half closed.

"And then washed my hands because I'm not ruining my nails."

"Aw, what?" He chuckles. "What a tragic tale." He puts an arm around me and gives me a gentle squeeze. Tim is still nowhere to be seen.

_Where the hell is he?_

I look over to the other side of the room and see a pole. My mouth stretches into a smile as I thought of an idea.

_Hmm..._

I stand up and face Tai. 

"Babe...?"

Without a word, I take out my phone and aux cord, hook it to the boombox. Closer by Nine Inch Nails burst through the speakers. I know this song isn't supposed to be a sexy, pole dancing song but... it became a sexy, pole dancing song. I slowly move to the centre of the room, taking off my hat and start to twirl around.

"Ooh, giving me a private show?"

I start to remove my clothes, one piece at a time, while doing a series of body rolls, backbends, and showing more of my flexibility until I'm down to my underwear. Tai's eyes widen, and jaw drops. I throw him a seductive smirk. "You like?"

"Like? I love it! But Tim could be back any minute."

I crawled over towards Tai. Once I have gotten close to him, push my legs up one at a time, as if I was doing a front walkover onto his lap. I lean into his ear. "I don't care."

He bites his lip, scooping me up in his arms and laying me down on the sofa. "If you don't care, then neither do I." He brushes his lips across my cheek to my mouth and kisses me deeply, his body against mine. He pulls away to look at me, eyes darkened with lust. He takes his finger and starts tracing down my body.

"Ooh..." I arched as chill run down my spine.

"I'm still buzzing how we hooked-up the night I picked you by the way. But unlike then, there are no nerves now." He leans in to kiss my neck. He lightly scrapes his teeth along my skin before making his way further down. Just as I closed my eyes and let pleasure take over, Tim's voice snapped us both back into reality.

"Shit!" We both instantly sit up, and I went to gather up my clothes. Once fully clothed, I took my phone and aux cord, put it in my pocket, and hurried over to the couch with Tai. So much for 'I don't care,' right?

"Um, babe..." I said.

"What?" I point to his erection. He looks down and becomes flustered. "Dammit!" He reaches for a cushion and sits it on his lap. Just then, the door opens, and we act semi natural. Tim walks in, carrying three glasses of what looks like water with some asparagus sticking out.

"Alright, love birds? Big T's brought you some banging refreshment" He looks up at the ceiling. "How did the mirror get so steamed up?"

"Reasons." I shrug.

"Wait, I asked for a rum and coke," Tai says.

"Where's my Tequila sunrise?"

"Yeah, I couldn't find either of them, so I knocked this together..."

_Oh no..._

"Let me know what you think if it bangs. I can make it my signature drink at my next gig."

Tai gingerly takes a cautious sip and makes an awkward swallow. "It's definitely got an interesting after taste."

"That's what I'm going for, something unique innit."

"Oh, it's unique, alright..."

"I'll say." I didn't touch the drink. I pour it into a randomly placed potted plant next to me while Tim wasn't looking. Thankfully, the plant didn't die this time. Tai and I chat with Tim for a while longer, just enjoying each other's company, despite getting cock blocked. Eventually, the party winds down, and we all leave the room. We bump into the others and decide to make our way to the bedroom as a group.

\-------

"Anyone else notices the note on the hideaway door? It said, VIP Booth." Iona asked. We all enter the bedroom, still buzzing from club night. Only Nicky and Ella seem to lag behind the rest of us. 

"Yeah, Oshun and I were just in there," Tai said.

"It actually looks like a legit VIP booth. Minus the drinks." I added.

"Aw, jealous..." Iona pouted.

"Is that where Tim went? I wanted him to sign my shirt." Seb says.

"You might have your chance. I think he's on the lawn practicing his freestyle." Tai says as we all go quiet and listen. Someone coughed when he was spitting the last bar.

"Wait, what was that last part? I didn't hear it." Iona says.

"Was it something about tea?" I asked.

"Nope, it was a letter that rhymes with T." Tai grinned.

"Oh?" Iona thinks for a second until it dawns on her. "Oh! Ooh..."

After taking a moment to change into my PJs, I head back to the bedroom. Nicky and flower girl head over to their now shared bed. Ella looks over at them from across the room.

_To think that was almost me._

"Oshun." Tai snaps me out of my thoughts. "You seem lost in thought. What are you thinking about?"

"Just everything that went down tonight."

"It was a lot. I think we'll be feeling it for the next few days. Unless some other massive thing happens."

"In this place, you never know." 

We get into bed, and Tai wraps his arm around me and sigh. "I'm so glad everything turns out the way it did."

"Yeah, same." I look over at Ella, who's cuddling a pillow. I see she still has tears welling up in her eyes. "Night, all."

"Goodnight, babe," Nicky says sadly.


	28. All Tai'd up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another lazy, sexy, cute morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs: Part of Your World from Little Mermaid (parody)  
> Motivation by Normani

Some night that was, huh? The producers were really trying to supply the drama. Yeah, it all flatlined in the end. Sad that Ella had to lose Nicky but, she'll be OK. She's going to get him back anyway. What gets me is why did Rafi have to walk? I mean yes, I know why why, but still he could have paired with Ella though, even if it was a friendship couple. I guess it was either me or no one. I hope he does find what he's looking for. I wish that tumbleweed left with him though. Anyway, what to say about today? I'll describe in three words: chill, childish, and what the fuck. That last part isn't an exaggeration either, but I'm getting ahead of myself here, let's get on with the day.

I wake up to find Tai's arm draped over me. His chest gently rises and falls, and he makes a small half-asleep sound of contentment.

He looks so peaceful, so angelic... Imma wake him up.

I lean in and put my lips close to his ear and blow a loud raspberry. 

"Wha?!" He jerks awake suddenly. I clutched my sides, cackling. "Your face is priceless!" 

"C'mere, you!" Tai laughs as he bent down to blow a a series of raspberries on my stomach, making me go into a giggle fit. "No! That tickles! Why did you do that?"

"Don't blame me, you started it!"

"And I'm going to finish it." I suddenly seize a pillow, and I whack him softly in the face.

"Oh, it's on!" He grabs a pillow and sits up suddenly. We went back and forward with each other for a while until I decide to call a truce.

"Ok, I give!"

"You still started it."

"I know...you just look so sweet and vulnerable. Please, have mercy!"

"I will grant you mercy as long as you acknowledge me as the one true pillow king."

"Fine. All hail the pillow king!" Tai lowers the pillow, grinning. The two of us lie back, and both of us let out a contented sigh. Tai scooches closer to me, warming me up with that smile of his. He looks deep into my eyes, and his lips are close to mine. My breath catches at the feeling of not touching kissing him. We gaze at each other for a while until he cups his hands on both sides of my face and kisses me deeply, as though he's drinking me in. My body fits with him perfectly. The thoughts of yesterday melt away. When we draw apart, I feel almost dizzy with sensation.

He stretches contentedly, looking a little like a happy, sleepy cat. When he speaks, his voice is soft. "If you were anywhere other than here, where would you be?"

"Given the year I had, I would be somewhere calm and beautiful."

"Like a forest?"

"Me? In a forest?" I think for a second. "You know what, why not? Perfect place to channel my inner Disney princess." Tai laughs. "So, you're going to attract the forest animals with your voice?"

"I think I can." I clear my throat and began vocalizing—my voice echoes throughout the room.

_"I want to be where the people aren't_

_I want privacy_

_want people to mind their biz_

_Stop being so, so..."_

I tap my lip thoughtfully. "Oh, what's the word? Right, nosey!"

_"I don't want to talk_

_Don't make me run_

_You a fade right into the sun_

_Just want to be free_

_Let me do me_

_In my own world."_

"Only you could make the phrase 'leave me alone' sound so beautiful." Tai facepalms and laugh. "If I wasn't here, I would still go swim with the dolphins."

"I still want to see that."

"I would love for you to do it with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it would be a lot of fun. Please." He gives me a puppy dog face.

"You don't have to beg me. I'll do it."

"Choice." Tai strokes my arm. "I think really, if I were anywhere, I'd be here with you."

"Same." I snuggle up close to him.

"You know, I used to spend quite a bit of time wondering what things would have been like in another universe. It wasn't a great thing to think about."

"What weren't you happy about? Did you regret things a lot?"

"I did then, but I know how lucky I am." Tai smiles and strokes my cheek. "Though part of me always wondered if I could've gone further with rugby."

"Having goals is a good thing."

"And scoring them too. But not if the goals bring you down. I feel better about it now. I hadn't thought about it till I realized I hadn't been thinking about it."

"Yeah? What changed?"

"Coming here, you and seeing how funny you look when you do this face." He puts on a wide-eyed, shocked face.

"I do not make that face!"

"You so do."

"Hmph." I cross my arms. "Rude."

"So here we are. Did you see yourself with someone else this close to the end?"

"Before the whole of the nineties parties, I almost did. Almost. But you and I, we were meant to be. I felt like I've spent my time here, no, like I've spent an entire year waiting for you."

"How do you think I felt waiting to come in and meet you? Do you ever think about what it'll be like to go back to the real world?"

"Yeah, of course. It'll be nice to go home. See my family, my mates, my pets. Hell, I miss my bed."

"I feel the same. I'm looking forward to it so much. It would be better if you were there, though." Tai props himself up on one elbow and looks at me. "So, what does the future hold for you?"

"Ooh, tricky. I know one day I want to get married and have kids. But between now and then, who knows."

"Aww, I remember you saying that last season. Watching you in the baby challenge was funny and cute."

"Now that I look back on it, yeah, the whole challenge was hilarious except for Satan's baby, Sriracha." I shudder at the name. "Try to say that five times in the mirror."

"Yeah, I rather not." 

"So what do you think about marriage and kids? Yay or Nay?"

"Definitely a yay." He sighs and gestures around the room. "All this is so nice. But I don't want to live this life forever. I couldn't."

"Me neither. Twice is enough." The conversation is interrupted by a loud gurgling sound. "The fuck was that? That sounded like a bear was wrestling another bear. And ate it."

"Oops, that was me. Or at least my stomach."

"Why don't I make you breakfast in bed? It can be like a date."

"A date. I like that. You'd do that for me?"

"Duh! Plus, you owe me big time."

"You best get thinking about what you want in return, then."

"I've got a couple of ideas." I winked at him as I get out of bed and head down to the kitchen.

\-----

I search through the cupboard, and I found an assortment of cereal boxes. I figured why not have cereal this morning. Today's a pretty lazy kind of day. I pick a cereal I think he'll like, pour it out, and splash ice-cold milk on it.

_"I'ma break you off, let me be your motivation_

_To stay and give it tonight_

_And, baby, turn around, let me give you innovation_

_Hey, 'cause I do it so right."_

_I examine the two bowls, and they are pretty average looking."_

This needs something.

I go to the fridge, and I find some melon. I also saw some bananas on the counter. The grabbed the fruit, cut them up, and arrange them on top.

_"Think about it, ooh, I think about it_

_Think about it, ooh, take a look at me now_

_Hey, a little motivation, alright."_

Just then, Tai comes downstairs. His hair is tousled, and he's still in his PJs. 

"Looking hot, babe." Tai doesn't say anything, he poses and winks. "Uh, babe. How can we have breakfast in bed if you're down here?"

He pretends to clutch his heart. "I just couldn't spend another moment apart."

"You melt."

"But you like it." He wraps his arms around me from behind. 

_"There's nothing you and I won't do_

_I'll stop the world and melt with you."_

"Aww..." I kissed his cheek. He looks over my shoulder. "This looks amazing."

"I mean, it's cereal and fruit."

"It's made by you. So it's amazing."

_My heart's exploding right now._

Tai and I start to eat breakfast in silence. Yeah, it isn't fancy, but it's just so lovely to be together. Tai waves to someone behind me. "Oh, hi, Yasmin!"

I turn around, but Yasmin isn't there. "What was..." When I look back, I have less food than I had before. "What just happen?"

"Mph goph no idfea." Tai shrug. 

"So, we're a breakfast thief now?" I reached over and swiped his fruit from his bowl.

"Hey!"

"You snooze, you lose." I stick the melon between my lips. Tai leans in towards my face and bites the other end of the melon, lips grazing mine. He pulls back, smiling. "You were saying?"

I bit his bottom lip lightly. "Did you really think you were going to get away with that?"

"Morning!" Viv says. Nicky, Ella, Iona, and Seb followed. "I hope we're not intruding."

"Kind of," I said

"But it's OK. We were just chilling." Tai adds.

"Great, because if I don't get something to eat soon. I'm gonna eat Seb." Nicky says.

"Hey! You think I'm gonna let you eat me without a fight?" Seb says defensively.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"You'd just put on a vinyl about being eaten and sigh about it." Viv pointed out. Seb rolls his eyes. "I hate having friends who know me so well."

"What's the weirdest thing you've ever eaten because you were just that hungry?" Ella asked.

"I once ate four blueberry yoghurts because they were all I had. Does that count?" Tai says.

"Hmm, I guess so. My weirdest thing is pasta and yeast extract."

"Huh?" I said.

"It's surprisingly good."

"Mine is probably dry couscous," Seb says. 

"That can't have been nice, mate." Nicky shakes his head.

"The weirdest thing I ate was mustard," I admitted.

"Just...mustard?"

"Right from the squeezy bottle."

"Mustard's tasty. I get it."

"Mustard is not."

"Looks like we have a winner," Ella says. Tai leans over and whispers in my ear. "I'm gonna go lie down on the daybeds. Get some R&R, you know? Wanna join me? It would be nice to just chill after last night."

"Of course."

Tai and I head outside until Ella spoke. "Where are you two going?"

"Oshun and I just have to go to the daybeds to, er... do that thing. You remember the thing, right, Oshun?"

_Oh, that's very discreet._

"Yes, the thing. Absolutely." I'm not making an excuse.

"Make out?"

"Maybe... Don't wait up."

"Bye, guys!" Tai and I head off to the daybeds, hand in hand.

\-------

Tai flops down and looks at me. He takes my hand, and lazily pulls me down onto the bed. I fall on top of him as we both giggle softly.

"Thanks for breakfast, by the way. I loved it."

"No prob. So what am I getting in return? I don't just make breakfast for free, you know."

"I'm sure we'll think of something..."

As I lie on Tai, I feel his chest rising with every breath. He strokes my head with a tender thumb. I trace the lines of his tattoos with my finger.

"I love your tattoos. I would get lost in them if we were out here long enough."

"I wouldn't stop you."

After a while, I glance at Tai. His eyes are shut, and his breathing has slowed. I leaned forward and plant a soft kiss on his lips. His eyes flutter open. 

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty."

"Was I drifting off there?"

"You tell me."

"I guess I might have been. Are we still alone?"

"Yeah. Everyone's still in the kitchen. We've got the beds to ourselves. Not to mention this gorgeous view."

"Are we talking about the countryside or this beautiful girl in front of me?" We both laugh. 

"Tai, you cornball..."

"I'm your cornball." I see a mischievous smile start to spread across his lips. "Speaking of having things to ourselves..."

"I know where this is going." I lean in and touch Tai's cheek lightly. He leans up, lips slightly parted. Our mouths meet, and he puts his arms around me. His hands clutch my back as we kiss. When we finally pull away, we're both flushed and breathless.

"Should we pick up where we left off?"

"I'm game." We giggled as I pulled the sheets over us. I kiss Tai once more, tracing my fingers down his neck and collarbone. I lightly brush his chest, letting my fingernails raise goosebumps on his skin. He lies back and smiles at me. I take his wrists and pin them above his head, teasing his mouth with mine. When he try to lean up and kiss me, I pull back and shake my head.

"I want you."

"Patience, love. I'm gonna make this real hard for you."

"Babe, it's already that."

"I know."

I ran a finger down Tai's chest until I found the waistband of his shorts, slowly pulling it down his hips. With a smirk I wrapped my palm around his throbbing member, giving it a light squeeze. I began to move it up and down with agonizing slowness, smiling at the quiet moans of the man under me. 

"Fuck...O...shun. Why are...y-you such...a tease..." His breath was coming in short pants, accompanied by the soft moans as I quickened the pace.

"Cause I can." I watch him arch his back to the utmost pleasure brought upon him by my hand. I feel him getting harder and harder with every stroke. "I'm about to..."  
I stopped. He looks up at me with disappointment in his eyes. "Why'd you stop?"

"I wanted to see you squirm a little." I chuckled. Tai looks at me stone faced as he flipped me onto my back. He slid my bottoms off in one swift motion. It all happen so quick I didn't even have time to react. 

"Two can play that game..." He starts kissing my neck and slid two fingers into me, making me moan aloud. "Babe, you have to try and keep quiet. Don't want the others coming out here."

With his free hand, he pulled my top down, revealing my tits. Almost aggressively, he grabbed one in his mouth,gently suckling and biting on the nipple. I held his head closely to me; making him suckle on them even more. He shoved his fingers in me faster and faster, matching my pace. I wasn't going to make it, I feel myself tense up on his fingers. Just when I was going to feel release, Tai stopped.

"What?" I pouted.

"Doesn't feel good now the tables have turned."

I stick my tongue out at him before he leans in and kisses me deeply.

"Oh! One sec." I grabbed a condom that was still attached to my top. It's one of the ones I took from the first day.

Tai chuckles. "Do you just have an infinite supply?"

"I'm just always prepared." Tai takes the condom from my hands and puts it on. He positioned himself at my entry but halts.

"What's up?" I see his grin widen a bit. "Turn over."

"Huh?"

"You heard me. Turn over."

"I was making sure I heard you right." I turn to get on my hands and knees. I feel Tai's hand on my hip as I wait for him to enter. Just when I thought the teasing has stopped, I feel him rubbing his tip up and down my slit. Not gonna lie, it feels good but it's frustrating the hell out of me. I moved back slightly so that my ass was completely shoved against his pelvis.  
"Tai...please. Please, I need you now..."

"Tell me one thing. Are we clear?"

I lift up the duvet and take one last glance over in the direction of the Villa. "Coast's clear."

"Good." Without any warning, Tai thrust his hips forward and lunged himself inside me. I writhed in pleasure, my fingers clawing the sheets and cursed under my breath. Tai grunted and held my hips to thrust deeper as I bent over for more access. Same time, I'm keeping my face in the pillow because my moaning kept getting louder this time as he pounded me, reaching my g-spot.

"Tai, I'm- Ah!"

"Me too!" He gritted. He pushed his hips harder and harder into me until we both groan out our release. We collasped on the bed, panting heavily.

"I wouldn't mind doing that again." I managed to say.

"Same."

"Maybe not out here. Someone will bound to walk out here and catch us."

"Yeah, well... Maybe when we're out of here, eh?"

"Careful, I'll hold you to that."

We stayed cuddled up on the daybeds. For a little while, everything is quiet. The world around us ceases to exist. I don't know how long we stayed out there but felt myself opening my eyes. "Tai?"

"Yeah?"

"Did we fall asleep?"

"We were a bit tuckered out after, you know..."

"True. At least I feel much more energized." I sit up and start stretching. "Let's head back in." We recollect ourselves and head back in.


	29. More Child's Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our challenge is at the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Outfit- https://www.knowfashionstyle.com/Casual-Printed-Multicolor-Two-piece-Swimwears-p735296.html?currency_code=USD&sku_code=3464152_3464156&utm_source=rtbhouse&utm_medium=retargeting&utm_campaign=rtbhouse-retargeting

While I'm getting ready Seb comes in the dressing room and sits at one of the tables. He's already dressed.

"So you and Tai have fun?" Seb asked.

"Depends on your definition of fun." I winked.

"You go, girl. Gotta take your chances where you can now, I suppose."

"Yeah." 

_Though I feel like I've been super adventurous this season. I really hope my parents and Grandmama aren't watching. Again._

"Can I ask a question, Oshun?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Do you think we'd have been mates if we'd met out there in the real world?"

"I think so. We did click on the first day."

"I think so too. I was surprised that we got on immediately. If people look at us, they would think we're a mixed bag. I'm all 'dark and broody' while you're cheerful and bold."

"I smell a sitcom!" 

Seb chuckles. "You're great."

"You too, Brother." I stand up and stretch. "Well, time to face the day."

"Yeah, I'm going to go work out a bit, I think."

"Catch you later."

Seb gets up and heads downstairs. Tai walks into the dressing room. "Hi, babe. I thought I'd come to see how you were feeling. You know, about us. Now we're nearing the end."

"I'm still positive about us. I mean, I feel like that was a given, considering what we did earlier..."

"That's really good to hear. I know it didn't seem like it, but my head was never really turned. Though I was worried yours would be. I trust you, but Rafi was pretty intimidating..."

"Rafi's cool but not a patch on you, boo." I give him a peck on the cheek. Tai wraps an arm around my waist. "Thanks." 

Just then, my phone pings.

**Islanders! Building a relationship takes planning and compromise, and only strong foundations lead to winners. Gather outside and load on the bus to see if you got what it takes!**

**#beachykeen #sandland**

"What do you think that means?" Tai asked.

"No idea, but we might be heading to the beach. Let's round the others and go!"

\-----

Me and the other Islanders stepped off the bus and walk out on to the beach.

"I wonder why the text leads us to the beach?" Seb asked.

"Maybe we're just here to relax," Viv says.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure it's a challenge," I said. Tai's phone dings. "I got a text!"

**Islanders! It's time for today's challenge. In your couples, use the sand to create your dream home. The couple with the most popular house will win a special date tomorrow night.**

**#restingbeachface #vitaminsea**

_A sandcastle building contest? Oh, my days when will the kiddie games end?_

"Oh, I'm gonna smash this! I can already taste the champagne." Tai grabs my hand. "Come on, let's go!" 

Tai and I run over to the beach, bagging a great spot on the sand. "Oh, we are about to gather all the sand," I said.

"Oshun, it's not about the amount of sand. It's the skill. And I've got pure skills." AJ states.

"You do?"

"Yeah! Sick dexterity, dude." She flexes her fingers and winks.

"I just hope you lot are better builders than you were cow folk. Otherwise, this is going to be a very easy challenge."

"You're on, Oshun."

"Come on, babe, let's get building." I start molding sand into a pile. Tai helps me. "By the way, babe, I forgot to say. You look amazing today. Again."

"Aw, thanks, babe. So do you."

Soon we have a good foundation. "OK! Time to make our first architectural decision. How big do you want the house to be?"

"Huge!"

"Ooh, OK!" Tai clumps together more sand to form a huge foundation. "Right! Now for the fun stuff. What style of house do you want?"

"A castle!"

"Woah, yes! And I just have the bucket for the job." Tai grabs one of the buckets and a spade. He fills the bucket with sand, tips it upside down onto our foundation, and out pops a perfect castle. "Get in. That looks amazing!"

"Great job, babe!"

"Thanks."

We both look around at the other Islanders' castles. While looking around, I notice that Nicky doesn't seem into his sandcastle. Dahlia has done all the work.

"Tai, I'll be right back."

"Sure, babe. I'll keep working on it."

I walked over by where she and Nicky were. As I passed, I caught Nicky's eye and motion him to follow me. He approaches me, looking confused. "What's up, Oshun?"

"You tell me. You sitting out there, staring into space. You good?"

"I'm fine..." He starts tearing up. "I'm fine. I've just got sand in my eye."

"Yeah, and I just laid a golden egg. Look, you're in a difficult situation. This whole challenge must be hard, considering."

"I just... I feel guilty. I should be doing this with Elladine."

_Why didn't she come to the beach with us?_

"But now Lily is talking about how many bedrooms we want in our dream house... It's just overwhelming. I don't even know why she didn't come to the beach with us."

"Damn, sorry to hear."

"It's OK" He wipes his eyes. "Sand's gone. Thanks, Oshun. Nice to know someone's looking out for me."

"No sweat. Let's head back," Nicky and I go back to our partners. Tai gives me a smile but doesn't ask. I look at the work he's done so far, and it looks good.

"Hmm, it needs something," I said.

"Hmm, let's add a flower garden. Then we'll definitely win."

"A flower garden?"

"Yeah. For just hanging out together. Can you imagine the Sunday afternoons?"

"Not a bad idea."

"Yay! It's gonna look so pretty."

_Such a cutie._

"One problem. Where are we going to find flowers around here?"

Tai looks around for a second then looks back at me. "You mind if I borrow your hairclips?"

"Um sure." I take off my sunflower hair clips and give them to Tai. He places them on either side of the castle. We put finishing touches on our castle and look at it with Tai. It's made to our liking.

"Uh, Oshun. Do you think adding ballistas are too much?"

"Nah. It's for protection purposes."

He shrugs. "Well, it's all about compromise, right? I'd still totally love to live here with you, babes."

I look around the other couples' finished castles, trying to judge the competition. Seb and Viv made a lighthouse with winding steps and windows. Goldenrod and Nicky's castle is actually beautiful, hate to admit. I know Nicky didn't even take part in it. Iona and Camllo took an artistic approach with their castle. It's pretty dope. Ciaran and Yasmin made theirs like a cottage type home. Next to it was a dog made of sand. I assume that's supposed to be Kerry. AJ and Harry's castle was...a hot ass mess. Except for theirs, all of our castles look great.

Iona's phone dings.

**Islanders! It's now time to vote amongst yourselves who is the winner of today's challenge.**

"Well, I know who I'm voting for! Oshun and Tai!" 

"I like ours too, but I vote Seb and Viv," I said.

"Thanks, babe. I like yours and Tai's castle." Viv says.

"I don't know, Lily's look fantastic," Harry says. The Islanders murmur in different opinions. 

"Guys..." I said, but everyone kept talking. "Guys, hello!" Everyone is still talking over each other. Seem like I always have to raise my voice with this lot. "Hey, shut the fuck up!"

Everyone stops and looks at me. "If you are done talking, I have a simple solution for determining a winner. Seeing as we've been playing kiddie games this whole time, we are going to play Down By The River."

I hear everyone do a collective groan. "Oh, so do you guys have any bright ideas?" Everyone goes silent. "Didn't think so."

"Um, how do you even play that?" AJ asked. 

"OK, we stand in a circle, with our palms up with our right hands resting on top of the person on the right's left hand. Someone starts the rhyme and bringing their right hand across to hit the player on their left hand. That player does the same action with their right hand to the next player, and it goes around the circle in time with the rhyme's beat. When the rhyme ends, if the last person's hand is hit on the word of the rhyme, they are out. If they manage to avoid being hit, the person who tried to hit them is out instead. Got it? Good. Now get in a circle."

We all get in a circle and rest our hands on top of each other. "I'll start the game and say the rhyme." I clear my throat. 

_"Down by the river, Hanky Panky_

_Bullfrog jumps from bank to banky_

_The frog then says, 'ding dong!'_

_Yo mummy smell like King Kong_

_Yo daddy smells like Donkey Kong_

_Eastside, Westside_

_Ding, dang, dong!"_

Ciaran is out. "Damn!"

"Wait a minute! That's not the rhyme." Iona says.

"It is in my old neighborhood," I said. "There are different versions all over the world. This is the one I grew up knowing."

The game went by relatively fast. Everyone was getting eliminated one by one. Unfortunately, I got eliminated by Viv, but that's OK; Tai's still in the game. He and Camillo are the final two. Camilo waiting for the right moment to slap Tai's hand, instead he ended up hitting his own.

"I guess that settles it!" Camilo says. 

"We won, babe!" Tai puts his hand up for a high five. I raise my own hand high five him. "Here's to winning!"

"Aw, yeah!" He steps closer to me but stumbles suddenly. His foot goes straight through our castle.

"Babe! You stomped on our house!"

"Whoops... Although I do feel pretty powerful now. Like Godzilla."

"You know, I think you're onto something..." I look around at the remaining sandcastles. I take a running start for Harry and AJ's castle, then kicked it right in the middle, sending chunks flying. It was strangely satisfying. "Well I feel better." 

The other Islanders started to destroy their castles, and all this further chaos. Once that was over, we board the van and head back to the Villa.

\--------

We all hung out at the loungers by the pool, just chatting to each other while the sun sets. I was rubbing on my skin, it still feels grainy and even slightly cover with sand. "I'm getting a shower," I announced.

"Not if I get there first!" Harry runs off towards the Villa.

"Oh, Harry." Tai sighs.

"Guess I'm waiting then."

"I'm not. Cannonball!" AJ jumps into the pool. She pops her head up and sees us looking. "What? I'm not waiting all evening for the shower when there's a perfectly good pool here. Sand is itchy."

"That's a point. Harry takes ages in the shower." Tai says.

_For what?_

Speak of the devil, Harry emerges from the Villa, looking annoyed.

"Someone's beaten me to it."

"Who was it?" I asked.

"I didn't look!" He said, blushing. "Gosh, Oshun, that would have been inappropriate."

"Is no one going to get the pool with me?" AJ asked.

"Shooting star press!" I yell before I ran and did a lunging backflip into the pool. When I surface, I see all the other Islanders jumping in after me.

"That's more like it!" AJ cheered. Tai swims up to me and wraps his arms around me.

"Can I ride on your shoulders?"

"Sure!" 

I stand in the pool with my legs apart. Tai swims through until his head is between them. Not like that, ya nasties! He stands, and I'm lifted up unto his shoulders. "This is awesome! I feel like I'm eleven feet tall!"

"Oh no, I'm gonna drop you..."

"Tai, you bet not-" He tips me off his shoulders. I splash down into the pool. "You did that on purpose!"

"Impossible to say..." He shrugs. He gets closer to me, and I dunk his head quickly underwater. He glares at me. "Oh, I'm going to get you!"

He starts swimming after me. I try to swim away, but he catches me easily. Instead of dunking my head in the water, he just presses his lips on mine. I feel ourselves sink underwater. 'Suteki Da Ne' plays in my head for a moment as I have Tai's lips on me and his hands on my body. If you don't know what that is, look up Final Fantasy X love scene or underwater kiss, it will point you to the same video. When we come up for air, you grin at each other.

"Such a romantic," I said. 

"What can I say? Nothing wrong with getting wet once in a while."

Eventually, me and the other Islanders make our way out of the pool. I see Ella appear from the Villa. She walks towards the pool with a hesitant smile. "Hi, guys."

"Elladine! That's where you've been." Tai says.

"Sorry for bailing on the challenge. I didn't feel like going to the beach and build a couple's sandcastle on my own—kind of a lonely way to spend an afternoon."

"Are you the one that's been hogging the shower?" Harry asked. Nicky nudges him. "Let her talk."

"Yeah, I was in the shower for ages. It's a good place to think things through. Plus, it covered up the sound of you lot having a great time out here."

"Um, what's with the bags?"

"Elladine, what's going on?" AJ asked. Ella takes a deep breath. "I'm leaving."


	30. I Don't Know What To Call This Chapter, I'll Be Honest.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elladine leaves, some filler and bs.

A gasp comes from the Islanders around me. I just look on in surprise. Like girl, for real? This isn't the last recoupling.

"What the hell?!" Nicky says.

"Elladine, you don't have to leave!" Viv says.

"Guys, I've thought this long and hard."

"I warned you about that..." I said.

"It's not easy, trust me. I've made some amazing friends here. Thing is, there won't be any new people. It's the end of the line for me, whatever happens. And I don't feel up to hanging around, waiting to get dumped. So I'm leaving on my own terms, just like Rafi."

"Babe..." Nicky starts to cry, tears rolling down his cheeks. The bimbo pats Nicky on the back. 

"It was fun while it lasted, but there's nothing here for me anymore without Nicky. I'll miss you guys."

The Islanders swarm around her, giving her hugs. I wait for everyone to finish before I head in to hug her. She returns it, a sad look in her eye.

"It was really nice getting to know you, Oshun. I'm sure we'll see each other again soon."

"Ella, you don't have to do this."

"I'm sorry, but I have to." Eventually, we break apart. "Well, I'm all packed. No time like the present, eh?" We all walked Ella out to the entrance. 

"I can't believe she's leaving. It's wild." Ciaran whispered.

"We'll see her soon enough on the outside, though, surely?" Yasmin whispered back. "You shouldn't be sad—this happening for a reason."

"Some of us have the right to be upset." Nicky stood closest to the door, looking lifeless. And the silence falls.

"This is awkward..." Harry says. Iona elbows him. "Harry! Inappropriate."

Ella takes one final look at all of us. Her bottom lip trembles, but she puts on a brave face, smiling through it. I move a bit closer to her. "Last chance to change your mind."

"I'll see you soon, Oshun. It's only a matter of days. I wish we hang out more in here."

"We'll have a chance," I said before hugging her again. She gives everyone a hug before meeting Nicky at the door. Nicky gives her an extra tight hug. They whispered a few things to each other before separating.

"It won't be the same in here without you," Nicky says, wiping his tears.

"Oh, I know. But I'll see you all soon, yeah?" 

"For sure, mate," Seb says. Ella opens the front door. "Here I go. Good luck, everyone."

I cleared my throat. "Oh, sorry! Good everyone and break a leg, Oshun."

We all wave as we watch her walk away. There's silence for a few moments. Everyone quietly disperses to all parts of the Villa. Nothing much to say about the evening other than everybody was still quiet. Hell, when it was time to go to bed, no one said anything.

\---------

The next morning, I was at the beach hut, but I had Tai with me this time. Tai was still trying to get the sleep out of his eyes. "Are we gonna start soon? I'm ready to go back to sleep." He wrapped his arms around me, resting his head on mine.

"In a moment, hun."

Just then, the first question pops up on the screen.

 **What are your honest opinions about Rafi and Lily**?

"You want to answer first, babe?" I asked.

"OK. Lily is actually a really great person." I coughed coldly as Tai continued. "She does come on a bit strong, though."

"That is an understatement."

"Oshun…"

"Alright. I'll wait for my turn."

"Anyway, she's cool. As for Rafi...Well, he's a beautiful person with pretty eyes and is very dramatic."

"Uh, babe. I'm a beautiful person with pretty eyes and very dramatic."

"But, you're ten times better."

"Aww. Rafi maybe just a handsome face, but he's actually charming. He's just as much as a ham, if not more than I am."

"He sure is."

"Now on to Petunia..."

"Lily."

"I said that. Anyway, Azalea can go kick rocks." 

"Have you ever tried to talk to her?

"We had a chat before. I'm not saying she should go home, but she does need to get the hell up out of here. Periodt."

**How did you two feel about the recoupling that happened a couple nights ago?**

"It does have me wondering, how come they didn't wait another day to do a recoupling? Why in the middle of a party? A nineties one at that?"

"Extra ratings?" Tai shrug.

"I don't know, but that was just messy. And I hardly ever admit to this, but I was nervous."

Tai mocks surprised. "You were nervous?"

"Yes, even I get nervous. Like I was really on edge about being separated from you."

"I wasn't going anywhere, babe."

"Yeah, but Crocus could have still picked you."

"Haven't you ran out of flower names already?"

"Nope. I have a whole list saved in my phone."

"Anyway, I was on edge too. Had Rafi picked you, I wouldn't know what to do..."

"You would get me back. It's not like that was the last recoupling, right?"

"But what if Rafi picks you before I do?"

"I would say aight, Imma head out and walk away."

"And I would walk right out with you."

"Your sweet."

**Speaking of walking, Elladine's decision to leave shocked the nation. Do you think she should have stayed?**

"Hundred percent. I believe she wouldn't have gotten dumped." I said.

"Honestly, I think she gets in her own head a lot."

"She does. I tried to warn her about it. But what's done is done. We just going to see her at the afterparty. "

"It sucks that she and Nicky were split from each other. Nicky has been... let's just say the lights are on, but nobody's home."

"Oof. My thing is, why did Nicky stay in the Villa?"

"Maybe because he wants to be fair to Lily and not have her go home because of him."

"Please, he doesn't owe her shit. Besides, both of them may just get dumped before the final. And that's just not my opinion, everyone at home thinking it."

**Do you see yourselves in the final?**

"Ooh, that's a tricky one. I would love to be in the Love Island final. But I know it's up to the people at home." Tai says.

"Without a doubt, I see us getting in the final. It would be a plus if we win."

"And even if we don't win, I'm still leaving with this gorgeous goof." Tai kisses the top of my head, making me giggle.

"Being with this cornball is always a win."

_I'm seriously hoping I'm not getting played. Again._

**Where do you see yourselves outside the Villa?**

"Still together, I hope." I bat my eyes at Tai.

"Of course, babe."

"I'll hold you to that. And we'll definitely go on more dates."

"Any places you have in mind?"

"A lot, actually. One of those is to explore behind another waterfall. Now I really wish we did do bits in that cave."

"That can be arranged..." Tai winks. "I don't care what we do as long as I have you."

"Aww." I kissed him on the cheek. 

**Thanks, Oshun and Tai. You may leave the hut.**

"That was fun." Tai commented.

"When there's two of us, oh yeah."

\-------------

Later on, I was chilling on the daybeds with Viv and Seb. I see Ciaran and Tai talking over at the loungers. I notice both of them kept looking at me from time to time. Like what's tea?

"I can't believe it's all coming to an end," I say thoughtfully. "We haven't known each other long, but I feel like I've known you for years."

"It's like, you are a part of my life now," Seb says, smiling at me. "And everyone else. Hard to imagine not being here..." 

It isn't that hard.

"Let's stay in touch, yeah?" Viv suggested.

Some people, at least

"Though there are more people I get along with here than I thought there'd be," I said.

"Definitely," Seb agrees.

"You know, coming back here. I didn't know what to expect. I thought I had to keep my defenses up around you all. But you guys welcomed me, and...I think you hoes are alright." I said.

"Aw, Oshun's getting all sentimental." Viv teased. 

"Don't get used to it." 

"Here's a question. Do you guys think being in the Villa changed you?"

"Not really." I shook my head. "I'm just me, you know. It's going to take more than a luxury holiday to change me as a person."

"That's pretty cool. To have that much self-confidence."

"I've changed for sure," Seb says. "I've opened up so much."

"Yeah, you have." I smiled at him. "And you're all loved up."

Seb laughs as he and Viv embrace each other cutely. "The same thing could be said about you and Tai."

"Hey, random question. What do you guys think of pet names?"

"Why? Are you getting another pet?" Seb asked.

"No, not that. I meant pet names that couples call each other. Like sweetheart, baby, boo, bae, honey... along those lines."

"I think they are cute!" Viv says.

"Though some of those names sound cringe," Seb says.

"Yeah. Like baby isn't even a pet name to me. It's just the name of a hookup, to be honest." I said. 

"I think with choosing a nickname, people go by personality. Like if a person's personality lights up a room, then you would call them something like sunny or sunshine," Viv says.

"I hate the nickname sunshine."

"Why? It's so cute-" Viv pauses and frowns in realization. "Oh, right. You were called that before..."

"I think shortening a person's name is an excellent go-to. I mean, I call Genevieve 'Viv'. Much simpler that way." Seb says.

"You thinking about a nickname for Tai?"

"Maybe. Is it weird?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Not at all. You should hear what I call Seb."

"No, she shouldn't." Seb instantly says.

"What? I want to hear it!" I pouted.

"No. It's too embarrassing!"

"Aww, but snu-" Seb clasps a hand over Viv's mouth. He quickly withdrew his hand as Viv had her tongue sticking out. 

"Was that necessary?"

"Yes, Snuggle Muffin."

"Snuggle Muffin?" I gasped and started chuckling. "Snuggle Muffin?!"

"Don't say it so loud!" Seb hissed. I laugh for a little while longer before finally calming down. "Sorry, Brother. But in all seriousness, it's adorable."

"See? I told you." Viv grinned.

"Yeah, but did you have to tell Oshun?"

"Aww, don't worry. Your secret is safe with me...Snuggle Muffin."

"Oh, you're gonna get it."

I get up and run towards the lawn. Seb chases after me all over the yard. I ran over to the pool where Tai and Ciaran are. "Coming in hot!" I yelled over to them before they could react, I did a corkscrew flip into the pool. When I surface, I see Tai and Ciaran with their hands up.

"Um, why do you guys have your hands up?"

"We're actually giving you a ten." Ciaran says.

"Now that I think about it, we do look silly without the score cards." Tai remarks.

"Still appreciate it guys."

Seb appears at the edge of the pool slumped over, resting his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. "You win...this...round."

"But seriously, though, I won't tell anyone."

"Tell everyone what?" Ciaran asked. Seb shoots me a warning look. "Sorry, can't say."

"Hey you guys!" Nicky called out from the kitchen. "I've got a text!"

Me, Seb, Viv, Tai, and Ciaran jog over to the kitchen where the rest of the Islanders were waiting.

"What does it say?" Viv asked.

"Read it out," I said.

**Islanders, it's time to get your glad rags on! Each couple must now get ready to go on the final date. As winners of yesterday's challenge, Oshun and Tai's date will be extra special.**

**#lighterthanair #walkingonsunshine**

"Wait, final date?" I tilt my head to the side. "So...does that mean whoever we're coupled up with, we stay with until the last day?"

"Looks that way. Had Elladine and Rafi not left, we probably would have another recoupling." Seb says. 

"I guess from this point, it's just going to be dumpings," Viv says.

Everyone sits in silence for a moment. I can faintly hear Ciaran whispering to Tai. "Mate, there's the perfect moment to ask her."

_Ask who? Me? Ask me what?_

"So...are any of us going to move?" Harry says. Everyone slowly moves upstairs to get ready.


	31. Hanging In The Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oshun and Tai go on their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date Outfit- https://www.ivrose.com/product/floral_print_knotted_cutout_back_maxi_dress/3ca7343d-cef6-44f9-aeda-10daed309e18.html

I'm in the dressing room, picking out something to wear. I can't believe it's already the final date. Hell, we didn't get to have one last recoupling. Had Ella not left, she would have had the chance to get Nicky back. 

I'm putting the finishing touches on my outfit when Tai appears in the doorway. For a moment, he just stares at me speechless. "Oshun…you look incredible."

"That's what I was going for." 

_Now, if I can get this zipper._

"Can I help?"

I turn around. He tugs the zip into place, then turns me back around to admire me again. "Perfect."

"Thanks, babe. Mind helping me unzip when we come back?"

"Of course..." He winks. "All ready now?"

"Yup." My phone dings. "I've got a text!"

"What does it say?"

**Oshun and Tai, it's time for your final date. And because you won the dream home challenge, you have an extra special evening ahead of you. Your final date will take place in a hot air balloon.**

**#basketbaes #milehighclub**

"Woah! Nice!" Tai cheered. He looks at me and sees I've tensed up. "What's wrong, babe?"

"I... have aviophobia."

"Huh?"

"Fear of flying..."

"How do you even cope on an airplane?"

"For short flights, I usually drink chamomile tea or take a sleeping pill before a trip. Long flights, I need my earbuds and my sleep mask because everyone opens their windows, which will make me freak out."

"Don't worry, babe, you'll be fine! You can hang onto me the whole time if it makes you feel better."

"...OK."

"You ready?"

"Ready."

\------

Tai and I stand together in the basket of the hot ait balloon. It sways gently as it rises above the rolling green hills. 

"This is amazing!" Tai says. "I mean, I'm used to being the tallest person in the room, but this is a step beyond. How are you finding it now we're up here?"

"Nerve-wracking." I held on to Tai like a koala in a tree, with my eyes closed. "I know we're safe, but my legs are all wobbly."

"It's OK, hun. I'm right here." Tai wraps an arm around my waist to steady me. Straight away, I start to feel more comfortable.

"Thanks, babe."

"You know we should elect a captain. Just in case we do end up floating away and have to start a new life up here."

"Eh?"

"To be honest, I think I'd be more comfortable knowing you were in command."

"If that were to happen, which I hope not because I very much like the ground, we should be co-captains. Make decisions together, you know?"

"But what if I want to go east and you want to go west?"

"Then we figure it out, just like in a relationship. That said, I have no idea how to steer a hot air balloon."

"Me neither."

"So either way, we're just gonna have to go wherever the wind blows us."

"It's still a nice thought, though, isn't it?" 

Somewhere in the distance, I can hear two birds calling to each other as they take flight.

_I wonder how Gareth, Lola, and Big Daddy are doing._

I open my eyes to see Tai combs his fingers through his hair, looking thoughtful for a moment. 

_He looks so dreamy._

When he catches me watching, he flips his hair over his shoulder, then pouts like a model from a shampoo advert. "Wanna have hair as hot as mine? Try My Tai. The best conditioner you'll ever use."

"If I was brave enough to let go of you, I would clap my hands."

"You think I've got an advertising career ahead of me?"

"You've got your brand sorted. Anyone would buy that. You just need a shirtless photo of you on the bottle."

"That's my next career planned out." He pauses, looking into my eyes and smiles. "You're stunning. Not just how you look. The whole package. All of you. I could kiss you all over if you wanted."

"I wouldn't stop you." Tai grins as he ducks his head to kiss along my neck, then down to my shoulder. He ways his way back up my neck and kisses both my cheeks. He draws back and gives me a cheeky smile. "That was just a taster."

"Oh, you tease!" We both giggled, and Tai sighs happily. "I was just thinking. Are you looking forward to seeing your family again, after the Villa?"

"Yeah, I miss them a lot. I haven't seen them since I've returned from France. They'll probably have questions once I see them. At least I could tell them about my second Love Island experience."

"I hope I get to meet them soon."

"If you do, be prepared when we have game nights. We have fun, but we can get competitive. And my brother and grandmama have no filter so anything they say or do should come as no surprise."

"So just like you?"

"Maybe."

"If you meet my dad, I bet he'll try and prank you. I just know it."

"Does he have any tells I should know?"

"When he's messing around, he smiles more like this." Tai gives me a big grin.

"Looks like I'm in for a challenge."

"All I can say to you is break a leg. Last prank war we had, I had to surrender or miss my flight to London. Not my finest hour." Tai runs his fingers through his hair again, looking like he's not really thinking. He leans closer to me, and when he speaks again, his voice is quieter. "It's funny thinking about what it'll be like when we leave. It'll be really different. Do you think you'll like it?"

"It'll be such a change. Not just from the Villa to home, but before to after."

"I know one thing won't change."

"What?"

"How into you I am."

As the sun dips below the horizon, stars start to come out and twinkle around us. I closed my eyes again and started humming.

"Hey, Oshun...?"

"Yeah?"

"We've known each other for a little while now. It's no secret that I've liked you from the start. Since then, you've been the yin to my yang, my key to your lock, the ham to my cheese..."

_The ham to his cheese...?_

"That's it!" I yelled raising my arms, startling Tai. I quickly throw my arms back around him. Tai looks at me with a puzzled expression. "What's what?"

"I'll tell you a bit later. You can continue."

"Anyway, the point is, I enjoyed every waking moment with you and being up here with this whole romantic setup... I don't think there's ever going to be a better time to ask."

"Ask me what?"

He smiles and blushes. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

My eyes widen and my mouth was agape. 

_Girlfriend?! Me?! So that's what Ciaran meant. But wait one good goddamn minute though._

"Tai, you better not play with me..."

"No, I'm super serious." I took one good look at his face and studied him carefully. He really is serious. "So what do you say?"

"I say hell.." I was sporting a frown and it slowly curled into a smile. "Yes! A thousand times, yes!" His breaks into a huge smile. He squeezes me close and presses a kiss on my forehead. "Had me going there for a second. I don't know what to say now. You've just made my entire year."

"Funny, I was going to say the same."

"My Oshun... my girlfriend. I'm never going to get tired of saying that."

"Same. Well saying my boyfriend that is."

"Now, about you saying that's it?"

"Oh well, I was going through possible nicknames for you and...when you said ham and cheese I was like that's perfect!"

"So you want to call me ham and cheese?"

"Not exactly. Just cheese. Because you can be so cheesy sometimes. I could be ham because being an actress, well, I'm pretty hammy." Tai thinks for a moment. "Hmm, it does make sense. It's delicious, and I'm hungry...I'm with it."

"Really? It's not cringe?"

"No way! Unless you want to be called a mole."

"See why'd you have to go there?" I frown and chuckles. By now, the landscape is dark, while the sky is sparkling with thousands of stars. 

"This has been a wonderful, babe. I wish we never had to go back down."

"Speak for yourself. I rather be on the ground."

"I thought angels love the sky."

"Some of us like the earth too."

The two of us stand close together, taking in the view. But not a lot, though, it's still making me nervous.

\------

Tai and I return to the Villa hand in hand. The other Islanders greet you excitedly.

"There you are!" Iona says. "Babes, you look stunning. That's the perfect look for a special date."

"How was it?" AJ asked.

"Did you go spelunking?" Seb asked.

"Wait, what?" I said.

"We've got a bet going on. Seb thinks your special date was spelunking. I don't even really know what that is." Viv said.

"In this outfit and these heels? No way. "

"It was in a hot air balloon!" Tai says.

"Wow! A hot air balloon? I would've been so scared!" Viv gasped.

"Scared was an understatement. But this teddy bear right here took care of me." I nudged Tai, who grins.

"Aw, you two are so sweet!"

"It was really romantic," Tai says.

"And did you remember to ask her...that thing you said you were going to ask her?" Ciaran asked.

"Yep."

"And?! What did you say, Oshun?" Iona asked.

"Can't you tell from his face?" All eyes turn to Tai. He does his best not to give anything away.

"Impressive poker face." 

"I guess we'll find out eventually, one way or another..." Seb shrugs.

"Wait, you all were in on this?" I raised a brow.

"No. Ciaran told us while we were waiting for you." AJ says.

"Hold on, I've got a text!" Flower ho says.

**Islanders, the public have been voting for which couples they would like to see in the final. Please make your way to the firepit, where two couples will be dumped from the Island.**

Everyone looks stunned. Iona claps a hand over her mouth. "You guys..."

"Oh my gosh." Viv gasped.

"Babe..." Tai looks at me, concerned. 

"I know, love. But this is how it always goes. Nothing we can do now except face it together."

"You're right. Whatever happens, we'll still have each other."

"Come on then. We'd better head to the firepit." Nicky says.

\-----

We all gather around the firepit to wait for the first text. The couples sit close together, talking nervously among themselves. Tai turns to you and whispers. "Do you think we'll be OK? After everything that happened with Rafi and Lily, I think we've proven that we're a pretty strong couple. But you never know how the public's gonna vote..."

"Please. We're strong, babe. Everyone can see that. We aren't going anywhere."

"Your confidence knows no bounds. We did become the first official couple in the Villa. That's got to count for something."

Suddenly, the sound of a text makes everyone fall silent. Viv takes out her phone. "I've got a text."

"What does it say, hun?" Iona asked. Viv takes a deep breath. "The first couple to be dumped from the Island is... Yasmin and Ciaran."

What?

"No..." Tai looks sadly at them. Everyone gathers around Yasmin and Ciaran to hug them. 

"Well, at least I can go home and see Kerry now. I've missed her something awful..." Ciaran says.

"The universe gives, and the universe takes away. I guess all we can do is learn to embrace it and keep flowing towards the next good thing." Yasmin says.

"Uh-oh. There's the second text." Viv says ominously. "The second couple to be dumped from the Island is...AJ and Harry."

Seriously??

"Oh, man, I knew it," Harry says.

"It's OK, babe. Come here." AJ pulls him into a hug. The other Islanders crowd around them too, enfolding them in a group hug. I didn't join in; this was some bullshit. I really want to say something, but I just held my tongue and let the other express their sympathies.

"Thanks, everyone," Harry says.

"We love you guys," AJ says.

"Well... I guess we should go and pack our things, then." Ciaran suggested.

"We'll meet you guys by the entrance in a bit to say goodbye," Yasmin says as she, Ciaran, AJ, and Harry walk away from the firepit, back towards the Villa. Tai looks over at me. "Babe, you OK?"

"Not really." I stand up. "I'm going to get a drink."

"Alright."

\-------

The Islanders are gathered by the entrance to say goodbye. Yasmin helps Ciaran with his case as he smiles round at you all. 

"Bye then, everyone. It's been great getting to know you all. You really are a lovely bunch." He puts an arm around Yasmin and smiles. "I'm taking the loveliest one away with me, though."

Yasmin and hugs him back. "Bye, everyone! We'll miss you!"

They take their cases and step back, giving AJ and Harry a chance to say goodbye.

"Bye everyone! Take care of each other. Don't get too competitive when the final rolls around." AJ chuckled. "Remember, winning isn't more important than the connections we've all made with each other."

"That's so sweet, AJ," Viv says.

"I was gonna say sentimental..." Seb mumbled.

"Come on, you big softie, don't pretend you're not just a little bit heartbroken to see us go," Harry says.

"Of course, he is. We all are." Nicky says.

"Well, I guess we'd better be off," AJ says.

"Bye, everyone!" Ciaran waves

"We'll miss you!" Harry says. Everyone's waving each other goodbye as the four walk off down the driveway, dragging their cases behind them. Tai puts an arm around my waist and sighs. "How are you feeling, babe?"

"Confused."

"Why?"

"Ciaran and Yas-gone. AJ and Harry- gone. But Nicky and Gardenia are still here. It makes no sense."

"You wanted me to leave?" Nicky asked.

"It's not personal to you, Nicky, but yes. You should have been the one to go. You pretty much just let Ella walked out of the Villa while you're in the here drowning in your sorrows and shit. If you cared about her that much, you should have left with her."

"But what about Lily?" Iona says.

"What about her?"

"I would be left single." She frowns.

"No, you would have gotten dumped too. We didn't ask for you to come in and stir things up. The least you could have done was walk like Rafi did."

"Look, I...If you don't want to accept it, that's your business. I'm not going to sit here and grovel. Especially to a false queen."

"A false queen! That's funny coming from a harlot in scarlet."

"When are you going to stop with this stupid vendetta you have against me?"

"Until you leave. I was hoping it would be tonight, but the bullshit just had to happen this close to the final. I guess I have no choice but to keep pretending I don't see you."

"I'm so sick of you disrespecting me!"

"If you are sick, take some medicine then. Better yet, find a pharmacy somewhere not here. Go on! Leave! Bye! Au revoir, la pute!" I let out a yawn. "I'm going to bed. See you hoes in the morning."


	32. Guess What Today Is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs: Whore by In This Moment  
> 7 Rings by Ariana Grande  
> Men All Pause by Klymaxx
> 
> Day Outfit- https://www.hotmiamistyles.com/Denim-Ripped-High-Waist-Paperbag-Priority-Belted-p/s8514denim.htm
> 
> Prom Outfit- https://www.aliexpress.com/item/4000776444150.html?spm=a2g0o.detail.1000013.15.2f1011d5lFz2AD&gps-id=pcDetailBottomMoreThisSeller&scm=1007.13339.169870.0&scm_id=1007.13339.169870.0&scm-url=1007.13339.169870.0&pvid=55a40677-1eab-4c3d-b154-9d8d68e5218b&_t=gps-id:pcDetailBottomMoreThisSeller,scm-url:1007.13339.169870.0,pvid:55a40677-1eab-4c3d-b154-9d8d68e5218b,tpp_buckets:668%230%23131923%2318_668%23808%233772%23922_668%23888%233325%2312_668%232846%238111%23490_668%232717%237559%2322_668%231000022185%231000066059%230_668%233468%2315615%23686

I'm drifting in and out of sleep for various reasons. The double dumping, how the wrong couple went home, and the final, other possible bullshit could happen at any moment. For instance, someone's phone just dinged, and the lights aren't even on. That's usually a bad sign. I heard murmuring around the room, but no one moves. I go to check my phone, but there are no new messages.

_I hope that text wasn't important._

I turn over to cuddle up a little closer to Tai. As I put my arm around him, he stirs and opens one eye slowly. "Hey."

"Hey."

"What's the time?"

"Early. I heard a phone go off just now..."

"Everyone asleep?"

I crane my neck to check the rest of the room. As I do, Tai plants a kiss on the back of my neck. I let out a breathy moan. "Hey, no fair!"

Tai gives me a cheeky grin. "It's so quiet in here that I can't even tell if anyone is up yet."

"Eh, they sleep like the dead."

"Yeah. So how are you feeling right now?"

"Pretty much the same as yesterday. It was tough seeing the wrong couples go."

"When people leave, it's tough. But...I'm so glad we're still here." He laced his fingers with mine. "Together."

"Me too."

Tai smiles widely but doesn't say anything else. I just have my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "You're a bit quiet this morning."

"Yeah. I guess there's just lots on my mind."

"Is it the final? I mean, we made it!"

"Exactly. We made it here. Somehow."

"Somehow? Babe, it's not like we got here by blind luck."

"True. You are pretty great."

"So are you." I pull Tai closer to me, planting a series of kisses along his chest.

"Oshun?" I put a finger to his lips to silence him. I move my kisses slowly up his body. I feel his muscles tightening as I reach his neck. He exhales deeply as my free hand trails downward. "You are such a damn tease."

I continue to kiss his neck, making my way up to his chin and edging closer to his mouth. I savour the moment before leaning in for the kiss. His lips meet mine, and a wave of excitement pulses through me. The kiss is passionate but quick. Tai's arm comes around to hold me as if we're locked together. I'd say throw away the key! ventually, we pull away, grinning.

"You definitely know how to get me going."

"Then I'm doing my job well." I shoot him a wink. 

"So..." The tips of his fingers trace my spine softly backward and forwards as he speaks. "I think they're all still asleep..."

"I'm down if you are. Unless you're scared."

"That a challenge?"

"Do you accept?" A smile spreads across his lips. I peck his lips once more before sitting up straight. I straddle his waist and lean over him. There's a hungry look in his eyes.

"Always." He initiates the kiss this time, and I feel him take control. The bedroom became nonexistent. All I see is Tai.

"Mm. Hngh. Wha?" I heard Viv's voice. Tai quickly broke the kiss. "I think she heard us."

"Let her hear." Before Tai can say anything, I kissed him on the lips again. 

_I guess Viv didn't bother waking up._

We continue as if nothing happens. But we couldn't go any further because someone's phone dings again, and Seb wakes up. "Whose phone is that?"

"Some of us are still trying to sleep here," Nicky says as the lights cut on. I get off of Tai and gaze around the room. Everyone is yawning and stretching. Seb and Viv are still under the blankets, refusing to come out. Nicky is facing the wall, while Blackeyed Susan is getting up and rubbing her eyes. Before you asked, yes, that is a flower. Iona fumbles to find her phone amongst the sheets. "Oh, it was me. Whoops!"

"Well, go ahead, read it." the bum bitch says.

"But, everyone's still half in bed."

"Wakey, wakey! We got a text here." This girl starts clapping her hands. No one budges. She frowns. 

"Oshun, you mind?" Iona asked. I just shrug.

_"So how can this be?_

_You're praying to me_

_As I look in your eyes_

_I know just what that means_

_I can be, I can be your everything..."_

"Oshun, you're supposed to wake them up, not sing them to sleep." Iona retorts. I jumped up on the bed and screamed at the top of my lungs. "I CAN BE YOUR WHORE!" 

Everyone, including Nicky gets up from underneath their duvets and pillows and stares directly at me. "What? I wasn't going to sing 'Bodies' again. And we got a text."

"Ok, so..." Iona picks up her phone.

**Rise and shine, Islanders. Today you'll be preparing for the prom! First, the girls will leave the Villa to choose their outfits, then you'll need to prepare the speech that you'll give to your date tonight.**

**#loveislandprom #lastnightinthevilla**

"Oh my gosh, the prom! I almost forgot. And we get to go shopping, nice!" Iona says.

"I can imagine a few of us could definitely do with some new clothes." Viv comments. 

"I hope that wasn't a dig," Seb says.

"You'll look good in a suit, babe, that's all I'm saying."

"Two proms in a row," I said, amused. "Oh, I'm hype for this!"

"We'd better hurry, then. As the text said, we've got to start on our speeches as soon as we return. Time for breakfast?" What's the flower says.

"Definitely." Iona hops up from her bed. The Islanders hurry out of the room to start getting ready for their busy day—all except Nicky, who's still in bed, facing the wall.

"You coming, Oshun?"

"You go on. I'll be a minute."

"Sure thing." He gives me a peck on the cheek, then leaves. I jumped from bed to bed over to Nicky and sit beside him.

"Hey."

"Oh, hey. I guess you could tell I'm not really with it this morning."

"I know. Nicky, about last night..."

"Oshun, don't. You're right. I should have gone after Elladine. I should have been the one to be dumped."

"Shoulda, coulda, woulda. It's out of our hands. Might as well use the time we have left. I mean, it's prom night!"

"Yeah, but it's not really fair on everyone else when I'm like this, either, even for Lily. She had to pick someone. It's not really her fault I'm in this mess."

"Screw her! She should have walked when Rafi did!"

"I'm not sure you can expect someone to do that just because we're all in couples."

"Pfft. Says you..."

"What's the point in coming on the show if you are not going to try to win?"

"To find love?" I shrugged.

"It's a bit late in the game for that, now. You've got to give it your best shot when you come in that late, as well. There's no winning, really. Make it so hard to hold a grudge, but..."

"Mate, I get it. You can't help but feel upset about Ella. If you still want her, then you have to let Iris know how you feel, and maybe she'll back off."

"And in the meantime?"

"Go to the prom as friends, duh. You don't have to go with a date, you know."

Thanks, Oshun. You're a good friend." Nicky smiles at me warmly. I catch the traces of tears sparkling in his eyes. I give him a brief hug before heading off.

\---------

The kitchen is buzzing with chatter as everyone gets their breakfast.

"Guys. Did anyone mention that it's the prom today?" Iona asked.

"Yes." Seb and I said at the same time.

"It's the prom today!"

"Can hardly believe it to be honest." Camilo comments.

"Yeah. We're really coming to the end of this wild ride. Hard to believe." Seb pours himself some tea.

"It's been good, though, mate. Loved every second of it. Well, almost every second."

"Yeah, absolutely."

"It's not just about prom, either. There's also the prize money! It can only go up from here." Iona said.

"And I couldn't ask for a better girl to share it with," Tai added, smiling at me.

"Cheers to that." Seb raises his mug.

"Here's to the happy couples!" Viv cheered.

"Hear, hear!" Camilo joins in. I noticed that Cactus is standing away from the group a bit, focusing on a pair of over fried eggs. Whatever. And here go some of you folks out there. 'Oshun, just let it go. She didn't take Tai! blah, blah, blah.' I'll let it go when I'm ready to let it go. Until then, I pretend I don't see.

The room goes silent as Nicky walked in. His eyes are red and puffy. "Hey, guys. Sorry I missed breakfast."

"No worries, mate! We're not done yet, anyway." Seb serves him a plate. "Here you go, I made some for you just in case."

"Aw, thanks!"

"We were, uh, just talking about the prom and the last day."

"I know. It's OK. We don't need to tiptoe around the subject. Obviously, there's been a lot of tension since the recoupling. So I wanted to clear the air. " Nicky sighs. "Lily?"

She looks up from her burnt eggs. "I know you had a tough choice to make. I don't blame you."

_I do._

"And I know if Elladine was still here, she'd be telling me to stop feeling so sorry for myself and just get out there. So that's what I'm doing. I thought about it, and I came to realize that Elladine is who I want to be with. When I get out, I'm going to pick up where we left off. But that doesn't mean we can't be friends. Or that I need to be pieing you off all the time. So...Will you go to the prom with me, Lily? As friends?"

She smiles faintly. "That's totally fine. I'd love to go as friends." She and Nicky approach each other and share a friendly hug.

_I hope Ella's watching._

"Well. If we're asking each other, I suppose there's something I should do." Camilo turns to Iona. He grins as he takes her hand.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Mi querida. After last night, I'm more certain than ever that you made the right choice picking me when you did. You're gorgeous, hilarious, and confident, and I'm here for every second of it."

_Camilo, you're supposed to ask Iona to prom, not me._

"Will you be my date for the prom?"

"Oh, dear. Of course, I will, you massive melt." The others cheer as Iona and Camilo share a celebratory kiss. Yeah, while that's going on, I had something a little different.

"Psst! Oshun!" Tai nudges me.

"Babe, why are you whispering?" He passed me a note that says 'Open Me' with a winking face. "A note?" I open the message and read it. "You're pretty and, I'm cute. Together we're pretty cute. Go to the prom with me?" 

"Check yes or no." He gave me a pen.

"This is the most cheesiest promposal I ever got." I scribble on the note and pass it back to him. I open the note. I didn't check yes or no. I made a 'maybe' option and put a check by it.

"Oh, really? You're just going write in maybe?" 

"You thought I was going to make this easy for you?" I stick my tongue out at him.

"Tease." He playfully swats at me.

"Of course, I will go to the prom, you cute cornball." He draws me in for a kiss. The others cheer.

"You both are as corny as each other." Seb comments.

"Yeah. But you guys are a cute couple." Iona adds. As the commotion is dying down, I see Viv nudging Seb gently.

"Huh? What?"

Camilo's phone beeps. "Oh, there's a text."

**Islanders, it's now time to start your preparations for the prom. Girls, please get ready to leave the Villa, while the boys stay behind.**

**#dressedtokill #suitedandbooted**

"Wow! We better get going!" Iona chirped.

"But..." Viv pouts.

"Don't let us hold you back, ladies! You need to pick your dresses!" Seb says.

"I'm about to pick the best one!" I said.

"Have fun, babe! I know you're gonna look beautiful." Tai says as the girls, and I clear out.

\-------

We walk inside this lush boutique. This place is even more glamourous than the one I went to last year for prom.

"Oh. My!" Iona gasped.

"Shut the fridge door! These look expensive as...!" Viv says as she takes a couple of dresses and holds them up in front of the mirror one by one.

"Fuck! I feel like I've stepped into dress Narnia. I'm in Narnia!" I said as I immediately went to accessories.

"I'm actually nervous."

"Nervous? You're going to look stunning, Viv! Here, I'll help you." Iona and Viv pair off and start to examine dresses together. Not Jo is browsing lazily on her own, a little way away from me.

_At least she knows to keep her distance._

I keep messing around with the accessories and shoes until I was dripped in glitter and jewels. Viv and Iona giggled as I glide around the boutique.

"Having fun, Oshun?" Iona asked.

_"Yeah, breakfast at Tiffany's and bottles of bubbles_

_Girls with tattoos who like getting in trouble_

_Lashes and diamonds, ATM machines_

_Buy myself all of my favorite things."_

"A little too much fun." Viv comments. I pirouetted in front of a three-way mirror.

_"Been through some bad shit, I should be a sad bitch_

_Who woulda thought it'd turn me to a savage?_

_Rather be tied up with calls and not strings_

_Write my own checks like I write what I sing, yeah."_

Then I just break out into a dance altogether, moving with elegance and sass.

_"My wrist, stop watchin', my neck is flossy_

_Make big deposits, my gloss is poppin'_

_You like my hair? Gee, thanks, just bought it_."

_I see it, I like it, I want it, I got it."_

"Hey, Oshun!" Viv called out. "Are you going to dress like Cinderella again?"

"No. This year I'm going to be _Sinderella_."

"Um, isn't that what I just said."

"No, I'm mean Sinderella with an S. As in, I'm going to dress so sexy that it should be a sin." I pause for a moment. "Ooh, if I was ever into burlesque or cabaret, that would be my stage name."

"Don't you have experience in burlesque?"

"Well, a little. But I was just in the background doing chair choreo is all. It was one of the jobs I had while attending and paying for uni."

"How many jobs did you have? Like two? Three?"

"Um ,more like fifty..."

"Geez."

"Majority was just odd jobs. Others I work for a while until I found something better."

I start to browse through the outfits until I found one that caught my eye. I took the dress off the mannequin and head to the changing rooms. After getting into the dress, I take a moment to admire myself in the mirror.

_Oh, bitch...This is it. This is the gown!_

I hear someone's muffled voice from the other side of the curtain. I get the impression they were talking to me. "Who's that next to me?"

"It's me, Viv! How's it coming along?"

"I'm done. I found my dress!"

"Ooh, can I see?"

"Oh, yeah. Behold!" I move over to the curtain and open it to show her my outfit, striking a pose. _"The Tony award is a woman!"_

"Wow! You look incredible! That dress is made for you."

"Right?! And thanks. You look stunning too, hun."

"Hey...while I got you alone... There was something I was hoping that I could ask you."

I mocked a surprised expression. "Oh, my! Viv, I didn't know you felt that way about me. What would Brother think?"

"Oh, you!" Viv gives me a light shove as we started giggling. Viv's expression suddenly went from playful to serious. "But it is about Seb."

"Well what's tea?"

"It's silly, really. I just...agh, I'm overthinking it."

"No, no. Tell me, did something happen?"

"More like what didn't happen. You know how everyone asked out their dates to the prom this morning? I thought it was super cute. It wouldn't usually be a big deal to me, obviously. But it kinda hurt that Seb didn't even think to ask me."

_Really? What in the afterschool special is this?_

"I know he's not a typical romantic guy, and I usually like that about him..."

"...But you felt like he didn't think of you. Like you were being left out."

"Exactly."

"Overthinker." I rolled my eyes. "Seb's totally the type of guy who would probably ask you in private rather than make it a public spectacle. The way I see it, you have two options. One, let him ask you once we get back to the Villa or two; ask him yourself if it really means that much yo you."

"I ask him?"

"Yes. It's the 21st century! A guy doesn't always have to do the asking. You're forward and strong-minded, so why not?"

"Yeah...yeah, you're right. I've definitely been overthinking this. You know what? I'll ask him. I think he might like that, actually. Thanks so much, Oshun."

"Any time." I pull her into a hug. "So when are we gonna tell Seb about us?"

"Oshun!"

"Kidding!! Let's see what the others are wearing." The two of us leave the changing rooms and walk back to find Venus flytrap and Iona comparing their outfits. 

"Hey, girls! What do you think?" Iona spins around in her emerald green tux that fits her perfectly.

"Would it be tacky if I said you look 'hashtag-flames? Because you do."

"Ha! A little bit, but I'll allow it because you're so nice!"

"You look great. She's not lying." Says the harlot witch. "Honestly, we all do!"

_"Don't you know the men all pause?_

_When we walk into the room."_

"Yes! Absolutely!" Viv high fives me.

"Shall we get back to them? We have speeches to prepare." Iona says.

"Ugh, I have to do this again." I groaned.

"Hey, think of it this way. This speech is for your true love for real this time." Viv reassured. "And we'll be able to help each other."

"Then let's go!"


	33. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speech writing and sexy dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Big and Chunky by Will.I.Am

We're back in the Villa, and everyone has scattered around to work on the speeches. This is like my least favourite thing to do. Bad enough, I had to do this last year, but Viv's right, at least it's with someone real. Which kind of makes it harder to put on paper. There's a lot I can say how Tai makes me feel, but that would be an essay. So instead, I just chat with Nicky.

"...I reckon I prefer them big."

" I like them chunky," I said.

"Yeah, fist-sized. Then you can really get a good taste."

_"I like them big, I like them plumpy_

_I like them round, with something, something."_

"What are you guys talking about?" Viv pauses in the doorway with wide eyes.

"Balls," I said. 

"...of mozzarella on pizza!" Nicky adds. "Near my parents, there's this incredible pizza place. Sometimes I just order mozzarella balls and ketchup. It's lush."

"Ohhh!" Viv says. I notice her looking a bit impatient like she needs to use the loo.

"Viv, what's got your knickers in a twist."

"Nothing..."

"You're a bad liar."

"She's hiding something for sure." Nicky raises his hands into threatening claws. "Do we need to tickle you till you talk?"

"I'm not even ticklish!" Viv giggled. She comes over to sit with the two of us. "So. I asked Seb to the prom! And he said yes!"

"Yaaasss!" I cheered. 

"He said he was nervous about asking in front of everyone, and he hadn't managed to find the right moment."

"Told you."

"I'm so glad I took the plunge. Thanks for the push, babe."

"It's kind of nerve-wracking for us guys," Nicky explains. "There's this weird expectation that we'll always make the first move."

"Exactly! It's not fair on anyone."

"Whatever the case, you got a partner for prom!" I said

"A partner for prom!" Nicky repeated.

"A partner for prom!" Viv says as well. "Wait. This means I need a speech."

"You haven't written one already?"

"I was preoccupied sorting out the asking part, I didn't get round to it!"

"We better get to work then." I sighed.

"Yeah, I bet it won't take long if we work as a team." Nicky hands out pads of paper and pens. Viv starts doodling on her paper.

"Focus, you!"

"I don't know where to start. I've never done anything like this before!"

_If only we had Hannah for a day._

"Viv, you could start by saying what's in your heart. That would make Seb feel special."

"OK, what's in my heart..." Viv mutters as she scribbles down something. "Alright enough about me. What are you planning to say, Oshun?"

"Something like how I didn't know if I'd meet the perfect partner in the Villa, and maybe he's lurking in the pool..."

"That'll give him a giggle." Nicky chuckled

"Imagine, though! It'd be like at a wedding where they ask if anyone has any objections." Viv says. We carry on writing. Viv crosses something out then sighs loudly. "Maybe I should mention his cat...?"

I look down at my page. So far, the speech is funny, which I know Tai would love. 

_OK, maybe I should add something romantic_.

I start scribbling some more down. So far, it looks pretty good.

"Ok. The last part of the speech is important. It's what Seb and Tai will remember the most."

_Hmm..._

"Uhh, this is so hard!" Viv groaned. "What are you going to say that'll stick in Tai's mind?"

"Something like 'you help me have those tingly vibes," I said, smirking.

"Are you planning to just jump Tai and kiss him instead of doing a speech?" Nicky asked.

"YES." I give my speech a glance over, hoping it's good to read to Tai tonight.

"Alright, babes, enough homework." Viv yawns. From the outside, I hear splashing and laughter.

_Yeah time to chill._

\--------

I head outside towards the pool. Seb sits next to the pool reading a book, Iona and the invisible woman are in the water close to the steps. As I approach, Iona catches my eye and puts a finger to her lips. She points at Seb and mimes a splashing movement. Seb doesn't seem to have noticed any of this. I go to sit on the edge of the pool and dip my toes in the water. Iona glides over like a shark, her eyes fixed on him. 

"And she strikes!" She rears up, but Seb throws his book aside and cannonballs into the water before she can do anything. The girls shriek with laughter.

"I can tell you were up to something." Seb sneered. "You need to work on your sneaking skills."

Iona swims around the pool, while Seb shakes water off his book, grumbling under his breath. Lotus pulls herself out of the water and shakes back her hair, approaching me. 

"Hey, Oshun." I ignore her. "Want to rehydrate together?"

_Do you have some sort of death wish?_

"Is it me, or does that sound dodgy?" Iona says.

"Not dodgy! I'm just a little dehydrated, you know?"

"Understatement of the century, Chives. And your lips crusty." I said.

She touches a finger on her lip and winces. "They feel OK, but you never know..."

"You better go handle that then, Dandelion."

"Look, Oshun, I know you don't like me, but please, can we talk?"

"No."

"Well, I guess I can eat the last croissant," She runs to the kitchen.

"The fuck you will, Bugleweed." I ran after her.

\-----

Me and the weed make our way over to the kitchen. She stands by the water cooler as I wonder by the counter,

"Dirty trick," I mumbled.

"It was the only way to get you alone."

"I was actually calling you that but whatever." I crossed my arms.

"Would you stop being an ice queen for a second? I have something I need to say to you."

"Fine, you have the floor."

"Look, I know I'm incredibly subtle-"

"Tch. I know snakes more subtle than you, hun."

"Oh! Well...OK. I'll take that as a compliment?"

_Of course, you would._

There's a moment's silence while I fill my water bottle. She hesitates, then pushes on. "I just wanted to say, I think you and Tai make a good couple. The way you just make each other happy, it's just..."

_You're just saying that._

I quirked my brow at her as she continued. "I did really like Tai. All that grafting wasn't just for fun. But I didn't realize what a bond you had. So..." She sighs and looks away for a moment. "I'm not used to give apologies. Normally I just wait for people to forget about it."

"I mean, I don't like giving apologies either, but there comes a time when you know you're wrong, you have to suck it up, say it, and keep it pushing."

"Right." She sighs. "I'm sorry for not respecting your connection."

"It was very stressful at the time, and seeing as I've been through this, my immediate reaction to new girls is to be suspicious. More so, after being in a couple for a while."

"I understand. I knew what I was getting into when I came here—especially us butting heads."

"Because he is a mate, I have to ask do you really like Nicky?"

She bites her lip and doesn't say anything for a while. "Yeah, I do. I wouldn't have picked him if I didn't. He's nice about it, obviously. That's what he's like. We're going to the prom as friends. And he's planning to look up Elladine once he's out. But maybe we can have some chillout time before the finale."

_At least she's willing to back off._

"Anyway. If you want to be friends, I'm happy with that. If not, I'll respect your space." She holds out a hand for me to shake. I mean, she did make an effort to apologize. On the other hand, I still want her gone. Decisions, decisions.

I reach out and shake her hand briskly. 

"I don't know about the friend part, but we can be acquaintances and go from there." 

"That's fair. You're a doll." She smiled.

"Don't think I will stop with the flower names anytime soon."

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

"Lily, come and tell Iona she needs to listen to some Tess and the Angry Ghosts," Seb called out.

"Sure!" As she goes, she whispers to me. "I have no idea who they are..."

A few seconds later, Nicky and Viv emerge into the kitchen. Nicky avoids looking at Lily.

"Everything cool in here?" Nicky asked.

"Yeah. We good." I said.

"Good."

A phone beeps. "I got a text!" Viv says.

**Oshun, Genevieve, Iona, and Nicky! Get ready, get set, DANCE! Head over to the lawn, where all will be revealed!**

**#strictlynoballroom #jazzhands**

"My time to shine again!" I jumped.

"This sounds a lot better than writing speeches!" Viv cheered

"Let's go!"

\-------

On the lawn, a speaker has been set up. It's booming out dance music. Nearby are stacked chairs, a line of brooms, a pile of ribbons, and a stack of towels.

"How did all this get out here?" Viv asked as her phone beeps again. "Another text!"

**Islanders, you need to come up with an impressive flashmob to surprise your partners at the prom tonight.**

**#getyourgrooveon #flashdance**

"Ooh, I love a good boogie. It'll be perfect for the prom." Iona says.

"Let's do this!" Nicky says. "I think we should dance to something peppy and jazzy like we're in a musical. That'll cheer everyone up."

"I've always wanted to do a human pyramid. Can we do that?"

"Or maybe slow and sultry?" Viv suggested. The three looked at each other and frowned.

"OK, we're not going to agree on anything. Maybe we should elect a choreographer." Nicky recommended

"Do we know anyone who's a dancer?" Iona asked.

"Actually, we do." The three look as Viv pointed over at me. I'm voguing to the house music that's playing. I know I'm supposed to create a dance with the others, but this is my jam!

"Oshun! Help!" Iona says.

"What's up?" 

"We just elected you our choreographer, and we need help getting started."

"OK, do we have any ideas of a style?"

"I suggested something jazzy. You more than anyone would like that given your job." Nicky says.

"Good point."

"Well, I think the pyramid would be cool. And with your cheerleading background, you're bound to have some creative ways to make one."

"Yeah, I do. What's say you, Viv?"

"Slow and sultry. We were talking about you doing burlesque earlier at the boutique. Not to mention, your dance in the heart rate challenge was hot as hell!"

"Oh, I remember that! The guys were all shook. I thought Bobby was going to keel over." Iona chuckled.

"That was my favourite challenge! Good times..." I paused thoughtfully for a second. "Alright, listen up. I've decided we're going are about to get our sexy on! We are doing this for our partners, right?"

"Fantastic!" Viv says.

"This is going to be hard work. But it'll be great! Let's get a formation going." I clapped. We get to work. As the dance beat worms itself into our brain, we step, turn, bend, pose, figuring out our choreography.

"Viv, point your toe! Nicky, straighten out that arm! Iona, arch your back a bit more!" I commanded.

"Damn, Oshun. You are like a drill sergeant!" Iona says.

"I mean, just making sure we get it done right since we are on crunch time."

When we take a water break, Nicky eyes the chairs thoughtfully. "Should we use chairs?"

"Hell yeah." I said. We resume practice. For a while, I had to teach them the basics of chair dancing and how to serve sex with it. 

"Wow, Nicky, you're really getting into it!" Iona commented. Nicky leans back in his chair and does a high kick while pouting at an imaginary audience. 

"Oops. Looks like I've created a monster." I chuckled. When Nicky sees us looking, he coughs. "Too much?"

"No way, babe. It's lovely to see you looking so happy!"

"We do need to figure out a finale," Viv says. "Something memorable."

"I got it! How do you guys feel about doing a striptease?" I said.

"Yes, yes, yes! I love it!" Viv cheered.

"It'll give that extra spice. And I know Camillo likes spice." Iona adds. I drape myself over one of the chairs and run my hand seductively over my body. "I want to see you all do that."

The others copy me. At one point, Iona starts laughing and can't stop. "Iona! Focus!"

"I like how we're focusing now that we're not speechwriting," Nicky says.

"This is so much easier!" Viv chuckled.

"Yes! Plus, I can picture Tai's face."

"I know Seb's gonna love this." Viv wraps a towel around herself. When the music reaches a dramatic moment, she throws the towel aside and strikes a pose. "Try it, Oshun!"

I slide the towel teasingly over my body, imagining how it'll feel with Tai undressing me with his eyes. I throw the towel aside with a dramatic movement, and the others clap and cheer.

"Alright, let's get back to work." I commanded. We take our time perfecting our routines until the sunshine begins to fade. We are going to have so much fun with it. Tai's not going to know what will hit him.

Iona's phone beeps. "It's me!"

**Dancers, very soon, you'll show off your moves. But first, it's time to get ready for prom!**

**#strutyourstuff #nomessingwiththedressing**

"Wait before we go! How do we know when to start? Who'll give the signal?"

"I'll give the signal. Just watch for me." I said.

"Alright, let's get going," Viv says

\------

I'm heading up to the dressing room and rereading my speech, making sure it's all I want to say.

_I do hope Tai like it._

Speaking of, I just happen to bump into him. Literally. 

"Oh! Sorry!" Tai starts to move to one side, but I can't tell which way he's going. So I stretch out my arms and hop from side to side like I'm blocking him in a basketball game. "She blocks, she scores!"

"You'd think I'd have figured out how to walk by now." Tai snorts a laugh but still looks a bit embarrassed. There's a quick pause as he looks me up and down. "I can't wait to see you all dressed up tonight. I think I might melt."

"Bet I can melt you right now." I give Tai a smouldering look. He leans close to kiss me deeply, then murmurs softly against my ear, sending shivers down my neck. "I melt, then so do you."

_Shit...Can we skip prom?_

As we drawback, I spot a crumpled piece of paper almost hidden in his hand. He catches me looking and shifts. "That's private property. No peeking allowed. I don't make the rules."

"Not like you follow them anyway hanging with me. But I won't pressure you."

"Aw, you're such a honey bun."

"I am?"

"Yeah. Because you're so sweet."

"OK, I'm swooning."

"Anyway, it's my speech for tonight. I don't normally get bothered about this kind of thing, but it's nerve-wracking."

"Oh babe, you are totally going to smash it. We all know each other really well now. And you know me. That's the most important thing."

"Thanks for the pep talk, babe."

"And if all else fails, just imagine everyone naked."

"Everyone?"

"Everyone, just me, whatever!"

"Sounds like a party. We should go get dressed. It's nearly time!" Tai heads down the hallway, leaving me on my own.


	34. The Love Island (High) Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It prom night! Senior class of 2020...oh wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Scuse Me by Lizzo

Iona is applying a smooth line of eyeliner while Viv is spraying herself with perfume. Dusty Miller is applying lipstick, and I'm touching up on my edges. 

"I know it's, like, totally the most obvious thing to say. But I can't wait for the prom tonight." Viv chirped.

"Yeah, I can't wait to party," Iona says.

"I can't wait either." I said. 

"Bet you can't wait to see Tai all dressed up."

Flower girl comes in, carrying her notes. "How does everyone feel about their speech?"

"I was super stressing earlier about what to write. But Oshun made me realize that I shouldn't put myself under too much pressure and just let the words come from the heart." Viv smiles at me.

"I'm worried I've gone in too deep, like with the feels because we've only been dating for like..." 

"A millisecond." I interrupted the flower girl. 

"You're not wrong."

"I'm sure it'll be fine, hun. Just have fun with it." Viv reassures.

"Are we thinking this is going to be the night with romance in the air or a big group of friends vibe?" Iona asked.

"Tonight, it going to be about the love story of Tai and me," I said, applying my mascara. "I want us to be dancing under the stars and fall in each other's fall arms like we're falling for each other."

"Aw, how cute!"

"And then we get right into the dirty, flirty, sexy, steamy bits!" I can tell some of you folks out there shaking your heads. Don't judge me, OK.

"Damn, Oshun, you got your eye on the prize. Maybe you'll get a chance to check out hideaway before the end of the night."

"Ooh, I hope so."

_Hell, we didn't get to do shit with it all season._

Outside of the dressing room, we can hear the cheers of lads getting ready. We all start to change into our prom attire. I look at myself in the mirror.

_"Look up in the mirror, oh, I'm having visions_

_Feelin' like a million, ooh, I can get it_

_Who that is  
_

_Her over there  
_

_Lookin' good  
_

_Feelin' yourself."_

"Text, girls," Iona says. It says I have to make my way down, my prom date is waiting."

"Oh, wow. That was sudden." Viv says.

"Make 'em all melt," Lily says.

"Go a walk through the perfume spray as you go." Viv sprays the area by the door. Iona waltzes through. "Wish me luck, girls."

One by one, we get texts inviting them down to the prom.

\------

I slowly glide outside to the decorated lawn, illuminated by various fairy lights. The girls and guys are in a line, holding hands with the people on either side of them. Everyone looks super glam. Even Tai, though his shirt isn't fully tucked in. I'll let it slide this time. So I'm the last girl to arrive, and I instantly catch Tai's eye. He takes in a deep breath when he sees me.

"Wow...I, you...damn!" Tai fumbles over his words. I giggled at him before he speaks again. "You're like a golden mermaid."

"Thanks." We go to sit down at our table. Tai pulls out a seat for us both. Once sat down, he squeezes my hand lightly. Viv and Seb make their way up to the arch. they stand together, hand in hand. Viv takes out her notes.

She glances over at me and smiles before looking back at Seb. "Seb, it would be unfair to say that from the moment I met you, I thought you were the person I wanted to be with." A few of us laugh, Sebb included. "But here we are, hand in hand, in the final of Love Island. And I wouldn't change it for the world. You make me feel safe and loved, and I hope to make you feel just as supported. I can't wait to be with you in the real world where our relationship can blossom. And I can't wait to meet Doom. I really love you. You're awesome. Thank you for everything."

We cheered for Viv, and now it's Seb's turn to do his speech.

"You got this, Brother!" I shouted. 

He smiles and looks sweetly at Viv. "Throughout my life, I've always felt a bit like the dark rain cloud. The glass was always half empty. I was always looking down on the world. But you've made me realize something really important. You'll never find a rainbow if you're always looking down." Viv wipes under her eyes. "I'm going to save so much money on electricity when we're back home. Because your smile never fails to brighten me up."

_Dammit, Seb. Now I'm going to cry._

"I reckon it could power my entire shop." Everyone laughs. "In all seriousness, I wanted to say thank you for being so brilliant and bright. I feel like for once in my love life, I've managed to not only find a silver lining. But to find a person with as much warmth as the entire sun." He kisses Viv softly, wiping her tears from her cheek. "I love you."

We stood up and cheer as they make their way back to their tables. "Brother, that was everything!" I clapped.

"Aw, thanks, Sis. Was actually well nervous."

"You still smashed it." Tai and I are up next. We make our way to the archway, his hand in mine.

"Should I go first-"

"YES!" I jumped and Tai blinked at me. I catch myself, regaining some of my composure. "I mean, you go ahead."

He chuckles as he gets out his notes. "I want to start by saying you look beautiful, Oshun. I know we haven't been together like day one, but the amount of time doesn't actually matter. It's the quality. Time with you is like finding another of the best sweets in the tin- always exciting. I can't wait to take you to some of the beautiful waterfalls around New Zealand. And who knows what we'll get up to behind them." He nudges me playfully. "And I can't wait to introduce you to my family and make you lots of pottery for our own place one day." He smiles at me. "I know we haven't said it to each other yet, but I'm just going to come out and say it. I love you, Oshun."

"Oh, Tai...I love you too!" I get a massive round of applause from my fellow Islanders.

"Your turn."

"Right..." My heart is racing, and I'm shaking slightly. I said I felt confident, but once I stood under this archway, shit started to hit me like a freight train. Tai smiles reassuringly and squeezes my shoulder. "You've got this, hun. Just imagine me naked."

"Great, I'm nervous and horny..." I rolled my eyes. I take a deep breath.

_Here goes..._

"For the second time in my life, I didn't know if I'd meet the perfect guy in the Villa. A guy so kind, funny, dreamy, confident, snuggly, and knows how to keep me smiling. That guy... maybe lurking in the swimming pool over there..." Everyone laughs as Tai looks over by the pool jokingly.

"Nah, I'm kidding. The guy I'm referring to is you, Tai. I'll always remember our eyes meeting for the first time. I was prepared to let you, Ciaran, and Yasmin know what's up after sneaking in here late at night. What I wasn't prepared for was falling for you. Literally, it was a wrap the moment you hugged me. And that kiss behind the waterfall was magical." Tai looks straight at me, smiling. "Another thing I wasn't prepared for was to find love again after what happened after the final last year. Hell, I thought I-" Tears started to fall down my cheek. I'm laying everything and the kitchen sink out. "I thought I wasn't meant for it."

"Anyone would be fortunate enough to have you!" Viv shouted.

"You're loved, Oshun!" Seb adds.

"Thanks," I said. Tai wipes away my tears as I continued on. "Like no guy would go for a dramatic, aloof, foul-mouthed clown like me. But you did and help me open my heart after keeping it closed off for so long. And have those tingly vibes and become a major lust goblin."

I hear the Islanders laughing, going 'oooh,' and Tai winks at me. 

"And finally. I want to thank you for being by my side and putting up with my shit. Though, I know a way I can properly thank you." I pull him into a kiss. The sounds of all the Islanders cheering and clapping fade away. We pull apart and make our way down to the table. Someone sniffs loudly.

"Sorry. I've got something in my eye. That was beautiful." Seb says, looking away.

"Yeah, well done, both of you. You two smashed it." Iona says.

Tai is grinning from cheek to cheek. "That was beautiful, hun." 

"Thanks, glad that's over with."

The other get up to do their speeches. After the final speech wraps up, Somebody to Love by Justin Bieber plays. "Ooh! I love this song!" I see everyone else look at me. "Oh, keep looking! I don't give a fuck right now. This is a banger and you know!" I began to lip-sync the words.

_"For you I'd write a symphony_

_I'd tell the violin_

_"It's time to sink or swim."_

_Watch 'em play for ya."_

Tai slides up to me and joins in.

_"For you I'd be, whoa, oh_

_Running a thousand miles_

_Just to get to where you are_

_Step to the beat of my heart..."_

Eventually, everyone shrugs and starts grooving. I see Nicky popping and locking, while Lily cheers. Camilo some salsa moves but does it at a pace where Iona can keep up. Seb and Viv are laughing and spinning each other around. As for Tai and me, well, there's something that I always wanted to do but never had the right person to do it with. I break away from Tai, taking some steps back. I nod at Tai, seeing if he was ready. He nods back and holds his position. I do a running start towards him. Once I have gotten near him, he lifts me into the air, Dirty Dancing style.

"Weeee!" I said. Tai laughs as he slowly lowers me to the ground. Not before planting a kiss on my lips as if he's pouring all the love into me. 

I hear someone cleared their throat. We pull apart, and I see Viv.

"Oshun, shall we...?" She pretends to flash her chest.

"Oh, yes, right!" I signal for Nicky and Iona by doing a wolf whistle. Iona and Viv fall into place while Nicky grabs a chair for everyone. The other start to gather around us.

"What's going on, Oshun?" Tai asked.

"You'll see, babe. Enjoy the show." We all clasp our hands together. I counted out to begin. "Five, six, seven, eight."

Make Me Feel by Janelle Monae begins to play. I hoist up my dress a bit before I leaped onto my chair, doing my poses and acrobatics, and Iona, Viv, and Nicky dance around me. The spectating Islanders cheer.

"You are amazing, Oshun!" Tai called out.

"Go, Genevieve!" Seb shouted.

We all start slowly twisting and turning around our partners. I look Tai straight in the eye as I wrapped my leg around him pulling him closer to me. I used my index finger to bring his face to mine, lips almost touching. Then I turn my back to him and slowly slid down his body and pick it back up. Tai stares at me, his eyes wide open, begging to touch me. We went back to our chairs and straddle them in sequence, one after the other. Slowly, I run my hand through my hair, swaying my hips.

"Ready you lot?" Viv says. We nodded. With a lick of my lips, I unzipped my dress and shimmied teasingly out of it. The other threw theirs in the air, and everybody stares. As the last piece of clothing falls to the floor, there is tremendous applause from the audience. They are cheering for more. We all strike a pose as the song ended—everyone cheers. Tai comes over to me.

"Babe, that was amazing. I've always wanted someone to do a flash mob for me. I didn't think it was going to be this hot!"

"All for you, babe."

"Not going to lie, it's a little breezy out here," Viv says, covering herself up.

"Yeah, we better put our clothes back on." Me, Viv, Iona, and Nicky run back inside to get our clothes back on. We reemerge out to the lawn and everyone starts getting closer as How Long Will I Love You by Ellie Goulding plays. 

"Dance with me, Oshun?" Tai beckons me over. I press my body against Tai and slow dance together. He spins me around in time with the music. As I rest my head on his chest, he plants a kiss on top of my head, making me giggle.

"This is more like it." I said.

"Me and you dancing together at prom?"

"That and I didn't have to do the waltz. It's prom, not the debutante ball."

"Looked like you enjoyed it, though."

"At the time, I was feeling my Cinderella fantasy."

"And this time?"

"I'm feeling like a different type of Cinderella if you catch my drift." 

Tai bites his lip and leans into my ear. "Want to ditch this lot and get right down to business?"

"Oh, we will..." Tai and I are totally lost in each other's eyes. Our bodies are so close. I'm really having a great time. It's the last night of being in the Villa, and I am ready to go. This time with a boyfriend for reals. 

International Love by Pitbull and Chris Brown plays, and Seb comes over to dance with me. "I'm going to steal my sister for a second, Tai."

"Ok!"

Seb takes me to the side. We continue to dance to the music while we chat. "So, have you had the best time of your life or what?"

"Totally. Between prom last year and now, this year has been so much fun." 

"I'm having the best time too. I just wanted to say, I'm so glad I met you."

"Aww!" I wrap my arms around Seb. "Thank you for being my mate in here, Seb. You're the best."

"I'm not just your mate. I'm also your Villa sibling."

"No, Seb, you're not."

"I'm not?"

"We're siblings for life!" Now it was Seb's turn to hug me. "You really have become a melt, you know that."

"Just don't tell nobody."

"But, we're on TV."

"The audience better not tell anybody."

The whole group comes together for a final dance together. Everyone jumps around in time with the music. 

"Pool?" Nicky points at the pool.

"Pool." Seb nods.

"Pool!" Viv cheers. The Islanders run towards the pool and jump in, still in their clothes. Tai offers his hand. "Ready to take the plunge?"

"Born ready." I take his hand, and we both jumped in. Tai smiles at me, and bites his lip. I wrap my arms around Tai and kiss his lips.

"You look so beautiful, Oshun," Tai whispered.

"So do you."

While we're all splashing about and having fun, a phone beeps.

"Has someone just got a text?" Camillo asked.

"It may be my phone. Hang on." We all clamber out of the pool, dripping wet. I dry my hands and check my phone.

**Oshun and Tai, The public have decided to give you the keys to the hideaway for one night, but it's up to you if you want to use them...**

**#onenightonly #finalcountdown**

"Ooh, check it out. Oshun and Tai sitting in the hideaway!"

"What do you say, Oshun?" Tai claps excitedly.

"I say, let's fucking go!"

\-----

Tai and I make our way to the hot tub. And why not? I didn't get much use out of it this season, either. With it being the last night, gotta really make the most of it.

"Guess, they already knew we were coming," Tai says.

"They sure did."

"I love a hot tub so much, especially at night."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah, it's like just the perfect way to sit back and relax with the stars just watching over you."

"The stars are looking lovely tonight."

"Yeah they really are. Not nearly as beautiful as you, though." I get into the water and pull Tai closer to me. Our lips touch as the water bubbles around us. "Wow. I could never get tired of kissing you. You're perfect."

"Nah. I'm just me."

"That's what makes you perfect."

"Aw...you're making me blush."

"It's all true." Tai looks up at the stars. "I know the hot tub isn't very deep, but...this is the perfect place for deep chats before bed."

"So bits?"

"Bits?"

"Yeah, you said you wanted a deep chat. We can chat about the deep bits." I said jokingly. Tai gives me a playful nudge. "I didn't mean that kind of deep chat, Oshun."

"I know, I know. I love a good deep chat. Though deep chatting with me will eventually lead to dirty talk." I close my eyes for a bit and relax. "Are you prepared to leave the villa?"

"To be honest...I'm a little scared, like, to go back to reality."

_Not gonna lie, I feel the same. Shit is going to hit differently once we return home._

"But aside from that, I'm just really hyped to see where things go with you and me." He stretches out his arms and puts one around my shoulder. "It's crazy how much your feelings can get so strong over such a short time, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Maybe because we've been sharing a bed with each other all this time."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Then again, when you're in the Villa, time just seems irrelevant. You just don't know if two weeks or 30 days pass you by or move in slow motion."

"How has time has been for you?"

"Pretty slow. All this chatting we're doing may seem like it's been a few minutes, but in reality, only a minute has passed."

"Do we even know for sure?"

I giggled and shrug. "Maybe we should test this theory."

"How?"

"I know a way..." I reach around to unhook my bikini top and toss it to the side as I step up out of the water. I see Tai looking stunned. "Hmm, looks like I'm going start without you."

He follows me into the bedroom, wrapping me up in a towel to dry me off. I drop the towel at my feet. Tai takes my hand and leads me to the bed. We both jump straight in, ripping back the covers in a flurry. As he gently straddles me, he cups at his face with a smile. It's followed by a kiss that's more passionate than any of the ones before it. He melts into it and allows my lips to mesh against his own. My tongue grazes over his lips slowly before finally, he parts them. I encourage him by rolling my tongue against his. That's all it takes to have our lips smashing together to eliminate any space between them.

He slowly strokes my thigh. I quiver under his touch as I feel him making his way upward, fiddling with my bottoms, sliding them down my thighs and past my ankles. Then buries fingers into my tight, aching, and absolutely drenched core, earning a blissful gasp from me. Pumping his hand faster and harder into me, his thumb trailing circles and then pressing hard into my own button. 

"Someone's ready," Tai says, withdrawing his fingers and lapping my juices. He had already slipped on a condom, lined himself with my entrance, and placed his arms on each side of my head. I shivered as his eyes locked on mine.

"I'm all yours, Tai."

"And I'm all yours, Oshun." 

He groaned as he immersed himself within me. Instinctively, my legs wrapped around his waist and squeezed as he thrusts softly, trying to be gentle despite the fact he doesn't have to. He kisses me tenderly, planting his lips all over my body, and moans loudly in my ear. "We couldn't get away with this in the Villa."

"I know. They would...literally be on...our ass." I said in between breaths. His body filling mine with utmost pleasure as he makes love to me. The windows in the hideaway start to steam up once the heat radiating from us become much more intense. My nails dug into his back, and his pace quickened, my cries becoming louder. Tai responded by hoisting one of my legs over his shoulder, plunging himself deeper into my wetness.

I was screaming his name repeatedly as I feel myself reaching my climax. I felt drops of sweat drip from his body onto my chest, and he lifted himself up slightly as he thrust hard and fast. Eventually, we couldn't take it anymore, and our eyes were closed as the rest of the world fades away, and all that is left is him, me, and the expression of our love.

Both of us panted heavily as we opened our eyes, locked on each other. Tai's smile widens. "That was amazing." 

_"Sex with me, so amazing_

_All this all hard-"_

I tried singing, but I'm too out of breath. "Aw fuck it, I'm too tired."

We stayed close to each other, curling up into each other's arms. Listening to the ride and fall of his breath.

"No, seriously. I mean it. Just being here with you and, like sharing this moment. In your arms. It is the most amazing feeling."

"Ever?"

"Ever. I feel so, like, content, you know? I don't think I could ever get bored cuddling you, Oshun. Spoons for life!"

"Yeah, for life." I started to yawn. "Be careful, spooning does lead to forking."

"The panther is ready to pounce again?"

"Maybe..." I wink at him and snuggle closer. He whispers in my ear. "I love you, Oshun."

"I love you too, Tai."

"My ham."

"My cheese." I drift off to sleep in Tai's warm embrace.


	35. Our Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Broken Dreams by Shaman's Harvest
> 
> Finale Outfit: https://www.betancy.com/halter-plunging-black-tulle-ball-gown-2425.html  
> Hairstyle- https://www.allthingshair.com/en-uk/hairstyles-haircuts/braids/crochet-hairstyles-inspiration/ (5th photo.)

Well, folks, this is the last day in the Villa. Thank goodness! I can finally put this place behind me. I'm excited and nervous about heading home, I know my family are going to let me have it! Especially my grandmama. Besides that, I'm going to have to call the my mates, especially Chelsea because I know her feelings have to be hurt. We'll probably go out for drinks or something. But the one thing I'm more excited about is my future with Tai, my boyfriend. It really feels good to say that! Who knows what's life will truly be like but we will embrace the unknown together.

My eyes open slowly. For a moment, I was confused by the surroundings before remembering last night's events. Tai's arms are around me, strong and secure. 

I press my lips against Tai's. He stirs in his sleep, smiling slightly. I kiss him harder, and he starts kissing me back, slow and tender. I lean back and look into his wake and bright eyes. "Morning."

"Morning." Tai squeezes me tight to his body. I lay my head on his chest, feeling him sigh. "This is the life, eh? I could stay here all day with you. Or until someone comes to get us, of course."

"Let them come then." I snuggle back down into Tai, snaking an arm around his waist. He cuddles me back and kisses the top of my head. "Heaven." He whispered as I close my eyes and feel myself drifting back to sleep...until Tai nudges me awake again. "C'mon babe, it's our last day. Let's go see the others."

I grumble but sit up regardless. We got up from the bed and took one look at the hideaway. We made quite the mess last night. Worth it.

"Oof. We got this place looking like a war zone. Should we clean this or...?"

"I think it was like this when we got here." Tai shrug. 

"Hmm." I think for a second and proceed to throw pillows on the floor and kick a lamp over. "There. Now we've left our mark."

Tai just shakes his head at me with disbelief, takes my hand, and we go to the kitchen.

\------

We walk into the kitchen, hand in hand. 

"Good morning, hoes!" I said in a sing-song voice. The others are busy making pancakes, but they all stop what they're doing and start clapping when they see us. 

"Er...thanks?" Tai says, puzzled. I just simply took a bow. 

"We never thought we'd see you again!" Seb says.

"You were gone for so long... It's so good to see you!" Iona says.

"Thought you'd gotten eaten by the shiny demon," Nicky adds.

"The shiny demon is a strict pescatarian, I'll have you know," Viv says.

"Bruh, we aren't that late..." I crossed my arms.

"Sis, we were about to start an expedition to the hideaway," Seb says. "Maybe you got sucked into one of the hot tub jets or something."

"That happens. I've seen it." Camilo chimed.

"No, if you have done an expedition to the hideaway, you all would have caught us in the middle of sex. Now pass me those pancakes." I've said. Camilo starts dishing out breakfast. We all ate and kept chatting with each other.

"This is gonna be a finale to remember!" Iona says excitedly.

"So, time for the juicy question..." Viv clapped. "If you guys won, what would you do with the money?"

Tai smiles and winks at me. "I don't think there's much Oshun won't do with the money."

"Ambition! I like it."

"So do I, babes, so do I." I grinned.

"I'd travel all over the world. Then settle down somewhere in England, in a cosy flat with a cosy guy." Viv winks at Seb.

"I plan to continue living my life as normal, but maybe buy the slightly nicer packs of ramen," Seb says.

_Big mood._

"Oh, and cat stuff, Lots of cat stuff."

"Property is where it's at. You can get so much space for your money in Scotland, especially with 50 grand deposit." Iona says.

"Oh, we're both putting our half into it, are we?" Camilo asked.

"Yeah, babes. Unless you want me to steal the money?"

"S'pose a holiday home never hurts. What about you, Nicky?"

"Huh? Sorry I wasn't listening."

"What would you do with the prize money?" Viv asked.

_Why are you asking him? He's not winning. Especially since Ella isn't here._

"Oh, we're not going to win."

"Why not?" The flower says. Don't act surprise! You know exactly why.

"Well, because you split Elladine and me up!" The air becomes still and incredibly awkward. Everyone else looks shocked, except me. I'm slurping on my tea like Baby Yoda slurping his bone broth, grinning.

Camilo clears his throat. "Well, I know what I'd do with the money. Take Iona on the best date of her life. "

"Aw, you're sweet." Iona grins and kisses his cheek.

_Oh, so we really just going ignore that? We have amnesia now?_

"What about the rest of the money?" Seb asked.

"Seb, it's all going on me, OK?"

"I'd probably put the money into the shop. And I know my mum's got some credit card debt. Maybe I can get myself a cheeky present, too," Camilo says.

"We should get a group selfie before we leave," Viv suggested. Seb turns to her. "Why?"

"To remember our time here!"

_We have reruns!_

"Genevieve, we can watch our time here in 13 hour-long episodes." 

"I want something just for us, though. We can do it on the roof terrace!"

"Sold! Let's go." Iona says.

\----------

We all emerge onto the roof terrace. Viv moves you all into position individually. I stand next to Tai, who shoots me a smile. When she's finished, Viv stands back, admiring her composition. "Perfect! This is going to be so cute!"

"As the boy with the longest arms, I nominate Camilo to be our selfie taker," Tai suggested.

"I don't usually take selfies. People tend to want to take pictures of me."

We all booed at that. Camilo holds his phone in the air above us all. I can see myself tiny on the screen.

"Your hand is shaking!" Viv retorts.

"It's hard, OK? There's so much pressure..."

"Give it here. I'll do it." She takes the phone and holds it up, perfectly steady. "Got those steady doctor hands, you know?"

"Hot," Seb commented.

"OK, on three, everyone shout cheese!"

"Naw, that's so uninspired."

"Agreed. We can come up with something better." Nicky says. We all think for a moment.

"Now, all I can think about is cheese. It's like when you're told not to think of pink elephants." Tai says.

"Great, now all I can think of are pink elephants!" Seb says.

"Pink elephants freak me out." I shudder.

"Oshun? Any ideas?"

"The only thing I could think of is...Succulent."

"Wait, didn't you use that word last year to prank the new boys?" Nicky asked.

"No, but it was on a list of words we wanted to use, though."

"I like it!"

"Definitely an improvement," Seb says.

"OK, I'm gonna take it!" Viv announces.

"3...2...1..." Camilo counted.

"Succulent!" We all shouted. At the last second, I turn to Tai and kiss him, hearing the phone's shutter sound as our lips meet and held up the middle finger to he camera.

"Aw, babe. That's gonna be such a cute photo." Tai says.

"Yeah it is."

"I'll have to text it to you all later when we get out of here," Viv says as she views the picture. She glares over at me. "Oshun!"

"What? I gave that selfie some personality."

She shakes her head and everyone starts breaking off elsewhere in the Villa, making every moment count for one last time. I spend most of my day packing and taking out my braids. I'm in the mood to don my natural hair. As soon as I was done with my hair routine, I spot Seb standing on his own, leaning over the roof terrace's side. I go and stand beside him. He spots me looking and smiles.

"What's up?" He asked.

"That's what I want to know. Just saw you standing on your lonesome."

"It's weird to be leaving. This place has really changed me." He looks over at Viv, who laughs and chats with Iona and smiles. "I never thought I'd actually find love here."

"You and me both. I feel the love between you and Viv."

"I do too. I never thought I'd end up with a girl like Viv. I've always gone for girls that are more like me. Should have known. Two of me is a recipe for disaster."

"I can relate. Dating someone just like you have its rewards, but it can get tricky."

"You and Tai are quite similar."

"You think?"

"Yeah. Both of you are playful, goofy, confident, and bring the energy up in room dull room. Also, it seems like both of your sex drives are too high to measure."

"Yeah, I see it." I chuckled. "I also think a few differences are OK. Like he's a good guy, and I'm a savage. But somehow, we fit together. Honestly, if I wanted to date my double, Rafi would be here. I wouldn't trade Tai for the world." My phone dings. "I got a text!"

"Let's head down and gather the others."

I sprint over to the loungers where everyone is hanging out, with Seb not too far behind. "Everyone! I got a text!" 

The others turn towards me as I approach them.

"What's up, babe?" Tai asked.

**Islanders, you have one hour to gather around the firepit. It's time to find out which of you has won Love Island Season 3!**

**#finalcountdown #graftnomore**

We all share a look of nervousness and excitement. This is it! 

"Uh, guys? The text says, we have an hour!" Seb remind. All of us scrambled, heading inside the Villa.

\--------

I'm the last one in the dressing room, and I had finished styling my hair and done my makeup. I see Tai come into the room. Looks like we're both aren't dressed yet. 

"Oshun...your hair..."

"Yep, and it's all me."

"Yours or not, you always look incredible."

I shoot him a smile as I grabbed my garment bag, getting ready for the final. Tai starts getting changed, then looks at me pointedly. "You're not going to turn around?"

"What for? We've seen each other naked plenty of times!"

"Well, how else am I gonna see your ass?"

"No way I'm turning now." I grinned.

"Spoilsport." He starts taking off his shirt. I watch, trying not to gawk.

_He is sooo fine. And he's mine!_

"Oi. Get dressed, you."

I laugh and turn to the changing shade in the corner of the room. Once I reemerge, Tai gasped. "You look... Wow! You're gonna knock 'em dead."

"That's the plan!"

"I was wondering all night who's going to win today. We're all great in different ways."

_Not all but OK_

"Who do you think is going to win, babe?"

"Us, duh. We're awesome."

"You've got a point. And we're pretty strong as a couple. Not even Lily and Rafi could break us up. I do hope we win. I don't know what I'd do with the money. Maybe see the world? We could buy a boat!"

"So, you're assuming I'm not stealing all the money?" I quirk an eyebrow.

"Oh, sure, Oshun. That totally sounds like something you'd do. What would you do with the money?"

"I don't know. Finding a new flat is at the top of my list. Maybe I'll go on a shopping spree or donate to the Boys and Girls Club in my old neighborhood. I could do all the above...There's so much I want to do!"

"I bet you'll figure it out. To be honest, I don't care if we win. What matters is I'm walking out of this Villa, holding your hand. I'm always the winner if that happens."

"Aw, Tai..." I step closer to Tai until your lips are hovering just above his ears and whisper. "I feel the same."

Tai puts his hands on my hips and gently tugs my waist towards his body. "Prove it."

I smile, pressing my lips against Tai's. He sighs contentedly, kissing me back delicately. I stroke the back of his neck, feeling him shiver under my touch. His eyes grow wide as I walk him slowly back into the wall. The kiss became passionately as I pressed him up against the wall, running my hands along his broad shoulders and muscular chest.

"Oshun..." He breathes my name as I kiss his neck, lightly and teasingly. When I bring my lips to Tai's again, he wraps his arms around my neck and pulls me as close as it's possible to be. We are both left breathless and panting as we pull away. "Now I don't want to go down."

"Let's not then."

"But the others are probably waiting for us."

"So?"

"Oshun."

"Alright, I guess we can grace them with our presence."

Tai squeezes my hand and gives me a smile before we both follow.

\-----

We gather in a circle around the firepit, standing in our couples. I glance at Tai. He gives me a reassuring smile. "I'm so glad you're beside me."

I squeeze his hand a smile back.

"I hope we all win. We can split the money eight ways!" Iona suggested.

"That's five grand each!" Camilo says.

"Almost, mate. Almost." Seb corrected.

_I'm not splitting shit!_

"I am well nervous. Does any have a suggestion to keep me chill?" Viv says.

"We can do some Tai Chi again," Tai suggested.

"In this dress? No chance," I said.

"A joke then?" Camilo asked.

"After the attempt on the roof terrace, I'm going to have to pass," Seb says. 

"Well, I can sing a song," I said. "There's a lot of uplifting songs."

"True. Alright, go ahead, Oshun."

I stood facing everyone as I take a breath.

" _What's that metronome I hear_

_Perhaps the end is drawing near_

_You never hear the shot that takes you down._

_Now your dreams are_ _memories_

_Seems more truthful far away_

_Just like smoke that fades and makes no sound. _

_Out of time, so say goodbye_

_What is yours, now is mine_

_And I dream broken dreams_

_I make them come true._

_I make them for you."_

"Oshun, that wasn't very uplifting," Viv says.

"It is for me!"

"Watch it, Oshun. That attitude might get you second place again." The flower says.

"Hell, if I do place second again, at least it will be to a couple I actually respect. With that said, break a leg, Seb and Viv!"

"Hey!" Iona, Camilo, and Lobelia glared at me, and Viv's phone beeps.

"I got a text!"

 **The couple in fourth place is...** **Nicky and Lily!**

_Saw that coming_

Nicky and Lily hug briefly while the Islanders cheer.

"We wouldn't have come in fourth if you'd given us a try." What is this thot mad for? She knew what it was, and Nicky told her straight up he waiting for Ella.

"Maybe if you hadn't stolen me from the person I wanted to be with..." Nicky said.

"Guys, please, let's not do this," Seb says.

"Yeah, Do it when the cameras aren't rolling," I said.

"Not helping."

"Who said I was?"

**And now for the couple in third place...Camilo and Iona!**

"Third place, babe!" Iona squeals and hugs Camilo. I applaud with the rest of the Islanders.

Now it's down to Tai and me and Seb and Viv. My phone vibrates in my hand.

"Here we go..."

**The winners of Love Island Season Three...**

There is a tension-filled pause. Tai and I looked to Viv and Seb and gave each other nervous smiles. Viv mouths 'love you'. I mouth 'love you too.' She beams at me. My phone beeps again. 

_Moment of truth..._

**Oshun and Tai!**

As I stood flabbergasted, I'm immediately pulled into a hug with Viv and Iona.

"Congratulation!" Viv cheered

"Babe! You won!" Iona chirped.

"Ṣe wọn n tan mi jẹ? Ṣe eyi jẹ gidi?" I said, still trying to process. I'm pulled from the fray by Tai, who lifts me off my feet in a big hug. "I can't believe it! You totally called it!"

I'm put back on my feet, I start to strut around. "FUCK YEAH!!! I CALLED THAT SHIT! WOOOOO!"

**Islanders, please make your way out of the Villa!**

"Ah, sweet freedom awaits," Seb says. "It's going to be weird not smelling of that cucumber melon stuff you're always spraying." The others head towards the entrance of the Villa. Tai and I hang back for a moment.

"Oshun, we won! I can't believe it!"

"Me neither!"

"Really? You sounded so sure before."

"I had to convince myself. I was totally bricking it."

"It's like a dream!" I pinch Tai on the bum. "Ow!"

"Well, you're not dreaming."

"Naughty."

"I know." I give him a sly smile. I draw him close, pulling our bodies together as I kiss him with a passion. My love for Tai coarse through me as we kiss, and there's a weightless moment where you think about our future together. When we pull apart, we beam at each other. 

"Now, I'm even more convinced that this is a dream."

"Shall I pinch you again?"

"No, that's OK. I prefer kissing."

"Hmm, what's that?" I hear a faint noise coming from outside the Villa. It steadily grows louder and louder.

"What's that noise?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." We listen carefully, moving closer to the sound.

"Oshuntai! Oshuntai! Oshuntai!"

"Ugh, is that our names clumsily mashed together?" I cringed.

"I think it's called a ship name."

"No. A ship name is something cute. That was not." 

"Come on. They're waiting for us." He takes my hand, and we head outside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ṣe wọn n tan mi jẹ? Ṣe eyi jẹ gidi?" - Am I being deceived? Is this real?


	36. Relive the Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oshun and Tai recaps some moments from the Villa and make the ultimate decision. Plus Oshun is reunited with an old friend.

We step out of the Villa to dazzling light. Cameras flash, and the air is filled with the sound of people chanting Oshuntai, which they need to stop. My eyes adjust to the lights, and I can finally see the hundreds of people gathered in the front of the Villa. 

"The hard part's over. We made it, babe." Tai squeezes my hand. "We can finally enjoy the moment." I squeezed back, and he smiles at me. "I wonder what happens now?"

"We fight each other in a tables, ladders, and chairs match!"

"You're on. There can only be one winner."

"Prepared to get put through a table, babe."

"You going to put me through a table?"

"Don't underestimate my strength!"

"P.B.!" I see some pink dot suddenly running up to me, bursting with joy... wait one good goddamn minute, that's not a pink dot!

_No fucking way!_

I drop Tai's hand and run towards the blonde. "BUBBLES!!"

She flings her arms around me and hugs me for dear life. We're just jumping around going, 'Eeee!" I never thought I would be able to run into anyone from my season, especially my bra sister.

"Congratulations, babes!" Chelsea said as we pull apart and look at each other with tears in our eyes. "I've missed you!"

"I missed you too!"

"We've been watching you absolutely crush it in there, girl!"

"We?"

"Yeah. Me, Priya, and Shannon, of course. And the rest of the season 2 cast! We were all watching and tweeting non-stop. Even Elisa did reviews of every episode on her Youtube channel. And let me tell you, I'd have thrown a tantrum if you didn't win this time!"

"Wow, I...I can't believe you're here!"

"I can't believe it either! Apparently, there was a poll to see what other season two cast members they want to see on telly again. It was close between me, Priya, and Bobby, but here I am. I'm the host for the evening and it was the perfect way to see you again!" Just then, Tai appeared beside me, and Chelsea waves. "Hey, Tai."

"Hey."

"Come this way, lovelies. We'll catch up more after the show." Chelsea leads us over to a big screen projected onto the wall of the Villa. Tai whispered to me. "How's it feel being reunited with your mate?"

"Everything! I'm glad she's here."

"Also, what does P.B. stand for?"

"Petty Betty. It's a nickname from home. I told Chelsea she can call me that, and she has been ever since."

Tai thinks for a moment. "That name fits you perfectly."

"So, I've been told."

"So here we are, guys," Chelsea says. "I'll ask you first, P.B. How would you describe your time in the Villa?"

"Surprisingly chilled. I was expecting non-stop drama, you know? But we only had a crumb of that. It definitely had some highs and lows, but it mostly felt like I just in my second home living with strangers."

"It was quite different from the previous year. Would you say that was down to Tai?"

"Honestly, he and Seb kept me grounded throughout this whole time."

"I see! Tai spiced it up a bit, and Seb has really been like a brother figure to you."

"Yep."

"Let's talk to you, Tai. How do you feel, sitting with Oshun after winning Love Island? Did you see yourself ending up here?"

"Oshun had always caught my eye ever since I first saw her on telly last year. It really caught me off guard when she appeared here."

"We were all caught off guard by that." Chelsea added.

"But I knew I had to meet her. And when I did, I knew there was something real between us. And here we are." Tai smiles at me. The screen behind us flickers on as Chelsea speaks.

"It's been quite a ride for both of you. Let's take a look at some of your best moments."

Let's see what they got.

**-Oshun, if there was one thing we knew about you, you love to make a grand entrance.**

**_"Ladies, gentlemen, and hateful hoes. The queen is back in the motherfucking Villa!"_ **

**And right away, you couple up with Bill.**

**_"Alright, Oshun? I'm Bill. I'm gonna come right out and say it. You are a bit of me."_ **

**_"Ooh, I like a direct guy. You're with me, hotshot." I shoot him a wink, and his face lights up.-_ **

"Now we know that didn't work out in the end, babe. The first step on your path here was a bumpy one! Let's talk about Miki, shall we?"

**\- Bill tentatively unzips the suitcase, and Miki steps out.**

**_"Hey, you lot. I'm Miki." She nods at Bill. "Bill, thanks for getting me out of there."_ **

**_"The boy I'd like to couple up is...Bill."_ **

**Oshun just roll her eyes.-**

The crowd starts booing hard.

"Hey, stop it! We love Miki, really." Chelsea glared at the audience.

_I don't. I just think she's meh._

"You were totally cool about her taking Bill. What was going through your mind when that happened?"

"I knew that shit was going to happen. But I did respect the fact she tried to take out the strongest. Tried. It didn't work, obviously. I also found it real shady that I had to go through this twice!"

"Despite that happening, there was one little surprise that happened. You and Seb becoming friends."

- **_"Hey, Seb?"_ **

**_"Yeah?"_ **

**_"Let's be Villa siblings."_ **

**_"What?"_ **

**_"I know it sounds corny, but it's perfect. You always wanted to know what it's like to have a sibling. And I wondered what it's like to have a brother that doesn't borrow my things and is less competitive."_ **

**_Seb rubs his chin thoughtfully. "You know, I like that. I'm glad it's you, though. You get me."_ **

**_"Yay!"_ **

**_"I'm glad we had a chat. If you ever need to talk, just come and see me. Okay, sis?"_ **

**_"You got it, bro."-_ **

"Oh em gee, we loved you guys! You were truly like brother and sister. The girls and I were thrilled that he looked out for you. Can I ask you an honest question, Tai?"

"Sure thing."

"Were you ever threatened by Oshun's friendship with Seb?"

_Well damn, Bubbles._

"They were, like, super close. And this is Love Island, after all."

I facepalmed and shook my head. I keep forgetting how far Chelsea tends to take things. I still love her to bits, though. I want to hear what Tai has to say.

"No. People love to say 'its not Friend Island,' but the thing is, it's not Sex Island either."

"That's fucking debatable." I said, earning a few laughs from the crowd.

"There are all different kinds of love, and I'm just happy that Oshun and Seb found each other." He hugs my shoulders.

"What a great answer!" Chelsea applauded. "Round of applause for Tai!"

The crowd cheer and clap.

"Oshun, is there anything you want to shout out Seb right now?"

"I love ya, Bro!" I said, forming a heart with my fingers.

"Don't we all!" Chelsea says. "Then there was a recoupling on day three. Let's see how that went."

**- _I would like to couple up with this boy because they have a good chat. When we talk, I'm laughing or learning something new about them, and I want to get to know him a little better to see if a spark develops. So the boy I want to couple up with is...Bill._ "- **

"You were totally like 'No, Miki! He's mine!' Which didn't work out in the end, but we'll get to that in a bit, babes. At that point, everyone was pretty much all-in on you two. But it wasn't written in the stars. Day Four was a bit in-tents."

"That pun was trash." I said.

**_-Oshun and Bill stand back and look at their tent._ **

**_"It's...all good, babe. It's kind of like, art now, or something." Bill says with uncertainty._ **

**_"Don't lie. It's shit."_ **

**_"No, no...OK, our tent is totally shit. I'm worried that this tent will fall through the night."_ **

**_"Why does that matter? It not like we're going to camp out here."_ **

**Oshun reads the text and facepalms.-**

"And that's why I don't go camping," I said.

"I can't say I blame you, babes." Chelsea agrees.

"Hey, now you've got me. We'll definitely smash any future tent-erecting contests." Tai says.

"On day five, along came fate..."

**_-"Alright, who the hell are you hoes, and why do you have the nicer tent?" Oshun folded her arms._ **

**_"Oh, look! It's Oshun! And she's looking fine as hell." Tai said, smiling._ **

**_"I'm Ciaran, by the way. No fada on the A."_ **

**_"I'm Yasmin."_ **

**_"I'm Tai. It's nice to finally meet you!"_ **

**He stands up, walked toward Oshun, and hugged her. Oshun starts falling, but Tai's arms tighten just a bit, keeping her from slipping.**

**_"You okay there?" He asked. She just nods frantically.-_ **

"The new Islanders really brought fresh energy to the Villa, didn't they? And you managed to get a leg up on the competition by meeting them first and having a root through their bags."

"They said I could."

"Then you got to go on dates with our lovely newcomers. The less said about what you got up to behind the waterfall, the better babes."

Me and Tai grin and high five.

"The next night, the newbies got to choose first in the recoupling."

**_-"Well, this girl has got great banter, which is the number one thing I look for. And she's proper fit, too, which doesn't hurt. I already had an idea about her coming in, but once I've gotten to know her, I realize there's more to her than just what she does or says on telly. I have, in fact, already falling for her. So the girl I want to couple up with is... Oshun."-_ **

"So, what went through your mind when Tai picked you?"

"Same thing I said to him. I was over the motherfucking moon."

"And you guys were there only ones brave enough to have sex in the bedroom."

Me and Tai wink at each other.

**_-Then, on day seven, things definitely got heated around the BBQ._ **

**_"I don't think you've got a thick enough flames." Iona points at the still uncooked burgers on the grill._ **

**_"She's right. You've got to have a good girthy flame; otherwise, it won't cook." Tai says._ **

**_"Girthy flames are not a thing," Bill says._ **

**_"You wouldn't know..."-_ **

"That almost made me drop my tray." I said, "And that argument about burgers was exhausting...and lowkey sexy. A guy with passion is a turn on."

Chelsea points to Tai. "Obviously! Also, on that day, we said goodbye to Bill and Miki. You voted for them. How did you feel when they left?"

"Not a damn thing."

"Really?"

"Bill called me a mole, and I'm still upset about that. Miki was just there."

"I see. What about you, Tai?"

"I left that decision up to Oshun since she knew them longer."

**_-"I'm choosing this guy because he makes my insides get all wibbly whenever I look at him, especially when he smiles. And I usually don't get that feeling unless I genuinely like someone. He's a good guy, a type I hardly go for. I see us having a future together, and I want to know if I'm right, so I'm trusting my heart. That said, the guy I want to couple with is Tai."_ **

**Tai and Oshun embrace amid applause with Seb, whooping and clapping harder than anyone else. -**

"Priya and I were literally going 'aww' at that moment. Were you really that apprehensive coupling with Tai again?"

"When he first arrived, I did have some internal conflict. But when we had our moment behind the waterfall and chatting to Yasmin, I just let go of those doubts. By the time the recoupling happened, I was all in hundred percent."

"So were we! We were screaming, 'yasss!' when you picked him. We ship you two hard."

"Glad I have your friends seal of approval," Tai says.

"Not all. You haven't met Shannon yet. Or Dee Dee. She and I are sandbox mates." I said.

"The next day, Rafi and Lily were plopped into the Villa like strawberries into a glass of bubbly."

**_-"Who's there?"_ **

**Oshun grabbed one of the flat irons from the makeup tables and tiptoed over to the wardrobe. She rips the door open as fast as she could with the iron at the ready.**

**_"Hi, Oshun. Nice to meet you. I'm Rafi."_ **

**_As Rafi approaches her, she starts falling again but finds herself in Rafi's arms._ **

**_"Are you alright?"_ **

**_"Yeah, my knee popped is all."_ **

**_"Can I just say, I couldn't have asked for a better-looking girl to find me. Let alone have one fall into my arms."-_ **

"What went through your mind when you first saw Rafi?" Chelsea asked.

"I won't lie, I was blown away." I see Tai shifts uncomfortably. "Oh, c'mon. You had nothing to worry about."

"I know."

**-The screen shows me off to the side, but the camera remains focused on Tai and Lily.**

_**"You're my hero."** _

_**"Aww, it's fine. I wanted to help out."** _

**_"I mean it. You're so thoughtful and kind. You and Oshun make a lovely couple. Oshun is the cake, and you're the icing and the raspberry on top."_ \- **

"That was a big moment. I was on the edge of my seat. Also, I didn't agree what Lily said about you. If anyone has something rude to say to my bra will answer to me." My eyes widen. The way Chelsea said that scared me. I love that she has my back but has me frightened. Happy Chelsea is best Chelsea. "Anyway, Oshun. This may be a stupid question, but did you ever see Lily as a threat to you and Tai's relationship?"

I stared at her for a second and started to laugh, grabbing my sides, and slapping my knee. "A threat to who? Please. The only thing I was concerned about was if Tai was going to pie me."

"Absolutely not." He plants a kiss on my forehead.

"And you Tai. Were you worried about Rafi?"

"Nah. I knew I didn't have anything to worry about."

"Of course. We know how loyal Oshun is. You two survived the surprise recoupling. Over three days, we said goodbye to Rafi, Elladine, AJ, Harry, Yasmin, and Ciaran. We were sad to see them go. Weren't we?"

The crowd murmurs in sympathy

"Out of the bunch those, there was one person we were really sad about."

Someone in the crowd shouts Elladine, and Chelsea nods sadly. "That's right. Nicky and Elladine were a great couple. Anyway, there were two moments where we were cheering for you guys."

**_-"Hey, Oshun...?"_ **

**_"Yeah?"_ **

**_"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"_ **

**_"Yes! A thousand times, yes!"_ **

**_The screen switches over to the prom._ **

**_"I wasn't prepared to find love again after what happened after the final last year. Hell, I thought I...I thought I wasn't meant for it. Like no guy would go for a dramatic, aloof, foul-mouthed clown like me. But you did and help me open my heart after keeping it closed off for so long."_ **

**_"Time with you is like finding another of the best sweets in the tin- always exciting. I can't wait to take you to some of the beautiful waterfalls around New Zealand. And I can't wait to introduce you to my family and make you lots of pottery for our own place one day. I love you, Oshun."_ **

**_"Oh, Tai...I love you too!"-_ **

Chelsea was dabbing her eyes. "P.B., your speech was beautiful and heartfelt. Plus, you guys are official! Couldn't be more happier for you babes!"

The screen shows Tai and me standing around the firepit. Our faces are shown in close up as we get the final text. The crowd watching goes wild.

_We won...We really won, and it feels pretty damn good._

"So now it's time for the big question, my lovelies. If you step this way, please..." Chelsea leads us over to a small platform. Tai and I stand next to each other as she hands us the envelopes. "One of these contains the fifty thousand pound prize. Think about how many tasteful throw pillows and hand-woven rugs that could buy!"

_Oh, Chels..._

"The other one contains absolutely nothing. Like my friend Richard's apartment. Seriously, babe, he thinks having a bookshelf full of games counts as interior design!"

"Uh, Bubbles...?" I said. 

"Right. Anyway, I'm going to give each of you one of these envelopes. The person with the money must then choose whether to split it with their partner, or take everything. Got that?" She offers us a choice of the two envelopes. I take the one closest to me, and Chelsea passes the other one to Tai.

"Hey, wanna swap?" Tai asked.

"Think I'm holding the money?"

"Well, you and Chelsea are friends..."

"I don't even know which envelope it is." Chelsea throws her hands up in defense.

"Very presumptuous. OK, I'll swap. " We both make the switch. "Don't get pissy if you get the wrong one. We open on three."

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three!" We both rip our envelopes open...I got the money!

"OK, babe. With great power comes with great responsibility. Oshun, do you choose love or money?"

I glanced back and forth between Tai and the 50k. I see the crowd leaning forward, holding their breath. Tai smiles nervously at me. Chelsea looks impatient. "Tell us already."

"Can't you see I'm doing a dramatic pause?"

"So, you're going to stall the entire night?" Tai asks.

"I mean, I can."

"Oshun..."

"OK, fine. I choose... love, duh!"

The crowd goes wild. Tai grins as I wrap my arms around him and plant my lips on his. The public dissolves into a muffled blur, and for a moment, we're alone together.

"And that's it! Another season of Love Island ends with an amazing couple. Come on, boys and girls! It's party o'clock!" Chelsea step off the platform. People surge past me towards the Villa. I start to move with them, but Tai takes my hand. "Let's slip away. Just the two of us. I want to savour every last moment with you."

"Let's do it."

The two of us hang back from the crowd until we're sure nobody's looking, then we dart behind the bushes that line the road, which is hard to do in a big tulle dress. 

"A bit of extra glam for the party, Oshun?"

"Huh?"

He reaches out suddenly and pulls a leaf out of my hair.

"How that get in there?"

"You look like you've been playing rugby against a team of trees...and lost."

"Speaking from experience, are we?"

"To be fair, I was five." He chuckled. "You're still beautiful as anything, though. This might make you even more beautiful."

"Hiding behind bushes in a poofy gown, trying not to get stuck?"

"No. This." His hands follow the curve of my body as he presses in against me. He leans in, and our lips meet, as sweet and soft as the summer night around us. "I'm glad we got to have this moment, just the two of us." 

"Me too. I rather it not be in the bushes, though."

"You're right. Let's head in before they send out a search party."


	37. The End and The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending moments with the Islanders one last time.

Let's have a big round of applause for the winners of Love Island!" Chelsea says. 

The speakers start blasting Line In The Sand by Motörhead as Tai, and I entered the lawn, hand in hand with shades on like a couple of badasses. Everyone is gathered by the pool. The whole Villa has been transformed into a beachy bubbly paradise. As we approach them, I peer over my glasses. "Why aren't you kneeling? Bow before the queen and king."

"Oshun." Tai nudges me.

"I'm just playing." As soon as Tai turned to face everyone, I shake my head, mouthing 'No, I'm not.' The Islanders raise their glasses.

"To Oshuntai!" Chelsea cheered.

"Yeah, Oshuntai. Well done to you both!" Viv says. My eye twitches, hearing that awful ship name.

"Thanks, you lot. But can you not call us that." Tai says. 

"Cheers to the happy couple then!" Iona said.

"Now it sounds like we just got married," I commented.

"Who's ready to party?!" Seb chirped.

"Me for sure!" Tai says.

"Turn up!" I shouted as the beat drops the Islanders go into full party mode. Tai taps me on the shoulder. "All I want to do is spend some alone time with you."

"Oh, the bushes weren't enough?" 

"Not really. That was uncomfortable."

"You think? I nearly got stuck."

"That was pretty funny."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes

"Anyway, you probably want to catch up with Chelsea. I'll leave you to it." He gives me a peck and heads over to Ciaran and Yasmin. 

\--------

I'm in the kitchen catching up with Chelsea getting all the tea I missed.

"No way!"

"Yeah, babes."

"Bobby's got a girlfriend now? His stans aren't going to be pleased about that. What does she look like?"

"She has fiery red hair, green eyes, and she absolutely gorgeous, like supermodel gorgeous."

"And you mean to tell me you all have met her?"

"Yep."

"Aw, why all the cool shit happen when I'm not around?"

"Actually, it was quite dull. Yeah, there was music and laughs, but the reunion felt like something was missing. Like when I was going to a party, and I had on one earring the whole night. I thought I had dropped it somewhere at the venue but turned out it was sitting on the dresser."

"You guys were missing me?"

"Of course. We hadn't heard from you in a year. We figured you didn't want to be bothered with us. I didn't know if you got the invite to the reunion. At the reunion, we were also having a watch party to see the season premiere. Some of us were shocked when we saw you! I was kind upset at you for not coming to see us or even told us that you signed on another season. But we were also thrilled. You kept us entertained as if you were in the room with us."

"I'm sorry, I didn't keep in contact. It's not like I didn't want to, but..."

"P.B., it's OK. After that moment where you and Seb were talking on the daybeds, we now know why." She pulls me into a hug. "Wherever you are, you can always feel my support. That's what being a bra is all about. I'm just happy knowing you're OK and happy."

"Oh, Bubbles..." I return the hug. "Thank you."

"Anytime." We pull apart, trying not to cry. "I got to ask, if somehow you and Tai break up, would you do this all again?"

"Hell naw. Are you crazy?"

"Aw, really? Seem like you were having the time of your life."

"It had a few good moments. I'm glad it's over with now, and I can put this Villa behind me. Twice was enough." I took a sip of the bubbly. And look around the kitchen. "I see you had time to decorate the Villa. You even included sand."

"I tested out them all to make sure I got the right sand."

"You really outdid yourself this time, babes."

"Aw, thanks. I've conjured up my favourite Bs for the theme. In fact, I'd say they are the ultimate double B's. Beach and Bubbles."

"Genius." 

"I'm glad you think so. It came to me in a dream."

"Did it involve the other Villa?"

"Not this time. I was floating in a bubble, and below me, you lot were all dancing about on the beach. At first, I thought it meant that I was of you all in the Villa."

"That's deep." We turn to see Nicky and Ella walk into the kitchen. Both are happily reunited. Following behind them is Bill and Miki. "Hey, Oshun."

"Congrats, babe." Ella throws her arms around me.

"Thanks. Oh, you can continue, Chels."

"What was I say? Oh yeah! I thought I was jealous of you lot, but then I realized that it was a sign of what the party theme had to be!"

"And it's well executed." Ella comments.

"Yeah, but then it got weirder..."

"How weird we're talking?" I asked

"You all started building this giant sandcastle, and then P.B., you climbed to the top and helped me out of the bubble! And then we crowned you the queen of the sand kingdom."

"As it should be." I gestured to my head as if I'm putting on a crown.

"So, Chelsea, what have you been up to?" Nicky asked.

"Still doing interior decorating. Ooh, and I have been event organizing mainly. That's why I'm here running the afterparty."

"I see. This place looks amazing."

And here comes Miki hating. "You know, it's funny, but you were the person who actually popped my winning bubble, Oshun."

"Winning bubble?"

"Yeah. You sent me home."

"Yes, I did. It's not that damn personal."

"I'm sure, hun." We just stared at each other. She breaks into a smile. "It's all good."

_I still detect salt._

"But how does it feel to win?"

"Like it can conquer anything now."

"Did you expect to win?" Nicky asked.

"Obviously."

"Yeah, I thought you would as well, not going to lie."

"Phew..." AJ whizzes in, looking a little bit out of breath.

"You alright, AJ?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah! I ran over to tell you that the bubble mixture has run out."

"Oh, no! You don't mean..."

"There are no bubbles."

"Oh, sugar..." Chelsea frown for a moment then claps her hands enthusiastically. "Lesson one of a good party. The bubble liquid and the champagne glasses must always be topped up. Keep partying, Islanders!"

"I hope she doesn't mix those two up..." Miki says.

"Chels has it under control," I said, finishing off my drink. "I'm heading to the lawn."

"I'll come with you." Ella follows me outside.

\-------

I stroll out onto the lawn. I see some of the Islanders are taking a breather from dancing. 

"Oshun, mate. Come over." Seb waves me over. The Islanders cheer my name.

"Thank you, thank you. My adoring fans."

"Don't let that winning go to your head, babe," Viv says.

"I'm not. I'm just happy is all."

"Hi all." Rafi comes over, dancing to the music. "What are you guys talking about?"

"We're chatting about fame and stuff," Iona replies.

"Oh yeah, you're sort of famous, aren't you?" Viv asked.

"You bet." Rafi smiles proudly. "I miss acting a lot."

"I feel you," I said.

"I can't wait to pretend to be someone else again."

"Hey, Rafi. Let's give 'em a show."

"You don't have to ask me twice." He takes a breath and then points at me. "Mother?! What are you doing here?"

"I've come to stop you from marrying that commoner."

"Never!"

"You dare to defy me?"

"I love her!"

"Love?! Love has gotten you to commit treason against the kingdom and has disgraced this family."

"Then, I am no longer in this family."

"Since you are not of this family, then I suppose you have no problem returning your blood."

"Wha-?" I walked closer to Rafi and pretend to stab him in the gut. Rafi staggers, falling dramatically, and 'dies.' I look over his body with cold eyes. "And...scene!" I helped Rafi unto his feet. As we're met with applause. We bow to our audience.

"You two are quality," Seb remarks.

"Yeah, that was tragic and weird." Ella says. "I never imagined I would be able to, like, be on camera. But I guess that's what we've been doing all the time!"

"Yeah, it's proper weird. I am well nervous about watching it back. And on that thought...I'm going to top up my glass and get back to the dance!"

"Yes, come on, you lot. Let's dance!" Rafi says. We headed over to the dance floor and got down. Seb spins me around. "Come on, Oshun. Show us what you got!"

"Oh, I will- Wait, hang on a sec." I reached behind me and took off the ball gown, revealing a shorter skirt. Then I just start bucking the house down, doing a series of turns, kicks, and dips. All in heels. 

"Bravo! Bravo! Encore!" Seb cheers as I finished it off with a split. I smiled at him as I got myself off the ground. "You know, as this is the final party, Oshun, We've got to seal the deal on our friendship."

"Hug me, bro!" We both hug each other tightly. Someone taps my shoulder from behind. I turn around to see Tai smiling. "Hey."  
"Hey, other winner!" Seb greeted. "We'll leave you to it."

The perfect slow song begins to play, and the Islanders around you break off into couples. Tai holds me in his arms, and together we slowly sway to the music. He whispers in my ear. "You're beautiful."

That alone just makes me blush. I look around. Almost everyone is kissing and slow dancing. "Love is in the air."

"Yeah, no kidding."

Tai bites his lip. He slips my hand into his and lead me off to the side. "This is a good time to tell you." He leans in and whispers. "Since it's our final night in the Villa, I kind of prepared you a scavenger hunt."

"Really?"

"I hid a few little bits around the Villa. We can find them together, and also have one last private moment together."

"Fun! I'm game."

"OK, I hid some stuff in the living room, bathroom, and on the roof terrace. Where do you want to go first?"

"I guess we can start with the bathroom since it's an odd place to look."

\----  
Tai and I walk into the bathroom. I scan the area, thinking where's the next object. Just as I was about to peer amongst the toothbrushes, Tai coughs loudly. "Nope. Cold!"

"Can I have a hint?"

"You have to get cold to get hot."

_You have to get cold to get hot? That's either the shower or the tap. Hmm..._

I go over to the tap and reach behind it. It's a piece of broken pottery. 

"I chipped a bit of my pottery from the piece my dad gave me for good luck. Thought you could have the other half. Sort of like how you have the other half of my heart."

_Why does he keep melting me?_

"And don't worry though, I sanded down all the edges."

"Babe, this is the sweetest thing ever. I'll treasure it forever. Thank you so much."

Tai beams at me. "Not going to lie, I think my other treasures weren't as like, thought out as this one. So just keep in mind I had like no time at all." 

"Hey, it's the thought that counts. I love all the other treasures just the same."

"So, where to next?"

"Let's go to the roof."

\------

We step onto the terrace, and the first thing I notice is how gorgeous Tai looks in the moonlight. I feel myself getting flustered.

_He's like a dream..._

He catches me staring. "What?"

"Nothing. You just look so good in the moonlight..." 

"Aw, babe." 

I immediately notice a little plastic bag sitting on the bench. "Oh, wow, you really hid this one so well."

"I was in a rush, OK?"

I go to pick up the bag and open it. There is a packet of chili and lime crisps inside.

"I raided the cupboards earlier and kept you your favourite. I thought you might be hungry by now."

"I am. Wanna share?"

"Sure."

I open up the bag, and we both help ourselves to the crisps. Tai licks the packet before discarding it to the side. 

"Nice tongue action."

"Glad you approve." He shoots me a cheeky grin. "Can't let the flavour of the packet get away."

"Truth. That's the best bit."

"I wonder who, like, invented the crisp. They are a genius whoever they are." Tai smiles, folding the discarded crisp packet over and over on itself. "Ready to go to the last spot?"

"Yeah."

\-----  
We enter the living room and take a look around for the last treasure. "Looks normal..."

"That's the point of hiding things, babe." Tai lays down on the couch while I start to search the room. "Am I getting hotter or colder?"

"Oh, you're definitely hot, but not, like, in the game sense."

"Stop staring at my ass and help me."

"OK, you're cold." 

I step towards Tai.

"Warmer..."

I keep moving forward until my knees bump against into couch.

"Hotter!"

I slip my hand under one of the couch cushions and pull out a note. I sit down next to Tai and open it. The note has been written with eyeliner.

"You are cute. That it?"

"You don't like it?"

"No." Tai looks away, sad. "I love it!" 

"I'm glad." He beams at me. "I know it's only a little thing, I didn't have long, but I wanted to make today special for us. I also didn't want to, like, break the eyeliner."

"You are such a cinnamon roll, and I love you for it" I lean in to kiss Tai on the cheek. "You're amazing."

"You too." We just hang out in the living room for a while, listening to our breath rise and fall. "I could like this forever with you. Just doing nothing."

"Same."

"Hey, isn't that what people do when they live together? Like, dating is fun and all, but we've already practiced living together."

"I guess we have."

"Would you want that? To move in together, like, somewhere down the line?"

"Yeah, I would." I give him a quick kiss. "And let's have babies while we're at it."

Tai burst out laughing. "Yeah, I'm sure we can manage that."

"Hey, Oshun! Tai! Where have you gone off to?" Seb shouts. We both groaned.

"The calm never last long, does it?" Tai rolled his eyes.

"Not around this lot."

Tai stands up and offers his hand to me. I clutch it tightly as he pulls me up. "Let's go face the world."

\------  
We hurry back to the group on the lawn. Everyone's still partying.

Get over here, you two." Seb beckons us over. The Islanders gather around us.

"Group hug!" Tai says. Everyone holds each other tightly.

"Oshuntai sandwich!" Ciaran says.

"OK, the next one calls us by that name is getting dropkicked," I yelled. And cue the awkward silence.

"I will miss you lot," Camillo says.

"Me too," Iona adds.

"I love you all so much," Tai says.

"Eh, you hoes are alright." I shrugged. Everyone stops to look at me. Chelsea jumps in, "It's just Oshun-ese, for I love you."

"Still pushing it, babes." I rolled my eyes and slowly spread a smile across my face. Tai smiles at me and squeezes my hand. "I can't wait for whatever comes next."

"Me too." I lean towards his ear. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Now, if we're done with the mushy shit. Let's party!" I shouted. Everyone gives a cheer as the music plays. We all break from the hug and dance the night away.

Well, there you have it, folks, another story told by me. Isn't life just funny? A year ago, I competed on Love Island and lost. The following year, I made my return on the show and won. Most people would say that this season was tailored for me to win. I didn't think so; I'm just the same person I've always been. Only richer and have the love of my life by my side. I suppose you want to want what happen after we left the Villa? Well, first on returning home, I had a welcome home party. My family, mates, cast members from last season, castmates, people I knew were there. Too bad, Bobby didn't bring his 'supermodel gorgeous' girlfriend since I didn't get to meet her. Lucas wasn't there either, so I didn't really care. I had to make a massive apology to them for not saying anything about my absence and competing on Love Island again. All was forgiven, and we moved forward from that. I still get bombarded by the press, but it wasn't as hellacious as before. 

I've taken a hiatus from theatre and focus more on my voice acting career. I'm currently working on season 3 of the Violet Man series, more gaming projects, and anime. I got to work with Tara Strong, Troy Baker, Phil Lamarr, Cree Summer, just to name a few! I was so thrilled to work with these 'elite' voice actors. I've had my big break into the cabaret scene and I love it! I was so inspired by that prom performance, I decided to give it a shot. And yes, Sinderella is my stage name. I also have a YouTube channel along with four other wrestling fanatics, like myself, called Wrestling Society X. We do discussions, top moments, review matches from many well-known wrestling promotions, etc. Yeah, your girl stays busy but doesn't necessarily mean I don't have downtime.

What's that? Are me and Tai still together? Sure is. Our year has been excellent. Since the show, he has met my family, they welcomed him with open arms. Even my pets. Though it seems my pets like him too much. Almost every time I go near him, they want to get an attitude. Like, not that I have to fight my own pets for my boyfriend's love. I've spent Christmas in New Zealand and met his dad. He's really cool. Pranked me the first chance he got though. During my time there, we had an all-out prank war. We were all casualties after a prank went wrong at a Christmas party. Let's just say we were having a Carrie moment. I was talking about red paint being dropped on us. No one was killed! Geez, morbid, much? Anyway, Tai and I have been very supportive of each other as I had my gigs listed above and with his modeling career taking off. On our ninth month of dating, I moved to London, and Tai and I live in a flat together happily with our pets. 

And I can hear some of y'all now saying 'Oshun, that sounds a lil too happy. Like you two have the perfect relationship.' Okay, first, there's no such thing. Second, every couple has obstacles in their way. That's common knowledge. Tai and I had our share of them, trust me. Especially the one we had weeks before the season three reunion on a yacht...Oooh, I said too much, didn't I? Nah. You all wouldn't want the tea on what happened on that boat trip from hell. I'll spare you all the details. So until the next story, i guess...And before you ask, no, I'm not joining season four.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you like this story and want me to keep going, comments and kudos are much appreciated.


End file.
